The Legendary Dragon Keepers
by brighter8stars
Summary: In the past, 3 dragons saved the world from an army of terrible evil. Now in the present those dragon's have chosen 3 humans to take there place for when the army returns. Will they be able to protect the world when the darkness makes a comeback. Read on to find out. All Chapter have been re-written so please check them out.
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

First Impressions

Welcome readers, to a story that will hone your imagination skills, stifle a laugh or two, but most of all; take you on one intense journey where nobody's ever gone before. So with that in mind we go to the starting line of the adventure, a place where children dream big and where pro duelists are born! We take you to Mniscus City! But wait, you don't know anything about Mniscus City yet do you? Well let me clarify.

This city isn't like any other city, oh no, This place is home to the world famous and most prestigious duel academy in the world, Duel Prep. Not just any duelist can enter DP however, only those who are good enough to pass their entrance exams are granted entrance. Students will then study and train for four years until they finally graduate and earn the right to join the pro dueling circuit. Think of it like high school for duelists. In the center of the city is a large building at least 20 stories tall. This is the most important building in the city, being the top research facility in the city and home to the most powerful man in the city, Mister Masters. Formerly called Massive Mniscus for its size and importance in the city, it was renamed after a horrible accident that nearly left the Mniscus City in ruins. It was Mister Master's who had the building rebuilt and as a thank you the city appointed him as director. He then renamed it Masters INC to symbolize the start of a brand new era. And a brand new era is about to begin with the adventure of one boy who learns that life is not just about dueling, but about the one's around him who need him the most.

"RINGGGGGGG!" Blared the clock in the second floor bedroom right next to the bed. The house was nothing special, a simple two story house that you would find your typical family of four living in. The boy sleeping slowly opened his eyes with a smile. _'Today's the day.' _He thought. He turned over on his side and picked up his deck of cards off the wooden stand. Looking at the top card he seemed to talk to it with his mind. _'Today's the day we finally take our entrance exam for DP. I can hardly wait.' _He reached a hand up and felt that his hair was going in every which way. _'I better get ready.' _Literally jumping out of bed he ran into the bathroom that was right across the hall from his room.

He was 17 years old and had long brown colored hair and a pair of bluish-green eyes to match. Returning to his room, he shut off the alarm before walking over to his closet and changing into his favorite outfit. A blue Under-Armor tee-shirt that was a pretty snug fit but not exactly skin tight. A pair of white gym shorts that had a purple stripe running up each side. He slipped on his favorite white and blue sneakers to complete the look. Grabbing his deck and safely putting it in his pocket, he made his way down the stairs to the living room with breakfast in mind. "Pappy, Pappy!" He yelled twice, slightly more agitated the second time. "That's weird. He's usually up by now." He walked into the kitchen and noticed a note sitting on the table. It said the following…

_Garrett-_

_I have gone off to do some important business concerning my research. I won't be home to see you off to school but I'm sure you'll be fine. _

_P.S- We'll work on your duel runner later this week._

"Ah Pap, are you ever going to give up on this legend of yours?" Garrett mumbled. "On what legend?" A new voice rang out through the kitchen startling Garrett. "Ahhh!" Garrett quickly let out gasping for breath. "Hehe, got you good didn't I?" The voice asked. Turning around Garrett saw his best friend on the video phone laughing hysterically. "What are you doing Dale?" Garrett asked raising a brow and catching his breath.

Looking at Dale was like looking through a mirror for Garrett. The two were pretty much twins. They were the same age and looked exactly the same except that Dale was taller had shorter hair, and deep dark green eyes. The two have been best friends ever since they met 9 years back in one of local street tournaments the city has for fun. It was a chance for young duelists to show-off their skills against the other kids in the city.

"More importantly what are you doing? Your suppose to be here taking your entrance exam." Dale was tempted to scream, but didn't. "What are you talking about my exam isn't until 7." Garrett said. "Yeah, but its 7 right now." Garrett looked across the kitchen straight at the digital clock on the wall, "OH NO!" He shouted. "I'll do my best to stall for you, but you best be hurrying." Dale said shaking his head with a disappointed look on his face. "10-4 good buddy."

Garrett ran as fast as he could into the busy streets of Mniscus City heading straight for the school trying to get to his duel on time. He dodged people, cars and even a little girl on a bike. Huffing and a puffing, Garrett finally burst through the doors of the auditorium earning him a strange look from everybody there. He quickly spotted Dale standing in one of the rows with his arms crossed and jogged up too him.

"There you are." Dale said glancing his way. Dale was wearing a bright lime green short sleeved shirt with the number 2 on the back of it. Over top that he was wearing an orange and grey sweat shirt. He was also wearing black pants with red stripes going up the sides and black and orange sneakers. "Did I make it on time?" Garrett asked panting a little bit. "I told the teachers you were here right after I called you, so I think you'll be ok." He replied. "Thanks man." Garrett replied.

Inside the gigantic auditorium were all of the other students who had already passed their entrance exams and were waiting patiently for their next instructions. Among them were two girls, both were 17 years old. One had sleek blue hair while the other one had a woodsy brunette colored hair. The bluenette's name was Dawn Berlitz and she was wearing a lacey ruffled black blouse with a white undershirt and a pink skirt. She was also wearing pink boots with black laces and a white beanie on her head. The other girl's name was May Maple and she was wearing blue short biker shorts and a short sleeved red shirt. She had sneakers on and a crimson red bandana on her head. Garrett's rather dramatic entrance had caught the May's attention now she was watching them closely.

"Hey Dawn, look at those two boys up there." May asked her blue haired friend. When Dawn didn't reply she looked over at her to see her spacing out looking at the ground. May gave her friend an annoyed look. "Yoo-hoo Dawn, are you in there?" She called. "Yeah I was just thinking about Billy again." Dawn replied returning to reality. May frowned at her blue haired besty, "I wouldn't worry about him Dawn. He's a junior this year and were Freshmen. So I bet you won't even see him." "You're probably right May, but after seeing the show he put on awhile ago, I wouldn't doubt that he's the best duelists here." "That's only because he failed last year so he had to take the test again or he would have been expelled."

May again looked at the two boys standing ahead of them, "I know what will cheer you up, check out those two guys up ahead." May answered gesturing towards Garrett and Dale. "What about them?" Dawn asked. May snickered and began to blush. "Aren't they adorable." Dawn smiled. "I guess, but I don't remember seeing the long haired one duel." "I don't think he did." May replied. "What! But that last duel was suppose to be final one." She exclaimed, "Oh well, I guess that's the price you pay for being late." May said, giggling at his misfortune.

In the front of the room sat the teachers who were in-charge of the entrance exams. The one in the middle, Mr. Crawford, was the best and most respected teacher in the whole school. He was your typical annoying teacher, he had a big poofy afro and was wearing a black suit with a red tie and slacks.

"There that's the last of the duels. Mark the rest of the people who didn't show up as absent." The teacher to the side of him nodded. "Wait sir!" Another teacher shouted running up to him. "Yes what is it?" Mr. Crawford answered, "We have one more student here who hasn't dueled yet." He said. "Tell whoever it is that they'll have to try again next year. " Mr. Crawford replied. "Oh come on Mr. Crawford, we have time for one more." One teacher argued, "Yeah he was only running late is all." Another one finished. Mr. Crawford thought for a second then smirked to himself, "Alright fine, If you guys think we should give this guy a duel, then that's just what were going to do." He said getting up and walking over to the dueling arena. He cleared his throat before talking into the microphone. "Would Garrett Hughes please report to the duel field please, Garrett Hughes to the duel field please."

"Well it looks like that's my cue." Garrett said walking up towards the stage. "Good luck Garrett!" Dale shouted to him. He replied by giving Dale a thumbs up.

Dawn and May were surprised to hear them call Garrett's name and they turned to watch the upcoming match. "Looks like their giving this guy a chance after all." May said. "Yeah but look who he's dueling." Dawn replied. "Is that Mr. Crawford!" May said. "Sure looks like it." Dawn replied. "Well let's see if he's good enough to beat him. He's suppose to be the best teacher in this school." May said. Dawn frowned slightly, _'Good luck kid, I'm rooting for you.'_ She thought.

"Alright son, you ready to take your test." Mr. Crawford asked. "Yup and I'm coming at ya full speed." Garrett replied. "Very well then, let's begin." Mr. Crawford said. "Duel!" Both duelists shouted.

"I think I'll let you have the first move." Mr. Crawford said before smirking. _'That way you get at least one turn before I eliminate you.'_

"Thanks," Garrett said drawing a card. "I summon Speed Warrior in def mode. (**2/900/400**) and then I end my turn with two cards facedown." Garrett said.

"Alright then it's my turn." Mr. Crawford shouted. "And I summon my Ancient Gear Statue in atk mode. (**1/0/0**)" Mr. Crawford said. "Next I'll activate it's special ability. By sacrificing it, I can summon one Ancient Gear Golem from my hand in attack mode. (**8/3000/3000**)"

"Wow, 3000 atk points on the first turn. It must be my lucky day." Garrett said with a smile.

"You're a very lucky student indeed. Not many applicants get to see my legendary golem. But you get the special treat of losing to him also." Mr. Crawford replied.

"Whoa hold the phone there teach. You may have the advantage now, but there's no way this duel is over yet." Garrett said.

"I'll admit your courage is commendable, but I'm afraid the deck of a mere rookie like yourself has no chance against the power of the best card in my deck." Mr. Crawford boasted.

"Just you wait. I'll prove to this entire auditorium that this duelist has a few tricks up his sleeve." Garrett responded.

"I'm sure the crowd can't wait. But since it's still my turn and you can't activate trap cards while my monster is on the offensive, I'll be attacking your warrior."

"ERG! (**Garrett 1400**)" Garrett grunted as the mechanical fist of the golem obliterated his small warrior dealing Garrett more than half his LPs in damage.

"I'm actually curious to see if your game is as big as your talk is. So I'll be ending my turn there." Mr. Crawford said.

"It's my go!" Garrett said drawing another card. "And I activate my facedown card, Reinforce Truth. Now by giving up my battle phase for the turn, I can special summon one level 2 or lower warrior type monster from my deck. So rise up Fortress Warrior, in def mode. (**2/800/1200**) I then end my turn." Garrett said.

"Wow, is defense the only thing he knows how to play?" May asked. "Cut him some slack May. At least he's showing some courage against that golem." Dawn replied. "Well courage doesn't win duels Dawn, you need skills and Mr. Crawford has those skills while Garrett does not."

_'Come on Gar, stay in this duel. You got this.' _Dale thoughtfrom where he was standing watching the match.

"I thought you were going to take down my golem? But since you didn't I guess you don't really deserve to be in this school. Golem, finish this duel with Mechanized Melee!" Mr. Crawford shouted.

"Actually it's not over yet, because when Fortress Warrior is attacked. I take no damage and he isn't destroyed in battle," Garrett countered.

"Fine your safe for this turn, I end."

"Then it's my go!" He looked at the card he drew and smiled, "Perfect."

"Hey! Why are you smiling?" Mr. Crawford yelled.

"It's time for the student to give the teacher a serious schooling. I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn to bring back Speed Warrior. (**2/900/400**) Next up I'm summoning the tuner monster Junk Synchron! (**3/1300/500**)"

"What! You have a tuner monster!" Mr. Crawford shouted.

"That's right so I bet you know what comes next. I tune Junk Synchron with Fortress Warrior to synchro summon Junk Warrior! (**5/2300/1300**) Now for his ability, he gains the attack points of all my level 2 or lower monsters, like my Speed Warrior for example. (**3200**)"

"Wait a minute!" Mr. Crawford said.

"Now I attack your Golem!"

"Grr! (**Mr. Crawford 3800**)"

"Now my other facedown card activates, Damage Burst! Now you take damage equal to your destroyed monsters atk points."

"WHAT! (**Mr. Crawford 800**) Ha, looks like I'm still alive."

"Don't forget about Speed Warrior, Go Hyper Sonic Slash!" Garrett commanded.

Speed Warrior sped across the field did a handstand before delivering a powerful rolling kick straight to Mr. Crawford's face. "AHH! (**Mr. Crawford 0**)" Mr. Crawford looked down in despair knowing that he just got beat by some no name freshman. Everyone in the room cheered as for Garrett for being the first and only student to ever beat a teacher on their entrance exam.

"Game over, so I guess I made it in after all." Garrett said before nearly getting tackled by Dale. "Nice duel man. You had me scared for a second there." He said. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Garrett replied.

"Oh my god! Did you see that Dawn. He actually beat Mr. Crawford!" May shouted pumped up. "Yeah I saw. That was pretty amazing." She replied smiling, she didn't know why but she was really glad to see Garrett win. "Now I can't wait to duel him myself, I bet he could teach me a lot about my Dragunity deck." May said. "I wouldn't doubt that May." Dawn replied.

"That was a good duel I suppose." Mr. Crawford said walking over to Garrett and Dale. "It sure was, I had fun." Garrett replied. "Welcome to Duel Prep, I'll be seeing you in my class first thing Monday morning." Mr. Crawford said before turning and walking away. Garrett looked around at all the other students before thinking. _'Bring it on Duel Prep. Cause Garrett Hughes is here for the year.'_


	2. Synchron vs Hieratic

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

Synchron vs. Hieratic

It was the Monday of next week and Duel Prep was being swarmed by students for their first day of school. Most of the freshman had their backpacks around their shoulders while the upper classmen already knowing how the school worked decided not to bring anything but their decks and duel disks. Two freshman, however, didn't bring anything with them. They were Garrett and Dale. Garrett needed a little convincing but Dale finally got him to leave his books behind yelling about Duel Prep being for dueling not school work.

"It still feels awkward being at school without my books." Garrett said to his taller best friend. "Eh, you'll get use to it. Hey, I heard that were allowed to duel people before the bell rings, so let's go find us a couple of opponents." Dale turned around and sped off but was stopped when he collided with another students back. Dale, being his small self, easily bounced off the other guy falling flat on his bottom. The other guy wasn't pleased and turned around to glare daggers at Dale.

"Hey watch where you're going!" He was obviously an upperclassmen from his intimidating exposure and strong body build. He had grey hair tied back into a pony tail and black eyes. He was wearing a white tee-shirt with a flaming skull design on it and red shorts that went down below his knees.

"So sorry." Dale said looking up at his black eyes. "It won't happen again." Dale said dripping with sarcasm, but the junior didn't catch on. "It better not, unless you want to be eating lunch out of that trash can, understand." "Wow, I didn't know a big guy like you had the vocabulary to comprehend more than 2 syllables." The juniors face got red from embarrassment and he picked Dale up by his shirt collar and was about to literary punch the smirk right off his lips, when the bell rang indicating that first period was about to begin. The boy dropped Dale on the ground and glared again, "This time I'll let you go, but the next time we meet you won't get so lucky."

After watching the junior walk off Garrett walked over to make sure Dale was ok. "You alright buddy? It's the first day of school and already you rubbed somebody the wrong way." Dale took the hand that was extended to help him up and smirked at his long haired doppelganger. "I know, but having an enemy to beat is way too much fun." Garrett chuckled at his antics and shook his head slightly, "Well, let's get going. I don't want to be late for my first class." "Hey wait up for me!"

Garrett and Dale were sitting in Mr. Crawford's class listening to his lecture on different types of cards. Dale yawned with boredom and turned around to talk to Garrett, who was sitting right behind him taking notes on the different strategies Mr. Crawford was talking about.

"Man this is so boring, I bet I already know every single card in the game." Dale said. "I bet that's not true. Besides what if a new card comes up that you have never even seen before." Garrett replied. "I just can't wait until duel period when we get to see our first duel of the year." Dale said. "Yeah, I wonder who will be dueling who?" "I hope it's me." "Why?" "Dude, this is the best dueling school in the country. What we do here gets around and I want people to know just who their dealing with when they see this face around." "Good luck with that." Garrett said going back to taking notes.

On the other side of the room a little further in the back were Dawn and May. Dawn was focusing on the lecture while May was watching the two boys carefully, Dale more so than Garrett. "Can you believe those two." May said. "Yeah I see. It's the first day of school and already there not paying attention. I wouldn't be surprised if they're the first two of our class to flunk out of this school." Dawn said taking a glance at the two. Garrett caught her gaze and gave her a warm smile back. Dawn's face began to flare, so she stared down at her notes quickly, hoping Garrett wouldn't notice she had been looking at him. This action didn't go unnoticed by May though. "Oooh, looks like somebody has a little crush on our dueling prodigy." May sang, Dawn's eyes widen. "What are you talking about May!" She fired back in a hushed tone, "I don't even know the guy, and besides he's probably a jerk who doesn't care about anybody but himself." Dawn tried to protest but May wasn't going to have none of that. "Oh come on Dawn! You said you didn't even know the guy. So how do you know he's such a bad guy. I'm sure he a great guy once you get to know him." "Well I…"

She was interrupted by the sound of somebody clearing their throat. "Miss Berlitz." Mr. Crawford started. "Would you like to share your conversation with the rest of the class?" "No wait I…" Dawn tried to say. "Now hold on there Mr. Crawford." Garrett's voice rang out making everyone turn to him. "Cut her some slack, I'm sure she only had a question about this fantastic lecture your giving us, right." He said giving her a wink. She instantly nodded her head catching onto Garrett's plan. "I seriously dou-." Mr. Crawford was cut off as the bell rang and all of the students ran out of the room. Dale gathered up his stuff and muttered to Garrett, "Talk about saved by the bell." Garrett rolled his eyes at his friend following him out the door when he was stopped by Mr. Crawford, "Hey aren't you the kid who beat me the other day?" He asked, "Yeah that's me." He said, "You have the makings of a great duelist, so why did you stick up for that troublesome girl?" He asked, "Because, I know she's not a trouble maker. Look I got to get to my next class." And with that Garrett left the room leaving Mr. Crawford behind to wonder in confusion.

A few periods later a bunch of other students were standing in a medium sized room with white painted walls. In the middle of the room was a large duel stage and standing on top of it was a lady holding a clipboard. She was 28 years old and had brown hair and was wearing a green dress with black dress shoes and had both of her ears pierced. "Alright class my name is Ms. Wendy and I will be your duel instructor for this year." Ms. Wendy said. "Hello Ms. Wendy." The class said altogether. "Now then, since today is the first day. We'll only have one duel today so everyone here can see how it's done. So I'll be happy to take 2 volunteers." She said.

Standing in the front row of students was Garrett. He took one more quick glance around the classroom obviously looking for someone. _'Man where is Dale. If he doesn't get here soon, he's going to miss his chance to duel.'_ He thought, "Doesn't anybody want to duel. Come on don't be shy. Remember, there are no losers. We will all learn to become better duelists together." Ms. Wendy said. _'Well here goes nothing.'_ Garrett thought. He raised his hand into the air and Ms. Wendy smiled. "Ah, would you like to duel?" She asked him. "Actually, I was going to save a spot for my friend since he's running a bit late." He explained. This brought a smile to Ms. Wendy's face, "I like your attitude, what is your name?" "Oh umm, its Garr…."

"I'm here!" Dale shouted running into the room out of breath and panting. "What happened to you? You didn't get lost did you?" Garrett asked his best friend. "I…ran..into…some…trouble out in the hall. That jerk we saw this morning brought a few of his buddies and tried to take my deck from me." Dale explained. Garrett sighed, "Don't tell me you lost your cards." "No, I got away before they could take them from me." "I warned you that picking fights with the upper classmen was a bad idea." "Oh please, if I wasn't outnumbered I would have won for sure." Garrett quirked an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Umm, excuse me?" Ms. Wendy interrupted their bickering, "But who are you?" She asked referring to Dale. The said boy turned to give her a smirk before bowing, "Dale Williams, top duelist of the freshman class. At your service."

Gasps rang out in the room and everybody stared at Dale weirdly, "Who's that guy?" Someone asked. "Some Freshman I think." "He's got some nerve to talk to a teacher like that." Nobody noticed that two older boys had just snuck into the room and proceeded to hide in the back of the room. Ms. Wendy smiled remembering something that Garrett had said earlier, "Ok Dale, since you say you're a top duelist why don't you come up here and prove it."

Dale walked up and got on the stage before looking at Ms. Wendy again, "I'll duel anyone, make your pick," He said. "Ok," she replied looking out the sea of students. Her eyes found Garrett's and she could see sheer anticipation sparkling in them. "I pick Garrett to duel you." Dale closed his eyes for a second then gave a Garrett a hard competitive glare with a smile. "What do you say Gar? Feel like giving these guys a little show and tell?" Garrett smiled, "Sure why not."

Making his way up to the dueling arena, Garrett pulled out his duel disk and inserted his deck into it. He had a blue disk had white star designs all over it. Dale followed suit by activating his disk. It was dark green and had the Hieratic seal design on it. "The duel between Dale Williams of the freshman class and Garrett Hughes of the freshman class will now begin." Ms. Wendy announced.

The two boys in the back of the room turned their attention to the stage when they heard Dale's name being called out, "Looks like Shark-Bait is in some deep water again." The boy wearing the skull shirt said. "Whatcha talking about Billy?" The other boy asked. He had emerald green hair and green eyes. His name was Drew Hayden and he's a junior just like Billy and is was sporting a black tee-shirt with a purple jacket over it and green pants. "Because Drew, that other kid is the same kid who beat Mr. Crawford on his entrance exam." Drew's eyes widened in shock, "Him? A freshman beat the best teacher here! I heard somebody beat him but I just assumed it was you. There's no way Crawford would lose to some no name freshman!" "Calm yourself down Drew before you have a stroke. He did beat Mr. Crawford because I was there when it happened." "It must have been luck then, or maybe he cheated." "We won't know until I duel him myself, but you can go ahead and add both of them to our hit list." Billy said.

"I'll make the first move Dale, and I'm coming at ya full speed." Garrett said drawing a card. "I summon Sonic Chick, fan your feathers in def mode. (**1/300/300**) I end my turn with 2 facedown cards."

"You started your last duel in defense. This shouldn't be too hard." Dale said drawing his first card. "Let me show you a real opening move. I summon the Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb in atk mode. (**4/1800/400**) Then I'll throw one card facedown myself and activate the Time Force spell card." Dale said.

"Grr." Garrett growled already knowing what was coming next.

"Now I'm allowed to attack you directly since it's my first turn, so GO!" Dale pointed his fist forward.

The orange dragon flew right past Sonic Chick and scratched Garrett across the chest with his sharp claws. "Ahh! (**Garrett 2200**)" Garrett shouted.

"I end my turn." Dale said.

"I go!" Garrett said. "And I'll start by summoning Junk Synchron in atk mode. (**3/1300/500**)"

"So your already going to synchro summon." Dale said.

"That's right, Now because I control a warrior type monster I'm allowed to special summon Reinforcement Warrior from my hand.(**2/600/300**) Next my three monsters tune together to synchro summon my Junk Gardna! (**6/1400/2600**)" Garrett explained.

As soon as Garrett said synchro, anyone who wasn't watching the duel dropped their current conversation and turned their attention to Garrett and Dale, all wanting to get a glimpse at the deck who supposedly beat the best teacher in the school.

Dale smirked, "Your monster's not even strong enough to take down my monster." Dale said smugly, "Nice try."

"That's where his special ability comes in handy. Once per turn I can switch the battle position of one of your monsters." Garrett explained.

"You're kidding right!" Dale exclaimed watching his dragon warrior take a knee in front of him.

"Nope, and now that that's done I'm activating my facedown, Meteor Wave. This card grants one synchro monster on the field another 500 points and the ability to inflict piercing damage. (**1900**) Now go, I attack." Garrett shouted.

"Erg. (**Dale 2500**)" Dale said as he took the damage.

"I then activate my other facedown card, De-Synchro. This card breaks my monster down into its other monsters. (**3/1300/500**) (**1/300/300**) (**2/600/300**) Now all three of them are attacking you directly." Garrett said.

"Not Good! (**Dale 300**)" Dale said. "Now I activate my facedown card, Daring Assault. This card activates when I take more than 2000 points of damage in a single turn. Now I'm allowed to summon one level 5 monster from my deck so rise the Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet. (**5/2000/1600**)"

"I'll toss one more card facedown and end my turn." Garrett said.

"Then I'm up!" Said Dale. "Since my Hieratic Nebthet is on the field I can tribute him to l summon the Hieratic Dragon of Eset. (**5/1900/1200**) and since I tributed Nebthet to summon a monster, I can summon one normal type dragon monster from my deck." Dale said with a smug expression.

"It can't be" Garrett grits his teeth and narrows his eyes, "Not the legendary Blue…"

"I summon the Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord in defense mode. (**8/0/0**)" Dale interrupted him.

Garrett was dumbfounded, like everyone else. Everyone was either laughing or questioning the existence of a card like that. But Garrett knew better from his friend, he knew there had to be a method to his madness.

"Now I'm using the effect of Eset. I can make his level the same as a normal dragon type monster on my field. (**8**)"

_'I don't like this one bit. I've never seen Dale play his cards this way before, so I have no idea what to expect next.'_ Garrett thought. "What would be the point of having two level 8 monsters with almost no attack points?" Garrett questioned oblivious of what was to come.

"Ah so you haven't seen these monsters yet, well let me get you acquainted. I overlay level 8s Hieratic Seal and Hieratic Eset to build the overlay network. And now since I have, I can Xyz summon The Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis! (**R8/3000/2400**)"

Murmurs were heard around the classroom "What did he say?" "I think it was Xyz summon." "What the heck is an Xyz monster?" Only one of the most experienced and eldest students in the school knew the answer. Zane Truesdale spoke up to tell the younger pupils. "Xyz monsters are a relatively new type of monster, they haven't really reached much popularity yet. Just as synchro monsters are summoned with monsters that add up to their level, Xyz monsters use two or more monsters that are the same level. The monsters used to summon the Xyz are then used as materials to activate their effects, and one more thing is that they have no level, so they can't be used for synchro summons among other things, but rather than having me explain to you, how about you watch and learn for yourselves." He said. "Do you think this duel is over then Zane?" One of the students asked. "Not by a long shot. I have a feeling both of these two know what they're doing. In fact, I think this duel is just getting started."

"Now I can activate my Overlord's effect, by detaching one overlay unit, I can tribute any number of monsters from my hand or on my side of the field to destroy the same number of cards on the field. I tribute Hieratic Dragon of Nuit and Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh from my hand, so say goodbye to Junk Synchron and Reinforcement Warrior." Dale said continuing the duel.

"Oh no!" Garrett said watching both his monsters get surrounded by fire then exploding. "Argh!"

"So now Heliopolis! Attack Sonic Chick with Sun Beam of Destruction!" Dale shouted pointing forward, "Game over Garrett." He added with a smirk. "I win."

"Not so fast Dale, I activate my trap card Damage Diet. This trap lets me take half of the battle damage I would normally take from this battle." Garrett explained.

"Let him have it Sun Dragon!" Dale shouted.

"Ergh! (**Garrett 850**)" Garrett flinched. "On the bright side of taking that hit Sonic Chick isn't destroyed because you attacked him with a monster that had more than 1900 atk points."

"Hmm nice save buddy, but next turn I can win this duel, so you better get something good. I end my turn." Dale said.

"I may be down, but I'm not out!" Garrett shouted drawing his final card. He looks at the card and then smiles, "Perfect."

Dale's face pales "Uh-oh, I don't like that look."

"You're playing style never ceases to humor me Dale. But I'm afraid that it's time for me to show you the true power of the synchro summon." Garrett said.

"Your bluffing." Dale said with a tinge of worry.

"Am I? I sacrifice Sonic Chick to summon Salvage Warrior to the field, (**5/1900/1600**) and when he's summoned I can special summon one tuner monster from my hand or graveyard. So I bring back to the field Junk Synchron! (**3/1300/500)** Now since 5 plus 3 equals 8, I can tune my two monsters together in order to synchro summon Stardust Dragon! (**8/2500/2000**)" Garrett said.

The classroom stared in awe as Garrett released his strongest monster to date. "So, it would appear that both of them have some powerful dragons at their disposal." Zane said smiling a little. "What are you talking about Zane?" The student next to him asked. "I mean I can't wait to take the two of them on in duel myself."

Dale didn't look that impressed. "You've been using that dragon for years now. It doesn't scare me, besides your dragon is weaker than mine." Dale said.

"Dale, you should know by now that I'm never done until the last card is played. I activate the second effect of Reinforcement Warrior!" Garrett said.

"What second effect?" Dale asked.

"I can remove my monster from play in order to give a synchro monster on my side of the field 600 more attack points, but then at the end of each turn that same monster will decrease by 300 points." Garrett explained.

"So that means!" Dale exclaims.

"Stardust Dragon is powering up. (**3100**) Now let's take out that Overlord with Cosmic Flare!" Garrett shouted pointing forward.

"Ugh! (**Dale 200**)" Dale said barely hanging on. "I'm still in this, it's not over yet."

"I'll toss a card facedown and end my turn. (**2800**)" Garrett said.

"Good, I draw!" Dale thinks for a minute before making his move. "Since I have 5 light attribute monsters in my graveyard with a different name, I can special summon Lightray Diabolos from my hand. (**7/2800/1000**) I may not be able to beat your dragon but I can still destroy it." Dale said.

_'Go ahead Dale, attack me.' _Garrett thought.

"But first I activate the ability of Lightray Diabolos. By removing one light type monster in my graveyard from play, I can take a look at your facedown card then choose either to place it on the top or the bottom of your deck."

Garrett grit his teeth knowing his plan had just failed.

_'Damage Burst! So he wants me to attack him.' _"I'm sending your card to the bottom of your deck." Dale said.

"Ok." Garrett said putting it on the bottom.

"Since attacking you would leave me wide open, I'll just end my turn with a facedown card." Dale said.

"And during the end phase, Stardust Dragon losses another 300 points, (**2500**)" Garrett said.

"I know, which leaves you in a pretty tough spot." Dale said.

"It's my turn now!" Garrett said drawing a card. "And since I drew the spell card Hope For Survival while I had no cards in my hand. I can send this card to the graveyard to draw 2 more cards from my deck."

"Banking on your deck I see." Dale said.

"I'll never stop believing in my cards Dale. Now here I come!" Garrett shouted drawing 2 more cards. "I activate the spell card Fighting Spirit and equip it to Stardust Dragon. Now my dragon gains 300 attack points for every monster on your side of the field." Garrett explained.

"Ah! (**2800**)" Dale exclaimed.

"I also summon to the field Speed Warrior, (**2/900/400**) and on the turn he's summoned his attack points are doubled. (**1800**)"

"Let me have it." Dale said.

"Stardust! Attack Lightray Diabolos with Cosmic Flare!"

"Ergh!"

"Now Speed Warrior can attack you directly!"

"I play my facedown, Damage Return! Now we both take damage to our LPs from this attack, so with that we end in a draw." Dale said.

The two duelists both grunted when the attack hit the both of them, dropping their life points to zero. "Hahaha what an awesome duel." Dale laughed. "It was close. Good duel buddy." Garrett said. All the other students in the class were left completely speechless at the amazing display the two boys put on. Even Ms. Wendy couldn't say anything. Everybody in the room exploded into cheers and applause when the two duelists shook hands in the middle. Ms. Wendy finally found her voice again and spoke to the two duelists who had just put on an amazing performance. "That was incredible you two, never in the history of this school have 2 freshmen dueled on the first day. Not only did you show courage by dueling, but you also proved to having amazing skills. The two of you are going to go far."

"Holy crap, I didn't expect that duel to be so good." Drew said. Billy smirked, "Looks like I've got some decent competition this year." _'And that Stardust Dragon will be mine.'_


	3. Burning Brawl

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

Burning Brawl

Dawn was walking in the hallways of the school on her way to her next class with some things on her mind, _'I can't believe May thinks that I have a crush on Garrett. I mean come on, he's a good duelist and all, but not paying attention isn't a good way to start off the year.'_ She paused for a second, _'But_ _then again, he did sort of rescue me from trouble earlier. I know, I'll just have to get to know him better, then I can find out for sure what he's like.'_ She continued on her way skipping down the hallway not noticing the person she was about to bump into.

Garrett was also on his way to his next class and was walking in the very same hallway. _'I can't believe how great this school is. This is all lot better than the street duels I used to do as a kid.'_ He was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt something hit his body, or someone rather.

"Ah!" Dawn cried as she hit the ground with a thud. "Oops, I'm sorry are you okay?" Garrett asked extending an arm down to help her up. "Yeah I'm fine I wasn't watching where I was go..." Immediately Dawn recognized that voice. Her eyes widen and she quickly glanced up and saw who it was. Quickly maintaining her composure, not wanting to look funny in front of him, she spit out a sentence. "Hey! Your that guy from this morning. You stood up for me." She said grabbing his hand and getting up off the floor. He smiled. "Don't mention it, I hate teachers who single out students like that." "Well still, it was pretty nice to have someone do that for me." She said with a small blush on her face. Garrett began blushing right back and together they chuckled. "My name's Garrett." He muttered, trying to hide his emotions. "What's yours?" "Oh, my name's Dawn." She replied. The two locked eyes for a couple seconds. Dawn was quickly captured by his charming bluish-green eyes. They were a very soft blue with a touch of green here and there. It didn't take Garrett long either to fall furiously into Dawn's eyes. Her eyes were like staring straight into the ocean he could almost hear the waves crashing around her pupils. In the brief moment of daydreaming Dawn let out a gasp. "Oh no, I forgot." "Forgot what?" Garrett said showing an unconcerned worry, returning to reality. "I got to go, I'll see you around Garrett." Dawn called as she started running down the hallway. Garrett was left standing there in her trail of dust. "What was that all about?" He wondered before continuing on his way…_'Boy, she has really pretty eyes,'_ he thought to himself smiling and going along his way.

Skipping a few classes ahead we bring the story to lunch time on the DP school grounds. Garrett was sitting at a rectangular table eating his lunch waiting for his best friend to arrive. He was staring at his tray thinking about his run in with Dawn. He looked up from his food when he heard Dale come running up to him with May jogging behind him. "Dude guess what." Dale said enthusiastically. "What?" He replied. "I made a new friend a couple of periods ago." Dale said looking back at May. Garrett smiled up at her. "Hey nice to meet you my name's Garrett." "Nice to meet you too, I'm May." She replied. "We can do introductions later, right now I'm starving." Dale said running through the lunch line faster than a lightning bolt.

Garrett sweatdropped. "That's just like Dale, always in a rush." "Yeah I kind of noticed that when he was the first one out of our history class last period." May replied. "Don't worry about it. He's just your typical duel crazy teenager." Garrett said, May giggled. "I like you guys." She quickly followed with a shocked expression and a squeal, "Hey! You're the guy who beat Mr. Crawford right?" "Well yeah, why was that good?" He replied. May giggled, "Your like my idol, do you think you could teach me how to synchro summon like that?" "Of course, that's what friends are for right?" Garrett replied.

Dale walks back up to the table with a tray full of food. "Ummm." Garrett said spotting the food and raising a brow, "Hungry much?" Dale smirked and gave a slight laugh. "So guys did I miss anything?" He asked. "Nope." May replied. "Just normal friend talk, that's all." Garrett added. Dale nods, "Good. That's what I like to hear." The three friends sit down to enjoy their lunch and some light conversation when they hear a high pitched scream ring out across the cafeteria. "What was that?" Dale asked putting down his food. "I don't know?" Garrett replied looking around the room. "OH NO! That was Dawn," May shrieked. She got up and ran as fast as she could to her best friends aid. "Come on!" Garrett said getting up and following her. "But I'm not done eating yet." Dale said reluctantly getting up and following them.

"I already said no Billy." Dawn stubbornly said as she once again rejected the grey haired boy. "Come on Dawn. You know you want to." He replied smirking and moving closer to her. She took a few steps back until she found herself backed up against a wall. "Ah." She squeaked when her back hit the concrete. "Now your mine." Billy whispered in a seductive manner.

"I don't think so Billy!" May said defensively as she slid in between Dawn and Billy, pushing the hormonal boy backwards. This caught the attention of the other students in the lunch room, and pretty soon there was a circle of students gathered around to watch the impending fight. Garrett and Dale arrived a little bit too late and were trapped outside the huge circle. "Great, we won't get anywhere near them at this rate." Garrett complained. Dale smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Let me take care of this." He said. Taking a few steps back he charged at the group of people and was able to push most of them aside. "Well that's one way to clear a crowd." Garrett mumbled before following his best friend into the mess.

"Geez May, you really need to stop coming _in between_ mine and Dawn's relationship." Billy commented, disregarding his ability to make women feel uncomfortable. "We have no relationship! And we never will." Dawn shouted at him. Billy's expression didn't falter. "Aww your too cute when you play hard to get, baby." Billy cooed. "Back off Billy, or you'll be sorry." May warned. "I'm not scared of you May." Billy said. He snapped his fingers and two of his buddies came out and grabbed May pulling her aside and out of the way. No matter how hard she struggled she just couldn't break lose. _'Uggh, No! Now Dawn's really in trouble.'_ May thought to herself. "Let me go!" She shrieked continuing to kick and squirm.

Garrett and Dale had finally succeeded in pushing their way to the front of the pile. They looked around until they saw May and Dawn. "Look their they are!" Garrett points out. "Yeah and they're in trouble too." Dale said. "They need our help. Let's go." Garrett said. Dale nods and they dashed off to the rescue.

Dawn at this point is paralyzed with fear. She can only stand there and await whatever it is Billy wants to do to her. Billy once again moves in to try and grab her, but is stopped once again as Garrett and Dale impede his path to Dawn. "Guys!" May shouts from the sidelines. She was relieved to see them, and even in the moment of uncertainty, she couldn't help but start smiling.

"UH! Really!" Billy shouts, before looking at the crowd "Anybody else want to try and get in my way. Go right ahead." "Cut the jokes Billy." Garrett said glaring at him. "Oh look, Dawn finally found herself a boyfriend that will put up with her. How cute." Billy taunted. "Don't waste your effort, I'll handle these losers Billy." A voice emerged from the circle. It wasn't long before Drew entered the circle approaching Garrett and Dale ready to beat the crap out of them. "No stop Drew." Billy ordered. "But why?" Drew asked. "Because take a closer look at them." Billy replied. Looking at them Drew then came to a realization. "Oh yeah it's the same kid who dueled Shark-Bait this morning." Drew said. "Their calling me Shark-Bait?" Dale said. "Shark-Bait? What's going on Dale." Garrett questioned. "These are the same two jerks that ambushed me and tried to take my deck." Dale explained. "That's right Shark-Bait, and now that you're here we'll take it for real along with that synchro deck your friend has." Drew said evilly. "Leave Dale out of this! Anyone who thinks they can hurt my friends has to deal with me first." Garrett growled intensifying his glare. "So the kid wants to play hero, huh. Fine take this!" Drew yelled and ran at him to punch him.

Both Garrett and Dale smirked at each before Garrett side steps Drew, allowing Dale to stick his foot out tripping him and sending him flat on his face. The crowd laughed and May smirked knowing that they had the situation under control. Billy however didn't find this very funny, "Idiot." He muttered shaking his head. "Is that all you got?" Dale asked. "Unlike my impatient friend I'm going to give you a choice, Garrett. You can either leave and let me finish my business with Dawn. Or you can duel me." Billy said.

The entire crowd of students gasped including Dawn and May. "Don't do it Garrett." Dawn said. Garrett turned to face her but didn't say anything. Dale on the other hand, "Are you kidding! Garrett can take him, I know he can." Dale said backing up his best friend with a smile. May shock her head disapprovingly, "No Dale, you don't understand. Billy is unlike any duelist you've ever faced. He's too strong, he's even stronger than Mr. Crawford." May said sadly. "What are you talking about May?" Garrett asked.

"He's the leader of a group of bullies known as the Card Sharks. Their a bad group of elite duelists who go around the town and the school challenging people to duels and taking their decks if they lose." Dawn explained. "Well that would explain my nick-name." Dale said. Garrett narrowed his eyes at Billy. "That's right Garrett, but if you don't accept this duel then Dawn is mine for the taking." Billy said. "Don't do it Garrett, listen to Dawn and don't duel Billy." May said. "Please Garrett, don't risk losing your cards for me. It's not worth it." Dawn said putting her head down in shame. "That's not going to happen Dawn. I'm going to take Billy down." He then turned towards the enemy and shouted. "Let's duel Billy!" Billy smirked, "You should have just left. Now not only will I make Dawn mine, but your deck will make a fine statistic to my collection." "You're wrong, I will find a way to beat you." Garrett said. Drew finally got back up and made his way back over to his posy, _'Here's where the beating begins,' _the green haired boy thought.

Billy grabbed his duel disk, which was just like the regular ones only it was red with blue flame designs on it. "Here Garrett, you can use mine." Dale said tossing him his green disk. "Thanks buddy." He replied placing it on his left arm. "Get ready Billy, cause I'm coming at ya full speed!"

"I'm going first!" Billy shouted. "I summon my Solar Flare Dragon in atk mode! (**4/1500/1000**)."

Garrett narrows his eyes, "I should have known he'd use a direct damage deck."

"Yup and it's the best you've ever seen. I place one card facedown and end my turn causing you to take 500 points of damage."

"Ahhh! (**Garrett 3500**)" Garrett screamed taking damage.

"Be careful Garrett, I have feeling this guy lives up to his reputation." Dale said.

"My turn. I summon Speed Warrior in atk mode. (**2/900/400**) And for the first turn that he's summoned, his atk points are doubled. (**1800**) Now I'm attacking your dragon, GO!" Garrett commanded.

"Urg. (**Billy 3700**)" Billy growled.

"I end my turn with this facedown card, and that means my warrior returns to normal. (**900**)" Garrett announced.

"Back to me then. I activate the trap card Call Of The Haunted to bring back my fallen dragon. (**4/1500/1000**) Next I'm summoning out another Solar Flare Dragon to the field. (**4/1500/1200**) Now I attack that Speed Warrior!" Billy shouted.

"Ahh! (**Garrett 2900**)" Garrett said.

"Now dragon #2 attacks you directly." Billy said.

"I activate my trap card, Reinforce Truth." Garrett said. "This trap card allows me to summon any warrior from my deck as long as it's level 2 or lower. Like my Fortress Warrior for example. (**2/600/1200**)" Garrett explained.

"That still doesn't stop my attack though." Billy smirked.

"Actually it does, Fortress Warrior can't be destroyed in battle once per turn." Garrett replied.

"Fine then I end my turn with a facedown card so now you'll suffer 1000 points of damage." Billy said.

"Ahhh! (**Garrett 1900**)" Garrett shouted. "My go!" He looked down at the card he drew and smiled. "Perfect."

"Get him Gar!" Dale shouted. "You got this Garrett!" May shouted. _'Please win Garrett.'_ Dawn thought with worry.

"I summon to the field the tuner monster Junk Synchron! (**3/1300/500**) And now I'm activating his special ability, I can now bring a level 2 or lower monster back from my graveyard, so return Speed Warrior! (**2/900/400**) Next I'm summoning out Boost Warrior from my hand because I control a face-up tuner monster. (**1/300/200**) Now I tune Junk Synchron with my other three monsters to synchro summon, the mighty Junk Destroyer. (**8/2600/2500**)" Garrett said.

"Impressive monster, to bad for you neither one of my dragon's can be attacked." Billy explained.

"I'm not attacking them, I'm destroying them. I activate my monsters ability. Now as his name suggested, I can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of non-tuners I used to summon him. That's means both your dragons and that facedown of yours is history." Garrett said with confidence.

"Tch." Billy said watching his cards explode.

"Now your wide open for an attack, go!" Garrett screamed.

"ARG! (**Billy 1100**) You'll pay for that Garrett." Billy growled.

"I end my turn with these two facedowns." Garrett said.

"Man I've never seen anybody get Billy so worked up before." One of the guys holding May captive said. "This duelist is different from the others we've chased." Drew said standing-by. "How so Drew?" The guy asked. "Easy, this guys good." Drew replied.

"That's the way to duel Gar! At this rate we'll be free in no time. The odds are totally in our favor." Dale said with a proud smile on his face. "I hope your right Dale." Dawn said watching closely.

Billy glared at Garrett, "I might have underestimated you, I guess that you beating Mr. Crawford wasn't just a rumor." Billy said drawing his card drew his card, "I activate the trap card you sent to the graveyard last turn, Searing Flames."

"Not Good, I fell right into that one." Garrett said.

"Now then, I remove both of my dragons from play in order to summon 2 flame tokens with the same stats as my dragons. (**4/1500/1200**)x2 Now then I sacrifice both of my tokens in order to summon forth my Lord of Fire. (**9/3000/2700**) Now that my tokens left the field, you take damage equal to half their atk points." Billy said smirking arrogantly.

"This is not good, Ahhh! (**Garrett 400**)" Garrett screamed.

"Where's your odds now Dale?" Dawn asked worried again. "Don't worry Dawn, if I know Garrett he's got something to come back on." Dale said.

"You've played a good game Garrett I'll give you that. But it's time for me to collect my prize. Attack." Billy said calmly.

_ 'Oh no!'_ May thought, _'If this attack goes through then Garrett will lose.'_

"I activate my trap card, Defense Draw. This trap allows me to avoid the damage from this battle and lets me draw a card." Garrett explained.

"Phew." Dale sighed. "That was a close one."

"Now it's my turn." Garrett said drawing a card. "I discard Level Eater to the graveyard in order to special summon Quickdraw Synchron to the field. (**5/700/1400**) Next up I'm summoning Sonic Chick in attack mode. (**1/300/300**) Now I bring Level Eater back to the field by lowering Quickdraw's level by one. (**4**)(**1/600/0**) Quickdraw give Level Eater a little tune-up, I synchro summon, Junk Warrior. (**5/2300/1300**) Junk Warrior's ability activates allowing it to gain the attack points of all my level 2 or lower monsters. (**2600**)"

"That's great, but he's still no match for my Fire Lord." Billy taunted.

"Not after this he won't be. Go, Shrink! This card cuts your monster's attack points in half making him more than a match for my warrior." Garrett said.

"NOOO! (**1500**)" Billy screamed.

"Now then I Atta.."

Garrett was interrupted by the school bell, as it rang to indicate that lunch was now over. The crowd of students quickly dispersed not wanting to be late to their last class of the day. "So it seems we have a tie." Billy said. "Are you kidding!" Dale yelled out, "If that bell hadn't rang you would have lost Billy!" "But I didn't did I." Billy countered. "So what now?" Garrett said, "You said nothing in the case of a draw?" "I'll be the mature one here and back off, but the next time we duel. Your deck will be mine." He then turned to Dawn, "And you will be as well." She hid behind Garrett to use him as a shield in case Billy were to try something. Billy and all of his goons left the cafeteria only leaving Garrett, Dawn, May and Dale to remain.

"Well that certainly was close." Dale said trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. "That was amazing you two." May said running over and giving Garrett and Dale a small hug. "If that was Billy's best then we have nothing to worry about." Dale said. "I don't think so Dale." Garrett said. "What are you talking about?" May asked. "Yeah what are you talking about?" Dale said. "That wasn't his best I just know it." Garrett told them. "And you know how?" Dale asked. "Because Dale, I could tell by the way he was playing his cards, this was all just a joke to him." Garrett explained. At this Dale was fuming. "A joke huh? Oh I'll give him something laugh about." "Calm down Dale, we'll deal with Billy later at least all of us are safe, right Dawn." May said.

They turned around to see if she was ok only to see that she was looking at the ground on the brink of tears, "Hey are you ok?" Garrett asked face full of concern. "Dawn?" May said slowly reaching out toward her. "I. I hate him so much." Dawn choked out letting a few tears fall.

May placed her hand on Dawn's shoulder. "I know you do Dawn. But did you see the way Garrett and Dale handled the situation, I've never seen anybody stand up to Billy like that before." Dawn suddenly took a step forward and enveloped Garrett into a huge hug. "Please Garrett. Don't let Billy get me. He'll hurt me just like he did before. Please protect me." She sobbed into his chest.

"Don't worry Dawn. Billy won't get to you, I promise I'll protect you from him." Garrett said hugging her back trying to soothe her. "You got us on your side now Dawn. Nothing bad will happen that we can grantee." Dale said. "I'd like to see Billy try and take you away from the three of us now." May said. Dawn broke away from Garrett's grip with a sad smile on her face. "Thanks you guys, you're the best friends I could ever have." She said giving Dale a small hug too. "From here on out, there's no need to worry." Dawn shouted pumping a fist in the air with a bright smile on her face.


	4. Terrible Twin Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

Terrible Twin Thieves

It was a few weeks after Garrett and Dale's run in with Billy, the leader of the Card Sharks. They were walking home from school on their way to Garrett's house, well his garage actually. "Hey guys I see you made it home from school alright." Garrett's grandfather, Prof. Charles said. "Yup another week of school in the books." Dale said. "I think that was the fastest duel I've ever seen in my life bro." Garrett said. "Not to mention the easiest also." Dale replied. "Yup, I'd say you were pretty successful in impressing May ." Garrett said a smirk on his face. Dale's face immediately turned a bright red in color. "Hey! Whoever said that I liked her like that anyway?!" Dale protested. "I didn't, I just said you were trying to impress her. You're the one who filled in the blanks." Garrett explained. Dale's eyes widened for a brief second, before they narrowed to slits. "You walked me into that one Hughes. I'll give you that." Dale growled. Garrett started laughing, "I've got your back, don't worry." Garrett said. Dale sweatdropped. "And why doesn't that make me feel better?"

"Alright you two, you can talk about your female problems later. Right now we have a lot of work to do if you guys want to finish your duel runners this weekend." Prof. Charles said. "Right, what's next on the list for us to put together." Dale said getting excited. "Itinerary." Prof. Charles said. "What?" Dale said confused. Garrett shakes his head. "It means we have to go to the store and get some parts." He explained. "Oh." Dale said slowly. "Here's the list of stuff you guys need to get." Prof. Charles said handing the parts-list to Garrett. He takes a quick glance over it and then pockets it with a smile. "Thanks Pappy, we'll be back in a few." He said walking out the door with Dale hot on his trail.

The two were walking down the road on their way into Mniscus City so they could pick-up the parts needed to complete their duel runners. They walked into their favorite card shop, Speed Station. Years ago, the two boys would always stop by after street duels to buy some cards and improve their decks. In fact, this is the very same place where Dale obtained his Sun Dragon of Heliopolis.

"Hey Colton, were here to pick-up some more parts!" Garrett called out, there was no reply. "Well guess he's not in at the moment." Dale pondered out loud. "Or maybe he's in the back." Garrett said. "Shall we check?" Dale suggested. Garrett nodded and they walked off to find the missing store manager.

Upon getting to the back of the store the two teens are surprised to see that the place has been totally trashed. There were scraps of metal and cards thrown everywhere. "Whoa what happened back here?" Garrett asked. "I don't know, but I think it's time for somebody to clean out the garage." Dale replied. "Something doesn't seem right. We've got to find Colton." Garrett said. "Alright, I'll go this way, you go the other way." Dale shouted. Garrett nodded and they both took off to find the store manager.

After about three laps around the store inside and out, they met up in the same place they started. "Hey did you find Colton yet." Garrett asked. "No." They heard a loud banging noise coming from a storage closet nearby. The two looked at each other for a second then went over to the closet and opened it up only to have Colton fall out onto the floor with his hands tied behind his back and his mouth taped shut. Colton was a tall boy around the same age as Garrett and Dale, maybe a year younger. He had dirty blonde hair with glasses and sneakers on. He was wearing a white zipped up sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. Garrett removes the tape from his mouth while Dale got his hands untied. "What happened to you?" Garrett asked. "Or better yet, why did it happen to you?" Dale asked. "Guys.." Colton says weakly, "I was robbed." "Yeah we can see that. But who did it?" Dale asked. "It was two boys, they were a few years younger than you guys. They were wearing ski masks so I couldn't identify them. They tied me up and threw me in the closet, then made off with all my rare cards." Colton explained. Garrett turned towards the exit, "Come on Dale." Dale just looked up at him and nodded. "We'll get those cards back for you Colton." Garrett said. "Yeah nobody hurts one of our friends and gets away with it." Dale replied. "What should I do?" Colton asked. "You stay here and clean up. You've got a store to manage to be running around the streets looking for thieves." Garrett said. "Besides, I still haven't done my good deed for the day." Dale said.

Walking through the busy streets of Mniscus the two heroes in training set off to find the two robbers. "Hey Garrett, you don't think the Card Sharks are behind this do you?" Dale asked. "I don't even understand the Card Sharks myself. Who would anybody go around terrorizing the city just to get some good duel cards." Garrett replied. "Maybe their selling them in some underground black market." Dale stated beginning to laugh. "I don't know, but we should probably look into this. Because with the right tools those guys could become a serious threat." Garrett said. They turn the corner and walk into an empty alleyway and stop when they see two 13 year olds wearing ski masks trying to lug a huge bag of what appears to be duel monster cards over a fence. Garrett and Dale look at each other with knowing looks on their faces. "Looks like we've found our culprits." Garrett said. Dale smirked. "I got this." He replied.

Dale walked up to the smaller boys and took the package from their hands. "Here let me help you with that." Dale said. "Thanks man." One of the thieves said. The other thief facepalms and shakes his head. "Look dude, that old trick may work on my partner, but it's not going to fool me!" The second robber said. "Looks like they're smarter than we thought." Dale said. Garrett raises an eyebrow. "You guys aren't taking the bag that easily. After all we did go through the trouble of stealing it." The first robber said. "Shut up!" The second guy said. "Who are you guys and who are you working for?" Garrett asked.

The first guy looked at the second guy with a smirk spread across his face while the second guy looked rather annoyed. "My name is Tyler." The first one said. "And my name is Kyle." The second one said with boredom. "And we're the Twin-Hammerheads." Tyler finished. "We really need to work on that name. This one sucks." Kyle said taking his mask off. Kyle was a light brown haired boy with semi long hair. He was wearing a grey tee-shirt with black shorts that had green stripes going down the side. Tyler also removed his mask to reveal his face. He was more rotund and had short dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a black tee-shirt and green cargo shorts.

"Umm, alright then." Dale said. "Are you guys with a group called the Cards Sharks?" Garrett asked. "It's funny you should mention them, because we're on a mission to get some rare cards for them." Tyler said. "Tyler!" Kyle shouted. "What?" He replied. "You're giving them too much information!" Kyle shouted. "It doesn't matter, it's not like they can do anything about it." Tyler said. "Actually we can. We challenge you guys to a double duel and the winner gets to keep that bag of cards!" Dale shouted pointing his finger at them. "Alright fine, we accept." Tyler said. "Here's the deal." Garrett started, "If we win the duel, then you two will give us the bag and leave quietly." "The same goes for you guys if we win." Kyle said. All four duelist nod and take a dueling stance.

"Let's turn this duel on shall we!" Dale yelled drawing his first card. "And I'll start by activating the spell card, Hieratic Seal of Supremacy to special summon one Hieratic monster from my hand, so welcome Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit. (**6/2100/1400**) I then end my turn with a face down."

"It's my go!" Kyle shouted, "I summon Lancer Dragonute in def mode. (**4/1500/1800**) I then end my turn."

"My turn!" Garrett said. "I summon the Twin-Sword Marauder in atk mode. (**4/1600/1000**) Next I'll equip him with the Synchro Boost spell card in order to give him an extra 500 atk points and one more level. (**2100**)(**5**) Now go and attack that Dragonute."

"Arg. (**Kyle/Tyler 3700**)" Kyle said.

"Now thanks to his special ability I'm now allowed to attack you again, however this time, he won't get Synchro Boosts special effects." Garrett shouted.

"Ahhh! (**Kyle/Tyler 2100**)" Kyle screamed. _'This duelists, it feels like I know him from somewhere. The way he plays his cards somehow feels familiar.' _

"I end my turn with 2 cards facedown." Garrett said.

"It's now my turn!" Tyler shouted. "I summon Lord of D. in attack mode. (**4/1200/1100**) Now I activate the spell card, Flute of Summoning Dragon. This card allows me to special summon 2 dragon type monsters straight from my hand. And it just so happens that I have 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand, so behold! (**8/3000/2500**)x2"

"Oh crap!" Shouted Dale.

"Oh crap is right, because with these 2 on the field, your LP's are about to take a big hit." Kyle said.

"Feel the fury of the Hammerheads!" Tyler said. "I attack your Tefnuit with my first dragon!"

"I activate my trap card, Dragonfire. This card gives my dragon 300 more points. (**2400**)" Dale said.

"Your monster is still destroyed." Tyler said.

"Ahh! (**Garrett/Dale 3400**) That may be but now I can use the second effect of my card." Dale said.

"That's the way to duel buddy." Garrett cheered.

"What effect?" Kyle said.

"This one. Since my monster was a special summoned monster, I can now remove it from play to destroy one of you dragons, the one that hasn't attacked to be more specific." Dale explained.

"NO!" Tyler shouted.

"Grr." Kyle growled.

"And now I can summon a monster with lower attack than the destroyed one. So rise Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet. (**5/2000/1600**)" Dale said.

"I end my turn." Tyler said.

"It's back to me then." Dale said, "I'll start by sacrificing Nebthet in order to summon the Hieratic Dragon of Su in his place. (**6/2200/1000**)"

"I activate my trap card, Reflection Agent!" Garrett said. "This card lets my partner summon one more monster from his deck that has the same level as the one already on the field." Garrett explained.

"So come forth Wattaildragon! (**6/2500/1000**) Now I can Overlay level 6 Wattail and Hieratic Su, and I can Xyz summon Hieratic Dragon King of Atum! (**R6/2400/2100**)" Dale said.

"What is this? An Xyz monster!?" Tyler asked.

"It's your defeat!" Dale shouted. "I detach 1 overlay unit to special summon one Dragon type monster from my deck!" Dale shouted. "I summon the Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord. (**8/0/0**) But after that I think I'll overlay my dragon king with Gaia Dragon the Thunder Charger! (**R7/2600/2100**)"

"Why would you do that?" Tyler asked.

"Because then I can do this." Dale said. "I play the spell card Dragonic Power. It lets one monster on my field gain 400 attack for every dragon type on the field. (**3800**) Now I'm attacking you." Dale said.

"Urg. (**Kyle/Tyler 1300**)" Tyler said.

"I now activate my other trap card Damage Burst. Since your monster was destroyed in battle. You now take damage equal to your monsters attack points." Garrett explained.

"Oh no!" both Kyle and Tyler shout.

"I'm afraid it's game over for the both of you." Dale said.

"Ahhh! (**Kyle/Tyler 0**)" both Kyle and Tyler shout as their LP's hit zero.

"Thanks for playing you two but we'll be taking those cards now." Dale said. Kyle groaned while Tyler just glared. "Fine, but this isn't the last time you'll see us." He said. "What are your names?" Kyle asked. "My name is Dale and this is my best friend Garrett." Dale introduced. Garrett could have sworn that he saw Kyle's eyes widen for a split second, but decided to dismiss it as nothing. The thirteen year old boys leave the alleyway with Garrett and Dale grabbing the bag of cards and making a mad dash back to Colton's store. They reach Speed Station in ten minutes to find the place cleaned up and looking great again.

"Welcome to Speed Station where our motto is 'Shift into Turbo'." Colton said when the bell to the front doors rang indicating he had customers. "Wow you clean up quickly around here." Dale complemented. "Oh it's just you two again." Colton said. "Yup and we got your cards back." Garrett said. Colton smiled a grateful smile, "Thank you, I knew you could get them back." "It was no problem at all." Garrett said. "Here follow me I have something for you guys as a thank you." Colton said.

Colton shows them the way back into the back of the store. Once reaching their destination our two heroes find a box with contents unknown to them. "What is this?" Dale asks, "These are the new cards that I'm about to place on the selves. You better choose wisely because these cards don't come cheap." "You can have the first pick Dale." "Thanks buddy." He looked into the box and found the card he wanted. "I'll take this card." "Ah yes, the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. A great card indeed and a fine addition to any dragon deck." Colton commented. "I guess it's my turn now." Garrett said taking a look in the box. "Umm, I'll take this one." Garrett said pulling out a card and admiring it. "Kuriboh? Isn't that a little, umm odd for your deck Gar?" Dale asked. "I've always had sort of a thing for Kuriboh actually. I think this will make a great addition to my deck." "That's a common card, I don't even know how that got in there. You can take another on if you want Garrett." Colton said. "No thanks Colton, this will be just fine." "Hey Garrett." Dale asked "What?" He replied. "We should get back to your house before your grandfather gets worried." "Good idea lets go." Garrett responds.

Dale and Garrett return to the front of the shop and buy the parts required to finish their duel runners. They then bid Colton farewell and head on back to Garrett's garage.


	5. The Mystery Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

The Mystery Begins

The next day Garrett and Dale woke up bright and early so they could finish their duel runners. Dale had stayed over at Garrett's the night before so they could finish without wasting anytime. It took them a good two and half hours but with the parts they bought the day before and Prof. Charles' guidance, both machines were finally built and ready to be ridden. Garrett's duel runner was colored dark blue with red stripes going across the sides. Dale's bike was painted his favorite color of course. It was green and had the Hieratic Dragon seal logo on the front and sides.

"There you go guys. Your duel runners are officially complete." Prof. Charles said. "Great I can't wait till school on Monday when I get to totally smoke you in a turbo duel." Dale shouted. Garrett sighed, _'Here we go again.'_ He thought. "I'm going to go and get ready, I want to take this bad boy out for a drive!" Dale exclaimed leaving the room to get his gear. "Wow he certainly is excited isn't he." Prof. Charles said chuckling a little bit. "A little too excited if you ask me." Garrett replied. Dale came running back into the room apparently ready to start the day. "My god your fast." Garrett said impressed. "Let's go!" Dale said with excitement.

The two best friends rode their duel runners with incredible skill out to the park, where the two were planning on having a friendly turbo duel. For some reason Dale had a huge smile plastered on his face every since the two left Garrett's house, and Garrett was starting to get a bit creeped out. "Why are you so smiley this morning? It's starting to scare me?" Garrett asked. "You'll see." Dale replied the smile never leaving his face. Off in the distance Garrett could see two figures approaching, one had long blue hair while the other had brunette hair. Once recognizing them he couldn't help but smile in spite of himself. "You got Dawn and May to come and watch us." Garrett said. "You bet buddy. So they'll get a front row seat at how good we really are." Dale said. "Just remember that in a turbo duel the rules are different." Garrett warned. "Yeah, yeah I know this already." Dale said impatiently. "Ok, ok just don't try too hard to impress May." Garrett smirked. Dale turned away and looked straight at the ground no doubt with a blush on his face. "I could say the same thing to you about Dawn." He mumbled but Garrett still heard him. He was going to reply but was too late as Dawn and May had walked up to them with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys thanks for inviting us to the park." Dawn said. "No problem." Dale said straightening himself up instantly. "So how has your guys weekends been?" May asked. "Well let's just say that we were umm robbed of a good time." Garrett said with a smirk, causing Dale to facepalm. "Just stop talking." He replied. "So what are we going to do?" Dawn asked eager to see what was in store for the quartet. Garrett noticed her bubbly attitude and smiled. "I see your just a bundle of happiness this morning aren't you." He said. She replied with a head shake and breathtaking smile. May sighed. "You haven't even seen her at her happiest yet." "Really?" Dale asked. "Yup." May replied. "Well come on are we just going to stand around looking at each other all day or are we going to do something." Dawn declared with excitement. "Well I was going to have a turbo duel with Dale to celebrate us getting our first duel runners." Garrett said. "OOOOOOH! How exciting I want to watch." Dawn said skipping over to the special track the park had set up for turbo duels. The three remaining friends didn't say anything as they watched Dawn skip towards the track, "I didn't know you two were turbo duelists." May said. "Well maybe not yet, but we'd like to be someday." Garrett replied to May's question. "And it all starts with this. My first victory in a turbo duel and against you none the less." Dale said looking at the synchron duelist "Yeah that's if you can beat me." Garrett challenged. "We may have tied last time but now it's a different story." Dale said. "Well then lets test that claim." Garrett argued back.

The three friends quickly caught up with Dawn then walked over to Garrett and Dale's bikes'; only for hearts to appear in May's eyes. "Wow these are soooo cool. I've never been this close to a real duel runner before and if you guys don't mind," she said looking back over her shoulder at the two boys. "I'd like to be your personal mechanic."

Everybody was left speechless until Garrett broke the silence. "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff May." "I didn't even know it and I'm her best friend!" Dawn exclaimed. Dale scratched the back of his head, "Sure thing May, you can tinker with this bad boy right after my duel with Garrett." Garrett gave him a competitive glare. "Let's get started."

Garrett and Dale both board their duel runners and prepare to take off. "Hey Dawn why don't you count them off?" May asked. "Ok, sure." She replied walking in between the two machines. "You guys ready?" Dawn asked. "Alright buddy this is the duel we've both been waiting for. So give me your best shot!" Dale shouted. "You want my best then I'm coming at ya full speed!" Garrett replied. "Just remember one thing." Dale said. "No matter the result." Garrett said a smile tugging at his face. "Were friends till the end!" They both shouted at the same time. "GO!" Dawn said giving them a cute pose. With a roar of the engine both duelists took off down the track at incredibly high speeds almost knocking Dawn down with all the wind it stirred up. She quickly made her way back over to May and sat down in the bleachers that the track provided for them. "So Dawn who do you got your money on in this duel?" May asked with a wink. "Well I know they're both extraordinary duelists but my vote goes to Garrett." She said. "I think Dale's going to win. I saw him duel in the school match Friday night and he was amazing." May replied. "Yeah but remember that Garrett beat both Mr. Crawford and Billy." Dawn said.

Unbeknownst to the two girls there was two other people watching this duel but from up in the box where the MC would usually sit. "Take all the notes you can Drew, I want all the weaknesses of Garrett's deck." Billy said with a tinge of rage in his voice. "Whoa man. I've never seen you so eager to get one deck. I mean we can always just take it when he's not looking." Drew replied with a smirk on his face. "No, it's not about that anymore. He would have beaten me that day if it weren't for the bell. The reputation of our clan was damaged severely and I'm determined to fix it. And the only way to do that is to make sure Garrett is never able to stand in my way again." Billy said clenching his right fist. "So you got a plan?" Drew asked. "I do, but first we need to learn all the strategies that Garrett is capable of." Billy explained. "But what about all of his friends? Wont they just interfere if you try to do something to him?" Drew said. "Just leave all of that to me. If this plan of mine works then not only will Garrett be out of my way forever, but Dawn will be warming up to me whether she likes it or not." Billy said with an evil smile plastered on his face. Drew cackled evilly "Good." He said rubbing his hands together.

"I'll make the first move this time around." Dale said drawing his first card. "And I summon my Twin-Headed Behemoth in atk mode. (**3/1500/1200**) And I'll end my turn with that." He said.

"My move!" Garrett said.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 1_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 1_

"And I summon Cosmic Compass in def mode. (**1/100/300**) And now I get 1 compass token for every single monster on your side of the field. (**1/0/0**) Now I end my turn with a facedown card. Its back to you my friend." Garrett said.

"Wow Garrett's got a strong defense set up." Dawn commented watching the duel with interest. "So what! He's hiding behind his monsters again." May countered. "Don't be so quick to judge May. After all, Garrett's good when it comes to making comeback moves." "But I've never seen Dale lose a duel." May said. "Then I guess only time will tell May, who will win. Garrett or Dale."

"It's my draw." Dale said.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 2_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 2_

"And I'm starting this turn off with a Speed Spell."

"A Speed Spell already?" Garrett said.

"Yup and one of my favorites too, Hieratic Seal of Supremacy!" Dale said.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 0_

"Now this card allows me to special summon one Hieratic monster from my hand. Like my Hieratic Seal Of The Sun Dragon Overlord. (**8/0/0**)"

"I got a bad feeling about this." Garrett said.

"It's about to get much worse. Behemoth, attack his Compass Token!" Dale shouted.

"Urg, you saw through my plan to synchro summon and stopped it perfectly. Good move buddy." Garrett said.

"Thanks I end my turn." Dale said.

"Then I go." Garrett said.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 3_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 1_

"And because you stopped my plan I guess I'll just have to improvise. I summon out Speed Warrior. (**2/900/400**) As you probably know his ability by now, (**1800**) I atk your Behemoth with him!" Garrett shouted taking the offensive.

"Urg. (**Dale 3700**) First blood as usual right buddy." Dale said smiling.

"I try, I end my turn. (**900**)" Garrett said watching his warrior power down.

"Then the ability of my Behemoth activates. On the turn that it gets destroyed I can bring it back to the field as long as I make its atk and def become 1000. (**1000**)" Dale explained.

"Ok then." Garrett said.

"My go again!" Dale said.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 4_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 2_

"I sacrifice my Behemoth to summon out the Strong Wind Dragon. (**6/2400/1000**)" Dale said.

"Great." Garrett replies sarcastically.

"Here's the best part, if I summon him using a dragon then he gets the atk points of that dragon. (**3400**)"

"Ut-oh."

"And with the piercing damage ability your Cosmic Compass is a goner."

"I activate the trap card, Damage Diet. So yeah this is going to hurt, but it's not going to hurt as much."

"Attack." Dale shouted.

"Urg. (**Garrett 2150**)"

"I end my turn with a card facedown." Dale said.

"My turn!" Garrett shouted drawing a card.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 5_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 3_

_'I'd be willing to bet this entire duel that Dale is planning to Xyz summon next turn.'_ Garrett thought looking down at his hand. _'And at the rate were going I can't let that happen.'_ "I summon out the tuner monster Junk Synchron. (**3/1300/500**)"

"Finally deciding to make a real move I see." Dale commented.

"Next I'm using his special ability to bring back Cosmic Compass from the graveyard. (**1/100/300**) Next I activate the Speed Spell, Summon Speeder. This card allows me to summon another monster this turn. So say hello to my Level Eater. (**1/600/0**) Now all four of my monster tune together to synchro summon, the Junk Archer. (**7/2300/2000**) Now by lowering my monsters level by one I can bring Level Eater back from the graveyard in atk mode. (**6**)(**1/600/0**)"

"Hum, you may be on to something here Gar." Dale said.

Up in the stands with Dawn and May…

"I'd say there both dueling well." May said. "Yup." Dawn replied. Dale and Garrett come riding right past them causing them to go wild with excitement. "Go Garrett, crush Dale and win!" Dawn cheered. "Go Dale, you can beat Garrett I know you can." May counter cheered.

"I activate the ability of my Archer. I can now remove your Wind Dragon from play until the end the turn." Garrett said.

"Ok?" Dale said watching as Junk Archer shot Strong Wind Dragon with an arrow making it disappear from the field.

"Now my Eater will attack your seal." Garrett said pointing forward.

"Nice try but I activate the trap card, Hieratic Seal Of Protection. And if your bad at guessing card effects, this card protects my monster from being destroyed in battle for this battle." Dale explained.

"Then I'll have my Archer attack it as well." Garrett said.

"How, interesting." Dale said as his seal was destroyed.

"I end my turn." Garrett said.

"My go!" Dale shouted.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 6_

_Speed Counters, Dale: __4_

"Now my other dragon returns to the field." Dale said.

"But at its original power level. (**6/2400/1000**)" Garrett replied.

"That doesn't matter he's still strong enough to take out your Archer, attack!" Dale said.

"Urg! (**Garrett 2050**)" Garrett grunted.

"I then end my turn with a facedown card." Dale said. _'Curse you Garrett. You may have stopped my plan to Xyz summon, but I think this facedown card will put a stop to that next turn.'_

"Back to me then." Garrett said.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 7_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 5_

"I switch Level Eater into def mode and then I summon Shield Warrior in def mode. (**3/800/1600**) I then end my turn with a card facedown." Garrett said.

"My move." Dale said.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 8_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 6_

"It's time for me to turn this duel on! I banish Strong Wind Dragon to summon out Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. (**10/2800/2400**)"

"That's the card Colton gave you yesterday. I should have guessed that you would use it against me." Garrett mused.

"Now I use his effect to bring back my Seal from the graveyard. (**8/0/0**) Next I activate the trap card, Level Retuner. This card allows me to drop the level of my dragon by 2 (**8**)." Dale explained.

"This isn't good." Garrett said.

"Not for you anyways. I overlay both of my dragons to Xyz summon my Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord Of Heliopolis. (**R8/3000/2400**)" Dale said.

"This guy again." Garrett said.

"Yup, now I activate the Speed Spell, Xyz Blast." Dale said

_Speed Counters, Dale: 1_

"Grr." Garrett growled.

"Now this card costs me one of my monsters Xyz materials, but now when it destroys a monster in battle all the others go with it. So now I'll attack your Shield Warrior with Sun Beam of Destruction!" Dale said.

Heliopolis opened his mouth and shot a beam as bright as the sun straight through the shield "Urg, not my monsters." Garrett said.

"It's your turn now, you better make it count." Dale said smirking at Garrett.

_'This whole duel rides on my next draw let's hope it's a good one.'_ Garrett thought. He placed his hand on the top of his deck and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing? Wishing on your deck?" Dale said.

Back up in the stands, Dawn and May were watching the duel intensely waiting to see who would win the duel and who would lose.

"It's my!" Garrett said gripping the top card of deck, "DRAW!"

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 9_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 2_

He looked at the card and smiled. "Perfect."

"Oh no, you smiled. Why did you smile." Dale said.

"I activate my facedown card, Call Of The Haunted to bring back the Junk Archer from my graveyard. (**7/2300/2000**) Next I'll use his ability to remove your dragon from play."

"Grr!" Dale growled.

"Next I summon the monster I drew, Turbo Synchron! (**1/100/500**) Now both of my monsters tune together to synchro summon, my Stardust Dragon! (**8/2500/2000**)" Garrett shouted raising his hand into the air.

Back in the stands Dawn and May are stunned to see the sheer beauty of Garrett's new dragon. "Whoa, look at that dragon Dawn." May said. "Yeah it's the prettiest dragon I've ever seen in my life." Dawn said gaping at Stardust Dragon.

"I got a bad feeling about this, Stardust Dragon is your best card." Dale said.

"I attack your LPs directly with Stardust Dragon." Garrett said.

"Urg! (**Dale 1200**)" Dale shouted wobbling a little bit.

"I end my turn with a card facedown." Garrett said. _'This duel is almost over, I can feel it. And if this facedown card can't save me. Then it's all over.'_

"Now that it's my turn my dragon returns to the field. (**8/3000/2400**)"

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 10_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 3_

"I activate the special ability of my Overlord of Heliopolis. I detach my final Xyz material and send the monster card in my hand to the graveyard to destroy your Stardust Dragon!" Dale shouted.

"Looks like you forgot about my dragon's ability then. By sacrificing it I can stop your effect and destroy your monster." Garrett said.

"That's just what I was hoping you'd do." Dale said.

"What!" Garrett exclaimed.

"Because with your Stardust Dragon out of the way. I'm now able to execute this combo. I use the other effect of Xyz Blast. By destroying this card I can remove one Xyz monster in my graveyard from play to bring back the materials of that monster in def mode, but negate their effects. So return to the field Red-Eyes and Hieratic Seal. (**10/2800/2400**)(**8/0/0**)."

_'What's Dale doing? He's not going to Xyz summon again is he?'_ Garrett thought.

"Hehe, I know what you're thinking Garrett, but not this time. I think you'll like this monster even better, after all it's been the card of your defeat so many times in the past. I now sacrifice both of my monsters in order to summon to the field, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! (**8/3000/2500**)"

"Whoa, that's your most prized possession." Garrett said.

The next thing you know both duelist felt a strong pang of pain go through their right arms.

_'Urg, my arm!'_ Garrett thought.

_'Ahh, why's my arm hurting so much!'_ Dale thought.

"Dale is your arm hurting to?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, what about yours?" Dale replied.

"Mine is too." Garrett said.

"What the heck is going on? Both of us are feeling the exact same pain?" Dale asked.

"I have no idea. Do you think that we should stop this duel?" Garrett asked looking at Dale with question.

"No way, I'm not giving up my chance to beat you over a little muscle pain. I attack you directly with Galaxy-Eyes. It's over!" Dale shouted.

"Not it's not! I activate my trap card, Reinforce Truth! Now Fortress Warrior comes out to my side of the field in def mode. (**2/600/1200**)"

"Grr, you never were one to give up were you? I place a card facedown. You're up." Dale said finishing his turn with a facedown card.

"Nope and I don't plan on starting now cause with the end of your turn Stardust Dragon returns to the field. (**8/2500/2000**)" Garrett said as his ace returned with a roar.

"Looks like it's going to be Galaxy-Eyes vs. Stardust for the very first time ever." Dale said.

"And you can bet on Stardust winning." Garrett said drawing again.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 11_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 4_

"I activate the Speed Spell, Silver Contrails. This card grants my dragon 1000 more attack points for the rest of this turn. (**3500**)" Garrett said.

"It's stronger then my Galaxy-Eyes now." Dale said.

"Attack Galaxy-Eyes with Cosmic Flare!"

"Just like you did, I activate my dragons ability, so by removing both monsters from play. I can negate your attack."

"Tch." Garrett said.

"I now activate my facedown card, Photon Cannon. Now every time one of my Photon monsters leaves the field. One of your monsters will be destroyed and you'll suffer 500 points of damage, starting now." Dale said.

"Ahh! (**Garrett 1550**)" Garrett shouted taking the hit. "I end my turn to return both dragons to the field. (**8/3000/2500**)(**8/2500/2000**)"

"My go!" Dale shouted.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 12_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 5_

"I attack your Stardust Dragon with Photon Stream of Destruction!" Dale shouted.

"Arg! (**Garrett 1050**)" Garrett grunted shielding his eyes from the flash of the attack. Once again both Garrett and Dale felt a severe pain go through their right arms.

"Arg! Again?" Dale said holding his arm tightly.

"What is with this pain in my arm." Garrett said closing one of his eyes. Then out of nowhere both Garrett and Dale's throbbing arms began to glow. Garrett's was glowing a light blue color, while Dale's was glowing a purple color. Meanwhile elsewhere in the city a boy was sitting up against his duel runner just looking at his cards when all of a sudden, the pendant around his neck began to glow a dark black. He put his cards in his deck and looked towards the park where he could see the two dragons doing battle in the air. "Hum, it looks like I have found a Dragon keeper." The boy said. He jumped on his duel runner and sped off towards the duel.

Back at the stadium the smoke from Dale's attack finally cleared and Dale was shocked when he saw Stardust Dragon still on Garrett's side of the field. "What! How was your dragon able to survive that attack. Mine was more powerful." Dale exclaimed.

"It's because of this." Garrett said as a hologram of Shield Warrior appeared.

"Shield Warrior! But I send that card to your graveyard."

"And that's just where it's ability can activate, by removing it from play Stardust gets to stick around."

"You can't hide forever Garrett. I will destroy that dragon eventually." Dale said.

Garrett looked down and saw that his arm was glowing. "We got much bigger things to worry about right now Dale, look." Garrett said holding up his glowing arm.

"Whoa, your arm is glowing man." Dale said before looking at his own arm. "Ah, and mine is too."

"What do you think all of this means?" Garrett asked.

"I'm not sure but, I think you better be making your move so I can finish you off on my next turn." Dale said.

"That's if I don't finish you off right here." Garrett replied whipping another card from his deck.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 12_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 6_

"You've played a good game Dale but I'm afraid the time has come for me to end this duel." Garrett said. "I activate the Speed Spell, Cosmic Suppressor!"

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 0_

"I've never heard of that card. What's it do?" Dale asked.

"It allows me to cancel my dragons ability to give it the opportunity to strike your LPs directly." Garrett explained.

"NOO!" Dale shouted.

"So now Stardust, finish this duel with Cosmic Flare!" Garrett shouted.

"AHHHHH! (**Dale 0**)" Dale shouted as he was engulfed by the white flames.

Back at the entrance of the park the boy from earlier had just arrived when the glow on his pendant died away completely. "Darn, I just missed them, but mark my words Keeper. I will find you, and when I do. You will be mine." The guy said clenching his fist.

"Game over May." Dawn said. "Oh well it was close." She replied. Dawn giggled, "We should have put money on this." "Don't get cocky Dawn." May advised. "Come on let's go congratulate them." Dawn yelled getting up and running towards the track.

"Wow that was some duel huh Billy." Drew said. Billy turned away with a scowl on his face, "Did you see those two dragon cards?" "Yeah the way they both did battle was pretty awesome." "Those two dragon's are extremely powerful. I must get them no matter the cost." "What are you talking about Billy, there just cards." "Come on Drew let's go. We have major plans to discuss." Billy and Drew left the box and the park completely unnoticed.

The force of the blast caused Dale to spin out and wipe out on his duel runner. Garrett jumped off his runner and ran straight for Dale to make sure that he was ok. "Dale!" He shouted as he reached him, "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm good, but what was that. Both of our arms are glowing man." Dale replied looking at his arm. They both continued to shimmer with light sending a warm feeling down both their backs. "I don't know for sure, but I think whatever it is, it's over now," Garrett said. The glow disappeared from both of their arms slowly fading away until it was gone. "It's gone…..the glow is gone." Dale said looking at his arm wide eyed. "I have a bad feeling that we'll be seeing it again real soon." Garrett replied. "Then we better figure out what it means and fast." Dale said and Garrett nodded.

"That was amazing!" Dawn yelled. She ran straight for Garrett and smashed into him with a killer hug. "Arg, cant…breathe." He struggled. She released him with a blush on her face, "Oops sorry." "What no hug for Dale." Dale said. "Come here." She knelt down and gave him a much smaller hug. "There is that better?" He nodded yes and stood up. Finally May reached them and out of breath she was. "My god Dawn. How do you run in those boots of yours?" She asked panting heavily. "Hey May I think I'll take you up on that offer of yours," Dale said. The gang looked over at his runner which was pouring out smoke from the recent crash it suffered. "What offer?" She questioned before remembering, "Oh yeah your duel runner. Sure I'll take a look at it. I can do your runner to Garrett." She said. "Thanks May, I appreciate it." Garrett said making Dawn giggle.

Later that night everyone was fast asleep except for one person. The synchron duelist to be exact. He was wide awake trying to figure out what had happened to him when he commanded his Stardust to attack Galaxy-Eyes. He was lying in bed just staring at the card in wonder, _'Today has been the weirdest day of my life. Dale and me both had glowing marks appear on our arms, then when we finished they disappeared as if nothing had happened.'_ He saw the headlights of a duel runner go past his window and decided to go to bed for much some needed sleep.


	6. Bearer of the Marks

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

Bearer of the Marks

It was Monday of the next week, and Garrett and Dale were preparing to take their first turbo duel class. It was the first step to becoming a pro turbo duelist. Garrett had dreamt of this day for many years and now that it was here; he couldn't wait.

"You ready for school Dale?" Garrett talked through the video screen on his duel runner. "Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be." He replied. The hieratic duelist was at his house getting ready for school and in the background his backpack fell off the bed and everything spilled out of it. Garrett chuckled, "Because I know you." "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" "Nothing, don't worry about it." "Well alright then, just prepare to be smoked out on the track today." Dale said. "Yeah, I seem to recall what happened the last time you said that to me." Garrett responded. Dale glared and responded with, "Your real funny Garrett, we'll just see who ranks supreme." "Alright, you're on." Garrett replied, before speeding off through the streets at high speeds.

The four friends were sitting in Mr. Crawford's class listening to another one of his "famous" lectures. Ok so not all of them were listening because Dale was sleeping snoring softly. "Now depending on how observant you guys are, you may or may not know about the tournament that Master's INC is setting up in Mniscus City, The Master's Cup." Mr. Crawford explained. A cheer was erupted from the students as they were excited to hear more information about the tournament.

_'Wow The Masters Cup.' _Garrett though with a smile, _'I sure can't wait to duel in it. I hope Dale is listening to this.'_ He looked at Dale's sleeping form and then lowered his head in shame. _'Of course he isn't.'_

_'Alright finally,'_ May thought to herself. _'This will be the perfect opportunity for me to have a duel against Garrett. I totally want to see how I rank at the best.'_ She then looked at Dale, _'Maybe I should duel with Dale first though,'_ she finished with a silent giggle.

_'Oh my, a tournament is coming up soon. That means the whole school will fill up with massive chaos and hysteria. Why me.'_ Dawn thought flinching at the thought of being trampled on by crazy duel obsessive students.

Mr. Crawford continued after clearing his throat. "Now then as I was saying. Over the next few weeks we will be recording all of your duels and then when it's time to select, the head of the company will view all of the duels to see who the two best candidates for the tournament are." Mr. Crawford explained. Right after his explanation the bell rang indicating it was time for the next class to take place.

We join Garrett and Dale as they were in Ms. Wendy's dueling class again. "Alright class." Ms. Wendy started. "Today we will be having turbo duels for those of you that wish to become turbo duelist in the future. And remember these duels will be recorded with the upcoming Masters Cup fast approaching." "So who's going to be dueling in the feature match?" Dale asked. "Well actually you will be Dale." She replied. "Yes!" He shouted. "And you'll be dueling against…" She trailed off looking down at her clipboard looking for his opponent. "Chandler Masters." She finally said. "Who's that?" Dale asked. "I'm not sure I've never even heard of him." Garrett replied. "Rumors say that he's a pro turbo duelist who's the son of Mr. Masters himself," another kid said. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me then." Dale said. "Ok boys and girls, let's all head out to the track and prepare for the duel." Ms. Wendy said.

The school's turbo track was set up behind the school and the class migrated to the bleachers so they could watch the duel. Dale was retrieving his duel runner from the parking lot and Garrett was with the rest of the class. _'Dale better be ready for this. If the rumors we've heard are true then this duel won't be easy.' _Dale drove up to the group on his runner, "Hey Garrett any last minute advise?" "I've never seen Chandler duel so I have no idea what to expect." "Now normally we'd have everybody duel, but since this is our first day of turbo duels, were only doing one today." Ms. Wendy said. A few minutes passed and there was still no sign of Chandler, "Do you think he every going to show?" Dale asked starting to get impatient. "We'll give him 5 more minutes and if he's not here then Dale you're the winner." Ms. Wendy said. Dale stubbornly crossed his arms, "That's lame."

Everyone came to attention when they heard the roar of a duel runner engine fast approaching. They turned their heads to see that it was Chandler arriving for the duel. "About time you got here Chandler," Dale said. "Sorry I had to finish prepping. I actually want to win this duel." Chandler replied. Garrett rolled his eyes at their behavior, _'I sense that Dale could be in some trouble here.'_ Garrett thought crossing his arms and leaning up against one of the nearby trees.

Chandler was a tall boy with black hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a purple tee-shirt with black jeans and purple shoes. His most intimidating factor was a necklace that he wore around his neck. It was a black star that seemed to twinkle in the sunlight. "Let's just have a nice friendly turbo duel ok." Dale said sticking his hand out. "Alright." Chandler replied shaking his hand. The board their duel runners and prepare to take off. "Alright you two, you may begin." Ms. Wendy said pulling out a small video camera. "Let's ride!" Chandler said. "Let's turn this duel on!" Dale replied. They both took off down the track.

"What do we have here?" May asked walking up to where Garrett was leaning. "Hey May." He said glancing at her, "I see you got out of strategy class early." "Yeah well, I heard that Dale was dueling some exchange kid and I didn't want to miss it." He nods, "Where's Dawn? I thought she was with you." "She'll be here in a little while. She said she had some things to take care of."

"I'll be starting this one off." Chandler said drawing a card from his deck. "And I think I'll set one monster facedown and end my turn."

"Not much of an opening move." Dale said drawing a card.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 1_

_Speed Counters, Chandler: 1_

"I'll summon my Hieratic Dragon of Nuit in attack mode, (**4/1700/900**) and I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn." Dale said.

"Good, now I draw." Chandler said.

_Speed counters, Dale: 2_

_Speed Counters, Chandler: 2_

"First I'll activate the Speed Spell Summon Offset, This continuous spell prevents you from special summoning any monsters from your deck or graveyard." He said

"Oh that's not good." Dale worried.

"Hmm well Dale sure is in a bit of a pickle now," Garrett said. "What do you mean," questioned May? "Well Dale's deck is mainly focused on summoning that seal of his from his deck or graveyard, so with that spell on the field, he won't be able to get any of his level 8 monsters on the field." Garrett explained.

Chandler continued, "I flip summon my facedown card which is, Penguin Soldier, (**2/750/500**) and I use his ability to send your dragon back to your hand."

"Grr." _'Normally I would have been able to use Nuit's effect to special summon my Hieratic Seal when he is targeted with a card effect, but since he has that spell card out, I'm defenseless.'_ Dale thought.

"As I told you earlier, I plan on winning this duel. So I took the time to study up on your deck and have the perfect counter strategy for it. Now my Penguin Soldier will attack you directly."

"Urgh. (**Dale 3250**)" _'And again I could've used my facedown to summon my seal when I take battle damage.'_ Dale thought with worry.

"I end my turn with one card facedown." Chandler said.

"It's back to me then." Dale said.

_Speed counters, Dale: 3_

_Speed Counters, Chandler: 3_

_'This isn't good, there isn't much I can do right now. Well maybe,'_ Dale smirked.

"Did he just smirk?" May asked. "I think he did." Garrett said cracking a smile. "What does that mean?" May asked. "It means that this duel isn't over yet." Garrett replied.

"I once again normal summon the Hieratic Dragon Of Nuit in atk mode. (**4/1700/900**) But now I'm sacrificing him to special summon my Hieratic Dragon of Su in atk mode. (**6/2200/1000**) Now I can sacrifice one Hieratic monster in my hand to destroy one spell or trap on the field. So say goodbye to your Speed Spell." Dale shouted.

"NO!" Chandler shouted.

"Yes, and now that your spell is outta of the way I can activate the ability of the monster I just tributed, Hieratic Dragon Of Gebeb. Now I can special this card from my deck, my Hieratic Seal Of The Sun Dragon Overlord, (**8/0/0**) in def mode." Dale shouted.

_'This duelist is un-like others I have faced.'_ Chandler's eyes suddenly widen. _'Could it be, that he was the ones my pendant was reacting to.'_ He thought.

"Now my dragon will attack your Solider."

"Arg! (**Chandler 2550**) Nice shot." Chandler said.

"Thanks, I end my turn with one more card facedown." Dale said.

"Back to me then." Chandler said.

_Speed counters, Dale: 4_

_Speed Counters, Chandler: 4_

"I activate the trap card, Graceful Revival to bring Penguin Solider back from the graveyard. (**2/750/500**) Next I summon the Ally Of Justice Cyclone Creator in atk mode. (**3/1400/1200**) Next I activate his special ability, by discarding one card I can return facedown cards on your side of the field up to the number of tuner monsters on mine. And since I have one, one of your cards returns to your hand." Chandler said.

"Man." Dale said picking up his trap card.

"Now I tune my two monsters together to synchro summon, the Ally Of Justice Catastor. (**5/2200/1200**) Now I'm attacking your Su with him." Chandler said.

"But they have the same attack points. Wont they just destroy each other?" Dale asked.

"Actually my monster can destroy any non-dark type monster instantly so your losing this one Dale." Chandler replied.

"No!" Dale shouted as Su was shot with Catastor's laser and destroyed.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Chandler said.

"It's my go."Dale said drawing a card.

_Speed counters, Dale: 5_

_Speed Counters, Chandler: 5_

"I activate the Speed Spell Hieratic Seal of Supremacy."

_Speed counters, Dale: 3_

"Now I'm allowed to summon one Hieratic monster straight from my hand. So I bring out, another Seal in def mode. (**8/0/0**)" Dale said.

"I activate my trap card, Torrential Tribute. Now every single monster on the field is destroyed. Such a small price to pay prevent you from Xyz summoning." Chandler countered.

'_Grr. Great there goes my Sun Dragon Overlord, I guess he really did do his homework. I've got to focus.'_ "I end my turn with a facedown card." Dale said.

"I go!" Chandler shouted.

_Speed counters, Dale: 4_

_Speed Counters, Chandler: 6_

"If Dale doesn't turn this duel around soon then he will lose before we know it." May said worried. "Unfortunately I may have to agree with you here May." Garrett responded. Then all of a sudden Garrett's right arm started to hurt. "Urg!" He grunted in pain. "Whoa, are you ok Garrett?" "Yeah, it's just my arm is burning up again." "Do you need to go to the nurse?" "Quickly follow me, I fear Dale may need some help." "But wait, you're in class. You can't just leave." May said. "Your right." He said. "Ms. Wendy, can I please use the bathroom pass?" Garrett asked her. "Sure just make sure you hurry back, you don't want to miss this," she replied. "Thanks." He said grabbing the pass and running towards the school's parking lot with May hot on his trail.

Kyle was walking through the school hallways with some things on his mind, _'Where are you Garrett. I know for a fact that you're here, and when I find you, you will pay.'_ He looked in another classroom and was about to move one when he saw his right arm start to glow red and a sharp stinging sensation went through it. "Urg! My arm is glowing, just like it was a couple of days ago." A strange feeling went through his body and he felt like this mark was telling him to go to the parking lot of the school. He went with his instincts and heading for the parking lot unaware of what fate had in store for him.

Back with the class on the turbo duel track. All of the students were watching the duel closely, because they didn't want to miss a single move that either duelist made. Dale was looking as smug as ever thinking that he had this duel under control. Chandler on the other hand was going over some different strategies in his head.

_'I can easily tell by the look on his face that those two facedown cards are game changers, so I better be careful. Because if he really is one the 3 Dragon Keepers then I don't want to have to face off against his dragon. But then again if I don't expose him now then how will I ever get what I've set out to achieve.'_ Chandler thought. "Hey Dale, I have a question for you." He said.

"Well sure what's up?" Dale asked.

"You've heard of the Dragon Keepers haven't you?" Chandler asked.

"No I haven't. What are you talking about?" Dale asked.

"You see, the Dragon Keepers are extremely powerful duelists, who wield the dragons, who were thought to have saved the world 1000's of years ago. There are 3 of them total." Chandler said.

"So what, that doesn't concern me or this duel, now make your move. I'm not getting any younger over here." Dale said.

Chandler smirked, "Just thought you'd like to know is all. Besides they say that you can tell the Keepers apart by the glowing marks on their arms."

"What! Did you say glowing arms?" Dale exclaimed.

"I did, but enough talk let's finish this duel." Chandler said looking at his hand. "I activate the Speed Spell, Double Summon."

_Speed Counters, Chandler: 3_

"Now I summon out to the field the monster known as Double Coston. (**4/1700/1650**) Now this monster counts as two tributes if it's used for the summon of a dark type monster." Chandler said.

"I'm guessing you're going to summon something big now aren't you." Dale said.

"You guessed correctly, I sacrifice my Coston to summon out the Ally Of Justice Thunder Armor! (**8/2700/2200**)"

"This isn't going to feel too good." Dale said to himself.

"Now I attack you directly."

"ARG! (**Dale 550**) I'm still in this I activate me trap card, Hieratic Seal of Requisition." Dale said. "Now I can special summon 1 Hieratic monster from my deck because you just inflicted battle damage to me. So I give you, Hieratic Dragon Of Nebthet. (**5/2000/1600**)" Dale said.

"Hum interesting it appears as though you haven't given up yet, but that doesn't stop my Thunder Armors special ability. When it attacks you directly I get to draw 2 cards from my deck, then I'll end my turn with one card facedown." Chandler said.

"It's back to me then." Dale said drawing another card.

_Speed counters, Dale: 5_

_Speed Counters, Chandler: 4_

As soon as he did however, his arm had a flash of pain. He looked at the card and smirked. "Excellent."

Chandler smirked feeling what was coming next, _'That's right Dale. Unleash your mighty dragon, I'm ready for it.'_

"I remove both the Hieratic Seal Of The Sun Dragon Overlord and my Hieratic Dragon of Su from play to special summon Trap Dragon from my hand. (**5/2200/200**) Next I release both of them to advance summon my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon in atk mode! (**8/3000/2500**)"

_'Bingo.' _ Chandler thought with a smirk. As soon as Galaxy-Eyes hit the field, Dale's right arm began to glow _'So Dale does have a mark.'_ Chandler thought.

Meanwhile in the parking lot of the school Garrett and May have just been successful at making it to Garrett's runner when Garrett's arm started to glow also. "My arm, it's glowing again." Garrett said as he looked back towards the school only to see Galaxy-Eyes take flight. "Whoa, what's going on Garrett!" May exclaimed. "This mark appeared on my arm the other day when I was dueling Dale. I don't know what it is or why I have one, but I think it may be reacting to the duel between Dale and Chandler." "Does that mean that Dale is in trouble?" May asked concerned for him. "I don't know, but if Dale's mark has been activated too then something big may be happening over there." Garrett replied. "Dale has one too!" Garrett nodded his head. "Listen I want you to go and find Dawn then meet us back up at the track. If something does happen, I don't want either one of you two getting hurt." May nodded and began to walk away but froze in her tracks when she saw another boy standing in the parking lot with a glowing red mark on his arm.

"So nice to see you again Garrett." Kyle said walking a little bit closer to them. "Kyle? What are you doing here? I didn't know that you went to this school." Garrett said. "I don't. I was just here to pick something up, but this got in my way." He replied holding up his glowing arm. Garrett's widened and he thought. _'Kyle has a glowing mark too. Just how many people have these marks?' _May spoke up also noticing the luminescent mark on his arm. "Garrett look, he has a glowing arm just like you." "I see that." He replied, "Do you know what this thing is supposed to mean Kyle?" Kyle chuckled, "I don't got the slightest clue…but I do know one thing." "And that is?" Garrett asked, "That were no ordinary duelists. Both of us have been handpicked by forces great than human comprehension." "That sounds like a headache." May stepped in. "I hope you're not saying what I think your saying." Garrett said. "That's right Garrett, you and I are going to duel."

Garrett closed eyes apparently thinking the situation through in his head. May gave him a surprised look, "You're not seriously thinking about dueling this guy are you?" "I am, but only to give you a chance to get away. I don't completely trust him, but I also don't know what these marks of ours are capable of doing." Garrett opened his eyes, fixing a hard stare in Kyle's direction. "Alright Kyle, let's duel." 

"This is the mark you were talking about right?" Dale asked staring down at it.

"That's right Dale. You have one of the legendary dragons, you are a Dragon Keeper." Chandler replied.

"So what exactly is a Dragon Keeper suppose to do?" Dale asked.

"You'll be enlightened soon enough, but for now let's just finish this duel."

"Ok then, don't say I didn't warn you. I attack your Thunder Armor with Galaxy-Eyes. Go, Photon Stream of Destruction!" Dale shouted.

"Arg! (**Chandler 2250**)"

"Next I activate the ability of my Trap Dragon. I can banish this monster from my graveyard and then check out the top card of my deck, if it's a trap card I can remove it from play then activate it next turn as my dragon's ability. But if it's not a trap card then I take 500 points of damage." Dale said.

"Pretty big risk Dale." Chandler said.

"Let's see what I got." Dale said. He looked at the card and a wide smile came across his face, "Alright, I got the trap card Photon Accelerator, so it's being removed from play until next turn. That's all for me, you're up."

"My go." Chandler said.

_Speed counters, Dale: 6_

_Speed Counters, Chandler: 5_

"I summon out to the field Ally Of Justice Unlimiter. (**2/600/200**) Next I activate the Speed Spell, Spare Parts. This card allows me to special summon 1 level 5 or lower machine type monster from my graveyard in atk mode. So I bring back, Ally Of Justice Catastor. (**5/2200/1200**) Next by sending my Unlimiter to the graveyard, I can double my monsters attack points. (**4400**) Now I'll have him attack your dragon." Chandler said.

"I activate my dragon's ability. Now I can remove both of our monsters from play to negate your attack." Dale countered.

"In that case I'll just have to activate my facedown card. Return from the Different Dimension! Now by cutting my LPs in half I can summon back the monster that you just banished. (**Chandler 1125**) (**5/2200/1200) **And now that your field is empty he'll be attacking your LPs directly! Game over Dale." Chandler said laughing.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Dragon Barrier. I can now send one dragon type monster from my deck to the graveyard to negate your direct attack. So I'll just send Tefnuit to the grave to stay alive." Dale countered.

"Very well I end my turn." Chandler said.

"And because you did my dragon now returns to the field. (**8/3000/2500**) It's my turn now!" Dale shouted.

_Speed counters, Dale: 7_

_Speed Counters, Chandler: 6_

"I activate the card I removed with the effect of Trap Dragon, Photon Accelerator! Now I can banish 3 light monsters from my graveyard in order to double my monsters attack points and to make it impervious to all effects on the field; (**6000**) but then at the end of the turn Galaxy-Eyes is banished." Dale said.

"No way!" Chandler shouted.

"Now then, let's finish things off with Photon Stream of Destruction!" Dale shouted pointing forward.

"Ahhhh! (**Chandler 0**)" Chandler said.

"And we have a winner!" Ms. Wendy shouted. "Dale Williams has defeated Chandler Masters in an amazing come from behind victory."

As soon as the duel holograms vanished the glow on Dale's arm had stopped and disappeared completely. "That was a really great duel Chandler." Dale said sticking his hand out. "Thanks you too Dale." Chandler said accepting the hand shake. "You seem to know a lot about this mark that keeps appearing on my arm." "That mark is much more important than you think it is Dale." "How so." "It's a sign Dale. A sign that destiny has chosen you to have one of the three most powerful dragon's in the world." "How do you know all this?" "I did a little bit of soul searching after one of my duels in Egypt. Mniscus City is actually my home town." "Wow, that's pretty cool man." "All I can tell you is that there are a total of 3 legendary dragon's and you have one of them. I'm terribly sorry but I must be going now. I'll see ya around Dale." "Yeah see ya," Dale replied. He watched Chandler drive off on his duel runner probably to put it away for the rest of the school day. _'Something tells me that Chandler wasn't exactly telling me everything. You better hurry back Garrett. It feels like something big is about to happen.'_


	7. Blazing Duel of Cosmic Porportions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

Blazing Duel of Cosmic Proportions

Garrett and Kyle have both boarded their duel runners and were getting ready to take off when both of their marks also stopped glowing, and vanished as well. "Looks like it's gone now." Garrett said looking at his arm. "Don't think that's going to stop us from having this duel, besides, this time you don't have Dale to make all the moves for you." Kyle replied. "I don't need Dale to take you down Kyle. Now get ready, cause I'm coming at you full speed." Both teens grip the handlebars, rev the engine and take off in the parking lot. "I take it that's my cue." May said running back into the school to fin Dawn.

"Since I know I'm going to win this duel. I'll let you have the first move Garrett." Kyle said.

"You're going to regret that." Garrett replies drawing a card. "And to prove it I summon Shield Wing in def mode. (**2/0/900**) Then I end my turn by placing two cards facedown."

"You're so predictable Garrett. Still playing the same monsters and strategies as back when we were kids, while I on the other hand have completely re-invented myself." Kyle taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Garrett asked.

"You mean you don't remember the times that we use to duel each other when we were kids, or did you forget about Pappy giving you Stardust Dragon also?" Kyle asked.

"How do you know my grandfather?"

"Because he's my grandfather to." Kyle said.

"Then that would mean…." Garrett trailed off.

"That we're brothers." Kyle smirked.

Back on the track, we find that the class has gone inside to carry on with rest of the school day. Everyone but Dale, that is. He has been given permission by Ms. Wendy to give his duel runner a quick maintenance tune-up before returning it to the parking lot. "Man this thing really needs to be fixed up. I had no idea that last duel did so much damage." Dale said to himself. He once again tried to start up the engine only for smoke to start pouring out of it. "Dang it! Where is May when I need her the most." He said aloud again. He was just about to wheel his runner back to the parking lot when his arm began to sting. "Huh, What's this?" He cringed, "It feels like Garrett is in trouble." He said looking at the spot where the mark usually appears but it wasn't glowing. "Well wherever you are, you can count on me being there to help!" He grabbed his duel disk from his runner and made a mad dash towards the parking lot where he could feel his best friend dueling.

"So what's the real reason for wanting to duel me Kyle? This has nothing to do with destiny does it?" Garrett asked.

"So you saw through my cover up, whatever. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me Garrett. You and Pappy both." Kyle said.

"What did I do?" Garrett asked.

"It was five years ago. The two of us were as close as two brothers could get. You were even helping me to become a better duelist." Kyle explained as a flashback began to form in his head.

_"Thanks for teaching me some more advance techniques on how to synchro summon Garrett." An 8 year old Kyle said with joy. "No problem Kyle. Tell you what, after a few more practice duels I think you'll be ready to compete in the street duels with me." Garrett replied. The two were staring off into the sunset and then Kyle decided to speak up. "Hey Garrett, do you think that mom and dad would be proud of us?" He asked. Garrett smiled down at him, "Yeah, I know they are. Their spirits are always watching over us and I know they'll protect us whenever we need their help." Garrett responded._

"Those were the good times Garrett. That was back when it was just me and you against the world." Kyle said.

Garrett didn't respond he only watched the road maneuvering his duel runner around the parking lot.

"But then a few days later we got a call from the hospital saying Pappy was very sick and needed immediate attention." Kyle continued with the story.

_"Garrett, what's going on? Who was that on the phone?" Kyle asked as he saw Garrett hang up the telephone with a pale look on his face. "That was the hospital. Pappy needs to have an operation or he's going to die just like mom and dad did." Garrett replied slowly. He grabbed a few of his things and then headed for the door. "No! Garrett, don't go!" Kyle exclaimed suddenly. "What! Why not?" Garrett replied. "Because Pappy deserves to die." Kyle said. Garrett couldn't believe what he just heard. "Why do you want Pappy to die? He's our family." Garrett said. "Because when Mom and Dad were in the hospital dying he wasn't there for them. He was away, and didn't even bother to come back and help them. He just left them here to die. So we should do the same to him." Kyle shouted enraged. "I'm not going to just sit here and let my own grandfather die. I'm going to help him." Garrett said with determination in his voice. Kyle gave him a disgusted look. "Then…." He trailed off, "Then you're not my brother anymore." Kyle stormed out of the house and ran down the streets disappearing from Garrett's view. 'Kyle,' he thought with remorse. 'Why?'_

"You betrayed our family name by going to help out that traitor we call a grandfather." Kyle said with venom in his voice.

"No, you got it all wrong Kyle. Pappy never meant for that to happen." Garrett said defending him.

"I don't want to hear your lies Garrett. It's my turn!" Kyle shouted drawing a card from his deck.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 1_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 1_

"I summon to the field Twin-Sword Marauder. (**4/1600/1000**) Now I attack your wing with him." Kyle said.

"Arg! (**Garrett 3300**) I guess you don't know my deck like you think you do or you would have known that Shield Wing can't be beat with just one attack. It takes 3 to take him down." Garrett explained.

"I did know that, which is why I'll be using the most of my monsters ability. Go! Double Marauder Mayhem!" Kyle countered.

"Ahh! (**Garrett 2600**)"

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Kyle said.

"It's my go then!" Garrett said drawing a card.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 2_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 2_

"Let's see if your still as good as you were back in the day." Kyle taunted.

"I summon out to the field Junk Synchron. (**3/1300/500**)" Garrett said summoning his most well known tuner monster.

"Your so called monster is no match for the power of my Marauder." Kyle boasted.

"He doesn't have to be, because I tune him to my Shield Wing to synchro summon a monster that is! Welcome to the field Junk Warrior! (**5/2300/1300**) Now attack that marauder." Garrett commands.

"Urg! (**Kyle 3300**)" Kyle said.

"Next I activate my trap card, Synchro Blast! This card deals you 500 points of damage each time a synchro monster declares an attack during my turn." Garrett said.

"Ah! (**Kyle 2800**) That's right Garrett, get fired up. Because to beat me you'll have to be at your very best." Kyle said.

"I'm just getting started Kyle." Garrett countered.

"Good, then it's my turn!" Kyle said

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 3_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 3_

Kyle smirked when he saw the card that he drew. "I'm about to show you the power that my deck has obtained over the years Garrett. Once I release this monster there's no way you can beat me. I summon out the tuner monster Draw Resonator! (**3/1200/0**)"

"So your using synchro monsters now?" Garrett asked.

"When I said that I upped my deck over the years I wasn't just talking about one card, I meant the whole thing. I activate the trap card, Powerful Rebirth. This card brings my marauder back from the grave with 100 more points and an extra level. (**5/1700/1000**)." Kyle explained.

"Here comes his monster." Garrett said feeling the warning that his mark was giving him.

Dale stopped running when he felt the pain in his arm start to intensify. "Urg, Garrett must be close. I better hurry." Dale said. He ran into the parking lot and narrowly avoided being run over by the duel runners as they sped on past him. He decided that it would be safer if watched the showdown up on the hill overlooking the parking lot.

_'Dale!'_ Garrett thought looking back, _'Why is he here?'_

Kyle was laughing almost evilly, "Hehe, glad you could make it Dale. We were starting to get lonely without you."

_'Kyle? What's he doing here.'_ Dale thought?

"Hehe, Now then where was I? Oh yeah I remember now, your defeat! I tune Draw Resonator to my Marauder to synchro summon my Red Dragon Archfiend! (**8/3000/2000**)" Kyle said unleashing his dragon. "And as soon as Draw Resonator leaves the field I'm allowed to draw one card from my deck."

"Grr." Garrett growled watching Kyle pick up another card from his deck.

_'Kyle has a dragon? But does that mean that he has a mark on his arm too?'_ "Be careful man!" Dale shouted down to him.

"Don't worry I will!" He yelled back.

Meanwhile running through the hallways of the school building. May was still trying to find Dawn but was having no such luck. "Dawn!" May yelled hearing her echo down the hall. "Dawn where are you," she tried again? "I'm right here May." Dawn replied back running up to her. "What's the problem?" "Just follow me." May said. "Why, what's happening?" "We need to get out of here right now." Dawn gathered up her things, and the two girls ran towards the duel track where May was told to meet up with Garrett. When they got there they found that it was empty. "There's nobody here." Dawn said stating the obvious. "Hey look there's Dale's duel runner!" May shouted spotting the machine and jogging over to it. "Aww, wait up May." Dawn moaned catching up to her. When Dawn caught up to her she saw that May was already tinkering with it. "Really May, can you not stop messing with that thing for like 5 minutes and explain to me what's going on?" "If I can just tighten this last bolt. Then everything should explain itself." She replied. Suddenly the screen on Dale's duel runner came to life, "Ah-ha." May said jumping up and pressing some buttons on the control panel. "Ok, how is Dale's duel runner going explain all your craziness?" Dawn asked. "Just look." May replied showing her the screen. Dawn looked on the screen and saw the play by play of Garrett's duel with Kyle on it. "Garrett's turbo dueling?" Dawn asked. May nodded, "Yup, and check this out." May said pointing to a view of the glowing marks on their arms. "What's with the crazy glowing arms?!" Dawn exclaimed. "I don't know, but I do know that if Garrett doesn't win then bad things might happen." May said. "Come on Garrett, you can do it!" Dawn cheered into the bike.

_'Who knows what that dragon is capable of doing. If you're going to win this duel Garrett then you better go full speed,' _Dale thought.

"Now that my dragon is out on the field, any hope you had of winning this duel was crushed." Kyle said.

"So I'm guessing that this is your ace monster." Garrett said.

"It is, but that really doesn't matter because as soon as you lose this duel then I will be having my revenge on both you and Pappy." Kyle said.

"Why are you so keen on getting revenge? Pappy didn't do anything wrong and neither did I." Garrett argued.

"Then why did he abandon our family when we needed him the most huh?" Kyle countered.

"He didn't have a choice Kyle. He had important things that he had to do for his companies research. They wouldn't let him come back." Garrett tried to explain.

"Yeah only for that company of his to stab him in the back. Kind of like what you did to me." Kyle said.

"I never betrayed you, why can't you forgive and forget?"

"Because I don't forgive those who betray me. And I don't forget the pain they caused to my family." Kyle said.

"I will prove to you that Pappy is innocent, even if I have to beat you in this duel to do so!" Garrett shouted with that determination appearing in his eyes again.

"I'd like to see you try with no monsters on your side of the field. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Junk Warrior with Crimson Flare!" Kyle shouted pointing forward.

"Erg! (**Garrett 1900**)" Garrett shouted.

"Looks like your field is empty now Garrett. If you don't do something then I'm going to win on my next turn." Kyle taunted.

"I refuse to give up Kyle." Garrett said determined.

"I lay 3 cards facedown and end my turn." Kyle said.

"Then it's back to me." Garrett said.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 4_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 4_

"If you want to play with dragons Kyle, then I got an old friend who you might want to catch up with. I summon out Hyper Synchron. (**4/1600/800**) Next I activate my trap card, Descending Lost Star! Now by powering down my Junk Warrior, I can bring back him back to the field in def mode. (**4/2300/0**) Now my two monsters tune together in order to synchro summon my Stardust Dragon! (**8/2500/2000**)" Garrett shouted.

The appearance of Garrett's dragon made Dale, Garrett, and Kyle's marks start to glow again as power began to surge through them. _'So it looks like I was right. Kyle does have a mark.' _Dale thought.

"Your dragon may be mighty, but he's no match for the power of mine." Kyle said.

"I activate the effect of my Hyper Synchron. My dragon now gains 800 more points and the ability to not be destroyed in battle. (**3300**)" Garrett explained.

"Then I think I'll activate my trap card, Tuner Capture! So now your synchron comes over to my side of the field. (**4/1600/800**)" Kyle countered.

"Well then Stardust, why don't you even up the playing field." Garrett shouted.

"I activate Tuner's Mind! This card splits apart my dragon and forces you to attack my Resonator. (**3/1200/0**)(**4/1600/1000**)" Kyle explained.

"Then that's just what I'm going to do, attack!" Garrett said.

"URG!" Kyle said watching his monster being destroyed. "But that of course allows me to draw another card." _'That attack! I actually felt pain from that attack. I guess these marks want us to play for keeps.' _

"Now you're hit with the effects of Synchro Blast again." Garrett said.

"AHH! (**Kyle 2300**)" Kyle cried out.

"I end my turn." Garrett said.

"It's my go now." Kyle said his voice a little strained from the pain.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 5_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 5_

"Now then, I tune Hyper Synchron with Twin-Sword Marauder to once again synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend! (**8/3000/2000**) and just like your dragon mine gains the perks of Hyper Synchron also. (**3800**)" Kyle said.

"Grr." Garrett growled.

"Now then Red Dragon attack Stardust Dragon." Kyle said.

The flames from Kyle's dragon made direct contact with Garrett's dragon causing him to scream out in pain. "AHHH! (**Garrett 1400**)" _'That attack! It felt like it was real! Are we dueling with real battle damage?' _

Some of the flames managed to get around Stardust Dragon and made contact with the school, burning a hole through the building. Garrett saw this and didn't like it one bit, _'Oh no! All the battle damage is real.' _"Stardust, I want you to block all of Red Dragon Archfiend's attacks the best you can. I don't want anybody to get hurt." The dragon heard him and nodded it's head and gave a soft growl of agreement. _'I hope May was able to find Dawn and get outta there.'_

Dale also saw what Kyle's attack did and was quite surprised due to the look on his face. "Oh my god, that attack was real!"

Back inside the school, in Mr. Crawford's class to be more specific. He was in the middle of one of his lectures when the fire burst through his class room destroying everything in its way. Luckily though, Mr. Crawford was able to jump out of the way of the flames saving himself from a fiery doom. "Quickly, everyone evacuate the building ASAP! This is an emergency." He called out. Everyone in the classroom began to exit the building as quick as possible, while Mr. Crawford on the other hand ran and pulled the fire alarm to evacuate the rest if the building. _'What is going on here.'_ He thought. He then walked over to the now hole in the wall and saw Kyle and Garrett turbo dueling in the parking lot. _'So Garrett is involved with this. Why am I not surprised.'_

"I activate my trap card, Fiend Cannon. Now since your monster wasn't destroyed in battle, you take 500 points of damage." Kyle countered.

"ARG! (**Garrett 900**)" Garrett screamed.

"I end my turn with 2 cards facedown." Kyle said.

_'2 more facedowns.'_ Garrett thought. _'Kyle isn't messing around. His skills have obviously increased since our duels back when we were younger. If I don't figure out a way around his dragon then I'm done for.'_ He drew his next card slowly. He glanced at it and smiled, "Perfect."

"Alright yes. I got a good feeling that Garrett just drew a good card." Dale said still watching the duel.

May and Dawn were still watching the duel on the Dale's duel runner when they heard a small explosion go off behind them. They turned around to see the remains of the fire attack finishing off the area of the school it had traveled through. Both girls gaped at the damage it caused, "Did you see that Dawn?" "I did, where did that fire come from?" "Do you think it has anything to do with Garrett's duel?" "Well if it did I sure hope Garrett is ok." "Me too Dawn." The girls turned their attention back to the runner and Dawn began to think. _'Please Garrett, don't do anything to reckless. Things are beginning to get out of hand.' _

Mr. Crawford and the schools chancellor, Mr. Henry, had just walked out to the schools parking lot but at a safe enough distance away from the flames so they wouldn't get burned. "See sir, I told you that Garrett was a part of this whole thing." Mr. Crawford said. "But who is that other young lad that he is dueling against?" Mr. Henry asked. "It doesn't matter, Garrett is not only breaking the school policy by dueling in between classes. But he is also responsible for all of this property damage." Mr. Crawford said. "Then the proper punishments saw be dealt, but I still want see how Garrett handles himself in this situation. It appears as though he's in a bit of a jam." Mr. Henry replied.

"It's my turn!" Garrett said.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 6_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 6_

"I activate the Speed Spell, Silver Contrails. Now Stardust gains 1000 more attack points until the end of the round. (**4300**)" Garrett waited until he was facing away from the school before launching his attack. "Now Stardust Dragon, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"AHHH! (**Kyle 1800**)" Kyle yelled. He spoke with pain in his voice, "You're a do-gooder till the end aren't you Garrett?"

"I'm not risking anyone getting hurt from this duel Kyle. This is our battle, so let's leave them out of it."

"Garrett." Dale said, "Everyone has evacuated the school, so don't hold back man, go at Kyle full speed!"

Garrett nodded, "Don't forget Kyle, that since a synchro monster on my side of the field attacked you this turn you take 500 points of damage."

"ARG! (**Kyle 1300**)" Kyle recoiled back on his runner but kept on riding. "You'll pay for that Garrett." Kyle growled.

"I now place 3 cards facedown and end my turn." Garrett said.

Kyle's eyes widen, _'Whoa 3 cards facedown! Looks like Garrett is making his big move. It doesn't matter though, I'll stop it.'_ He thought. "It's my move."

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 7_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 7_

"I'll start by attacking Stardust with Red Dragon Archfiend again, go Crimson Flare." Kyle said.

"AHH! (**Garrett 400**) I activate my trap card, Cross Line Counter. Now I can take that battle damage, double it then add it as atk points. (**4300**) Now I'm allowed to attack you with my dragon." Garrett explained.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not, let him have it Stardust!" Garrett shouted.

"URG! (**Kyle 800**) I continue my turn by activating the Speed Spell Overboost. Now I'll be gaining 4 more speed counters but at the cost of losing them all at the end of my turn."

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 11_

"With that kind of power there's no telling what he'll play next." Dale said

"Next I activate the Speed Spell, End Of The Storm!" Kyle declared.

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 3_

"This card allows me to destroy all the monsters on the field then we each take 300 points of damage for each monster we lost." Kyle said.

"I don't think so I activate the ability of my dragon. By sacrificing him I cancel out your spells effect." Garrett countered.

"Then I guess that gives me the perfect opportunity to play my Sneak Exploder trap card. Now during your next standby phase, you'll lose 500LPs for each monster on my side of the field." Kyle explained.

"Then I better keep this round going, I activate the effect of Stardust Dragon. During the end phase of the turn I use its effect, I can bring him back to the field in atk mode. (**8/2500/2000**) Next I activate my trap card, Meteor Stream! This card deals you 1000 points of damage because I summoned a synchro monster through non-normal means." Garrett said.

"I activate my trap card, Crimson Fire! Now your effect damage is negated and you'll be taking double the amount. Good bye Garrett." Kyle said.

"It's not over yet, I play my final trap card, Shining Silver Force! Now not only does it douse your trap, but it destroys every single face-up spell and trap card on your side of the field." Garrett said.

"Grr!" Kyle growled as his Sneak Exploder was destroyed. "You never were one to give up were you Garrett?" Kyle asked.

"Nope, and with your Speed Counters about to run out of gas I don't think I will be either." Garrett said.

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 0_

"Now it's my turn." Garrett said drawing his card.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 8_

_Speed Counters, Kyle:__1_

"Oh please, you may have more counters than I do. But with only one card in your hand and Red Dragon still on my field. This duel is over." Kyle said.

"Oh really, I activate the Speed Spell, Final Attack!"

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 0_

"Now this card doubles my dragon's attack points until the end of the turn, but then he's destroyed during the end phase. (**5000**)" Garrett explained.

"What! 5000 atk points! It's too powerful." Kyle shouted.

"This is what you get for not listening and trying to get revenge Kyle. Now Stardust Dragon, finish this duel with Cosmic Flare!" Garrett shouted.

"AHHHH! (**Kyle 0**)" Kyle shouted taking the final hit of the match.

"Alright yes, way to duel Gar." Dale yelled, happy for his best friend. The force of the blow caused Kyle to crash his duel runner onto the ground in the parking lot. Garrett was also losing control of his duel runner. He jumped off of his and did a front handspring and landed back on his feet. The glow of all the marks stopped again, the strange thing, however, was that the marks themselves didn't disappear they just stopped glowing. "Ok this is new. Last time this mark vanished completely." Garrett said looking at his mark. "Yo Garrett!" Dale yelled hopping off the hill and running towards him. "Great duel man, you sure showed Kyle a thing or two." He chuckled slightly. Garrett nodded and the two looked around at the surrounding area. "Look at what that last duel caused." Dale said. "I know, we need to get some answers on what these marks of ours really are." Garrett said then added, "But first let's go and make sure Kyle is alright." Dale nodded and the two walk over to where Kyle was lying on the ground.

They get there to find that he is unconscious. "Oh man he's out cold," Dale said. "Don't either one of you two dare touch him!" Mr. Crawford shouted at them. He walked over with Mr. Henry behind right him. "Whoa, take it easy Mr. Crawford. We were just trying to help him is all," Dale defended. "I think the two of you have caused enough damage for one day," Mr. Crawford argued back. "But you don't unders…" Dale was cut off by the voice of the principle, "That's quite enough you two. Mr. Crawford, I will handle the situation from here." Mr. Henry said. "Fine." Mr. Crawford grumbled. "And as for you two. Since it is against the rules to have turbo duels in between classes and you 2 are the only two students here right now. I am holding you 2 responsible for all of this and I expect to see the both of you in my office first thing tomorrow morning." Mr. Henry walked away after that.

"It's over! Garrett won!" May shouted. Dawn didn't say anything she only took off in the direction of the parking lot. May moaned in annoyance, "Dawn, come back here." She chased after the bluenette not nearly being able to match her speed.

"Well this is just great." Dale complained once again looking around at all the damage. "Don't worry about this right now." Garrett replied. "You heard the chancellor. Both of us are probably going to get expelled for this." "If we don't figure out what's been happening, then somebody could get seriously hurt from these marks of ours, and we can't let that happen." Garrett said. "What are you talking about Gar?" "That was no ordinary duel. All the battle damage was real." Garrett explained. "I noticed. I could you're your pain from all the way up there." "We need to figure out what these marks are all about before it gets out of hand." "After my duel with Chandler he told me that this mark meant we were chosen to wield one of three legendary dragon's." "Then we're dealing with forces far greater than regular duel monsters." "We'll figure it out Gar, and we'll put a stop to it." An ambulance came by and escorted Kyle to the hospital to be treated of any injuries. Dawn and May appeared around the corner of the school and both girls are relieved to see Garrett and Dale standing there with no serious injuries on them. "Garrett!" Dawn yelled ran over and bear-hugged him with May slowly staggering behind her. "Dawn are you ok?" Garrett asked. "Were fine, we were worried about you guys." She said. "Were alright, though I can't say the same for the school." Garrett replied. "Yeah, what happened up here?" May asked. "That duel wasn't an ordinary duel. All the damage was real." Dale said. Both girls gasped, "Real battle damage!"

While they were talking Dawn saw the look of uncertainty on Garrett's face and decided to try and cheer him up. "Hey Gar, are you sure your ok?" She asked him. "I'll be fine, I just know that's not the last time we'll be seeing Kyle. I just want to know what's going on around here." He replied. She gave him another hug and he returned it. "No need to worry Garrett. I'm sure you'll figure things out soon enough." They separate from their embrace with blushes on their faces. "Thanks Dawn, I know I can count on you to keep our spirits up." "Are you guys done yet?" Dale asked. Garrett and Dawn look away with red faces. Dawn shuffles her feet on the ground and Garrett clears his throat. "Erm, yeah. Let's get going. There's no point in hanging around here anymore." He said. The other 3 nod their heads and the four students exit the school grounds.


	8. Getting Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

Getting Answers

It was the next day of school and Garrett and Dale were waiting patiently outside of Mr. Henry's office, or impatiently in Dale's case. "Man, Mr. Henry is going to kill us." Dale said pacing around the room nervously. "Just calm down Dale. I'm sure if we explain what actually happened he'll let us go." Garrett tried to tell him while lying up against the far wall. "Dale, Garrett! You two may come in now." Mr. Crawford shouted from the chancellors' office. "Would somebody please tell me why you're here!" Dale said incredibly aggravated. "Because, I have to make sure that you two guys are properly punished for destroying my class room!" The big haired teacher yelled back. "Look, with all due respect Mr. Crawford. We didn't do it. That other duelist was the one responsible for those flames." Garrett calmly explained. "Yeah yeah, save it for the judge." Mr. Crawford replied sarcastically escorting Garrett and Dale into the chancellors' office.

"Hello Garrett, Dale. Please have a seat." Mr. Henry said gesturing towards the two chairs in front of his deck. "We weren't the ones who causes those flames to appear in the parking lot yesterday." Dale said quickly. "Listen boys, I want to believe you, I really do. But unfortunately all the evidence we have points directly at you two." Mr. Henry replied. "So then what's going to happen to us?" Garrett asked. "Well if you ask me, I think we should humiliate the both of them in a duel before kicking them out of here." Mr. Crawford interrupted. "Well nobody asked you!" Dale shouted back. Garrett to raise a brow as he noticed Mr. Henry pondering this in his head. "You know Mr. Crawford, that's actually not a bad idea." Mr. Henry said. "What!" Dale shouted and Mr. Crawford smirked. "You're going make us duel?" Garrett replied. Mr. Henry nodded, "That's right, the two of you will be teaming up in a double duel against two other duelist from this school. If you win then your off the hook, but if you lose; then the both of you are expelled. The match will be held on Friday so you have until then to prepare."

It was a long day of school for Dale and Garrett as the two were thinking about what Mr. Henry had said. "So we have to win our freedom. Well that's something you don't see every day." "We need to prepare for this Dale, because I know that Mr. Henry is going to match us up against the two best duelists this school has to offer." Garrett replied. "I'm sure we'll be fine, besides when me and you are on the same team we never lose." Dale re-assured. "I hope your right buddy." Garrett replied.

After school let out Garrett and Dale met up with Dawn and May at the park like they do every day after school. "Hey you guys." Dawn said as cheerily as usual. "How was your visit with the chancellor today?" May asked. "Well it could have been a lot worse." Garrett replied. "He's making me and Garrett team up in a double duel for our freedom." Dale explained further. "If we win, then were safe." Garrett said. "But if we lose…" Dale trailed off. "Let me guess, your both getting expelled?" May finished. "That's right." Garrett said. "They can't expel you guys. You didn't do anything wrong." Dawn said. "Unfortunately they can, all the evidence from that duel point straight to us." Garrett explained. "Do you guys even know who you're going up against?" Dawn asked. "Nope, it's like changing a baby's diaper. You don't know what's inside, but you know you're not going to like it." Dale replied. "Well how about we have a 2 on 2 match right now." May suggested. "A double duel?" Garrett asked. "Yeah, that's a great idea May. You two need some practice if you're ever going to win, and I think now would be the best time to do so." Dawn agreed. "Alright I'm game." Dale said. Garrett smiled at his friends. "Alright then May, let's duel." Garrett said.

The group of four teens got themselves ready for their match by activating their duel disks and shouting their battle cries. "Constellars, shine bright!" Dawn yelled. "I'm coming at ya full speed!" Garrett followed suit. "Dragon riders, unite!" May said. "Let's turn this duel on!" Cried Dale.

"Alright Dawn, let's see what you got. Make your move." Garrett said offering her a smile.

The smile caught her off guard and caused her to blush a bit. "Y-yeah, thanks Garrett." She stammered.

"Dawn!" May cried out, "This is no time for you to be thinking about your crush. Now's the time to be thinking about winning this thing." May said.

"Teh." Dale chuckled and Garrett smiled shaking his head.

"Your right May. It's my go!" Dawn shouted drawing her first card. "First I'll summon my Constellar Sheratan in attack mode. (**3/700/1900**) And when I do, his ability lets me add 1 Constellar monster from my deck to my hand. I'll also lay one card face-down and end my turn at that." She said.

"Then I guess it's my move now!" Garrett shouted. _'Urgh, not the draw I was hoping for, but at least I can defend myself for a bit. Hopefully Dale has something planned.' _He thought taking a glance at his partner.

"Looks like Garrett has come up empty handed huh." Dawn taunted.

"Aww, what's wrong? No monsters to summon." May said in a teasing manner.

"That's what you think, l summon to the field Shield Wing in def mode. (**2/0/900**) And that ends my turn." Garrett said.

Dale fell down anime style. "What, that's it? You're the duelist who beat Mr. Crawford and that's all you can do?"

"We'll be alright for now Dale. Just you wait and see."

"Ok, I'll take your word for it." He replied.

"If you two are done talking, I'd like to make my move now." May said.

"Be my guest." Dale smirked.

"I play the field spell Dragon Ravine. This card let's me discard 1 card to either add 1 level 4 or lower Dragunity monster from my deck to my hand, or send one dragon type monster from my deck to my graveyard. And I discard Dragunity Pilum to the graveyard to add to my hand Dragunity Legionnaire. Now I summon him in attack mode! (**3/1200/800**) Now for his ability I can equip one level 3 or lower Dragunity monster to him from my graveyard, and guess who I choose? Dragunity Pilum!"

"I've got a bad feeling that we might be in trouble here." Dale said.

"I've got a feeling that you may be right." Garrett replied.

"Now I'll be attacking you guys with him." May shouted.

"Sorry to disappoint you May, but my wing can't be destroyed with just one attack. It must be beat a total of 3 times." Garrett explained.

"Whoever said that I was attacking your wing. You see if I halve the battle damage, Pilum lets my monster go in for a direct attack!"

"What! Urg, (**Garrett/Dale 3400**) Nice move May. I didn't see that one coming." Garrett said.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown card." May finished.

"Finally, it's time to make something happen! I draw!" Dale said drawing a card. _'Hum, this should work,'_ He thought. "I activate the spell card Trade-In, which lets me discard a level 8 monster from my hand to draw 2 more cards so say bye-bye to my Seal of the Overlord… for now." Dale smirks.

Dawn and May both narrow their eyes knowing Dale's playing style very well.

"Next I'll start off by summoning the Hieratic Dragon of Nuit in attack mode. (**4/1700/900**) And It's not just for show either, because now I'll have him attack your Constellar Sheratan!" Dale shouted.

"It's not going to be doing much though because I activate my trap card." Dawn said with intensity in her voice. "It's called Mirror Wall, and it halves the attack of all your attacking monsters." She explained. (**850**)

"Great that sure made a dent." Dale said as his attack went through.

(**Dawn/May 3850**) "Not too bad eh?" Dawn said.

"Hmm we'll see. I now get to activate Nuit's effect, When he is targeted by an effect, I get to special summon one normal monster from my deck so come on out my precious Seal in defense mode. (**8/0/0**) I'll set 2 cards face-down and it's back to you Dawn." Dale finished.

"Well first I'll allow my trap to be destroyed since I don't wanna pay 2000 life points."

"Before you do anything else I'll activate my own trap card, Hieratic Seal From the Ashes!" Dale yelled with confidence. "Once per turn it lets me take one Hieratic monster from my deck and transfer it straight to my graveyard. And during each of our turns, if there are any Hieratic dragons banished, I can put one of those in the graveyard too. So you might want to get rid of it ASAP." Dale explained.

"Well I'll have to worry about that later, but right now I will summon the card I added to my hand last turn, which was Constellar Algiedi. (**4/1600/1400**) And when normal summoned, I can then special summon one level 4 Constellar monster from my hand, and I choose Constellar Pollux! (**4/1700/600**) Now I can overlay my level 4 monsters, and I can Xyz summon Constellar Beehive! (**R4/2400/800**)" Dawn shouted.

"Oh shoot!" Dale said with a grimace.

"Yeah I bet you thought you were the only one around here to use Xyz monsters right Dale. Well Dawn over here does too." May said.

"That's right and once per turn I can detach one overlay unit to increase Beehive's attack by 1000 points! (**3400**) Now go and attack Nuit with Star Swarm!" Dawn shouted.

"This might hurt a little bit." Dale said as he braced for impact.

"Not after this it won't." Garrett replied. "I discard Kuriboh from my hand to reduce the battle damage Dale would have taken to 0." Garrett explained. A sprite of Kuriboh appeared in from of Nuit and took the full scope of the attack. The explosion, however, still destroyed Nuit.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Dale replied.

"Were partners Dale, and if we ever hope to win the tag duel than we better be saving each other whenever possible." Garrett said.

"I end my turn and my monster returns to normal strength. (**2400**)"

"Back to me now." Garrett said drawing his card. "I'll activate the spell card Lightning Vortex, which allows me to discard one card and destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field." Garrett said.

"Not so fast Garrett," May countered. "I'll activate the trap card Dark Bribe which lets me negate your spell cards effect, but you get to draw one card in return." She explained.

"Interesting counter May." Garrett looked at the card he drew and smiled, "Perfect." He said.

"Oh no!" Dawn said. "That means he's going to make a big move."

"I should thank you May, because now I can do this! I summon to the field Junk Synchron! (**3/1300/500**) And when I do I can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard." Garrett explained.

"Ha good luck finding one, none of your monsters were even destroyed yet," Dawn taunted.

"Ah think again Dawn, because the card I discarded to the graveyard for vortex was Negate Soldier. So come on out buddy. (**2/1000/300**) And now I activate the spell card, Synchro Boost this card lets me increase one of my monsters level by 1 and I choose Quillbolt Hedgehog to level 3, and now for the real fun, I will use level 3 Junk Synchron to tune together Quillbolt Hedgehog and my Shield Wing to Synchro summon Stardust Dragon! (**8/2500/2000**) And when Negate Soldier is used for a synchro summon I can negate the effect of one face up monster on the field."

"Aww man." Dawn groaned.

"Now attack Stardust Dragon, with Cosmic Flare."

"Oh no! (**Dawn/May 3750**)" Dawn shouted.

"I'll throw 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Garrett said.

"I was wondering when you would be releasing your dragon Garrett and now couldn't have been a better time. Because as the saying goes, the bigger they are the harder they fall." May said drawing her card. "I'll use my Legionnaire's ability to send one card equipped to it to the graveyard to destroy one face-up monster on the field, and I choose Stardust Dragon." May said.

"Then I counter with Stardust's special ability. When a card on the field is about to be destroyed, I can sacrifice my dragon to negate the effect and destroy the cause of it. So your Legionnaire is history." Garrett explained.

"Hmm fine, at least that dragon is out of the way for what I'm about to do. I will discard my Dragunity Phalanx to the graveyard to add to my hand Dragunity Dux. And now I will summon him from my hand and activate his effect, (**4/1500/1000**) it also lets me choose a level 3 Dragunity monster in my grave and equip it to him, and I choose Phalanx. Now I can activate Phalanx's effect to special summon it when it is equipped to a Dragunity Monster. So come on out! (**2/500/1100**) But it won't be there for long, because I now use my level 2 Phalanx and tune him with Dragunity Dux to synchro summon Dragunity Knight-Gae Bulg! (**6/2000/1100**) And now I can have him attack you directly!" May shouted.

"Not so fast May, I activate my face-down, Call of the Haunted!" Garrett countered. "It lets me take one monster from my graveyard and special summon it in attack position, and I choose Stardust Dragon! (**8/2500/2000**)"

"So do you still want to attack now May?" Dale taunted.

"You bet I do Dale, so now Gae Bulg attack Stardust Dragon!" May shouted.

Dale's eyes widened, "What! There's no way, Stardust Dragon is stronger."

"It must have an ability." Garrett realized.

"When Gae Bulg attacks a monster I can banish one winged-beast Dragunity monster from my graveyard to have him gain the attack of that monster, and I banish Dragunity Dux! (**3500**)" May countered.

"Well now this isn't good." Dale said.

"So Gae Bulg finish off that dragon with Air Current Strike!" May yelled pointing forward.

"Stardust isn't finished yet I activate my other facedown card." Garrett countered. "It's called Half Shut and with this one I can prevent a monster on my field from being destroyed by battle so long as I cut his attack points in half for this turn. (**1250**)" Garrett explained.

"Fine but you'll still take a massive hit." May taunted.

"Ahh! (**Garrett/Dale 1150**)" Garrett shouted.

"And that's my turn, on to you Dale." May said finishing her turn.

"My pleasure, let's do this!" He shouted drawing another card. "Alright are you guys ready cause here comes a big move! First I'll tribute my Hieratic Seal to summon the Hieratic Dragon of Eset. (**5/1900/1000**) but he won't be here for long because I tribute him to special summon the Hieratic Dragon of Su. (**6/2200/1000**) and since I tributed Eset, I can special summon one normal monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard as you know, and I choose the normal monster Wattaildragon. (**6/0/0**) Now since I have two level 6 monsters on the field, I can use them to build the overlay network and Xyz summon the Hieratic Dragon King of Atum! (**R6/2400/2100**)

"This isn't good." Said the two females in unison.

"Oh you are very correct because now I can detach one overlay unit to special summon one dragon type monster from my deck, so say hello to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! (**8/0/0**)" Dale said.

Both Dawn and May gave off a sigh of relief when they saw Dale's most powerful card appear without any attack points.

"Pfft hahaha! What does that matter? Apparently your King's effect has a downside." May laughed while Dawn had a smirk on her face thinking the same thing.

"Oh yes I forgot to mention that it makes any dragon summoned by this effect's attack and defense 0, but that's not the point. Now I think I'll also drop Gaia Dragon the Thunder Charger onto of Atum so it can still attack this turn. (**R7/2600/2100**) Galaxy-Eyes attack that Dragunity Knight with Photon Stream of Destruction!" Dale shouted.

"You can attack all you want but Gae Bulg will not be destroyed," May stated rather confidently.

"Oh no it won't at least not yet because I can now activate Galaxy-Eyes special ability to remove itself and the monster it was battling with from play until the end of the battle phase." Dale said.

"NO!" May shouted.

"Now my Dragon King can go in for a direct attack." Dale shouted

"Ahhh! (**Dawn/May 1350**)" May shouted from the damage.

"And now Stardust Dragon can finish this duel off. So Garrett if you don't mind." Dale said glancing at his partner.

"No problem, Stardust finish this with Cosmic Flare!" Garrett said.

"Ahhh! (**Dawn/May 0**)" Dawn shouted as their LPs dwindled to 0.

"And that's game." Dale said pointing at the both them. "Great duel Dawn, you too May." "Thanks Garrett you looked awesome too." Dawn replied. "I think the two of you are more than ready for that double duel tomorrow." May said. "Well I think we should head back over to Garrett's house and rest up a bit. Friday's going to be a long day for the both of us." Dale said. Garrett nodded in agreement.

So the four friends arrived at Garrett's house to see his grandfather standing at the door waiting for them. "Welcome home Garrett I'm glad you could make it back in one piece." Prof. Charles said. "Yeah we made it back is there a problem?" Garrett asked. "Take a look at this." Prof. Charles replied handing Garrett the front page of the newspaper. "Looks like you guys made the headline with that duel yesterday." Dawn said glancing at it. "I'm not really surprised. That duel almost destroyed the school of course it would be in the paper." Dale said. "Does it say anything about Kyle in here?" Garrett asked flipping the page over. "Why are you concerned about him? If I remember correctly wasn't he the one who started that destruction in the first place?" May asked. "He's my brother guys and not only that, but he also has a mark on his arm." Garrett explained. "It says here that he's in the Mniscus Hospital in coma and they don't know when he's going to wake up." Dawn read from the article. Garrett hands the paper back to his grandfather. "What do you think we should do?" Dawn asked. "Well until he gets out of the hospital there isn't much we can do." Prof. Charles said. "I guess we'll just have to wait it out until he recovers then." Dale said. "Listen Garrett, I think it's time to tell you the everything I know about what's been going around here and it all begins with your past." Prof. Charles said. "My past?" Garrett repeated confused. "Should we come too?" Dawn asked. Garrett nodded yes.

They followed Prof. Charles back through the house and into the living room. The Prof. walked over to the bookshelf and pulled one of the books forwards a bit revealing a secret staircase behind the shelf. "Did you know about this Gar?" Dale asked. "I had no idea." _'I wonder what could be waiting for us down there. Pappy said he knows about what's been going on, but it has to do with my past. Is there something that I'm not getting here?' _Garrett thought.

"This is my lab everybody. This is where all of my research is done." "Whoa, this place is huge." Dale commented. "How come you've never told us about this before?" Garrett asked. "Because what I'm studying down here has a lot do to with you Garrett. Your apart of something that will determine the fate of the world. Even if you don't know it yet." "Like what? What are you talking about?" Garrett asked growing more confused. "First things first though. Garrett….I'm not your real grandfather."

Gasps rang out through the room and Garrett himself had a look of confusion mixed with disbelief on his face. "W-What are you talking about Pappy?" The Prof. sighed again, "I'm not your real grandfather. In fact, the people that I told you died in the hospital weren't even your real parents. I just made them up to protect you and Kyle. Your real birth parents met an unfortunate end 14 years ago." "So then I'm…" Garrett trailed off. "An orphan." May said. "Talk about walking into a Mirror Force. That's gotta hurt." Dale said. "Poor Gar." Dawn said. Garrett couldn't speak, he could only stare at the ground and take in everything that his thought to be grandfather had just told him. "So…" he began again choking on his words, "Because of your lie Kyle ended up running away and making some choices that I know he regrets but now it's too late. He's in the hospital in a coma and might not even recover!" "I was only doing what your parents asked me too!" The profs' voice softened, "Your real parents, wanted me to be the one to look after you guys, if anything were to happen to them. They wanted me to continue teaching you guys how to duel and telling you about their tragic deaths would have only distracted you, so I made up that lie to lessen the blow to your spirit. If I had known what was to come of that then it never would have happened. I was only doing what your parents waned."

Dawn, and May were both moved by the professor's speech even though they didn't physically show it. A few tears fell from the bridge of his nose and splashed onto the floor. "It's ok man, if you want you can come live with me." Dale said rubbing the back of his best friend. "That won't be necessary Dale. I think it would be best if I stay here with my grandfather." The smile that Garrett gave Prof Charles shone through to the older man and he in turn, smiled back. The two embraced in a tight father to son type of hug. "Thank you Garrett, you always were the closest thing I've ever had to a grandchild." "Wow Gar, you're a better person than I am." Dale commented. "Oh stop it Dale," May scolded, "Let them have their little moment." "It's so beautiful." Dawn said.

The two released from their hug and Garrett looked up at his father figure with a serious expression. "Pappy, can you please tell me about my parents." "I was hoping you'd ask me that. " Dale sighed and sat down, "Ok everyone, grab a seat. Its story time."

"Your parents and I were all researchers at Massive Mniscus. Your father was put in charge of a new project involving an ancient artifact that was brought over here from Egypt. We all took an interest in it and investigation began immediately. The artifact was a necklace with a black star shaped crystal on the chain." "That's sounds really familiar to the necklace that Chandler had on." May said placing her thumb and pointer finger on her chin and tilting her head. "It can't be. There's got to be like ten thousand necklaces with black stars on them." Dawn intervened. "Anyways! Moving on with the story!" The Prof. declared to get their attention. "It was discovered that the necklace was part of a legend that could plunge the world into infinite darkness if fallen into the wrong hands."

The teens were wide eyed at the story, well except for Dale. "There's no way some dumb necklace could have that kind of power." "Oh?" the Prof. asked him. "And I don't suppose you know what really happened to cause the accident of Massive Mniscus?" "Of course I do! Everybody does, it's the only history this city has." Dale so boldly announced. "They say that an employee got careless and the whole place went up in smoke." "That's only the cover up story that Master's INC's told the city, so nobody would suspect anything." "How do you know all of this? What makes you so sure?" Dale pressed on. "Because I was there. I survived it."

Everyone gasped at the Prof's. confession, "You were there when it happened? And you survived?" Garrett asked. "But I thought that Mr. Masters was the only survivor." Dale said. "Mr. Masters doesn't know that I'm alive, and I'd like to keep it that way." "But if you know the truth then why don't you tell the people? You could expose Mr. Masters for the liar he is?" Dawn asked. "Because Dawn, I'm only one person nobody would believe me and besides, if the corporation finds out that I'm still alive they'll hunt me down and kill me." "Stupid corrupt company, wanting nothing but power. I wonder what else they've been lying to us about?" May said. "Tell us what really caused the destruction of Massive Mniscus." Garrett said.

"We were getting ready to perform an experiment on the pendent trying to extract its energy to power the city. Unfortunately it overloaded and resulted in a massive explosion. The force of the explosion took out the foundation of the building and it began to collapse. I had lost consciousness during all the pandemonium, but when I woke up I was the only one left in the room. Miraculously I had survived the biggest tragedy to ever hit the city. I was weak and hurt but I remembered the last thing that your mother told me before the experiment began, and that was to make sure that you and Kyle finished your training. I immediately ran to your guys home and I'll never forget what I saw when I ran through that door. Your right arm Garrett, was glowing a bright blue color. I had never seen anything like it before, and being the scientist that I was, I was determined to find that answer. So while I was training you guys to be top duelists I was also researching the mark that appeared on your arm and some more info on the Dark Star Pendent. I had discovered that they were connected."

Garrett rolled up his sleeve and showed the Prof. the mark on his arm. "This mark right Pappy?" The Prof. nodded, "Yup, I see its finally shown up permanently." "Hey Prof. I got one of those marks on my arm too." Dale said showing him his mark. "Really! That makes my job a whole lot easier." "What's with these marks? And why did they pick us?" Garrett asked. 

"Thousands of years ago there was an ancient civilization in Egypt known as the Wyvern Tribe. They were ordinary people who worshiped dragons as their gods. One day, however, the tribe was attacked by a vicious army of monsters known as the Army of Darkness." Prof. Charles explained. "The Army of Darkness?" Garrett inquired, the Prof. nodded. "Yup, but not much was know about them other than the fact that they were evil." Prof. Charles replied. "Army of Darkness, dragon worshiping tribe? Sounds a bit farfetched to me." Dale said. "Soon a war broke out and things were not looking good for the Wyvern Tribe. So as a last hope for survival the leader of the tribe, the Dragon King, called upon their legendary dragons for help. The dragons answered his call and came to the rescue. The Army of Darkness fought valiantly but they were no match for the might of the dragons. Defeated but not destroyed the Army of Darkness was sealed away trapped inside the Dark Star Pendent never to be seen again. The dragons however feared that one day, the darkness would break free and continue their terror across the land. So each of the dragons entrusted their powers into one of the members of the Wyvern Tribe including the king himself. These special individuals were known as the Dragon Keepers and were identified from the marks they had on their forearms." Prof. Charles said. "Then that must mean that me and Garrett are Dragon Keepers." Dale said looking at his mark again. "That's right, you both are descendants of the ancient tribe. That mark has been passed through your blood lines for countless generations. Dale you have the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. And Garrett has the Stardust Dragon." Prof. Charles said. "So then I take it that Kyle's dragon is the Red Dragon Archfiend?" Dale said and Prof. Charles nodded.

"Wait a minute!" Dawn suddenly spoke out. "If you saw Garrett's mark 14 years ago then why would it suddenly appear again now?" "It's because the Army of Darkness preparing to make to take their revenge." "But weren't they trapped in the Dark Star Pendent? I mean it's been a 1000 years." Garrett said. "The explosion at Massive Mniscus had enough energy in it to break the seal holding the army inside. Your mark was only warning us about their escape before, but now that it's here permanently. It's only a matter of time before they reek their destructive presence on our city."

"This is terrible. What are we going to do Dale?" May asked him. "I don't know May," he responded. "It's one thing to deal with the pressure of school every day, but to fight a thousand year old evil army? I'm at a loss May." "I'm not sure there's anything we can do." Dawn said sadly. "That's not true guys." Garrett said suddenly. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "We were giving this mark for a reason and now it's time to prove it. Pappy, do you know what this Army of Darkness looks like? We need to know what were fighting if we're going to have a chance at stopping it." "I'm a shame to say, but I do not. I'm guessing that since the dragons bestowed their powers to the Wyvern Tribe, the Army may be looking for humans to do their dirty work for them, until their strong enough to continue their war."

The Prof. cleared his throat and proceeded back up into the upper floors of the house leaving Garrett, and the gang behind to process everything that was just said. "Well I'm glad all that's finally over." Dawn said, "I don't think I can take any more bad news at the moment." "I hate to be a Debby downer, but were still dealing with the end of the world here." Dale said. "I know, but how are we suppose to fight if we don't what were fighting?" May asked. "Right now Chandler is the only lead that we have." Garrett spoke up. "He's affiliated Masters INC being Mr. Masters son." Dale said. "That means in order to get to him…" May started. "One of us has to win a place in the Masters Cup." Dawn finished. "Then that's exactly what were going to do." Garrett said. Dale smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "Just so you know I'm not going easy, just because some ancient evil is threatening to make a comeback. I plan on winning the tournament to further advance my career as a duelist." "Same here Dale. I wanna win the tournament too." May said. "Don't forget about me." Dawn said clenching her fist together in determination. "Then for the next couple of weeks, all of us are rivals. Don't show anyone any mercy. Cause just like you guys, I'm determined to win that tournament also."


	9. Fight For Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

Fight For Freedom

It's now Friday which meant it was the day that Garrett and Dale had to fight for their freedom. Garrett's alarm clock was blaring in his ears waking him up from the dream he was having. He reached over and tapped the annoying device on the top to shut it off. _'Another nightmare it's been 2 days since Pappy told me everything and I just can't get it off my mind.'_ He thought before glancing at the clock, it read 6:47. _'I better hurry up and get ready for school. Today's going to be a long one.'_ He walked into the bathroom and changed into his usual wardrobe. When he re-emerged he sat on his bed and pulled Stardust Dragon out from his pocket and gazed at it with wonder. _'Well old friend, today's the day. If we don't win this duel then our days at DP will be over.'_ He put the card back into his deck and walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Prof. Charles was sitting at the table reading the paper. "Morning Garrett." He said. "Morning Pappy." Garrett returned with a yawn. "You didn't sleep well last night did you?" "Not really I had some things on my mind." "I know what I said the other day was a lot to take in, but I really want you guys to be ready in case the darkness returns sooner then we think." Garrett smiled just as the doorbell rang indicating the obvious. "It's open!" Prof. Charles said.

In through the door walked Dale with his duel disk already strapped to his arm and activated. "Hey Gar, Prof. Charles." Dale greeted. "Dale," Prof. Charles replied going back to reading the paper. Garrett raised a brow at his trusty friend, "What's with the get-up? Good luck charm?" "Nah, I just finished a practice duel with May over at the park." Dale replied. "At 7 in the morning?" "Yeah, we have to win this duel Gar. Or well, you know the consequences." "We'll be fine, now let's get going before were late and lose by default." Dale nods.

The two teenage best friends hop on their duel runners and ride over to the school parking lot where Dawn and May were waiting for them. "Hey girls what's up?" Garrett said. "We just came out to make sure you guys were ready for this." Dawn replied. "I know Garrett is, but Dale on the hand…" May trailed off. "Cut me some slack May. Just because you beat me this morning doesn't mean I'm not ready to defend my place here at DP." Dale argued back crossing his arms stubbornly. "Come one May we better go before our seats get taken up." Dawn said. "Good idea Dawn let's go." May replied. "Good luck you guys and remember that were rooting for you." Dawn said before the two girls bolted back into the school to grab their seats for the match. "We better get going to." Garrett said. "Ok, were supposed to meet up with Mr. Henry at the main office before we go on." Dale said. Garrett nodded and detached his duel disk from his runner before reattaching it to his left arm. They walk inside and just like Dale said, they saw Mr. Henry waiting for them in the office. "Glad you could make it boys." The chancellor said. "So when does this duel start and who are we going up against?" Garrett asked. "You'll find out as soon as you walk through those doors." Mr. Henry replied pointing to the doors that lead to the duel arena. "Let's go Dale." Garrett said heading over and stopping right in front of the door. "On 3?" Dale asked. Garrett smirked, "On 3." "1, 2, 3!" They both shouted before walking through the doors at the same time.

The entire room of students burst into yells, whistles, and applause at the boy's entrance. Dawn and May were literally sitting on the edge of their seats awaiting the arrival of their friends. "Look here they come now!" May exclaimed as Garrett and Dale walked up to the stage. "I sure hope they can win this." Dawn mumbled to herself. _'Please win Garrett. Things just wouldn't be the same without you guys around.' _Dawn thought.

"Wow take a look at this crowd." Dale said glancing around the room. "Yeah I see, but let's not lose focus. This is going to take everything we've got." Garrett replied. They finally get up to the stage and see who it is that their taking on. "Mr. Crawford!" Garrett exclaimed. "You're our opponent?" "That's right Garrett. Since I am one of the best duelists in this school, I'll be making sure that your both packing your bags before you even can summon a monster to the field." Mr. Crawford replied. "Ok then, who's your partner?" Dale asked. "That would be me." A deep voice said.

Looking the other way Garrett and Dale saw that it was Zane who had spoken up and was making his way up to the arena. "Mr. Henry explained the situation to me and I agreed to be Mr. Crawford's partner in this duel. Don't take it personally, I only agreed to this to see firsthand how you two would fare," He explained himself. "Ok then, I guess we should turn this duel on!" Dale said. "Yes, let's" Mr. Crawford replied. "Good cause were coming at ya full speed!" Garrett shouted officially beginning the match.

"I'll be making the first move since nobody has volunteered." Garrett said drawing a card. "I think I'll summon to the field Rapid Warrior in atk mode. (**4/1200/400**) Next I'll lay one card facedown and end my turn." Garrett said.

"Ok then I guess I'm up." Zane said. "And I special summon the Cyber Dragon from my hand in attack mode. (**5/2100/1600**)"

"That's the way to duel Zane. With your expert knowledge and card combos we'll win this duel in no time." Mr. Crawford said.

"Listen, you may be dueling to expel these two, but I'm dueling for a very different reason." Zane replied. "Now then, I attack your Rapid Warrior with Strident Blaze."

"Urgh! (**Garrett/Dale 3100**)" Garrett groaned.

"Next I activate the spell card Gold Sarcophagus . This card lets me remove one card in my deck from play, but then in two turns I get to add that card straight to my hand." Zane explained.

"Wow that's some card huh." Dale said.

"We better be careful." Garrett said.

Up in the stands watching were of course Dawn and May. They were cheering Garrett and Dale on. "Just how good are these guys?" May asked. "Well they're facing the two best duelists in the school. You didn't think Mr. Henry was going to make this easy did you?" Dawn asked. "Well no but still. They better win." May replied. "I'm sure they'll be fine. I mean they've been in worse situations then this haven't they." "I guess you're right." May said.

"With that done I end my turn." Zane said.

"It's my turn now!" Dale said drawing a card. "I activate the spell card Hieratic Seal of Supremacy. This card allows me to special summon one Hieratic monster from my hand I summon the Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord. (**8/0/0**)" Dale said.

"That's a good start, Dale already had a seal on the field." Dawn said. "Yes! Go Dale!" May cheered.

Dale smirked, "Well I wouldn't want to disappoint my lady friends now would I? Next I sacrifice that seal to summon out the Hieratic Dragon of Su. (**6/2200/1000**) Now I'll attack that Cyber Dragon with Blue Hieroglyphic Blast!" Dale shouted.

"Urg! (**Zane/Mr. Crawford 3900**)" Zane said.

"I end my turn." Dale said.

"My turn!" Mr. Crawford said drawing his first card. "And boy do I have one for you." He said.

"Is anybody else creeped out by the look on his face?" Dawn asked. "Well Garrett sure doesn't seem to be." May replied.

"First I will use the Monster Reborn spell card to bring my partner's Cyber Dragon back from the graveyard. (**5/2100/1600**) Next up I activate the continuous spell card, Advance Force. Now I can tribute Cyber Dragon to summon out to the field Ancient Gear Golem! (**8/3000/3000**)" Mr. Crawford said.

"I thought I saw the last of that thing on opening day." Garrett commented.

"You know what they say Gar, you can't hide from your past." Dale replied.

"Now I activate the spell card Ancient Gear Trap. So by discarding one Ancient Gear monster from my hand to the graveyard I can switch your monster into def mode and drop its def points to 0 for the remainder of the turn." Mr. Crawford explained.

" (**0**) Aww man." Dale said watching his Su power down.

"Because I discarded Ancient Gear Snake from my hand I can special summon him from the graveyard in attack mode. (**3/1100/400**)" Mr. Crawford said.

"Grr." Dale growled narrowing his eyes.

"Looks like you boys are in for an early dismissal because now I'm pretty much attacking you directly! Ancient Gear Golem. Go Mechanized Melee!" Mr. Crawford shouted.

"This might be it for us Gar." Dale said as the attack connected with his monster causing a huge cloud of dust to form around the two brunette duelists.

Dawn and May both gasped, "Oh no." May said. "Garrett!" Dawn screamed. When the smoke cleared it revealed that Garrett and Dale were ok and un touched. Mr. Crawford was beyond surprised to say the least.

"But how is that possible? Your monster was destroyed you should have lost LPs!" Mr. Crawford shouted.

"Take a closer look at the field." Zane replied to him.

Mr. Crawford then notices that Garrett has a trap card activated.

"What?! Defense Draw?! How is that possible when my Golem prevents you from activating trap cards?" Mr. Crawford flipped.

"It's because of this." Garrett replied showing them his Effect Veiler card.

"He must have used Effect Veiler to stop your Golem's trap negating ability." Zane pieced together.

"That's right Zane, I can discard this card from my hand to stop one monster's effects until the end of this turn." Garrett explained.

"So in other words." Mr. Crawford started.

"Our LPs are safe and me and Dale get to draw one card from our decks." Garrett finished.

"Good combo Gar." Dale said.

"Hmm indeed, but I still have my snake which is going in for a direct attack!" Mr. Crawford said.

"Ahh! (**Garrett/Dale 2000**)" Dale said.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Mr. Crawford said upset that his winning combo was countered.

"Then it's back to me." Garrett said. "I activate the spell card Dark Core. Now by discarding my Quillbolt Hedgehog I can remove from play one monster on the field, something like your Ancient Gear Golem." Garrett said.

"Yes, that ancient relic of yours is now ancient history." Dale said.

"Not quite, I activate the trap card Divergence. When you target a machine type monster with an effect, I can switch that effect to a different machine type monster on the field." Mr. Crawford explained. "So you'll be removing my Snake from play instead."

"Grr, alright then, I now summon to the field the Marauding Captain in atk mode, (**3/1200/400**) and using his special ability I also summon to the field Nitro Synchron. (**2/300/300**) and now that I control a tuner monster I can bring Quillbolt Hedgehog back from the graveyard in atk mode. (**2/800/800**) Next up I'm tuning Nitro Synchron with Marauding Captain and Quillbolt Hedgehog to synchro summon Nitro Warrior! (**7/2800/1800**)" Garrett said. "And because Nitro Synchron was used as the tuner monster we now get to draw another card from our decks."

"Great combo bubby." Dale said.

"Nice moves kid I'm impressed." Zane complemented with a small smile.

"But Your monster still isn't strong enough to take down my Golem." Mr. Crawford smirked.

"Oh is it now? I activate the ability of my warrior, so because I activated a spell card this turn my monster gains 1000 more atk points. (**3800**)" Garrett explained calmly.

"Even better!" Dale exclaimed.

"That Golem's about meet its maker." Dawn said excited. "Leave it to Garrett to make such a quick come back." May replied with a smile. "Yeah Gar! Take it down!" Dawn cheered.

"Now then, Nitro Warrior. Break down that Golem permanently with Dynamite Crunch!" Garrett shouted.

"Arg! (**Zane/Mr. Crawford 3100**)" Mr. Crawford shouted.

"I end my turn with 2 cards facedown and my warrior returns to normal strength. (**2800**)" Garrett said.

"My turn again." Zane shouted drawing a card. "And since it's been 2 turns. I can now add the card I removed from play directly to my hand." Zane said.

"Man that's got to be the best card in his whole deck." Dale said.

"You might want to brace yourself for this one buddy." Garrett replied.

"You see I paid attention when I saw you two duel each other on the first day of school. I knew you would destroy my Cyber Dragon quickly. Which is why I wanted this card." Zane said revealing the card.

"Undead Polymer?" Dale read.

"Now I'm going to activate it. It allows me to use monsters in my graveyard as fusion materials instead of using monsters on the field." Zane explained.

"And that's a continuous spell card?" Garrett said.

Zane nodded, "So with that being said I'm fusing the Cyber Dragon in my hand with the one already in my graveyard to fusion summon the Cyber Twin Dragon! (**8/2800/2100**) Next I'll equip my dragon with the Mist Body spell card to prevent my monster from being destroyed in battle."

"Great." Dale said sarcastically.

"Now I'll have my monster attack with Twin Strident Blaze!" Zane commanded.

"Urg, well so much for Nitro Warrior." Garrett mused.

"And now I'll have my dragon attack your LPs directly with the help of his special ability, he can attack twice per turn." Zane said.

"Oh no!" Dawn and May shouted. "If this goes through then it's all over." Dawn said.

"Sorry to disappoint Zane, but I activate my facedown, Scarp-Iron Scarecrow. This trap repels your attack, then goes back facedown to use again next turn." Garrett countered.

Dale lets out a sigh of relief, "Phew, that was a close one."

Zane smiles, "Not bad Garrett, I'll summon Cyber Phoenix in atk mode and then end my turn. (**4/1200/1600**)"

"Are you actually having fun Zane? Don't forget that were here too expel these two screw-ups from this school forever." Mr. Crawford said.

"If I remember correctly. Didn't one of these screw-ups beat you?" Zane replied.

Mr. Crawford's eyes widen and he doesn't reply.

"These two really need to stay at this school, their skills as duelists outmatch any other freshman we've had for long time and it sets a great example for rest of the students here." Zane said.

"So what are you just going to forfeit the match then?" Mr. Crawford said.

"No, this is a duel and I will give it my very best." Zane said. "Just don't expect me to support their expulsion."

"You guys keep talking like we're going to lose this match." Dale interrupted suddenly. "Well don't count us out yet because it's my turn!" Dale shouted swiping a card from the top of his deck. "I activate another Hieratic Seal of Supremacy. You know how it works, now I can special summon one Hieratic monster from my hand, like my Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb, (**4/1800/400**) but he won't be alone for long, next I normal summon the Hieratic Dragon of Nuit along with him. (**4/1700/900**)"

"How about some help buddy? I activate my other facedown card, Ultimate Offering. Now by giving up 500LPs. We can normal summon an extra monster during each of our turns." Garrett said.

"And I think I'll be the first to try it out. (**Garrett/Dale 1500**) Now I sacrifice Gebeb and Nuit to summon my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! (**8/3000/2500**)" Dale shouted.

"That thing has 3000 atk points!" Mr. Crawford shouted.

"Oh I'm not done yet, because I tributed Gebeb I'm now allowed to summon this card back to the field. The Hieratic Seal Of The Sun Dragon Overlord in def mode. (**8/0/0**) and next I think I'll have Galaxy-Eyes attack that twin dragon!" Dale shouted.

"Go ahead and damage our LPs but you won't destroy my dragon." Zane replied.

"Actually I'm doing neither. You see using Galaxy-Eyes' special ability. I can remove both monsters from play until the end of the turn. So say good-bye to your Mist Body spell." Dale said.

"Grr." Zane growled.

"Yes! Good move Dale!" May cheered. "There both dueling well together. Looks like the extra practice is really paying off." Dawn replied.

"I'll end my turn there so both monsters now return to the field. (**8/2800/2100**)(**8/3000/2500**)" Dale said.

"It's back to me then." Mr. Crawford said. "I'll switch both Cyber Twin Dragon and Cyber Phoenix into def mode then end my turn with a card facedown."

"That's all? Fine, my go!" Garrett shouted.

"Well before you 'go' I activate the trap card Dust Tornado. So say goodbye to your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Mr. Crawford said.

"I summon Speed Warrior in atk mode, (**2/900/400**) and during the turn that he's summoned his attack points are doubled. (**1800**) So I'll have him attack your Phoenix and have Galaxy-Eyes attack your Twin Dragon." Garrett commanded.

"Urg." Both Zane and Mr. Crawford grunted, but then Zane spoke up, "For the price of destroying my Phoenix we now get to draw one card from our decks."

"I end my turn." Garrett said.

"It's my go." Zane said. "I summon the Cyber Larva in atk mode and end my turn with 2 facedown cards. (**1/400/600**)" He said.

"Back to me then." Dale said. "Big mistake summoning your monster in atk mode. Now we can end this duel. Speed Warrior attack that monster!" Dale yelled with a smile.

"Hmm a rookie mistake, I play Mirror Force, so now all the monsters on your side of the field in atk mode are destroyed." Zane countered.

"What!" Dale exclaimed as his Galaxy-Eyes and Speed Warrior are destroyed.

"Did you really think I would just summon a monster in atk mode with less atk points for no reason?"

"Nice going genius," Dawn muttered from upstairs. "I guess he just got carried away and wasn't thinking," May said trying to defend her friend.

"Tch, no big deal," Dale said calmer than Zane expected.

"Come again?" Garrett asked.

"Don't sweat it Gar, you should know me by now, there's always a back-up. I normal summon the Hieratic Dragon of Eset in atk mode, (**5/1900/1200**) and I can do so if I drop its attack points to 1000. (**1000**) But it won't matter because now I use Eset's ability to make it the same level as my seal. (**8**)" Dale explained.

"Here it comes." Zane said.

"Now I overlay my two level 8 monsters to build the overlay network and Xyz summon, Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord Of Heliopolis! (**R8/3000/2400**)" Dale said.

"I activate my other facedown card, Bottomless Trap Hole." Zane countered.

"Now your monster is BANISHED!" Mr. Crawford said.

"WOOOW! I activate the spell card Mirage of Nightmare. Now during your turn we both get to draw cards until were holding four, but then during our turns we must discard cards from our hand equal to the number of cards we drew." Dale explained.

"Good card Dale." Zane said.

"Thanks, I end my turn." Dale said

"My turn again." Mr. Crawford said.

"Now both of us get to draw 4 cards from our decks since we're currently holding 0." Dale said.

"I sacrifice Cyber Larva to summon out my Ancient Gear Beast. (**6/2000/2000**)" Mr. Crawford said.

"Before you do anything else I play the effect of Ultimate Offering again. So by giving up another 500 points I can summon one monster from my hand and I choose Changer Synchron in def mode. (**Garrett/Dale 1000**)(**1/0/0**)" Garrett countered.

"Fine then I'll attack your pathetic monster." Mr. Crawford said.

"Urg." Garrett grunted as his tuner monster was destroyed.

"I end my turn." Mr. Crawford said.

"Back to me then." Garrett shouted drawing a card from his deck.

"But first allow me to play the quick play spell, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Dale shouted, "This card will destroy Mirage before we have to discard our hands." Dale explained.

"Thanks Dale, now I have just the cards needed to win this duel." Garrett said.

Dale smiled, "Hey you saved us earlier, so I figured I would return the favor."

"Yup, now watch as I finish this duel off." Garrett said.

"We have 3100LPs left. So good luck beating us this turn." Mr. Crawford taunted.

"Watch and learn. I summon out Synchron Explorer in atk mode. (**2/0/0**) Next it's special ability activates allowing me to summon Changer Synchron back from my graveyard. (**1/0/0**) I'll use the effect of Ultimate Offering one more time to summon out my favorite tuner monster, Junk Synchron. (**Garrett/Dale 500**)(**3/1300/500**) Now I can bring back Speed Warrior thanks to Junk Synchrons effect. Now Junk Synchron tunes with Synchron Explorer and Speed Warrior to synchro summon the Junk Archer! (**7/2300/2000**) I activate the effect of my Archer. I can now remove your monster from play for the remainder of the turn." Garrett explained.

"You can what!" Mr. Crawford exclaimed.

"Looks like we're in for quite a beating." Zane said.

"Now I attack you directly with Junk Archer."

"Urg! (**Zane/Mr. Crawford 800**)" Mr. Crawford said.

"Next I play my quick play spell Quick Tuning! This card lets me synchro summon a monster during the battle phase. So I tune Changer Synchron with Junk Archer to synchro summon Stardust Dragon! (**8/2500/2000**)"

"Oh no no no no!" Mr. Crawford shouted.

"And now I can end this duel. Stardust Dragon, attack directly with Cosmic Flare!" Garrett shouted.

"AHHH!(**Zane/ Mr. Crawford 0**)" Mr. Crawford screamed.

Zane said nothing, he only closed his eyes as their LPs hit zero. He reopened them with a small smile on his face. "Great duel you two. I actually had a lot of fun." "Thanks Zane I did too." Garrett replied. "And since we won the match, that means were officially off the hook right?" Dale added in. "That's correct." A voice said interrupting the conversation. It was Mr. Henry and he was walking up the stage with his hands in his pocket and a smile on his face. "You two put on a great show and because you won the duel you both will be allowed to stay here at DP." The chancellor said. Garrett looks at Dale and smiles, "We did it man. We get to stay." "YESS!" Dale exclaimed jumping into the air with his fist extended. "How?" Mr. Crawford said from the floor. "How could I lose to him twice in a row?" "That reminds me, Mr. Crawford. Until your room is properly repaired, your class will be moved into the storage room closet in the school's basement." Mr. Henry said. Mr. Crawford left to begin moving his things down there.

Dale bursts out with laughter, "Ha, have fun teaching down there." He mocked. Garrett sweatdropped, "Umm buddy, Don't forget that we have class with Mr. Crawford in the morning." Dale fell to the floor anime style. "Some days I worry about you." Garrett said rubbing the back of his head. "Haha, you boys sure do know how to bring a smile to my face." Mr. Henry said. "These two interest me." Zane said to Mr. Henry crossing his arms. "Whys that Zane?" He replied. He closed his eyes and smirked. "Let's just say that this place wouldn't survive well without them here." Zane looked at Dawn and May specifically when he said that. Mr. Henry doesn't reply he only chuckles slightly.

"So now that were free men, what should we do next?" Dale said. "Let's go pay a visit to some close friends of ours. I bet their both breathing a sigh of relief right about now." Garrett replied walking towards the bleachers. "Hey wait up man!" Dale shouted jogging to catch up to him.


	10. Shark Frenzy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

Shark Frenzy

_"This is what you get for not listening and trying to get revenge Kyle. Now Stardust Dragon, finish this duel with Cosmic Flare!" Garrett shouted. _

_"AHHHH! (__**Kyle 0**__)" Kyle shouted taking the final hit of the match._

"Ahh!" Kyle shouted quickly sitting up in his hospital bed with a cold sweat running down his face. _'What was that. The duel, it must have been a nightmare.'_ He though. He looked around at his surrounds and saw he was in a bed inside a room of all white. He also noticed that he was hooked up to a strange beeping device directly to his right side. _'So I'm in a hospital.'_ He thought again.

"Hey dude! Your finally awake." Tyler said walking into the room. "Hey Tyler, what's been going on around here?" Kyle asked. "Not much that we've been a-part of. I saw in the paper what happened between you and Garrett. That was a pretty nasty spill if you ask me." "I'll be fine." Kyle replied. "I think you should just go and kill your grandfather and get your revenge that way. Just leave Garrett out of it next time and maybe he won't trounce you in another duel." Kyle shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Garrett has showed me the error of my ways." "How?" "That duel, it more like a battle between our hearts then a battle between our cards."

There was a few seconds of silence before Tyler started to speak again. "Ok then, enough with the mushy family stuff we have another job to do." "What is it this time?" Kyle asked. "The sharks are going back to school if you get what I'm saying." Kyle let out a frustrated sigh. "Well there's no way I'll be able to get out of this hospital." "I figured as much. But that's why I got the best duelists that the Card Sharks have in order pull off this job." Kyle smirked, "Then good luck Tyler." Tyler nods his head and exits the room. Kyle lays back down on the bed then looks at his mark. _'I keep getting the feeling that I'm missing something, and it had to with this mark on my arm_._'_

The scene changes to Dale's house this time and he was in his garage working on his duel runner listening to the music that was playing from his laptop. "Your still working on that duel runner?" May asked as she walked through the open garage door. "Yeah I just have a few more things to fix before it'll be good as new again." He replied. May smiled, "Well that's good to hear." Dale shut off the music from his laptop and then preceded to sit down on the chair that laptop previously occupied. "Did you see the school paper yet this morning?" Dale asked typing away on his computer. "No why?" May asked looking at the laptop from over Dale's shoulder. "Well according to this link that Garrett sent me this morning, it would appear that they're going to choose the 2 duelists for the tournament this Friday. That gives us one week left of dueling before they decide." "I have a hard time believing that." "Why?" "You don't read." "Look, if you wanna be productive then help me finish my duel runner." "Ok fine." So those two go back to working on Dale's runner. The rest of the day was pretty un-eventful, with Dale and May busy with the duel runner that left Dawn and Garrett to hang out at the park together.

Fast enough, Friday rolled around in Mniscus City and the crew was sitting in Mr. Crawford's new classroom. It's been about 3 weeks since the incident and everyone is anxious to hear who's going to the tournament and who isn't. "Ok class are there any questions on today's lesson?" Mr. Crawford asked. Dale raises his hand. "Yes Dale." "How long do we have stay down here in the basement?" "Good question, but here's a better one, WHY DID YOU AND GARRETT DESTROY MY CLASSROOM?!" "I told you it wasn't us, and besides I was an innocent bystander." Garrett sighs at their petty argument, '_There they go again.'_ "Now as I was saying," Mr. Crawford continued, "The chancellor should be announcing the two representatives at the end of the day, so any duels you have you better make them count. "Hmm, sweet Garrett we totally got this right?" "Maybe, but just because we won against the two best doesn't lock us in, there is still one day of dueling left, so let's give it our best shot."

Dawn and May were up in their seats conversing with each other. "Those two sure are looking peppy today aren't they Dawn?" "Well I think you would be too if you had as big a chance of getting in the tournament as they do." "Well remember Dawn that there is still one duel class left," "Yeah so you better give it your all May," "Right you too Dawn," The class bell rings. "Awesome class is over, check ya later Mr. C," Dale said as he blasted out the door, "When did he begin to talk like that?" Garrett said as he followed suit. "Grr, who does that Dale think he is making a fool of me like that. Well I won't have it. I will get my revenge." What Mr. Crawford didn't know was that most of the class was still in the room and had heard everything he just said. "What! Get to class before your late." Mr. Crawford said making everyone scatter away.

Later that day the quartet was walking in the hallway wrapped up in conversation. They were on their way to the auditorium so the last school duel before the tournament could get underway. "So do you guys have any idea who will be dueling today?" Dale asked. "Not a clue." May replied. "No need to worry we'll find out soon enough, so let's just keep our hopes up and maybe it will be one of us." Dawn said cheerily. "I agree with Dawn, any one of us has just as good a chance of getting picked for the tournament than anybody else here." Garrett said smiling to his friends. "You see that you two. Try having a positive attitude for once and maybe something good will happen to you." Dawn said smiling back to Garrett. "That's easy for you to say." May mumbled causing Dale to chuckle.

"Attention all students and faculty. The school duel will begin shortly. Would all personnel please report to the auditorium to watch. Thank you." A voice said over the loud speaker. "I guess there starting the duel early today." May said glancing at the clock. "It's probably so they'll have time to announce the representatives before school lets out." Dawn concluded. "That makes sense to me." Dale agreed. "Then we better make haste so we have time to find a good seat." Garrett said. "Good idea." Dawn replied. The quartet of friends picked up their pace towards the auditorium.

"Ok everybody." Mr. Henry started. "The first participant in today's duel will be miss Dawn Berlitz." Dawn squealed from her seat next to Garrett. "Oh my god, I actually got picked to duel. This is so exciting." "Calm down Dawn, and knock them dead." Garrett offered her. "Right, no need to worry," She replied. She bounced her way up to the dueling arena stood their awaiting her opponents arrival. "And for her opponent. Please welcome, miss May Maple." Mr. Henry again shouted into the mic. "Alright, I get to duel Dawn in the school duel." She said. "Yup and the best of luck to ya." Dale said before she made her way up to the arena next to Dawn. "This is going to be one interesting match." Dale said to Garrett. "Yup, one they both have been waiting for." Garrett replied.

"Just like in any duel the goal is to win, but remember that this is also the last duel before the tournament members are picked, so give it your best shot and remember to have fun in the process." Mr. Henry said before stepping out of the way allowing the two girls to take things from there.

"You ready Dawn?" May asked. "Yup, the spotlight is on us so let's make this good." She replied. "Duel!" they both shouted.

"I'll make the first move." Dawn shouted drawing a card from her deck. "I summon Constellar Algiedi in attack mode, (**4/1600/1400**) and using her effect I can special summon Constellar Pollux in attack mode as well. (**4/1700/600**) Next up I'll use them both to build the overlay network in order to Xyz summon Constellar Omega! (**R4/2400/500**)"

"Wow, an Xyz summon on the first turn. That's got to top anything you've ever done." Garrett said. "Oh shut up." Dale barked back.

"Wow great turn Dawn." May said.

"Thanks May I end my turn with one card facedown." She replied.

"Then that means it's my turn now." May said. "And so sorry to say Dawn but I'm activating the spell card Dark Hole to destroy your monster."

"Sorry May but I activate my monsters effect. You see by detaching one Xyz material from my monster I can prevent him from being destroyed by card effects this turn." Dawn countered.

"Nice one, I summon Dragunity Partisan in attack mode. (**2/1200/800**) Now I activate his ability, I can now special summon my Dragunity Militum in attack mode and equip Partisan to him. (**4/1700/1200**) Next I use Militum's effect to once again summon Partisan to the field. (**2/1200/800**) My 2 monsters now tune together to synchro summon Dragunity Knight Gae Dearg in atk mode. (**6/2400/800**) With my monsters effect I can now add Dragunity Phalanx to my hand and then discard Dragunity Legionnaire to the graveyard. I then end my turn with one card facedown." May said.

"It's back to me then!" Dawn shouted drawing another card. "I sacrifice Constellar Omega to summon out Constellar Rescha. (**6/2200/1200**) and once again his ability allows me to summon out another monster from my hand in def mode, so allow me to introduce to you Constellar Antares in def mode. (**6/2400/900**) Next I'll overlay both of my monsters to Xyz summon Constellar Ptolemys Messier 7 in atk mode. (**R6/2700/2000**) Next I'll activate it's special ability, by detaching one material from him. I can return your synchro monster back to your extra deck." Dawn said.

"Oh no!" May exclaimed.

"Now here comes a direct attack!" Dawn shouted.

"Urg! (**May 1300**)" May groaned.

"I'm sorry to have to do this May but I activate my facedown card, Battle Return." Dawn said.

Garrett raises a brow knowing exactly what the card Dawn just activated is capable of. "I've never even heard of that card before." Dale said. "Then you might want to pay attention buddy." Garrett replied.

"Now then by cutting the attack points of my monster in half I can have it attack you once again. (**1350**)"

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming." Dale said. "Looks like this match could be over." Garrett said. "I wouldn't count May out yet Gar." Dale replied.

"Now to finish this duel off with another direct attack." Dawn said.

"Sorry Dawn, but I play the effect of my Battle Fader. Since your attacking my LPs directly I can now special summon him in def mode to end the battle phase." May countered.

"Oh well maybe next turn." Dawn said ending her own.

"My go!" May shouted with determination. "I sacrifice Battle Fader to summon to the field Dragunity Arma Mystletainn in atk mode. (**6/2100/1500**) And when normal summoned, I can equip him with a dragon type monster from my graveyard, so I'll equip him with Dragunity Partisan. Next my facedown card activates, Winged Revival! This card brings back a winged beast monster from my graveyard but lowers its level by one. So return to the field Dragunity Legionnaire in atk mode. (**2/1200/800**) and thanks to the effect of the Partisan, Arma is now a tuner monster so I'll be performing another synchro summon. I tune my 2 monsters together to synchro summon the all mighty Dragunity Knight Barcha! (**8/2000/1200**)" May shouted.

"Nice combo May." Dawn said.

"Thanks I activate his spe…"

May was cut off as a sudden loud rumbling went through the auditorium. "What was that?" She asked when it quieted down. Murmurs went through the entire place as everyone had the same question in their minds. "Umm, sorry for the sudden delay but there will be a short intermission." Mr. Henry said. The chancellor left the auditorium to find the source of the unexpected noise. After awhile had passed and there was still no sign of the chancellor returning, Dawn and May proceeded to just call the duel a tie and both girls deactivated their disks and were about to exit the arena when the doors to the auditorium burst open and tons of Card Shark duelists flooded into the room.

Chaos and mass hysteria erupted in the room as everyone immediately panicked and tried to get away before a shark caught them and forced them into a duel for their deck. Lost in the sea of students Garrett and Dale were trying their hardest to push their way past everyone so they could get to the arena and help out there friends. When they finally got up there they saw that there were several duels going on between sharks and the unlucky students who got caught. The bad part was that they couldn't find Dawn or May anywhere. "This is really bad." Dale said. "Yeah, we better find Dawn and May fast before something bad happens to them." Garrett replied. "Should we split up?" Dale asked. "No, I think sticking together is our best option right now." "GUYS! Help me!" May shouted from the far side of the arena. "Let's get moving." Dale shouted taking off in May's direction with Garrett not far behind him.

"Oh thank god you guys are ok." May said when they got to her. She gave Dale a tight hug and without knowing it, he started blushing a bit. "Are you ok?" Dale asked when they left their embrace. "Yeah I'm fine." Dale noticed that May was holding her left arm tightly in pain and was trying not to walk on her right leg. "No you're not, your hurt." Dale said steadying her by lying his arm on her shoulder. "Forget about me Dawn's the one who needs help." May replied. "Where is she?" Garrett asked. "I don't know, I lost her in all this confusion." May replied. "No! I hope she's alright." Garrett said. "Then why don't you go look for her." Dale said. "Are you sure?" Garrett replied. Dale smiled a sincere smile, "Defiantly, I'll get May outta here. As soon as you find Dawn we'll meet back up at your house ok." Dale explained his plan. Garrett nodded then took off in a different direction. "Ok, now let's get you outta here." Dale said attempting to put May on his back piggyback style. Before he was able to however, a cable came flying out of nowhere and latched itself onto May's duel disk. "Ah!" She yelped. "What's this?" Dale said confused. "It's obviously a link cable, but I'm afraid that the least of your worries right now." A voice said.

Dale instantly recognized the voice and looked directly at where it came from. "Drew! Why don't you do us all a favor and get lost!" Dale screamed. "Sorry Shark-Bait but that's not going to happen. Now if you'll be so kind as to step away and let me have my duel with May. I promise I'll make it quick and painless." He replied. "Is that what this cable is for? Forcing innocent students to play your pathetic game." Dale said. "That's right, and May's my catch of the day." Drew said with a smug look on his face. "Dale." May says with a tinge of pain in her voice. "Just let me duel him I can handle this. Besides what if Garrett needs your help?" "Oh no!" Dale said back, "Your in no position to duel, besides I'll never forgive myself if I let Drew beat you and take your deck away."

Before she could refuse Dale quickly took her duel disk and placed it on his arm. He then pulled his deck out and placed it in the machine ready to step up and protect his friend. "Dale you don't have to do this for me." May said finally finding her voice. "I want to. I refuse to let anything happen to you. I'm not letting you duel against Drew while your hurt, so I'll take him on for you." Dale replied. Although Dale might not have seen it May's face was redder than her outfit and her heart had began to beat a million times faster at his vow. "Aww that's sweet, really it is. But it doesn't matter who I duel, because in the end I'll take both of your decks for my own." Drew said activating his own duel disk. "I don't think so, because I'm about to turn this duel on Drew!" Dale yelled taking the classic dueling stance.

Switching gears to our other hero, Garrett was walking through the now destroyed halls of the school. _'Man, the Card Sharks must really be after something important if they're willing to destroy the school.'_ Garrett thought. He did a front handspring to avoid getting crushed by a piece of the ceiling as it fell from above. _'I better find Dawn quick and get outta here.'_ He thought again picking up his pace through the collapsing building. He turned the corner and walked into another hallway. _'Ugh, still no sign of her. I really hope she's ok.' _"Well fancy meeting you here Garrett." Somebody said as they walked up to the synchron duelist. "Tyler? What are you doing here?" Garrett asked. "I heard what you did to Kyle. Now thanks to you, he's stuck in the hospital under intensive care." "What happened to Kyle wasn't my fault. Now I suggest that you get out of my way." Garrett replied. "You cannot escape your fate Garrett Hughes. I will defeat you right here and now." Tyler said throwing a duel cable at Garrett's duel disk. Before it could make contact though a hand reached out and grabbed the cable. "You know, a forced duel isn't really that fun." A deep voice said from behind Garrett.

"Zane?" Garrett asked. The older duelist had caught the cable. "Since you seem so keen on having a duel. I'll be your opponent instead." Zane said. Tyler growled and glared daggers at Zane. "But so you don't try to pull any tricks." Zane attached the cable to his own duel disk assuring that neither duelist could get away. "Thanks Zane I owe you one." Garrett said. Zane cracked a small smile, "Don't you have a certain someone to be looking for?" He calmly said. "Right." Garrett replied before sprinting down the rest of the hallway in search for his blue haired companion. "I don't know who you think you are, but I'll be glad to show you the error of your ways by beating you in this duel." Tyler said. "I'm sure you are now let's duel." Zane said with no emotion.

"I'll make the first move." Drew said. "I summon Infernity Beast in atk mode. (**3/1600/1200**) and end my turn with one card facedown."

"Then it's my move!" Dale said, "I summon the Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb in atk mode. (**4/1800/400**) Next I attack Infernity Beast!"

"I activate my trap card Depth Amulet. Now I can negate your attack by discarding one card from my hand." Drew said.

"Fine then, I end my turn with a facedown card." Dale said.

_'Be careful Dale, he's planning something I just know it.'_ May thought. Back in the hospital Kyle was just lying in bed watching TV when he felt his mark start to sting. "Urg!" He grunted sitting up in the bed. _'It's Dale! He must be in trouble, I can feel it.'_ Kyle thought.

"It's my turn again." Drew said. "I summon Infernity Archfiend in atk mode. (**4/1800/1200**) Next I activate the spell card Shrink."

"No! (**900**)" Dale shouted.

"Now my Beast can attack your dragon." Drew said.

"Urg! (**Dale 3300**)" Dale grunted.

"Now my Archfiend can move in for a direct attack." Drew shouted.

"NO!" May screamed.

"I activate my trap card, Dragon Barrier. This card will protect me from your direct attack as long as I send a dragon type monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose my Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord." Dale countered.

"Fine I end my turn." Drew said.

"It's my turn then!" Dale shouted drawing his card. _'Ok, Drew has 2 cards left in his hand so there's no way he'll discard another one for Depth Amulets effect.'_ Dale thought. "I special summon the Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit in atk mode. (**6/2100/1000**) Now usually I wouldn't be able to attack on the turn that he's summoned this way but this little spell card changes the rules around. I activate the spell card Dragon's Wrath!"

Drew narrows his eyes.

"This card forces my dragon into doing battle so I'll be attacking that Infernity Archfiend with my dragon." Dale said.

"You must really not pay attention in class to well. I re-activate the effect of my Depth Amulet. So by discarding a card I can negate your attack." Drew countered.

_'So he's trying to get rid of his cards.'_ Dale concluded in his head. "I end my turn with one card facedown."

"It's back to me then." Drew shouted. "Looks like you're in for a special treat Dale. I sacrifice both of my monsters to advance summon the Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand in atk mode. (**10/0/0**)"

"Did you just say Dark Tuner?" Dale asked.

"I've never even heard of that before." May said.

"That's right and just like how regular tuner monsters are used to add up to level of the synchro monster, mine is used in the exact opposite way." Drew explained.

"I don't get it."

"Instead of explaining it why don't I just show you. I use the effect of Nightmare Hand to special summon Infernity Dwarf to the field. (**2/800/500**) Next I dark tune him to my Nightmare Hand to dark synchro summon a negative level 8 monster." Drew said.

"What! Negative!" May said.

"You might want to take some cover." Dale replied.

"I dark synchro summon 100 Eyes Dragon! (**-8/3000/2000**)" Drew shouted.

"Great, just my lucky day." Dale said sarcastically.

"Now my pet attack Tefnuit with Infinity Sight Stream!" Drew yelled.

"Ahh! (**Dale 2400**)" Dale said.

"I end my turn." Drew said.

"It's my go!" Dale said. "You may have me down but I am not out. I activate the spell card the Hieratic Seal of Greed. I can now banish Gebeb from my graveyard to draw 2 cards from my deck. Next I normal summon to the field the Hieratic Dragon of Eset, (**5/1900/1200**) and I can by dropping his points to by a little. (**1000**)" Dale said.

"I don't see the big deal about that." Drew gloated.

"Oh it's a very big deal. I activate the spell card Monster Reborn and with it I'm bring back my seal from the graveyard, (**8/0/0**) next I use Eset's effect to make him the same level as my seal! (**8**) Now for the grand finale. I overlay my 2 monsters to Xyz summon, the Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis. (**R8/3000/2400**)" Dale said.

"Yeah, that's the way to duel Dale." May cheered.

"Impressive monster I must admit, but he isn't strong enough to take down my dragon." Drew said.

"That's where his ability comes in handy, by detaching one overlay unit I can tribute a number of monsters from my hand or my side of the field to destroy the same number of cards on the field. So I'll tribute Su from my hand as well as my Savoir Dragon to destroy 100 Eyes and your Depth Amulet." Dale said.

"I don't think so I play the effect of Infernity Veiler! Because I have no cards in my hand, I can banish this monster from my graveyard to stop your monsters effect and destroy him." Drew countered.

"Man, I'm just not having much luck with this guy lately. Oh well, since I tributed Su from my hand I can bring back a Seal from my graveyard in atk mode. (**8/0/0**) That ends my turn." Dale said.

"Since it's been 3 turns now, my Depth Amulet is all out of power and therefore destroyed. But I'm not done yet now I think I'll play another card facedown and attack with my dragon." Drew said.

"I activate the trap card Photon Current! This card gives any light monster that battles with an opponent's monster atk points equal to your monsters atk points." Dale said.

"I activate my dragons ability." Drew countered.

"What's it do?" Dale couldn't help but ask.

"It allows me to use the effects of any dark type monster in my graveyard and I think I'll start with my Infernity Beast!"

"Grr." Dale growled.

"Because I have no cards in my hand, you can't activate trap cards during the battle phase, so Photon Current fails." Drew said.

"I can still save my LPs though." Dale said as his monster was destroyed. "You see when I'm about to take damage I can remove my Savior Dragon from play to make that damage zero." Dale explained.

"So you live for another turn. I'm done." Drew said.

_'If I don't find a way around this combo of his, then this could very well be my last turn of the duel. And if I lose then May's a goner.'_ Dale thought.

As Dale continues to go face to face with Drew and his 100 Eyes Dragon, Garrett continues to roam the school in search of Dawn.


	11. School House Rumble

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

School House Rumble

Garrett was running through the hallways desperately trying to find Dawn and save her. He came to a stop when he saw a closed door directly in front of him. _'The Chancellors room? He never leaves his door closed, I wonder what's going on in there.'_ Garrett thought. He slowly approached the door and peered in through the window. Lying on the ground unconscious was Mr. Henry and standing right next to him was Dawn. She looked exhausted and had a couple bruises on her face, arms, and legs. She had her duel disk out and appeared to be dueling someone. Garrett turned his head to look at the other side of the room and lost it. _'Billy!'_ He screamed in his head, _'He must be the one behind all of this. I have to save Dawn.'_

He reached for the door only to find that it was locked up tight probably so nobody would interfere with Billy's plan. About to give up, Garrett remember something of great importance. _'Oh yeah the ceiling is pretty messed up right now. I could probably get in through the roof.'_ Garrett used one of the falling ceiling tiles as a boost to the roof of the building. It was close but he was able to grab the ledge and pull himself up.

"So Dawn do you have any last requests before I finish you off for good?" Billy said.

"Why?" She said weakly.

"Why what!" Billy tempted her.

"Why did you kidnap me?" She asked on the verge of collapse.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm using you as bait to get to that pathetic boyfriend of yours." He then smirked. "But why should I even bother. I bet your loser friends have already been defeated and their decks taken."

"You'll never get to my friends Billy. There too strong for your little gang to handle."

"Oh is that so, then why don't you explain to me why they haven't come to rescue you yet."

Dawn didn't say anything as she realized that Billy could be right.

"Now then say good bye Dawn! Infernal Flame Emperor attack her directly!" Billy shouted.

"AHHHH! (**Dawn 0**)" Dawn screamed as the force of the blast knocked her to the ground.

Billy walked over to her and took her deck out of her duel disk before walking back towards the door. "You know what Dawn, I'd bring you with me. But leaving you here to die will make my mission that much easier." Billy said.

"Whoa!" A shout called from above as more ceiling tiles fell from the roof. When the dust cleared Garrett was revealed to be sitting on the ground rubbing the back of his head. "Ugh, man I really need to work on those landings." He said. Billy stepped back with a scowl on his face. "Look who decided to drop in." "Garrett, is that you." Dawn said weakly. "Yes it's me Dawn. Just hang on I'm getting you outta here I promise." "Thank you Garrett, I'm so glad you came back for me." She said. "What's the rush Garrett. We were just having a friendly talk until you decided to interrupt us." Billy said. "No, Garrett don't listen to him. He's just using me to get to you. I don't want you lose your cards like I did." Dawn said. Garrett closed his eyes and smiled, "Now I know what's going on here," then his eyes snapped open and glared directly at Billy. "Billy let's duel, I'm getting Dawn's cards back." "Alright fine and if you lose then I'm taking your deck with me as well." Billy said.

Billy pulled one of those cables out of nowhere and threw in Garrett's direction. It attached itself to his duel disk as he expected, and let out a small beeping sound. "What's with this thing?" Garrett asked. "Oh this is just to insure that I fully enjoy the revenge I'm about to get on you." Billy said. "Ok then, I better be careful." Garrett said. "Oh you're going to need to be more than careful this time Garrett. You have no idea what you're getting into!" Billy shouted adding in a chuckle at the end. _'Be careful Garrett, Billy isn't messing around this time.' _Dawn thought. She sat up from where she was sitting to get a better view of the duel. _'This is it, a lot of things are riding on this duel. I hope that Dale and May were able to make it out ok.' _Garrett thought."Let's duel!" They both shouted. In the background you can see a few more pieces of the ceiling fall.

"I'll go first!" Billy shouted. "I summon out my Solar Flare Dragon in def mode, (**4/1500/1000)** but before I end my turn I just thought you'd like to know that every time you lose LPs you will receive a little shock." Billy said.

"WHAT!" Garrett exclaimed.

"Now suffer, I end my turn." Billy said.

"AHH! (**Garrett 3500**)" Garrett shouted as the pain and electricity went through his body.

"Garrett!" Dawn screamed.

Dale felt a weaker but similar pain go through his right arm but he didn't know what was causing it. _'What? What's with my arm all of a sudden.'_ He glanced at his mark and noticed that the glow was dimly pulsing on and off. _'Garrett, you're in trouble aren't you? Stay strong buddy, whatever your facing I know you can beat it.'_ Dale thought.

Garrett was on his knees breathing deeply after that shock, "Man that really hurt." He said.

"I warned you didn't I?" Billy said. "This is the punishment you face when you try and stop me."

"It's my turn now." Garrett said standing back up and drawing his card. "I activate the spell card Double Summon to summon forth Quillbolt Hedgehog in def mode and Rapid Warrior in attack mode. (**2/800/800**) (**4/1200/400**) Now I'll use the effect of Rapid Warrior to strike your LPs directly!" Garrett shouted.

"Ahh! (**Billy 2800**)" Billy yelled but then he smirked, "Just kidding, only you will be felling the pain in this duel."

"That's not fair!" Dawn shouted.

"Well it wasn't fair for him to interrupt my plan now was it babe." Billy retorted back.

"I end my turn." Garrett said.

"I go!" Billy yelled. "I summon another Solar Flare Dragon, but this time in atk mode. (**4/1500/1000**) Now I switch my first one into atk mode and now I attack with my dragons!"

"Ahh! (**Garrett 3200**)" Garrett yelled as both of his monsters were destroyed and he was shocked again.

"Next I activate the spell card Dark Room of a Nightmare so now when you take effect damage this card deals you 300 extra points of damage. I now end my turn with 3 facedown cards."

"Ahhh! (**Garrett 1600**)" Garrett yelled once again getting shocked by the chain attached to his duel disk.

"Oh no! Garrett!" Dawn yelled.

"I'll be f-fine D-Dawn. You're the one I'm worried about, not me." Garrett said once again getting back to his feet.

"Hum, you're a persistent thing aren't you. Why don't you just give up already?" Billy asked.

"I won't give up until I defeat you! I will get Dawn's cards back!" Garrett drawing another card.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school…

_'I hope you're doing alright Garrett, and you too Dawn. Where ever you guys are.'_ Dale thought looking at his mark.

"Hey are you going to look at your arm all day, or are you going to make your move? Why don't you just give up and make this much easier on yourself, and why would you risk your life for someone like her anyways, you are the better duelist, you should be taking care of yourself." Drew shouted at him frustrated. He wait a few second while Dale didn't respond. "Well…What's it going to be?"

"I…I'll never give up! No one and I mean NO ONE talks about May like that!" Dale shouted drawing his card. "You will pay dearly for the insults that you've thrown my way! This turn will be your last." Dale yelled with a slightly demonic edge to his voice.

Drew heard this and began to tremble a bit completely losing his smug, cocky demeanor. "Whoa, just take it easy Shark-Bait. I'm just saying is all."

"You think you can just do what you want and not care about the innocent people that you hurt? Well I'm tired of it! You're going to feel the pain and misery of all the students and people that you have hurt Drew." Dale demonically said. The mark on his arm began to glow its usual purple glow.

Back in the one hallway with Zane and Tyler, they were just finishing up their duel. Tyler had Blue-Eyes UltimatenDragon on the field while Zane had 3 Cyber Dragons on his side of the field.

"It's your turn again Zane, and you better make it count because if you don't. It will be your last." Tyler said.

"Don't worry about me." Zane said not caring and drawing his card. "I activate the spell card Power Bond. This card allows me to fuse my three Cyber Dragons together so I can fusion summon the Cyber End Dragon. (**10/4000/2800**) Plus Power Bond has an upside, it doubles the attack points of the monster that I fusion summoned with it. (**8000**)" Zane explained.

"Oh man, 8000 atk points." Tyler said.

"Yup, and I plan to put all of them to good use. Attack Cyber End Dragon, with Super Trident Blaze."

"Argh! (**Tyler 0**) You actually beat me."

The cable on Tyler's duel disk activated and destroyed his disk with an electric pulse. He groaned as the device on his arm exploded and let out a bunch of smoke. "It would seem that your game plan has just been short circuited." Zane said as he walked away from Tyler putting his hands in his pockets. _'Why do I get the feeling that things are spinning out of our control.'_ Tyler thought as he gathered his cards and made haste towards the exit of the building.

"What's happening? What is that thing that just appeared on your arm?" Drew asked hesitantly.

Dale chuckled, "I guess that's just one of life's many mysteries. One that I'm afraid you shall never solve." Dale said demonically.

"Well strange glowing arm or not my dragon is just too powerful." Drew said.

Dale smirked. "You just might want to re-consider what you just said. I hear that karma is really nasty these days." Dale said.

"If you two don't hurry up and finish this duel then all three of us are going to be flatten into karmacakes." May yelled at them. Just as she said that another piece of the roof fell to the ground no more than 10 feet from where May was standing. "Ahh!" She squealed covering her head with her hands. "You might want to take cover now." She said.

"There's no need, this won't take much longer at all, but before my turn officially begins I activate Hieratic Seal from the Ashes." Dale said. "Once per turn it lets me send a Hieratic monster from my deck to my graveyard, so there goes my Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet." Dale explained.

"You're discarding your monsters again, or do you like having them in the graveyard?" Drew tried to taunt.

Dale ignored the comment and drew the card starting his turn, "Now I'll activate this spell card, Magic Planter, which lets me send one trap card I control to the grave to draw 2 cards. And when I destroy my trap face-up, its effect activates which lets me summon one Hieratic monster from my graveyard. So come on back Nebthet. (**5/2000/1600**)" Dale said.

"Your ability to recycle monsters is really quite annoying if you ask me, but feel free to continue swarming the field with weak monsters that will only get you killed." Drew said with a smirk.

"Oh please, I'm not even close to being done yet. Next I'll use the spell card I got from my draw the Hieratic Seal of Greed. And just like before, I'll remove Eset from my graveyard and draw 2 more cards from my deck." Dale said drawing again. "Now the second effect of my Greed Seal activates. I can banish all copies of this card from my graveyard to summon one token to my field with 1000 atk points times the number of copies removed. (**1/2000/0**) Now I sacrifice the token and Nebthet in order to special summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! (**8/3000/2500**)" Dale said smirking.

Back in the hospital and the main office, Garrett and Kyle could both feel an incredible amount of power surging from their marks. "Something big must be happening. My marks never felt this way before." Kyle said from his room. _'What is going on? It feels like another dragon is about to be born.'_ Garrett thought.

"I've heard many tales about that dragon. Like how it's connected some legend or whatever. But it doesn't look so tough to me." Drew said.

"Since Nebthet was tributed, I can now summon a seal back from my graveyard. (**8/0/0**) Next I summon to the field Tour Guide of the Underworld, (**3/1000/1000**) and with his effect I can summon another one from my deck in atk mode. (**3/1000/1000**) Next I'll overlay both of my Tour Guides to Xyz summon Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction! (**R3/3000/3000**) Now I'll activate the last card in my hand Creature Swap. This card forces us to switch monsters on the field so I'll be taking your dragon and you'll be getting my golem." Dale said.

"Ok, so what was the point of that?" Drew asked.

The mark on Dale's arm suddenly disappeared from his arm and this caught May off guard. "What? That was weird." She said. The same thing happened to both Garrett and Kyle's marks as well, they also disappeared from their arms. "Whoa!" Kyle shouted. "My marks gone, Dale must be using it for something." Garrett said. The three marks that had disappeared, reappeared on Dale's back in the shape of a dragon's head. The blue being the outline, the red being the eyes, and the purple being the mouth. That's not all, a card deep within Dale's deck also began to glow a bright purple in color.

"Whoa. If this wasn't a bad situation. I would totally be impressed right now." May said watching the phenomena unfold. Dale reached into the extra deck compartment of his duel disk and pulled out a glowing card. He smirked at it.

"Now I overlay all three of the monsters on my side of the field." Dale said raising his right arm into the air. "Bring forth your ultimate power, Let the universe expand and consume your very soul with great galactic might! I Xyz summon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! (**R8/4500/3000**)" Dale shouted.

"So cool!" May said with sparkling eyes.

"What is that?!" Drew shouted.

"It's a card unlike anyone you've ever seen before. It has the ability to negate the effects of all cards currently on the field." Dale explained.

"That's not fair." Drew shouted.

"What's not fair is the way you've been treating me and my friends. Now you will see the true power that I posses. I detach one overlay unit from my dragon to detach all other overlay units on the field. Now my dragon gains 500 extra points for each one discarded. (**5500**) Plus with two units detached, I can now attack you twice this turn." Dale explained.

"N-No way!" Drew whispered to himself.

"Attack that Golem Galaxy-Eyes!"

"AHHHH! (**Drew 1500**)" Drew hollered.

"Now for the grand finale. Attack Drew directly with Galactic Supernova Blast!" Dale shouted.

"AHHHH! (**Drew 0**)"

When the blast from the attack cleared, Drew was left lying on the ground unconscious. The holograms of the duel faded away as well as the mark on the back of Dale's back. Dale began to sway back and forth, before finally collapsing to the ground also unconscious. "Oh no, Dale!" May shouted running over to him. "Ugh," he mumbled starting to stir again his voice returning to normal. "What happened? Where am I?" "There's no time for to be asking questions. Right now we need to be getting outta here." May said desperately trying to get him moving. Just as she said that another piece of the ceiling fell straight towards them. "May! Look out!" Dale shouted. He dove at her knocking them both out of the way from the falling obstacle. She looked up at him with a red face and a grateful smile, "Thank you Dale, you saved my life." "No time for thanks, we need to get moving don't we?" Dale said. "What about Dawn and Garrett?" "They'll make it out, but for now we need to seek some shelter ourselves."

Dale and May ran as fast as they could through the wreckage that used to be DP, but little did they know that someone else was in the room. _'Well it would seem as though that dragon is stronger than I expected.' _A hooded figure said. He was standing over Drew observing all the burn marks that were left on his body from the duel. _'Perhaps I may have underestimated you again Dale. But fear not, for I will not make that mistake 3 times in a row.' _The man picked up Drew and threw him over his shoulder. The pendent around the man's neck started to glow black before he and Drew faded away into nothing.

Back with Garrett, Dawn, and Billy. Garrett was still in the process of recovering from Billy's last shock to his LPs.

"Do you see it now Garrett?" Billy said.

"See what Billy." He replied teeth gritted together.

"That your defeat in this duel is inevitable. There's no bell to save you this time."

"I don't need it Billy. I would have won our last duel if we weren't interrupted. And I'll win this one too."

"Please, you stand no chance. And with you and Dawn outta of the picture who's to say that your friends won't be my next victims."

Dawn gasps, "Oh no, not May and Dale." Just then Garrett's dragon mark re-appeared on his arm in full glow, and that brought a soft smile to his face.

_'Dale, you guys made it out alright.'_ He thought to himself. "Alright Billy enough talk it's time that we finished this."

"Show me what you got." Billy smirked.

"I discard Speed Warrior to activate the Lighting Vortex spell card." Garrett said.

"Then I counter it with the Dark Bribe trap card. This card cancels out your effect but lets you draw one card from your deck." Billy counters.

"Don't give up Gar. You can do it." Dawn cheered from the side lines.

"That's actually what I was hoping for." Garrett replied drawing.

"What!" Billy shouted surprised.

"Now I can do this. I summon to the field Junk Synchron! (**3/1300/500**) Now using his ability I can bring back Speed Warrior from the graveyard. (**2/900/400**) Because I have tuner monster on the field I can special summon Boost Warrior from my hand and Quillbolt hedgehog from my graveyard. (**1/300/300**)(**2/800/800**) Now all four of my monsters tune together to synchro summon Junk Destroyer. (**8/2600/2500**)"

"You're using this guy again." Billy said with a bored expression.

"Yup, and just like last time. He's taking down both your dragon's and one of those facedown cards." Garrett said.

"Yes! Good move Garrett!" Dawn yelled.

"You're playing style never changes does it Garrett? But unlike you, I learn from my past mistakes." Billy said.

"Well while were playing Garrett's favorite moves, why don't we hit up a classic. Junk Destroyer, direct attack!"

"I activate my trap card, Widespread Ruin. This card ruins your attack by destroying the monster on your side of the field with the most attack points. I told you that I learned from my mistakes."

"I end my turn by placing one card facedown." Garrett said.

"It's my turn! I summon my Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode. (**3/100/100**) Now my sprite goes in for a direct attack."

"AHH! (**Garrett 1500**)" Garrett screamed getting shocked again. When it was over he fell to his knees before falling to the ground completely.

"Garrett no! Please get up! Please be ok!" Dawn yelled. She ran over to him to see if he was alright and was relieved to see him start to stir.

"Looks like I made a bigger impression on you then I thought. Shocking isn't it?" Billy said.

"Dawn, you really need to stop worrying so much." Garrett said with almost no voice. He stood up slowly and got back to his feet. "Isn't your catchphrase don't be worrying?"

"It's no need to worry for your information." She said, a small smile tugging at her features.

"Right, well this is the perfect time for it. Billy can try all he wants, but he won't beat me and do you know why." Garrett said a face full of determination.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Because you and I, have a bond. And our bond can never be out-matched." Garrett said drawing his next card.

He shows Dawn the card that he just drew and her eyes go wide. "Is that?" she asked.

"It is, I summon Shield Wing in def mode and end my turn there." Garrett said.

Dawn smiled, _'Maybe Garrett was right. Nothing can break up the bond that true friends have. That's what makes the four of us special, we share a bond of friendship and Billy could never break up.' _She smiled again. In fact she was so touched by Garrett's words, that she almost started crying tears of joy. She didn't yet realize it, but she was starting to have feelings for the synchron duelist.

"Such a same. I would have thought that an expert duelist like you would have made a better move, oh well. I play the spell card Wild Fire. This card allows me to special summon one level 5 or higher fire type monster from my deck as long as I give up half of my LPs.(LP1400)"

"Be careful Garrett he's going to bring out his best monster I bet." Dawn warned.

_'Well whatever it is, I'll be ready for it.'_ Garrett thought looking determined.

"Now I bring out my Dark Tuner Flame Master. (**10/0/0**)" Billy said.

"Dark Tuner?!" Garrett shouted confused.

"Oh no, not him!" Dawn shouted.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Garrett asked.

"This is the same combo that he used to beat me. He's going to summon his ace monster."

Billy smirked, "Think of it this way, your monsters use each other's positive energies to come together in a synchro summon. Well mine feed off of each to create negative energy. And I can use that negative energy to summon out the monster of your defeat."

_'This is what Pappy must have been trying to warn us about. This must be the darkness that were suppose to fight. It really is taking the form of people to grow stronger!'_ "Where did you get so powerful Billy?" Garrett asked.

"Does that really matter? All that really matters is that my monster is going to send you and Dawn straight to your demise. I dark synchro summon Infernal Flame Emperor. (**-7/2700/2300**)"

"A dark synchro monster!" Garrett exclaimed.

"I don't like this one bit Garrett. Please be careful." Dawn said

Garrett gives the new monster a determined look. "I'll find away to take it down, no need to worry Dawn."

She blushes at him using her catchphrase, "Right no need to worry." She repeats to herself.

"You've never seen a monster like this one before. I activate it's special ability! Now I can banish any number of fire type monsters from my graveyard to destroy the same number of spell and trap cards on your side of the field, then inflict 500 points of damage for each one destroyed."

"No way!" Garrett shouted.

"So say goodbye to your facedown card, I banish one of my Solar Flare Dragons."

"AHH! (**Garrett 1000**) Well so much for Call of the Haunted." Garrett mused.

"Don't forget about my Nightmare spell card."

"Urg! (**Garrett 700**)"

"Hang in there Gar!" Dawn cheered.

"Next I summon Little Chimera in attack mode. (**2/600/550**) This card grants all of my fire monster an additional 500 points. (**1100**)(**3200**) Now to finish you off, Chimera attack that wing!" Billy commanded.

"They don't call him Shield Wing for nothing. In fact you have to beat him three times a turn to get him off the field." Garrett explained.

"Fine then, I end my turn."

"It's my go then." Garrett shouted. He looked at the card he drew and smiled, "Perfect."

"Was it a good one Gar?" Dawn asked.

"I couldn't have asked for a better draw. Since I drew the spell card Hope for Survival while I had no cards in my hand I'm now allowed to draw 2 new cards by sending this one to the graveyard."

"Banking on your deck I see." Billy said.

"My deck has never let me down before so let's see what fate has in store for me!" Garrett shouted drawing those 2 cards.

"Well." Billy asked.

"I sacrifice Shield Wing to summon Salvage Warrior in atk mode. (**5/1900/1600**) His ability activates, allowing me to summon Junk Synchron back from my graveyard. (**3/1300/500**) Now my two monsters shall tune together to synchro summon, Stardust Dragon! (**8/2500/2000**)"

"Yes! With Stardust on the field you can win this." Dawn said.

"Stardust Dragon, a great card indeed. That card is wasting away in your deck, which is why when I win this duel it'll be in the possession of a true duelist." Billy taunted.

"If you think I'm not a true duelist then watch this. Stardust Dragon, take out that Chimera with Cosmic Flare." Garrett shouted.

"YEAH! Take that Billy, it's game over for you." Dawn said.

"Oh yeah, didn't I mention. I can only take battle damage when my emperor battles." Billy said.

"That's ok, because with Chimera gone your monster falls down a grade."

"NO! (**2700**)"

"I'll place one card facedown to use for later." Garrett said.

"Then it's back to me." Billy shouted. "I'm well aware of your dragons ability so I'll just have my Flame Emperor attack your dragon!"

"I activate my facedown card, Emerging Awakening. This card allows me to remove my dragon from play to inflict damage to your LPs equal to my dragons level multiplied by 100." Garrett countered.

"Grr.(**Billy 600**)"

"And because your attack target was removed from the field your attack is negated." Garrett explained.

"I end my turn then." Billy barked.

"It's my turn now, so because of the effect of my trap card Stardust Dragon returns to the field. (**8/2500/2000**)"

"So what."

"And now my trap card grants it attack points equal to its level times 100."

"NOO! (**3300**)" Billy screamed.

"So looks like you've failed again Billy, Stardust Dragon finish this duel with Cosmic Flare!" Garrett shouted.

"ARG! (**Billy 0**)" Billy said, he fell to his knees and didn't say anything.

"Yes! Way to duel Garrett, you won." Dawn shouted. "You know the deal Billy, I won the duel so now you must return Dawn's deck to her." Garrett said. Billy didn't reply, he was only laughing evilly. "What's happening Gar?" Dawn asked clearly frightened by Billy's unusual behavior. "I don't know but you better stay back for now." Garrett told her. She nodded and took a step back. "Give me back Dawn's deck Billy!" Billy still just continued to sit there and laugh. "I hope you enjoyed this little duel I've set up for you Garrett." A deep voice echoed from Billy's that wasn't his own. "Garrett, I don't think that's Billy anymore." Dawn said. "Who are you?" Garrett asked. "You will learn my identity during the Masters Cup tournament. That's where the end for you will begin." "You're the one who sent Billy here to destroy the school aren't ya." "That's right, in fact I've taken over his mind in order to communicate with the two of you." "That's crazy!" Dawn shouted. "What makes us so special?" Garrett asked. "That mark on your arm." "My mark?" Garrett said looking down at it. "You're the one of the three I need to complete my plan." "Listen here buddy, if it's me your after then come face me instead of hiding behind your mind puppets." Garrett said. "Why should I? Controlling people is much more fun, and I think my next mind slaves will be your friends, the bluenette behind you to be more specific." "Leave her alone!" Garrett growled becoming protective. "How can you protect her when you can't even protect yourself."

The controlled body of Billy lifted up a hand and shot a blast of dark energy at Garrett, "Arg!" He yelled as he was hit and knocked to the ground. "Garrett, are you ok?" Dawn came over to him and kneeled down beside him to see if he was ok. She saw the burn mark that appeared on his shoulder where he was struck. "The power of the shadows are a force to be reckoned with. If you're not careful you just might find yourself about to fall off the rope of life. I'll leave you with that Dragon Keeper."

After that was said Billy's body fell to the ground limp and un-moving. "Is it over?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, whoever that was there gone now." Garrett replied. "What should we do Garrett? Is this what the Prof. was talking about?" "I don't know Dawn, but first things first." Garrett reached into a secret compartment in Billy's duel disk and pulled out Dawn's deck. "I do believe this is yours." He handed her the very symbol of a duelist, her deck. "Thanks Gar, you really saved me this time." She said giving him a hug. Garrett smiled at her when they let go, "No need to worry right?" She giggled and together they left. They walked out of the main office with school continuing to crumble behind them.


	12. Return of the Duelists

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

Return of the Duelists

It's been a couple hours since the school was attacked by the Card Sharks and Dale and May were waiting for any news at all on their friends. "This can't be happening, where the heck are Garrett and Dawn!?" Dale shouted out in utter frustration as he watched the school burn. May was sitting on the bench in behind him still recovering from her injuries. From what they had seen only about half of the students in the school were accounted for. There was no sign of the rest. The two were wondering if their best friends had made it. Dale knew that Garrett had run off to look for Dawn. He wasn't sure what had become of Zane. "Is anything serious?" Dale asked May, concerned with her condition. "Nah just a few cuts and bruises." May replied. "Well I guess that's a minor plus in this negative situation." May then stood up and embraced Dale as tight as she could, "Thanks again for saving me back there. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't dueled for me." "Oh… it was uh… nothing May. Just happy to help." After she was done she backed up a bit still holding Dale and they looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds before a low rumbling noise was heard, coming from the east portion of the school. "What was that?" May asked with a frightened tone. "I don't know but….May watch out!" Dale grabbed May and threw the both of them to the ground as the East portion of the school collapsed from all of the damage. "Whoa that was a close one." May noted. "Yeah but I think…Oh No." "What is it?" May asked. "That section of the building is where I last saw Garrett run off to!" "Then what are we doing standing around here, we have to go and make sure there ok."

May was about to run off towards the mess of debris that littered the ground but Dale held her back. "What are you doing Dale! We have to go back and help them!" She shouted a few tears beginning to fall from her blue eyes. "It's too dangerous right now May! Your already hurt enough, I don't want to see you end up in the hospital!" "But what about our friends!" "We have to believe in them May, I know Garrett wouldn't let anything happen to Dawn. He'll make it out." Dale said. May slammed herself back into Dale's body and wept for her friend's safety. He sat back down on the bench still holding her close trying to give her some comfort. After a few minutes, Dale looked up and gasped at what he saw. A figure was walking towards them holding someone in his arms bridal style. Dale could tell right away who it was from the duel disk strapped on his arm. "Garrett," he mumbled. "May, it's Garrett, he's ok and he's got Dawn." May slowly raised her head and couldn't believe her eyes. She smiled maybe the biggest smile of her life and shouted out in glee. "Garrett! We're over here."

Garrett walks up to his friends with a sleeping Dawn in his arms. "Hey bro glad you made it out alright." Dale said. "It was close, but we made it out in one piece." He replied. "Dawn isn't hurt is she?" May asked. "No, it looks like she's just sleeping is all." Dale said taking a quick glance at her. "I think we're all tired, after going through something like that." Garrett said. "Those Card Sharks! Always have to ruin everything don't they. I swear the next time I see either Billy or Drew I will murder them." "I don't think we'll be seeing the Card Sharks anymore May, but I fear that what Pappy was talking about is about to reveal itself." Garrett said. "What is it Gar?" Dale asked. "Let's get out of here first. I want Dawn to get the rest that she needs." The other two nod and the leave for Garrett's house.

"So Garrett thinks that he's so tough does he." Billy muttered angrily walking down a darkened hallway with Drew right next to him. Drew chuckled a little bit. "Well he has managed to beat you twice in a row." Billy grabbed Drew and slammed him up against the wall. "You think that's funny do ya. Well word on the street is that Williams beat you pretty bad also." "I only lost because he used the power of his mark to summon some unbeatable monster." Drew quickly retorted. Billy let him go. "That's exactly my point. These Dragon Keepers think they're the best in the world only because they have these legendary dragons to back them up." "So what do you suppose we do about it?" "I already got something in mind. If we can't beat their dragons we'll just have to take them."

Billy and Drew continue on their way down the hallway and make their way into a big room. The room was huge, almost the same size as the school's auditorium. In the middle there was a table with a man sitting at the end, it was assumed that he was the leader. Behind him was three giant pillars. Each pillar had a small slot in it for a duel monsters' card. "Welcome back boys, how was your time in the recovery room?" The man asked. Billy just scoffed and took a seat at the table. While Drew kept his mouth shut and followed suit. "Now then, enough fooling around. I want to know the secret to beating the Dragon Keepers." Billy demanded. "Settle down Billy you'll get your chance, but for now we have many things to discuss." The man replied. "Your right, the tournament is in two days isn't?" Drew said, the man nodded. "Correct Drew it is. And today we shall unveil to the city our grand motive." "I can't wait." Billy said sarcastically. The man began to laugh evilly. "It's time that we start the war between the Dragon Keepers and the Shadow Keepers."

"So let me see if I got what you're telling me straight." Dale said. They were sitting in the living room of Garrett's house. Dale was sitting on the recliner with May on the arm rest. Garrett was leaning up against the far wall like he always does listening to his friends try to grasp what he just told them. In case you were wondering, Dawn was sprawled out on the couch still fast asleep from the previous events of the day.

"When you found Dawn, she was in the middle of a duel with Billy, but then when you got into the room he had already beaten her and taken her deck." "That's right Dale." "Then you challenged Billy to a duel and got her deck back right?" May asked. Garrett nodded then said, "But despite that what happened after is what scared us the most. Somebody took control of Billy's mind and was using him to test my skills as a duelists. As for the reason why….I have no idea." "Mind control!" Dale said slowly, "What has this world come to?" "Do you have any idea who it might be?" May asked. "No clue, but whoever this is, someone has to stop them." Garrett said. "Then I guess it's up to us to stop this guy from turning the entire city into mindless puppets." Dale said.

"Ahhh." Dawn yawned as she woke up from her sleep. She stretched out on the couch before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Hey you guys, did I miss anything?" "Not really, you should already know what's going on since you were there when it happened." Dale said. "I just got done explaining to them what happened to Billy after I beat him in our little match." Garrett said. "Oh." Dawn replied.

She hopped off of the couch and walked into the kitchen, "Were going to need a game plan if we ever hope to take this guy down." Garrett said. "Why can't we just challenge him to a duel?" Dale asked. "I'm afraid it's not that easy Dale. This guy has more power than I've ever seen before. I mean he was able to knock me off my feet by raising his arm. I think he may be connected to the Army of Darkness." "We have a lot of power too ya know. I mean were Dragon Keepers. Kyle was able to destroy Mr. Crawford's classroom with just one card." Dale said. "I know that Dale, but we don't know how to control the powers that we have. I think that we should just wait until whoever this guy is decides to show his face." Garrett said. "I agree with Garrett on this one Dale," May said, "I know you guys are great duelists, but this time we may need to be more than great to overcome this obstacle."

Dawn came running back into the living room out of breath. "Dawn?" May asked. "Are you ok?" Garrett asked running over to her and holding her up. "Prof. Charles wants us in the lab right now." She said. "Quickly let's go." Dale said. Him and May run out of the room as fast as they can. "Alright Dawn hop on." Garrett said to her. She blushed at his offer and jumped on his back. "Urg, careful back there, I'm not superman." She giggled at his joke and they were off to the lab for whatever they were called for.

Down in the lab, Prof. Charles was in a frenzy waiting for the group to arrive. He was pacing the lab spasmodically thinking thinks over in his head._ 'Where are those boys at. I specifically told Dawn to go up and get them. I don't think they're going to like this.' _"Prof!" Dale yelled running into the lab at full speed. He ran so fast that when he tried to stop he ended up sliding right into one of the huge computer systems that Prof. Charles had in the room. The computer wobbled back and forth a bit before it fell on the floor and broke. "Nice job Dale. That's probably over 9000$ worth of technology that you just broke." May criticized. "Uhh, I can fix that." Dale said rubbing the back of his head and getting up off the floor. "Never mind that right now, where are Garrett and Dawn!" Prof. Charles bellowed. "I thought they were right behind us." Dale said. "I haven't seen them." May replied. "Were right here." Came a voice from upstairs.

Garrett came bolting into the lab and slide to a stop right in front of the display that Dale had destroyed earlier. "Show-off." He mumbled crossing his arms. "Thanks for the ride Gar." Dawn said with a red face as she hoped off his back. "No problem." He replied. "Guys come over here quickly." Prof. Charles said. "What is Pappy?" Garrett asked walking over to the computer screen that he was in front of.

Dale, May, and Dawn followed Garrett's place over to the computer. They saw a chart showing a bunch of readings on it and they were fluctuating on a dangerous degree. "What's this?" May asked. "It's my Ener-D monitor. It's shows me how much Ener-D is being used by the city ." Prof. Charles said. "What's Ener-D?" Dawn asked. "WHAT!" Dale shouted. "You don't know what Ener-D is." Dawn shrinked back in fear. "No." "Ener-D is the energy that is created through dueling. We can't see it nor can we feel it, but it's what runs our city. Without it Mniscus City would be powerless." Garrett said. "That's right buddy, Ener-D is collected and used by Master's INC. They've become really rich and famous off of it ever since they started using it to power the city." Dale continued. May stared at Dale for a few seconds before responding, "Wow Dale, I had no idea that you actually paid attention in school." "I have my moments." He replied.

The computer that everybody was gathered around began to beep loudly indicating that there was a problem. "It's just as I thought, there's a huge Ener-D surge going through the city." "But how is that possible? Masters INC is suppose to be regulating it." Dale asked. "Normally, you'd be right Dale." Prof. Charles replied, "But something must be overloading the power grid." "Where's this surge of Ener-D coming from?" Dawn asked. "According to the monitor it's coming from downtown, the center of the city." Prof. Charles said. "Alright you guys, let's go see what's going on." Garrett said. "Maybe we can put a stop to this before it gets out of control?" Dawn suggested. May and Dale look at each other and nod in agreement. "Let's get going everyone, we've got work to do." Dale said. The four teens speed out of the room. _'Those four make me so proud. I'm so happy that there taking their job of protecting the city seriously.' _

Garrett, May, Dale, and Dawn reach the center of downtown Mniscus City using their duel runners for quick transport. "What's happening here you guys?" Dawn asks. Garrett and Dale take off their helmets and take a look around. "I don't know." May said. "It looks like a gathering." Garrett confirmed.

It seemed like everyone in the city had gathered in the square, but the reason for it was still unclear. "Yeah, I wonder why everyone is here?" Dale said out loud. "Dale, Garrett." Zane's voice was heard from in the distance. He walked over to the quartet relived to see them. "Hey looks it's Zane!" May shouted. "Oh yeah it is." Dawn said. "Glad to see you made it out alright." Garrett said Zane nodded. "Glad to see you guys too, I wouldn't want to see our schools representatives crushed in a heap of rubble." "Hey Zane, do you know why everyone is gathered around up here?" Dale asked. "It's because of those three guys up there." He replied.

The gang looked ahead of the crowd and saw a stage. On top of the stage were 3 guys dressed in long black robes with their faces concealed. "Who are those guys?" Dawn asked. "I don't have a clue. They just showed up awhile ago and everybody had gathered around since then. I guess they're going to make a speech." Zane said.

"Greetings people of Mniscus City. I would like to thank you for allowing us the opportunity to speak our minds to you today." The guy in the middle said while the other 2 guys stood beside him with their arms crossed. Garrett's eyes widen. _'That voice! It sounds familiar.'_ "Now as you guys are well aware of. The city's first ever grand tournament will be starting in two days time. We will be having some influence in this tournament as well, but here's what will happen if we win." The pendant around the speaker begins to glow and several small explosions go off around the area. People begin to panic and flee the scene. "Guys take cover!" Zane ordered. "We have to get these people outta here." Garrett said. "10-4 good buddy." Dale said. He hopped on his duel runner and sped off towards the crowd hoping to round them all up. Zane seemed to have caught on and went over to an alleyway that served as a short cut towards the back streets of the city. Garrett hopped on his duel runner also. "Dawn, I want you and May to go with Zane and make sure that all of these people make it out safely. Then I want you two to get out. Me and Dale can handle this one." Dawn nodded. "Good luck Gar." She and May took off in Zane's direction.

Meanwhile up on the stage the three guys were chatting amongst themselves. "Looks like things are going exactly according to plan." The guy on the right said. "Yes but there is still one more thing that we must do for this to work." The middle one replied.

Dale brought his duel runner to stop and took a look around to see his work in progress. "Awesome, it looks like everyone made it out." He saw that Garrett had finished getting everyone out on his side too.

"Hey Dawn what's up?" May asked. She was standing by the entrance to the alleyway watching Garrett and Dale finish getting the people to safety. "Shh, May I want to see what's going on." Dawn said. The two girls then turned to watch Garrett and Dale closely. Zane smiled at them and thought. _'You guys don't know how lucky you are.'_ He then proceeded to walk away placing his hands in his pockets. The two girls crept forward close enough to hear but not be spotted.

Garrett rides over to Dale and stops. "Alright Dale you ready to put a stop to this?" Dale nods. Before they could take off though Dale was stuck by a ball of black energy. "Arg!" He yelled. "Dale!" Garrett replied.

Dawn and May gasp from where they are. "On no!" Dawn whisper screamed. "Is he ok?" May asked.

When the smoke cleared it was revealed that the perpetrator was the guys standing up on stage. The one on the right was laughing while the guy on the left only stared. The guy in the middle however had his right arm raised and another energy ball in it.

"Dale are you alright?" Garrett asked. "Yeah I'm good." Dale replied getting up off the floor. "You'll pay for hurting my friend." Garrett threatened. "I'd watch who you're throwing your threats at Garrett." The guy in the middle said making the ball in his hand disperse. "Yeah you wouldn't want to get another taste of the supreme power of the Shadow Keepers would you?" The guy on the right questioned.

"Shadow Keepers!? Is that who you guys are!" Dale shouted. "That's correct Dale, the arch enemies of the Dragon Keepers. Just like you were chosen by the legendary dragons; we were chosen by the shadows to resurrect the Army of Darkness and we'll stop at nothing to achieve our goal." The middle guy answered. "Now I know who you are. You're the guy who was controlling Billy's mind." Garrett said pointing an accusing finger at the middle guy. "I'm pleased to see that you remember our little talk Garrett, but now's not the time to continue our quarrel." The guy in the middle said. "Why not? You threatened me and my friends and now your threatening to destroy our city." Garrett asked. "Trust me in the future we will duel but for now the time is not right." He explained. "You don't want to end the party so quickly would you, after all I still want revenge you Garrett." The guy on the right said. "What did Garrett ever do to you?" Dale asked. "You really are an idiot Dale." The guy on the right said again.

He steps forward and pulls the cloaks off of his body. "Billy!" Garrett shouted surprised. "What's he doing here?" Dale asked. "I'm the one who's participating in the tournament, and I plan on winning it too." Billy said. "But if that were to happen…." Dale trailed off. "Then the Army of Darkness will be set free and your precious city will be consumed by their wrath." Billy said with a creepy smile on his face. "You had better prepare yourselves Dragon Keepers because this officially marks the beginning of the battle between the light and the darkness." The middle guys said. The pendent around the guys next began to glow again and the three antagonists were surrounded by a white light. Before they disappeared completely from view, Dale glanced up at the third guy and noticed the deep glare he received from his piercing green eyes. _'Whoa, I feel like I've seen you before.'_ Dale thought. Then the three guys disappear without a trace. "Aww man, were too late." Dawn said.

The two girls ran up to Garrett and Dale and stopped behind them. "Looks like they got away." May said sadly. "We'll be seeing them again so don't worry about that." Dale said bitterly. "What are we going to do? We can't let them destroy the city." Dawn said. "A lot more is at stake Dawn If we don't stop those guys at the tournament. If we don't then the entire world will fall to the Army of Darkness." Dale said. "And we will Dale, I'm not about to let the city down. We will win that tournament and the city and all of its people will be saved." Garrett vowed. "Yeah go Garrett! All we have to do is defeat Billy in the tournament and the city will be saved." Dawn cheered. "I don't think it will be that easy Dawn. Those guys obviously know who we are. So even if Billy is defeated, they'll probably have a plan B." May said. "I don't care how many duelists they throw my way. Galaxy-Eyes will take them all down." Dale said dead serious. "And with Kyle out of the picture they out number us 2 to 3." Garrett said. "Come on you guys, we better go fill Prof. Charles in on the latest events." Dawn said. The other three nod in agreement.


	13. Out of this World Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

Out of This World Duel.

It was the next day in the middle of the evening around 6:30 or so and Colton was getting ready to close up the shop for the night. "51, 52, 53….." Colton said counting the money in the register. "Colton! Would you shut-up." A girl with long brown hair said. She was wearing a white tee-shirt with a black vest over it. She was also wearing short jean shorts and was sporting a hat with a pink duel runner logo on it. Her hair was tied up into a high pony tail and she had a teasing smile on her face. "Sorry, but I have to make sure that I have enough cash in here to pay off this week's bills." He replied. "I'm pretty sure I have enough, but if they raise the property rent again then I might be in trouble." The girl gave off an annoyed sigh. Walking over to him she put her arms around his neck and looked into his hazel eyes. "You worry too much Cookie. I'm sure everything will be just fine." She pecked him on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "I bet I can take those worries away." She said seductively. This sent a shiver down Colton's spine as he could only imagine what was in store for him later. He finally regained his train of thought. "Thanks Hilda."

The bell on the door at the entrance to the store chimed to indicate someone had entered. The two broke away from their embrace and looked up to see who it was. "Would someone please get me the bucket. I think I'm going to be sick." Dale said fake gagging to be funny. Garrett just stood there laughing at his friend's immaturity. "Cut them some slack buddy, it's not like anything needed to be censored in here." "Not yet anyways." Dale mumbled, but Hilda heard him. "Yes, it's nice to see you too Dale." Hilda said sarcastically giving him a sisterly hug. "Hey Hilda, it's been a little while." Garrett said. She smiled at him and nodded. "Yup, three years." "So what brings you back into the city?" Dale asked. "I came back to participate in the tournament. I'm a duelist to ya know." "I'm glad you two stopped by." Colton said with gratitude. "That's what friends are for right." Garrett said. "So what exactly needs to be fixed up?" Dale asked. "The generator down in the basement. It's been acting really weird today." Garrett nodded, "Alright then let's get going." He said.

The four walk down into the basement where Colton keeps the generator that powers the store. "Hey Cookie, don't you keep your special cards down here?" Hilda asked. "Ya, I do. But those cards are very special to me. There the only thing that I have left of my dad." Colton said sadly. Garrett looked down at the floor half in sympathy and half in despair knowing firsthand what it's like to not have any parents. "It's ok Gar, It wasn't your fault that your parents died in the accident." "I know Dale, but with Kyle in the hospital now, I'm kind of running out of family members." He replied. "What happened to him?" Hilda asked. Dale sighed, "It's a long story. I'll tell ya later." Dale answered her. "You'd better, in fact why don't we have a small party in the park tonight. It would be the perfect opportunity for us all to catch up. Plus I want to know who these two girls are that you keep on telling me about." Hilda said emphasizing that last part looking directly at Dale. He blushed but kept his gaze on her. "Whatever you say cousin." "Oh please Dale you're all grown up now I absolutely need to know what's going on." "Hilda come on you're only like a year older than me." Dale responded annoyed at his cousin's nosiness.

Garrett begins to laugh in the background. "And what are you laughing about mister! Don't think you're off the hook either!" Garrett shrinks back in fear. "Ah let's just say that Dale fights with you the same way he does with May," "So her name's May is it?" Hilda responded devilishly. "You weren't supposed to tell her that ya dingas!" Dale furiously retorted. "Uh I'm sorry I don't do well under pressure!" Garrett replied visibly afraid. Colton broke up their little bicker moving on with the conversation. "Well uh yeah, Hilda that park party sounds like a great idea. We'll all meet up at the park around 9 or so." Colton suggested. "I'm game." Dale said. "Yeah, I bet Dawn and May will be excited to come too." Garrett added.

So while Garrett and Dale finally got to work on fixing the broken generator we now take the story back to Mniscus Hospital where Kyle was sleeping in his bed exhausted from all the tests the doctors had given him. He woke up and saw Tyler walk into the room. "Hey what's up?" Tyler asked. "I'm bored outta my mind." Kyle whined. "Just remember it's your own fault for losing and getting hurt in the first place." Tyler said. "Yeah don't rub it in." Kyle commented. Tyler chuckled a bit. "So do you know how long you have left to be stuck in here?" "The doctors said another couple days if I'm lucky."

The door to the room suddenly began knocking loudly. Tyler raised an eyebrow, "Expecting someone?" Kyle rolled his eyes, "Come in." He yelled. Billy walked into the room with a scowl on his face. "I thought you were getting him out not making the situation worse." He yelled at Tyler angrily. "I see your still bitter from your recent loss to Garrett." Tyler mocked not happy at Billy's aggressiveness. Billy sighed in annoyance with a tinge of frustration. "I'll just handle this myself." "Whatever." Tyler barked back, "I have some serious hard core training to do for the tournament anyways."

He then turned to look at Kyle, "I'll see you on the other side buddy." And with that Tyler exited the room. Kyle was laughing at the argument the whole time. "You really need to learn how to lighten up." Kyle said. "Let's not get off topic, I've got more important things to do than bail your butt out of the hospital." "I'm glad to see your keeping your blood pressure low." Kyle replied. Billy silently fumed but chose not to say anything. "Right well, I want you to duel in the tournament tomorrow just in case I happen to get defeated." "Why should I?" "Because, I refuse to let Garrett ruin yet another one of our plans. We need to win this tournament in order to gain the power that we seek. And since you're a Dragon Keeper, you could use your powers to bring Garrett to his knees." Billy said clenching his right fist. "Alright fine, I'll duel in this tournament. But just remember one thing, I duel for me and Tyler. No one else." Billy smirked, "Good, then you might be needing this." He handed Kyle his duel disk. Kyle smirked and placed the device on his left arm. "It's been much too long." "I've already taken the measures of hacking into the main system and checking you out of the hospital. So your free to go now." Billy said walking out of the room and disappearing down the hall. Kyle stayed behind and looked down at his mark. _'Something's going to happen at this tournament. And I'm going to be the one to put a stop to it.'_

Back at the shop, Garrett and Dale were busy fixing up the generator while Colton and Hilda were standing out of the way watching them work. Dale was wiring in the machine while Garrett was typing away on his laptop. "Oh my god, these two sure know what they're doing don't they Cookie." Hilda said watching the two work. "Why else would I have them come over. Not only are they probably better than most repair men in this city, but there also cheaper too." "Ah, don't mention it Colton, were just happy to help out a friend in need." Dale said taking his attention away from the machine. "Dale be careful over there that wire is still….."

"Ahhh!" Dale shouted getting shocked by the machine. Eventually the breaker blew and he fell to the ground with his hair sticking out in all directions. Garrett sweatdropped, "Hot." Hilda also had a small sweatdrop rolling down her face. "Ummm." She said not being able to form a sentence. "Maybe we should take a break." Garrett said getting up off the stool. "I-I s-second t-that." Dale said pointing a finger in the air. Hilda giggles at him, "Come on Dale get up." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Colton walked over to the mini fridge in the room and pulled out some soda. Tossing one to each of them he struck up a conversation. "So do you guys know what the problem is?" Colton asked. "I think your generator may be reacting to that over flow of Ener-D we had yesterday." Garrett said. "Well can it be fixed?" Hilda asked. This time Dale spoke up, "It can be, all we need to do is expel the extra Ener-D from it and it should be as good as new." "Thank Horakhty." Colton said. The other three smile and nod. So the three friends continued to work on Colton's generator for a while, Dale ended up getting fried a few more times before it was done, but they got it finished. The group then went their separate ways in order to get ready for the evening's rendezvous. Dale and Garrett hopped on their duel runners and were heading home. "Hey Garrett, we should probably call Dawn and May and tell them about our little get together tonight." "Yeah you're right, I'll call them up now."

Dawn was at home looking at the cards in her deck when the video phone began to ring. Slightly confused not knowing who would be calling her she decided to pick it up anyways, "Hello?" She asked. "Hey Dawn." She smiled at the voice she heard, "Hey Garrett, what's going on?" She asked. "I called to let you know that Dale's cousin is back in town and it ended up that were having a little picnic for the occasion." "A picnic? Sounds like fun! I'll tell May right now." "Terrific," Garrett replied. "I think we're all going to meet up at the park around 9." "Sounds good to me, see you then!" Dawn said as she hung up the video phone.

"Well are they coming?" Dale questioned almost instantly. "You bet they are," Garrett said. "Alright buddy I guess I'll see you then!" Dale yelled as he turned onto his street and left for his home.

While Garrett finishes his ride home let's check with Dale for a bit. "Alright you've got some time before this party Dale, what can you do," He said to himself. He was looking around the room and began hearing a whirring sound from under his bed. Naturally he went over to check out the cause of the noise. He looked under his bed and saw something that amused him. "Hey it's my old toys I used to play with when I was little." He looked at them for a bit remembering the times he had in his room playing with them. "I remember this one, it was my favorite. He wound it up and watched it roll across the floor with the loud whirring sound that all wind-up toys make. Soon he began to think back to his duel with Drew. "I still don't know how I beat Drew that day. I just remember Galaxy-Eyes being out on the field, but after that, it's nothing. It's almost like something took over me for that last turn, but that can't be. I don't even know what could have the power to do that. Oh Wait! The Shadow Keepers we saw in town yesterday, could they have had a hand in it? But why would he want to help me? Or maybe it could just be another effect of this mark on my arm. I guess time will have to tell me the answer to this one."

We now returned to Garrett as he has returned home himself. "Well tonight should be a relief from all that's happened, but still we have some bigger things to worry about. This upcoming tournament may provide us with some of the answers we've been looking for."

Colton had been the first to arrive to the park along with Hilda. They had been there a good twenty minutes before Colton was fed up with it. They were lying down on a blanket, "Where are those guys at, they were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" "Colton, it's only 9:15," Hilda replied. "Oh that's right we left early to get here." Colton remembered. Hilda sighed, "Remind me again why I'm with you Colton?" "Because you love me?" "You got that right." She replied in a seductive voice. Hilda scooted a little bit closer to the blonde haired boy with a certain gleam in her eye. "You know Colton, since we came early we could maybe mess around a bit if you'd like." She told him rubbing her hand along his chest. He soon realized that her leg had found its way close to his, brazing it every some seconds. They were leaning in to begin their little fun. "Well I guess we arrived just in time then." Garrett commented walking up to them.

"Garrett! Do you always have to show up at the worst times!" Colton yelled as his fun was ruined by the oncoming of his friends. "Haha oh Colton," Hilda mocked him. "Wait a minute where's Dale," she questioned. "If I know him probably vomiting in the trash can at the gate." Garrett responded. Hilda looked over to find out that Garrett was telling the truth. "Ugh Dale! You are so immature!" Hilda shouted to him. He walked over to where they were standing and weakly replied. "Sorry Hilda, you're my cousin, I'm like obligated to do stuff like that." Garrett just stood there and laughed at the two of them "You guys really are related." He said mostly to amuse himself. "Hmm, So when are these two girls coming, I'm just dying to meet them." Hilda joyfully said. "Uh I'm not sure they should be here soon though." Garrett responded. "Actually, would that be them right there?" Hilda asked while pointing behind them. "Yeah I think that's them." Colton said finally getting up. Hilda's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, they are soooo pretty!" The four of them were standing there, watching as they came closer. They were wearing different outfits from their usual ones.

Dawn had on a dazzling light blue dress that went down to right above her knees. She was also wearing a black shrug around her shoulders. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she had a white ribbon in her hair. May was wearing a sparkling bright red dress a little on the shorter side. Small studded earrings and a red bow on the side of her head. "Hey guys," Dawn said breaking the silence. "Yeah what's up?" May added. "Well gee I didn't think you guys would get all dressed up for a little park picnic." Garrett told them. "Well we thought it would be nice, since we are meeting Dale's cousin and all, plus it's nice to spice things up a little bit." Dawn explained. "Well I guess we're all here then." Colton stated, "Let's eat!" May yelled out as she took a seat next to Dale. "Yeah I'm starving," Dawn added when she sat next to Garrett. Hilda sweatdropped, "Alright then, I guess were eating first." "Alright, and then we can do some dueling afterwards." Dale replied.

And so the group of teens sat down around the blanket and began to eat the picnic that Colton and Hilda had prepared for them. While eating they enjoyed some conversation along with getting to know Hilda better. "Yea I moved here from Escalon City to be closer to my boyfriend Colton. And also I'm competing in the Master's Cup tomorrow." Hilda said. "I still can't believe that she's dating you." Dale said to Colton. "I feel like a member of the family already." Colton replied. Garrett rolled his eyes while the 3 girls giggled. "Alright, you guys enough fighting, I want to see some action out on the track." Hilda said breaking up the fight. "Yeah me too. I've been dying to watch another turbo duel between you two." May said looking at Dale. Dawn nodded looking straight at Garrett making him blush slightly. "I don't know it's getting kind of late." Garrett said trying to avoid looking into Dawn's eyes. "Please," the bluenette pleaded. "Just one duel for me." She put on the cutest face possible and Garrett was finding it hard to resist. "Uhhh." The synchron duelist stuttered. Dale and Colton were laughing and Hilda had a knowing look on her face. When the group finally stopped laughing at Garrett, Colton spoke up, "I actually think this is a good idea. I want to see how much better you two have gotten since I last saw you guys dueling in the streets." Garrett sighs, "Alright fine, I'll have a turbo duel with Dale." "Awesome, I can't wait to see that Neo Galaxy-Eyes in battle again." May exclaimed. "What are you talking about May?" Dale asked. She gasped in shock, "You don't remember! It was the card that you destroyed Drew with to save me." Dale tried to think back but ended up cringing his head in pain. "I hardly remember anything from that duel May." Dale said. "I think the electricity is finally getting to him." Colton whispered to Hilda. She giggled a bit. "Yeah."

Garrett walked over to Dale and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax buddy, I'm sure you'll think of it eventually. But for now let's just enjoy one last friendly duel before the tournament starts tomorrow." "That's the weird part guys. I checked my deck this morning. And there are no cards in my deck named Neo Galaxy-Eyes." "Then maybe dueling Garrett will be able to bring it out again?" Dawn suggested. "It's worth a shot." Colton added. "Yeah go for it you guys." Hilda said. "If an intense duel was what brought it out the first time. Then there's no reason why it shouldn't appear tonight." Garrett said. "Alright Garrett let's turn this duel on!" Dale said with a smile.

The stage what set. The track was ready, both riders were aboard their runners awaiting the go signal. Colton, Hilda, Dawn, and May were in the stands ready to cheer on the duelists as they did what they were best at. "Ready, set, duel." A computerized voice said. Garrett and Dale took off down the track at high speeds ready to once again put the strength of their decks to the test.

"Since you're going to bring out my mark in this duel, why don't you start things off." Dale said.

Garrett nodded drawing his card, "I discard my Double Warrior in order to special summon to the field Quickdraw Synchron. (**5/700/1400**) Next I summon to the field Level Eater in atk mode. (**1/600/0**) Now because I have exactly 2 monsters on the field I can bring Double Warrior back from the graveyard. (**2/900/0**) Now all 3 of my monsters tune together to synchro summon Road Warrior. (**8/3000/1500**) I end my turn with one card facedown.

"Wow, Garrett sure isn't wasting anytime is he?" Dawn asked. "I guess not by the looks of that monster, Dale may have already found himself in an early hole." May added.

It's my turn!" Dale shouted.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 1_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 1_

"I summon the Hieratic Dragon of Nuit in attack mode. (**4/1700/900**) But I'm not stopping there, I'll sacrifice him to special summon the Hieratic Dragon of Su in his place. (**6/2200/1000**)

"Not so fast Dale, I activate the trap card Compulsory Evacuation Devise. This card puts your dragon right back into your hand." Garrett countered.

"Grr, fine I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Dale said.

"My go!" Garrett shouted whipping a card from the top of his deck.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 2_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 2_

"I activate Road Warrior's ability. This card allows me to special summon one warrior or machine type monster from my deck as long as its level 2 or lower. So I bring out Speed Warrior from my deck. (**2/900/400**) Then I also summon Dash Warrior as well. (**3/600/1200**)" Garrett said.

"Before you start attacking I activate my trap card, Hieratic Seal of Survival. Now since your monsters out number mine. I'm allowed to summon one seal from my deck but give it a small defense boost. (**8/0/1500**) And as an added bonus the monster on your side of the field with the most attack points is now switched into def mode." Dale explained.

"Aww man, not Road Warrior." Garrett said.

"Let's see you get past that defense." Dale boasted.

"Ok I will, I attack your seal with Dash Warrior. And when he attacks his atk points are tripled. (**1800**)" Garrett said a smirk on his face.

"Are you kidding me!" Dale shouted watching his seal break into little tiny bits.

"Now Speed Warrior goes in for a direct attack." Garrett commanded.

(**Dale 3100**) Dale frowned slightly.

"Your turn." Garrett mocked him a bit.

Dale drew his next card.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 3_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 3_

"And what a turn I'll make. I summon out the Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb in atk mode. (**4/1800/400**) Now I'll have him attack your Road Warrior!"

"Grr!" Garrett growled.

"Alright, Dale took down that big bad Road Warrior." May cheered. "Remember May, it's not over until the last card is played." Dawn rebutted back. Hilda smiled cheekily clearly seeing witch girl favored which duelist. "What are you smiling at?" Colton asked her. "Oh nothing." She replied but smirked inwardly.

"Now his effect let's me summon my seal back from the graveyard. (**8/0/0**) Next I activate my other facedown card Dragon Signal. Now you pick a card in my hand and if you pick a dragon I'm allowed to summon it to the field."

Garrett's face paled a bit, _'I've never seen Dale use a strategy like this one before. I better be careful, I know that at least Su is in his hand.' _Garrett thought the situation through logically."Very well then, I pick the one on the left."

"Excellent choice I summon to the field the Hieratic Dragon of Eset. (**5/1900/1000**)"

Garrett grit his teeth, "Here it comes."

"Now using the effect of Eset I'll copy the level of my seal. (**8**) I overlay him with my seal in order to Xyz summon the Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis. (**R8/3000/2400**) I end my turn with that." Dale said.

"My turn!" Garrett called.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 4_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 4_

"I summon Ghost Gardna in def mode, (**4/0/1900**) I then switch Speed Warrior and Dash Warrior into def mode and end my turn with a facedown card." Garrett said taking the defensive.

"Back to me then." Dale said.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 5_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 5_

"I activate my overlord's effect. I'll detach one overlay unit tribute Gebeb from the field and Su from my hand. This now gives me the power to destroy your Speed Warrior and your Dash Warrior. Plus since I tributed Gebeb and Su I now get 2 more seals in def mode. (**8/0/0**)x2 Next I'll sacrifice them both to summon out to the field my Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon! (**8/3000/2500**)" The appearance of Dale's legendary dragon caused the mark on his arm to begin glowing.

"Your mark is glowing Dale." Garrett said.

"Sun Dragon attack Ghost Gardna." Dale said.

"My monster's ability activates. Since it was destroyed in battle, your Galaxy Eyes loses 1000 atk points until the end of the turn. (**2000**)

"Direct attack!" Dale shouts.

"Erg!(**Garrett 2000**)" Garrett grunted wobbling back and forth on his runner.

"That's my turn." Dale said. _'Now Galaxy-Eyes is on the field. All Garrett has to do is make me summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes.' _

"It's my turn." Garrett draws a card.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 6_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 6_

"I activate the Speed Spell Second Chance Synchro."

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 2_

"Now by removing one synchro monster and one synchron tuner from play I can draw 1 extra card from my deck." Garrett said drawing once again.

"Well." Dale dragged out.

"I summon to the field Nitro Synchron. (**2/300/100**) Next I activate the Give And Take trap card, so I'll be giving you my Dash Warrior in def mode and taking the level that monster possesses. (**5**)

"Ok then? (**3/600/1200**)" Dale questioned.

"Now that my monsters been powered up I can activate the ability of Level Eater. (**4**) (**1/600/0**) By why stop there when I can also bring back Double Warrior from my graveyard because I control exactly 2 monsters. (**2/900/0**) I tune my three monsters together to synchro summon Nitro Warrior, (**7/2800/1800**) and get this, because Nitro Synchron was used to synchro summon Nitro Warrior I get to draw another card from my deck." Garrett said on a roll.

"Alright, Garrett's got his groove back." Dawn cheered. "But for how long can he keep it. Dale's got Galaxy-Eyes on the field." May argued back.

"Yeah yeah I know already. And since you activated a Speed Spell this turn Nitro Warrior gains 1000 atk points."

Garrett nods. " (**3800**) Now I'll attack your Sun Dragon of Heliopolis!"

"Grr. (**Dale 2300**)"

"Now my monster's second ability activates." Garrett said.

"Second ability!"

"That's right, now my monster can switch one monster you control into attack mode and then attack it." Garrett explained.

"No! That's why you played Give and Take." Dale concluded.

"You catch on fast my friend. Now Nitro Warrior, attack Dash Warrior with Dynamite Crunch." Garrett shouted pointing forward.

"Ahh! (**Dale 100**) Good try Gar, but I'm still alive."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn. (**2800**)"

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 3_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 7_

"Just because you have a slight lead right now don't think that this match is over. I still have Galaxy-Eyes on the field. Go, Photon Stream of Destruction!" Dale yelled.

"Erg! (**Garrett 1800**)"

"Next I activate the Speed Spell Sonic Buster. By giving up 4 speed counters I can deal you damage equal to half of my dragon's attack points." Dale said.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 3_

"Ahh! (**Garrett 300**)"

"I thought you were going to push me to my limits and force me to summon my ultimate beast. Now you're just one turn away from losing this duel. I guess the tables have turned. I place one card facedown and end my turn." Dale said a smile on his face.

_'Oh man he isn't kidding. If I can't make a big move right here, then on his next turn Sonic Buster will finish me off, I have one Speed Spell in my hand, but if I can't draw the right card here then I'm done for.'_ It's my turn!" Garrett shouted.

"Alright Gar, give me your best shot." Dale said.

"You want my best then here I come, Full Speed!"

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 4_

_Speed Counters, Dale: 4_

Garrett looked at the card he drew and smiled. "Perfect."

"There's Gar's signature smile." Dawn said. "Ut-oh." May said.

"Awesome you got a good card, I guess there's still some fight left in you after all." Dale smirked.

"I'll start by activating the Speed Spell Enforced Synchro ."

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 0_

"Now then I can take one of my removed from play synchro monsters and return it to my deck, but that's not all. Now I can negate the effects of one monster on the field who's level and attribute is the same as my synchro monster. Road Warrior is level 8 and light type so your Galaxy-Eyes' effect is negated for the turn."

"Ok then." Dale said.

"Continuing my combo I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back Nitro Warrior in attack mode. (**7/2800/1800**)"

"Not so fast." Dale interrupted. "I activate the trap card Fiendish Chain. So now you can't attack or use your monsters ability. So I guess were even now."

"I summon the card I drew, Power Synchron! (**1/300/500**) But before I synchro summon I once again use Level Eater's ability on Nitro Warrior. (**6**)(**1/600/0**)"

"What was the point of that? You can still only synchro summon a level 8 monster." Dale wondered.

"When Power Synchron is used as a synchro material that synchro monster gains 300 attack points for every non-tuner that was used to synchro summon it."

"Say what!" Dale exclaimed.

"That's right now I tune Power Synchron to Nitro Warrior and Level Eater to synchro summon Stardust Dragon! (**8/2500/2000**) Now Power Synchron's ability activates, power up Stardust. (**3100**)" Garrett's mark also began to glow with the arrival of his ace monster.

"This is not good." Dale said.

"For you anyways. Now Stardust, let's finish what we started. Attack Galaxy-Eyes with Cosmic Flare!" Garrett said.

"Not again! (**Dale 0**)" Dale shouted.

"It looks like Garrett was the victor." Hilda said. "Can't say that I'm too surprised." Colton replied. Dawn and May were already out of their seats running towards the duel track.

Both runners came to a stop side by side. Garrett and Dale got off their runners and shook hands. "Great duel man." Dale said. "Don't we always have nice duels." Garrett replied. Dale put his hands behind his head, "I guess I'm just not ready for the power of Neo Galaxy-Eyes yet." "That may be, but at least now were ready for this tournament. We'll stop the Shadow Keepers. They won't take over the world with us around." Garrett said. Dale was then hugged from behind by May almost knocking him to the ground. "Oh hello!" Dale yelled re-gaining his balance. "Good duel Dale, you were the winner in my book." May said giving him a peck on the cheek. His face flared up but he didn't reply. Dawn also finally caught up to the trio and obviously gave Garrett a huge hug. "Congratulations on the win Gar." She said. Garrett chuckled a bit breaking their embrace. Then looked at Dale to see that May still hasn't let go of him. "I think Dale was the real winner here." He said.


	14. The Tournament Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

The Tournament Begins

"Dale.." A deep and sinister voice trailed off. "Huh? Who's there?" Dale answered back being startled by the voice. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness and purple mist around him. He cupped his eyes with his right hand to try and get a better view but to no avail, it didn't help at all. "Come closer." The voice replied to his earlier statement. Appearing slowly before him was a yellow brick road. Dale slowly began to make his way down it when he stumbled a bit and saw some crumbs fall below. "I have a gut feeling that's a long way down so I better not fall off." He finished walking down the golden path being careful not to fall off and saw that the other side was just a dead-end. Frustrated he called out, "Now what? This is just a dead end!" "The dead end to your future if you're not careful!" The voice boomed. Dale clenched his fist, "Alright buddy, you better show yourself or be ready to face the fury of my mighty Hieratics." Dale pulled out his left arm which contained his duel disk, but was surprised to see it fade away into nothing the second he laid eyes on it. "What?" He asked mainly to himself. The voice that couldn't be seen laughed. "Hehe, says a lot doesn't it. You can't avoid what destiny has in store for you Dale." "What are you talking about? Who are you?" Dale asked.

Three sets of glowing purple eyes were revealed to Dale before the rest of the creature was then illuminated by an unknown light source. He gasped and recoiled back a bit in shock. "G-Galaxy-Eyes? Is that you?" "I use to be, but that was before I let the darkness consume me. Now I am the Neo Galaxy-Eyes." "Neo Galaxy-Eyes!" Dale shouted.

The bigger version of Galaxy Eyes roared before flying straight at Dale. He closed his eyes for a second and re-opened them to find himself in a different surrounding. He was now floating in a purple bubble with Neo-Galaxy Eyes right next to him. "What's this?" Dale said. Looking down from the bubble he saw a lone figure standing in the middle of what looked like the destroyed remains of Mniscus City. All that was left of the place were a couple buildings but even they were all on fire. The figure laughed quietly to himself, "That was almost too easy. I thought the Dragon Keepers would have put up a better fight. Oh well, I guess they just couldn't handle the darkness." He laughed even harder, "The Shadow Keepers rule." He yelled to the sky.

"Who is this guy? He's seems to be a few cards short of a deck." Dale chuckled at his own joke. "That Dale, is you." Neo Galaxy-Eyes said. "What? That's me?" He asked. The dragon nodded, "Yes, after you gave into the darkness you became a Shadow Keeper and you destroyed Mniscus City and killed the Dragon Keepers." Dale furiously shook his head, "That can't be me. I'm not a Shadow Keeper, and I would never kill my friends or endanger the city that I grew up in." Before Dale could protest further, the bubble around him broke and he fell straight screamed flailing his arms around wildly.

Dale shot up from his bed in a frenzy with a cold sweat rolling down his face. He looked around and saw that he was in his living room. _'I guess that was just a nightmare. Oh man that was awful, is that what's going to happen if we don't beat the Shadow Keepers in the Master Cup?' _Dale thought. "Good morning sleepy head." Hilda's voice was heard in the kitchen. Dale turned 180 degrees to see his cousin walk into the living room with a plate full of breakfast for the boy. "Hey Hilda." He replied. "Are you ok Dale? You pasted out on the couch last night and I got really worried." "Yeah I'm fine, I guess I just really needed some sleep." "Your still going to Garrett's this morning aren't you?" "Yeah." He said getting up. "And by the looks of the clock I better get a move on. The tournament starts in 2 hours."

While Dale was riding through the streets of the city, Garrett was still sound asleep in his bed after the exhausting events of the night before. His eyes blinked opened and he reluctantly got out of bed. Garrett did his usual morning routine and walked down to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. "Good morning pap. I'll have my usual, a bowl of cereal and some chocolate milk." Garrett sat down at the table and began to look through his deck making sure there wasn't a single card out of place. "Hey Gar. I was starting to wonder when you were going to wake up this morning." A feminine voice said. Garrett did a spit take from the glass of chocolate milk he was drinking.

"Dawn! What are you doing here?" He asked wiping his mouth his sleeve. She blushed a bit, "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you." "Tell me what?" Garrett asked utterly confused. "You see I volunteered to be Prof. Charles' assistant." "Oh wow really." "It's true." Prof. Charles said walking into the room. "You see with my old age and you being a Dragon Keeper. I'll be needing some extra help around the lab and house, so Dawn will be staying here for while to help me out with my research." Garrett didn't replied he couldn't say anything. It was like he was paralyzed with a blush evident on his face. She didn't say anything either but instead giggled profoundly probably guessing what was going through Garrett's mind. "Come on Dawn, I have some stuff I want to show you." Prof. Charles said and the two left the room. _'Well that was interesting.' _Garrett thought. He was about to return to his breakfast when Dale came in through the door. Garrett sweatdropped, "Great timing Dale." "You can thank me later, but right now we have things to discuss…...Privately." Seeing the serious look on Dale's face Garrett nodded and the two went upstairs.

"So what's so important that we had to come up here to discuss it?" Garrett asked. "I had a nightmare last night." Dale replied. "You might want to see a psychiatrist for that." "I wasn't no ordinary nightmare, I saw the entire city in flames and I was the responsible for it." This alarmed Garrett and he replied, "Now we're getting somewhere, anything else happen?" "I also saw Neo Galaxy-Eyes and he told me that I'm to become a Shadow Keeper and destroy the world." Garrett looked at the floor for awhile deep in thought. "Do you think it means something?" "I was starting to think the same thing myself. If Neo Galaxy-Eyes has something to do with me becoming a Shadow Keeper then I don't think it's a very good idea for me to use it." Dale said. "Don't worry about it Dale, you're not a bad guy I know that." Dale started to smile, "I don't know, ever since I got hit by that blast I haven't been feeling very good." Garrett rolled his eyes and smiled, "You worry me sometimes buddy."

The two best friends both burst out into a fit of laughter. They both settled down before Dale continued the conversation. "Can we not tell the others about this though, I don't want them to think I'm evil or something." Garrett chuckled, "Now that I can help you with. I've got your back don't worry." "Speaking of our friends, is Dawn here? I thought I saw her deck downstairs when I came in." Garrett sighed, "Yeah, about that. She's working for pappy now so she'll be staying here for a couple of days so she can help him with his research." Dale did an anime fall, "You don't know how lucky you are."

Dawn came into the room and Dale sat up off the floor, "There you guys are I've been looking for ya." "Here we are, what's up Cupcake." Garrett said. "Cupcake?" Dale repeated stiffing a laugh, Dawn blushed. "Yeah, I figured since you guys have been calling me Gar. That I would come up with a nickname for you guys also." "Cool what's mine?" Dale asked. "Annoying." Dale sweatdropped, "Why did I not see that coming."

The three friends go back downstairs and take a seat in the living room. "May called, she wants us to meet her at the park for one more duel before the start of the tournament. She's already called Hilda and Colton, there already on their way up." Dawn explained to them. "May! Let's go you guys!" Dale said flying through the kitchen and out the door. Garrett and Dawn sweatdropped. "Let's go before he gets a speeding ticket." Garrett said before turning to Dawn, "You can ride with me on my duel runner to save some time." She nods and they take off after Dale.

Meanwhile at the park Hilda, May, and Colton were in the same area that they picnicked in the night before. In fact, May and Colton were in the middle of a duel. May currently had 1300LPs while Colton had a slight lead with 2800LPs.

"Alright Colton, I hope you're ready because I'm about to inflict some serious damage to your LPs." May shouted drawing a card from her deck.

"Yeah right, with my Gragonith on the field I'll be winning this duel on my next turn." Colton replied.

"There won't be a next turn! I activate the effect of Dragon Ravine. Like I did a few turns ago. So I'll discard one card in order to add Dragunity Dux to my hand. Next I summon Dragunity Dux. (**4/1500/1000**) Now I'll use his special ability to equip Dragunity Phalanx to him from the graveyard. But that activates Phalanx's effect, I can special summon him if he's being used as an equip spell. (**2/500/1100**) My two monsters now tune together to synchro summon my Dragunity Knight Vajrayana. (**6/1900/1200**)"

"Pretty impressive, but you still can't match my Gragonith's 3200 atk points." Colton arrogantly said.

Hilda shook her head from the side lines, _'Cookie, that cockiness is going to be your undoing one day.' _She turned her attention to the roar of an engine and saw that it was Dale coming towards her. He stopped right next to her and she smiled at him. "Hey Dale." "Hey, what's going on here?" "A duel?" "No, really. I figured that much out myself." She giggled, "Where are Dawn and Garrett?" "They're coming just wait." As soon as he said that Garrett came riding up with Dawn hanging on to his back for dear life. He looked back at her and chuckled, "You can let go now Cupcake were here." She hesitantly let go of him and cautiously got off the speed machine. Dale chuckled as he was incredible amused at this. "So who's winning the match?" Dawn asked walking over to Hilda. "Well right now Colton has a slight lead but I think May's on a roll." She answered. "That doesn't surprise me." Dale said. Garrett rolled his eyes, "Oh please prince charming."

"Now Vajrayana has the same ability as Dux when he's synchro summoned. So I'll equip him with Phalanx then repeating the same process as before I'll summon him back to the field. (**2/500/1100**) And just like before I'm going to synchro summon again, I tune Vajrayana with Phalanx to synchro summon Scrap Dragon. (**8/2800/2200**)"

"Again, your monster cannot faze the power of Gragonith." Colton said.

"I'm still not done yet, my dragon has the power to destroy one card on my side of the field in exchange for destroying one on your side of. More specifically your Gragonith." May shouted.

Colton's face immediately paled, "WHATTT!"

"That's right Colton, so by destroying my Dragon Ravine field spell, your left wide open for a direct attack."

"No, t-that's i-impossible." He protested.

"Too little too late, I attack you directly!" She shouted.

"Erg! (**Colton 0**) Well May it looks like you beat me." Colton said.

"Nice duel May, sweet victory." Dale said, "Dale!" She shouted running over and giving him a hug. "Whoa settle down there, don't break me." Dale replied. She let him go and blushed furiously but Dale didn't notice. "Why were you guys dueling in the first place?" Garrett asked. "Because I needed some extra practice before the tournament began." Colton answered. "Your dueling in the tournament?" Dawn asked. Colton nodded and Hilda sighed, "It's a bit of a sad story actually." She said.

_It was the night of the party after everyone had gone home. Colton and Hilda had returned to the shop because Colton accidentally left his wallet there. "Cookie would you hurry up and grab your wallet, it's starting to get cold out here." Hilda complained while rubbing her arms trying to warm herself up. "Umm you might want to come and check this out." He replied from inside. She walked inside and saw that he had a note in his hand. She took the paper and read its contents out loud. "Colton us higher ups at Master's INC have decided that you haven't been making enough money with your shop You have one week to gather your belongings and get out before we take control. You do however have one hope. If you can raise $500,000 by the end of the week, you'll be off the hook. Have a nice night, you better start packing." _

_ Hilda frowned, "Don't worry Cookie, we'll find away outta this mess." "I already have." He replied. Hilda gave him a confused look so he clarified, "The winner of the Master's Cup tournament will be awarded $1,000,000 in cash. So if either one of us wins then we're home free." "Aren't the signups for it over already?" "Nope, they end tonight and there's still one spot left unoccupied." "Then we better get a move on." Colton concurs and they head off on yet another adventure that night._

"So you can see how crucial it is for us to win this thing." Colton said. "You count on us to help out to. If either me or Dale wins this thing, then the prize money will go to saving the shop." Garrett said. "Thanks guys I owe you one." Colton replied. "Ah don't mention it." Dale said.

The scene shifts to the Master Stadium, the obvious location selected for the tournament to take place at. The stadium looked like a normal stadium, it had bleachers all around it for people to watch the duels. In the center was a huge stage where the duels would take place. Around the stage was a track for the turbo duel portion of the tournament. Dawn and May were in the belchers part waiting for the opening ceremonies to get underway. "Were finally here." May said. "Yup, the fate if the city rests in their hands now." Dawn replied. May sighed, "That worries me greatly." "No need to worry May, they got this." "Hey look, I think it's about to start."

Mr. Masters walked up the stage and grabbed a microphone. "Welcome to the greatest tournament Mniscus City has to offer. Over the years Master's INC has working very hard to insure that our beloved city is the best that it could possibly be." The entire stadium bursts into cheers and applauses. Mr. Maters raised a hand to cease the noise before continuing. "Now then, I think you've been waiting long enough. I officially give the mic over to the tournament MC. I wish all participating duelists a good luck." The MC grabbed the mic from Mr. Masters and proceeded to do his job. "Alright boys and girls, it's the moment we've all been waiting for. The Master Cup is finally here, let me hear your enthusiasm." The crowd once again bursts into applause, "It's time for us to meet the competitors."

A platform rises up in front of the MC revealing all eight of the tournament duelists, among them were Garrett, Dale, Hilda, Colton, a kid with jet black hair wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a yellow vest over it. He was medium height and had little Z's under his eyes. Next to him stood Tyler with a determined look on his face and his arms crossed. The duelists next to Tyler was wearing a mask and a thick cape so nobody could tell who he was. And then Billy of course was on the other end laughing maniacally looking directly at Garrett and Dale. Garrett and Dale both gave weirded out looks before Dale said something. "Man, Billy is such a creep." Garrett sighed, "Tell me about it."

"Now let's have the tournament shuffle board match up the first round duels." The MC stated into the mic.

Garrett vs. Hilda

? vs. Ash

Colton vs. Dale

Billy vs. Tyler

"Oh look, Garrett's dueling in the first duel." May said. "Yup getting an early start towards the finals. That so sounds like him." Dawn added.

Back out on the stage the competitors were looking at the board themselves, "So it looks like you're up in the first round Gar." Dale said. "Yup and against Hilda too." "Be careful out there, she really knows what she's doing." "Yeah, but so do I." Garrett replied. Dale just rolled his eyes at his friend's failed attempt to funny. "Well good luck either way. I'm heading off to the waiting room." Dale said exiting the stage area. The other duelists also exited the stage area all except for the mystery duelist. _'So the tournament is finally beginning huh? Well all I have to say is, good luck Garrett.' _

The mystery duelist left the stage area making his way down to the duelist lounge. Inside the lounge, Colton was talking to Dale, "So, Did they really raise the rent on your shop?" Dale started. "Yeah," Colton replied with a sigh. "It was re-possessed and everything…I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

Colton started sniffling and Dale kind of freaked out. "Pull yourself together man." He whisper shouted while checking to make sure nobody was staring at them. "Don't you worry. As soon as we get the prize money we'll build you an even better shop." "But but, all my stocks were invested in that place." "Oui," Dale sighed out. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to be watching this one from the stands."

"May I have your undivided attention please!" The MC shouted from center stage. "The two duelists are ready and their decks have been prepared. First we have Mniscus's very own Garrett Hughes up against Hilda White a new comer from the neighboring Escalon City. Let's give them both a warm welcome!" A platform rises up revealing Garrett and Hilda both with determined looks on their faces. "Wow, look at the determination between these two. You can actually see the fire in their eyes. I better get outta the way before I get burned." The MC said before sprinting off the stage so the duel could commence.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time Garrett." "So have I Hilda." "Well then Garrett, you know how the saying works." He nods, "Let's duel Hilda, I'm coming at ya full speed."

"Alright, Go Garrett!" May cheered. "Good luck Gar." Dawn also cheered. They turned their heads when they heard a soft chuckle behind them. "Dale?" May questioned. "Shouldn't you be like, down in the duelists longue?" Dawn added. Dale put on a mock offended look, "Well then, thanks for the warm welcome." He said taking a seat next to May. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile on her face, "Just watch the duel."

"You can have the first move Hilda." Garrett said.

"I should have guessed that you would be courteous for our duel Garrett." Hilda replied drawing the first card. "I activate the spell card Seed of Deception."

"Staring with a spell card I see."

She nods, "This card allows me to special summon one level 4 or lower plant type monster from my hand, so I give you Dark Verger. (**2/0/600**) But I'm not stopping there, next I sacrifice my Verger to advance summon Rose Tentacles. (**6/2200/1200**) I'll end my turn with that."

"Wow your deck is really growing outta control." Garrett commented raising a brow.

"Wow, Hilda uses a plant deck." Dawn said. "It doesn't surprise me that she's using a deck that mirrors her career." Dale replied. "Is she a gardener?" May asked. "I think it's technically called a florist." Dale answered. May rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I don't think it technically matters." "Anyways," Dale continued, "She takes different types of flowers and cross breads them to get totally new species." "That's so cool, do you think she can make me a special flower?" Dawn asked. "I wouldn't doubt it, for my last birthday she sent me a bouquet of roses in the shape of the Hieratic Dragon Seal."

"I know your mesmerized by the beauty of my deck, but just remember that my petals are beautiful as my thorns are dangerous." Hilda said.

"I bet they are, which is why I'm countering with Max Warrior in attack mode. (**4/1800/800**) Next I'll equip him with the Fighting Spirit spell card to boost his strength by 300 for each monster on your side of the field. (**2100**) Now Warrior attack that Rose Tentacles!"

"I don't think you've done your math right Garrett. My monster is stronger than yours."

"When Max Warrior attacks a monster he gains 400 extra attack points. (**2500**)"

"Ah! (**Hilda 3700**)"

"And that will end my turn and activate the other ability of my warrior. If he attacks a monster his stats are all cut in half until my next turn. (**2/900/400**)" Garrett said.

"Garrett was so easily able to counter her monster." May said. "Well he is one of the best duelists from our school." Dawn said. "Keeping on dueling strong Gar." Dale said. "Yeah!" Dawn and May cheered.

"It's my turn again." Hilda said drawing a card. "Since you've made the mistake of crippling your monster I'll just destroy it, I summon Lord Poison in attack mode. (**4/1500/1200**)" Hilda said.

"Just remember that the effect of Fighting Spirit now activates granting my monster 300 more points. (**1200**)" Garrett explained.

"But this time your cant weasel you're way out of its destruction. Attack!"

"Actually I can, by destroying Fighting Spirit my monster gets to stick around for awhile. (**Garrett 3700**)"

Hilda smiled, "Man, you're not making this easy for me are you? I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Back to me then. It's been one turn so Max Warrior returns to normal strength. (**4/1800/800**) Next I'm summoning the tuner monster Turbo Synchron. (**1/100/500**) And now that I have a tuner monster on the field I can special summon Boost Warrior from my hand in def mode. (**1/300/200**)

_'Here comes a synchro summon.' _Hilda thought.

"Next I tune Turbo Synchron with Boost Warrior and Max Warrior to synchro summon Turbo Warrior. (**6/2500/1500**)"

"I've never seen Garrett play that monster before." Dawn said. "That's because he's using a slightly modified deck from the one he used in the school yard." Dale explained. "That's doesn't make any sense? Why would he change his deck if it was winning?" May asked. "Think about it May. Word around here gets around fast, especially when you're as good as Garrett is." Dale replied. "So your saying that everyone around here already knows what combos Garrett likes to use?" Dawn said. "That's exactly right Dawn. So to avoid being taken advantage of, he changed up a lot of the cards in his deck so nobody knows what to expect from him." Dale said. "Wow that was a really good idea." Dawn said and May nodded.

"So you're the legendary synchron duelist this city has been talking about." Hilda said.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself legendary but yeah, I love my synchron monsters. Now allow me to show you what their capable of, attack Lord Poison Turbo Warrior!"

"Grr! (**Hilda 2700**) I activate my trap card, Damage Mirror. Now whenever I take battle damage, you'll receive the same amount that I do."

"Ut-oh. (**Garrett 2700**) Good move Hilda, I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"It's my go now."

"But first I play my trap, Dust Tornado. This card will blow your Damage Mirror right off the field."

"I activate my Lord Poisons effect. By removing my Dark Verger from play I can bring Lord Poison back to the field. (**4/1500/1000**) Next up I'm summoning my Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode. (**3/1000/1000**) Now my knight's ability activates and I can summon another plant type monster from my hand that's level 4 or below. So I give you Naturia Guardian. (**4/1600/400**) Next I tune my level 3 rose knight with my level 4 Lord Poison in order to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon! (**7/2400/1800**)"

"She has a synchro monster too." Dawn said. "Yup, and her most powerful." Dale added. Back in the waiting room Colton was watching the duel on the TV, _'That's it Hilda. Now finish this duel off.' _

"Now I activate the special ability of my dragon. By removing Lord Poison from play, I can drop the attack points of your monster to 0."

"Ut-Oh!" Garrett said.

"Now Black Rose Dragon, attack that Turbo Warrior with Black Burning!"

"I activate my facedown card, Defense Draw. So now I'll take 0 damage from this attack then I'll get to draw one card." Garrett countered.

"Don't forget about my Guardian, it'll be attacking your LPs directly. Attack!"

"Ahh! (**Garrett 1100**)"

"I end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Garrett called wiping a card from his deck. He looked at the card he drew and smiled, "I send Level Eater from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand. (**5/700/1400**) Now by dropping his level by 1 I can bring Level Eater back to the field. (**4**)(**1/600/0**) Next up I synchro summon Junk Warrior. (**5/2300/1300**) Now attack that Naturia Guardian with Scrap Fist!" Garrett said.

"Ahhh! (**Hilda 2000**)" Hilda screamed flinching one of her eyes closed.

"I end my turn with a card facedown." Garrett said.

"My turn again." Hilda said drawing a card, "I once again use my dragon's special ability, I banish Rose Tentacles to have your monster lose its attack points."

"Grr. (**0**)" Garrett growled

"I hope your weren't planning on winning Garrett because this duel is over. Go Black Burning!"

"I'm not through yet. I activate the trap card Synchro Deflector! Since your attacking a synchro monster on my side of the field, I can negate your attack and destroy your monster!" Garrett countered.

"Now you see it, now you don't." May said. "Good counter Gar!" Dawn cheered.

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Hilda said.

"It's my draw." Garrett said drawing another card from the top of his deck. _'Perfect, this is just the card I needed to win.'_

"But first I activate my facedown card Wicked Rebirth. By paying 800LPs I can bring Black Rose Dragon back to the field. (**Hilda 1200**)(**7/2400/1800**)

"I activate the spell card Tuning. This card allows me to add one synchron monster from my deck to my hand as long as I send the top card of deck to the graveyard. Next I summon Nitro Synchron! (**2/300/300**) Now I tune Nitro Synchron with Junk Warrior to synchro summon Nitro Warrior! (**7/2800/1800**) Now because I activated a spell card this turn, Nitro goes up by 1000 points for its next attack. (**3800**)" Garrett explained.

"NO!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Nitro Warrior, slay that dragon with Dynamite Crunch!"

"Ahh! (**Hilda 0**)" Hilda screamed.

The crowd screamed and applause broke out from all over the stadium for the great duel. "Garrett won." Dawn and May both shouted at the same time. Dale crosses his arms and nods his head at the synchron duelist. From down on the stage Garrett nods back before turning back to Hilda, "You beat me." She said. "Yeah I did, but you fought a great duel Hilda." The two shake hands in the middle before they both exit the stage and head back towards the duelists lounge. "Wow, that was a great duel huh? Hilda's roses put up a great fight but eventually got clipped by Garrett's powerful synchro monsters. The next duel will begin shortly so please stand-by for the next match." The MC said over the microphone.


	15. Kyle's Fiery Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

Kyle's Fiery Return

The tournament was progressing normally and the next duel was getting ready to start. Down in the duelist lounge Colton was waiting patiently for Hilda and Garrett to return. They walked in the room and Colton got up off the chair he was sitting in and greeted them.

"There you guys are." He said. "Yup, here we are." Hilda replied. "That was an awesome duel you guys, I haven't seen one so close in a long time." Colton said. "Thanks man." Garrett replied. "Too bad I lost, I really wanted to be the one who saved the shop to." Hilda whined. Colton wrapped her up in a tight hug, "Don't worry about it babe, if anybody's going to win this tournament it will be me. Remember I'm using a brand new deck that no one's ever seen before, so I bet I'll win no problem. Dale won't be beating me today." Garrett looked on with a sad smile, _'If only it were that easy Colton.'_

Up in the stands were Dawn, May, and Dale. "Well girls I think I should be heading back down to lounge." Dale said getting up. "Bye Dale." Both girls said simultaneously. He got up and went back down to meet up with Garrett.

"Who's in the next duel?" Hilda asked. "Uhh, its Ash and that mystery duelist." Colton replied. "Who is that guy anyways?" Hilda asked. "Well were about to find out." Garrett said. Just then Dale, came running into the room. "Hey guys what's going on?" Dale said. "Nothing just waiting for the next duel to start." Garrett said. Colton smirked, "I hope you're ready Dale cause I don't plan on letting you win our match." "Don't worry Colton I'm going to give you the duel of your life." He replied. "Looks like the next match next is starting now." Garrett said. "Hey you guys, I'm going to go and sit with Dawn and May now that I've lost." Hilda said. "Ok see ya later baby." Colton said. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before exiting the room.

In an underground room beneath the stadium the mystery duelist. Was having a conversation with Tyler. "Tell me again why you had to conceal your identity for this tournament?" Tyler asked the guy. "It's just so that certain individuals don't try to get in my way." He responded. "You know you won't be able to hide from them forever." Tyler replied a smirk on his face. "I'll hide as long as I half to in order keep Garrett and his friends outta my way. I have a hunch that they may be looking for revenge after I showed up outta nowhere like I did."

The MC of the tournament returned to the stage and spoke into the microphone. "Alright it's time for the next duel. And first up we have Ash from Escalon City." Ash raised up from the left side of the stage ready to duel.

_'Alright mystery guy, bring it on.'_ The black haired boy named Ash thought crossing his arms.

"And for his opponent, a duelist who has chosen to hide his identity. Maybe through his cards we'll figure out who it is. Please welcome, our mystery duelist!"

The right side of the stage rises up revealing the mystery duelist still wearing his creepy dark robes. "Welcome to the big leagues Ash. Too bad I have to give you an early invitation out." The guy said smugly. "Whatever man, let's just throw down."

"I wonder who this mystery duelist really is?" Dawn asked. "Or why he's even hiding himself in the first place?" May said. "Do you think he's done something bad, and is trying to hide from security?" Hilda asked. "Or maybe he's dueling here illegally?" May added. "I wouldn't think that," Dawn said. "I think Mr. Masters would have stopped him if that were the case." "Maybe we'll at least get to figure out who this guy is."

"I don't know who you are but showing up here in creepy robes isn't going to get you much publicity if that's what your trying to achieve." Ash said eyeing his opponent up. "Sorry to say but fame isn't really my forté, winning is. And I intend to make that very clear after my deck smashes yours into oblivion." The mystery duelist yelled back.

"It looks like the trash talking has already begun. Who's going to come out on top." The MC shouted once again fleeing the stage.

"Since you think you're so good, why don't you go first hot shot." Ash said.

"Very well then, I'll start things off nice and easy." Mystery Man drawing a card. "I summon Dark Resonator in def mode. (**3/1300/300**) Then I'll place one card facedown to use for later." Mystery Man said.

"I don't see how that little thing will help you win the tournament but if you're done then I'd like to show you a real move." Ash shouted drawing his first card. "I'll send the Rapid Warrior in my hand to the graveyard in order to special summon my Quickdraw Synchron in atk mode. (**5/700/1400**)"

Dale smirked from down in the duelist lounge, "Check that out Garrett." Garrett smiled, "He's got great taste in cards that's for sure." "Kyle may be in trouble here." Dale said, Garrett chuckled.

"Next I'll normal summon Turbo Booster in atk mode as well. (**1/0/0**)" Ash said. "You know what's coming next, I synchro summon Turbo Warrior! (**6/2500/1500**) Now I attack that Dark Resonator with Turbo Sprint!" Ash commanded.

"I hate to say Ash, but my monster can survive one battle each turn. So if you want to beat me you'll have to try harder than that." Mystery Man said.

"Very well then I place one card facedown and end my turn." Ash said.

Dale sweatdropped, "I stand corrected, maybe this duel isn't over yet." _'The way this guy duels feels sorta familiar. Do I know who this guy is?' _Garrett thought. "Hey Garrett, are you getting a strange feeling about this match?" "Yeah, it feels like I know who that concealed duelist really is." "I wonder if this has something to do with our marks?" Dale asked. "Maybe their trying to tell us something."

"This won't be too hard, I bet you copied that deck idea right after you saw Garrett's duel. He's the only person who knows how to use the Synchron Archetype. Its weak duelists like you who depend on other's for card combos that soil the very name of this game." Mystery Man taunted.

Ash didn't back down, "Your all bark and no bite, you're just mad because you've realized just how much trouble you're in right now."

"Take a look in the mirror Ash and tell me what you see. You see an empty shadow don't you. Well your right, that's the empty shadow that you're trying to fill by using combos that aren't your own." Mystery Man replied.

Ash really didn't want to admit it but Mystery Man's words stuck to him like glue, "Just make your move so I can beat you like the pathetic duelist you are." He finally decided on saying.

"Oh I'll make my move but it won't be me who get's beaten. I activate the spell card Sound Barrier! This card allows my resonator monster to attack your LPs directly. So I'll switch my Dark Resonator into atk mode and attack you directly!" Mystery Man shouted.

"Sorry, but I activate the trap card, Sakuretsu Armor. This trap card will destroy your monster before it can damage my LPs." Ash countered with a smirk, _'This guy can't be for real. I mean he shows up in some stupid disguise. Then tries to get under my skin by telling me I'm no good? He fell for my trap so easily. I think he's the one who's no good.' _

"If my monster is destroyed during the turn that Sound Barrier is activated I get to draw a card from my deck. After that I summon Twin-Shield Defender in def mode, (**4/800/1600**) and end my turn with another facedown card." Mystery Man said.

"My draw!" Ash drew his next card. "You're LPs won't be getting away this time I summon my Trident Warrior in attack mode! (**4/1800/1200**) Now I'll have my warrior attack that defender." Ash said.

"Now my monsters ability activates, since he was destroyed in battle, your Turbo Warrior will be losing half of its attack points for the remainder of the turn." Mystery Man explained.

"(**1250**) Big deal I'm still attacking you directly. Go, Turbo Sprint!"

"Arg! (**Kyle 2750**) Now I'll activate my facedown card, Space Gate. Every time you damage my LPs with an attack I'll get one gate counter to place on this card. (**1**)"

"I end my turn there's nothing else I can do. (**2500**)"

"Back to me. I'll admit you have some skills as a duelist Ash, but I've been manipulating this whole duel from the start. I activate my spell card, Polymerization. This card will fuse the Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem in my hand in order to summon the Multiple Piece Golem. (**7/2600/1300**) Next I'll have my Golem attack your Trident Warrior."

"(**Ash 3200**) Erg." Ash said.

"Now I'm using his special ability, Since he attacked this turn I can now break him apart to bring out his two counterparts in atk mode. (**5/2100/0**)(**4/1600/0**) Now when I have both of these monster on the field I can activate Medium Pieces ability to special summon Small Piece Golem from my deck. (**3/500/800**) Next I summon Draw Resonator. (**3/1200/0**) I tune Draw Resonator with Big Piece Golem to synchro summon my most powerful beast." Mystery Man said raising his arm into the air.

"Here it comes." Dale said his mark giving him a little pain, "This guys best card, and from the feel of things. I'd say it's an important one." Garrett replied.

"Be born, Red Dragon Archfiend! (**8/3000/2000**) I also draw another card from my deck since Draw Resonator left the field." Kyle said.

"Where have we seen that dragon before?" Dawn said with a tiny amount of fear in her voice. "At the school. Kyle summoned it against Garrett right before the school went up in flames." May said. "Then that must be Kyle down there in those robes." Dawn said putting 2 and 2 together. "Then that means all three Dragon Keepers have been brought together again." May said. "Wait! Did you say flames!? What happened?" Hilda asked. "It's sort of a long story." May explained. "But that guy down there in the robes is Kyle Hughes, Garrett's little brother. He's got a glowing mark on his arm just like Garrett and Dale do." Dawn finished up explaining the quick version.

Up in the top of the huge tower that sat right next to the duel stage was Chandler and he was watching the duel when a small smile came across his face at the sight of Red Dragon Archfiend. _'Excellent, everything is beginning to fall into place. Now let's see if Ash can push Kyle to his limits and activate his dragon mark.'_

In the duelist lounge, Garrett and Dale had equally surprised expressions on their faces when Colton came over to them. "What's with you guys all of a sudden? It's like you've never seen a dragon before." "That's not just any dragon Colton." Dale said. "Dale's right, that dragon belongs to the third duelist who possess a mark on their mark. That robed duelist is my brother, Kyle." Garrett said.

Ash was staring down Kyle's Red Dragon Archfiend as if it were a mere Kuriboh. "From what I hear that's quite the powerful monster Kyle. Let's see if it can get you out of this jam."

"I hope you know I'm still not done yet I use the effect of Space Gate. Now I can summon a monster from my hand who's level is equal to the number of gate counters on this card. So I give you the last card in my hand, Sinister Sprocket. (**1/400/0**) Next I tune Sprocket with Medium and Small Piece Golem to synchro summon Void Ogre Dragon! (**8/3000/3000**)" Kyle said.

"That was a great move." Dawn said. "I know, now Ash has two powerful dragon's staring him down." Hilda said.

"Grr." Ash growled.

"And that ends my turn." Kyle said crossing his arms.

"My move again!" Ash said, _'Looks like this duel is over. I just drew a powerful spell card.' _"I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex! So I'll discard a card to destroy every single monster on your side of the field."

"I don't think so, I activate Void Dragon's ability. Since I have no cards in my hand I can negate the activation of your spell card and destroy it." Kyle countered.

"Fine then I attack you with Turbo Warrior, and when he attacks a level 6 or higher synchro monster. That monsters attack points are halved." Ash said.

"You must think your real funny. (**1500**)" Kyle growled.

"Now watch as your strongest monster is destroyed before your very eyes. Attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Turbo Sprint!" Ash yelled pointing forward.

"Arg! (**Kyle 1750**)" Kyle yelled.

"I end my turn with a facedown card."

"My turn!" Kyle drew beginning to get frustrated, "This duel is not over yet. Please allow me to show you just what I mean. I equip my remaining dragon with the Pain Driver spell card. Now when my monster destroys one of your monsters in battle, you'll take 1000 extra points of damage. So I attack your Turbo Warrior."

"Ahh! (**Ash 2700**)"

"Don't forget about Pain Driver's effect." Kyle reminded.

"Argh! (**Ash 1700**)"

"On the up side every time you take damage from this cards effect you get to draw one card ." Kyle said.

"Thanks, I guess." Ash said drawing another card from his deck.

"Pretty close duel huh guys." Colton said to Garrett and Dale as the three teens watched the duel on the giant flat screen T.V. "Yeah it's not over yet." Garrett said. "It will be, Ash can't keep up with Kyle forever." Dale said. "I don't know Dale. I think this Ash kid may have Kyle on the ropes." Colton argued, Dale shook his head disapprovingly, "Kyle's not going to lose this duel, I can feel it." "Me too." Garrett replied.

"My draw!" Ash yelled swiping another card from his deck. "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted."

"I'll use my dragon's effect to once again negate your trap card." Kyle said.

"That's fine at least now you won't be able to stop this card. I activate Monster Reborn." Ash countered quickly.

"Grr." Kyle growled, _'He walked me right into that one.' _"Go ahead and take Red Dragon Archfiend. You won't be able to use its full potential."

"As tempting as that sounds I'm using my spells effect to bring Turbo Warrior back to the field. (**6/2500/2000**) Next I'm summoning Magna Drago. (**2/1400/600**) I tune my two monsters together in order to synchro summon my strongest monster, Colossal Fighter! (**8/2800/1800**) My monster comes handpicked with a nifty ability, he gains 100 atk points for each warrior type monster in each of our graveyards and I'm counting 3. (**3100**) So now my fighter is strong enough to take out your dragon!" Ash commanded.

"I use the other effect of Pain Driver. By cutting my dragon's attack points in half, he can survive the battle. (**1500**)" Kyle said.

"Then this is going to hurt a lot." Ash smirked.

"Erg! (**Kyle 150**) You haven't won yet Ash."

"I end my turn." Ash said his smug face not ever leaving his features.

"Since I used the effect of Pain Driver to keep my dragon alive you now get a Pain Token to your side of the field in def mode. (**1/1000/1000**)" Kyle explained.

"Thanks for the additional back-up I suppose." He responded.

"Now it's my turn. I activate the spell card Pot of Avarice. So by returning Red Dragon Archfiend, Draw Resonator, Twin-Shield Defender, Dark Resonator, and Big Piece Golem to my deck, I'll get to draw 2 cards." Kyle said.

"Good luck finding one that will save you." Ash taunted.

Kyle looked at the two cards he drew and quickly formed a plan in his head. "I set one card facedown and activate the spell card De-Synchro! This card will split my dragon back into its original monsters. So I return to the field Sinister Sprocket, Medium Piece Golem, and Small Piece Golem. (**1/400/0**)(**4/1600/0**)(**3/500/800**) I now re-synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend. (**8/3000/2000**) And let's not forget that since I removed my warrior from the graveyard your warrior falls down a notch."

"No! (**3000**)" Ash cried.

"Now that our monsters have the same attack points I'll end my turn." Kyle said.

"My turn!" Ash said, "You've played a good game Kyle, but you've seriously underestimated my skills. All I have to do is attack you twice with my fighter to end this duel." Ash said.

"What's he talking about Dawn?" May asked. "I'm not sure does his monster have the ability to attack twice per turn?" She replied. "When Colossal Fighter is destroyed in battle it can summon itself back to the field." Hilda explained.

"Sorry Ash, but do you remember that facedown card that I played on my first turn? Well it's time to activate it, go Threatening Roar. Now you can't declare a single attack this turn." Kyle said playing his trump card.

"Fine then I end my turn." Ash said, "I'll just get you next turn."

"My move!" Kyle shouted, "Now I think it's about time for me to end this duel. I activate the spell card Stop Attack. This card will change one monster your side of the field to def mode. Like your Colossal Fighter for example. Now I'll have Red Dragon Archfiend attack that Pain Token with Crimson Flare."

"So what?" Ash asked.

"When my dragon destroys a monster in def mode, every single other monster on your side of the field in def mode is destroyed also." Kyle responded.

"Oh no!" Ash exclaimed.

"I didn't destroy your monster in battle so you don't get to summon him back to the field. I now activate my trap card Linage of Destruction, since I destroyed a defense position monster this turn, Red Dragon Archfiend gets to attack again." Kyle said.

"NO!"

"Game over Ash. Your tournament days are over, go Crimson Flare!" Kyle said pointing forward.

"AHH! (**Ash 0**)"

Ash was engulfed by the flames bringing his LPs down to zero granting Kyle the victory in the duel. "And it's over!" The MC shouted. "Our mystery duelist has defeated Ash and will be moving on with Garrett to the next round."

"Kyle won." Dawn said. "He's a lot better than I thought he was." May added. "Looks like the boys have their work cut out for them don't they." Dawn said. "Don't worry yourself so much Dawn. The tournaments only just begun and besides, next up is Dale and Cookie." Hilda said. "And after that it's Billy's turn to duel." Dawn said.

Back down in the lounge the boys were watching Kyle walk off to who knows where and Ash just left the stadium the sting of defeat to much for the young duelist to bear. "Well that's done and over with." Dale said. "Yup Kyle won." Garrett said. "Let's go Dale, now it's our turn." Colton said. Dale gave him a friendly smile, "Yup and may the best duelist win." "I'm going to go and chase down Kyle. I have to try and get him to join our side in the battle with the Shadow Keepers." Garrett said. The other 2 teens nod and the three split up with Dale and Colton heading straight for the stage.

Chandler shook his after watching Kyle's come from behind victory over Ash. "Ash was too weak to bring out Kyle's dragon mark. But I have a feeling his next opponent won't be."


	16. Duel of the Light Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

Duel of the Light Dragon's

Walking through the empty halls of the stadium was Kyle, he was still wearing his robes and had a displeased look on his face, _'This is so stupid! I can't believe that I agreed to duel in this tournament in the first place.' _He thought angrily. "Hey mystery man!" Garrett's voice called out. The guy in robes stopped at the familiar voice, so Garrett continued. "Or should I say Kyle." Kyle smirked behind his robes.

"Ok, let's get the next duel underway." The MC said. "Now it's Dale's turn to duel." Dawn said. "And his turn to win." May added. "Go Cookie! You can do it." Hilda shouted. "Do you really think Colton can beat Dale?" May asked. Hilda sighed, "Of course not, but somebody has root for him."

"Alright Dale, it's time to duel!" Colton said. "You got that right buddy, let's turn this duel on!" Dale replied.

"I'll be starting this one off if you don't mind." Dale said drawing a card. "First I'll summon the Hieratic Dragon of Nuit in attack mode. (**4/1700/900**) Then I'll lay one card facedown. And that's my turn, you're up."

"My move then!" Colton shouted. "I think I'll just set one monster down and that'll be it for now." Colton said.

"You call that a move, You're going to need a lot more than that to even faze me Colton." Dale mocked him laughing.

Colton pulled down his glasses a bit making them shine with mystery, "Don't worry Dale. It's all part of my master plan."

"For your sake it better be good, I don't wanna get bored here." Dale said.

"Quit your yapping and continue the duel." Colton scolded him.

"Ok ok, but don't say I didn't warn ya." Dale said drawing his next card, "Let's go Nuit, attack that face-down monster. Use Ancient Dragon Claw!" He emphasized by pointing forward.

The monster was destroyed easily when Nuit slashed at it, but the smile never left Colton's face. In fact I grew twice its size."Oh Dale," Colton sighed shaking his head. "You fell for my strategy hook line and sinker."

"What are you talking about? Your monster was destroyed easily." Dale asked.

"I mean that my concealed monster was Ryko, the Lightsworn Hunter. And he's got a nice little flip effect. I can now destroy one card on your field. Sick-em boy!" Colton commanded.

"Urghh!" Dale grunted as Nuit was mauled by Ryko and destroyed.

"Ooooh, looks like Colton has a few tricks up his sleeve." Hilda said. "This duel isn't over yet Hilda, Dale has more tricks up his sleeve than a magician at a magic convention." May replied. Dawn sweatdropped, "Oh May, that was a bad pun."

"Now as a cost for that epic effect I must now send the top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard." Colton concluded.

"Sorry Colton but my dragons got an effect too. When he is effected by a card effect, I'm allowed to summon one normal dragon type monster from my deck, as long as I make its atk and def zero. But that won't be a problem because I'm summoning my Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord in defense mode. (**8/0/0**) " Dale countered.

"Not bad Dale, but I don't see that giant ball doing anything to me anytime soon." Colton boasted.

"Just you wait and see. But for now I end my turn." Dale said.

Kyle turned to face Garrett directly and eyed him with a hard glare, "I have to admit Garrett, I didn't think it would take you this long to figure out who I am." He grabbed his robes and tossed them to the side no longer needing them now that his identity has been revealed. "Why are you here Kyle? You should be taking it easy not dueling. You haven't fully recovered yet." "Who are you to tell me what to do? Besides I was invited to duel in this tournament unlike you who could only get in through the school." "This tournament is about a lot more than just being recognized as a good duelist." Garrett argued back. Kyle quirked an eyebrow, "What are you babbling about now?" "There's a group of people out there aiming to destroy the city, possibly the world afterwards. They've got a duelist in the tournament, who needs to be beaten." "This is ridiculous I have more important stuff to do." Kyle said coldly.

Kyle was about to turn away and leave when Garrett grabbed him as he tried to walk past. "You have to take caution with this guy Kyle, one wrong move and you could end up dead." "What is it that makes this guy so powerful then?" "He has a mark on his arm." Kyle gasped, "A mark!" "Yeah, but his is different from ours. He's with a group called the Shadow Keepers and they all have marks, they were all chosen to destroy the world just like we were chosen to protect it." Garrett explained. "So basically what your saying is if we let this guy win then the worlds going to end." Kyle said. "That's why me, you, and Dale have to unite together in order to take these Shadow Keepers down before they do any serious damage to the city." Kyle looked down before taking a step past Garrett, "Sorry Garrett, but hero has always been your game not mine." "But Kyle! We need you." "Just stay out of my way!"

And with that final statement Kyle walked away disappearing into the inner realms of the stadium. "MAN!" Garrett screamed punching the wall next to him full force. The concrete wall didn't give and the impact hurt Garrett's hand, but he was too frustrated to care about his now throbbing knuckles. _'I have to get Kyle to join our team. If I don't then I'm afraid the Shadow Keepers just might have us right where they want us.'_ He was interrupted from his thoughts by a ringing sound emitting from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his cell phone before answering it.

"Hello?" He said. "Hey Garrett it's me." He smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hey Dawn what's going on?" "The prof just called me. We need to get back to the lab ASAP." "Why? Do you know what's going on?" "No, he sounded like he was in a hurry so I just hung up and called you." She said in a panic. "Alright Dawn, just calm down. We'll find out what's going on." Garrett told her. "Ok, meet me by your runner and please hurry."

She hung up the phone before Garrett could acknowledge her demand. He switched off his phone and looked down the hall, _'What is going on?'_

"Alright I guess that means it's my turn again. Draw!" Colton said. "First I'll summon the monster known as Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in atk mode. (**4/1800/1200**) Next I'll use him to get rid of your Seal. Attack!"

"Urgh!" Dale flinched as the shards of his seal flew back at him. "I activate the trap Zeroed In, when you destroy a monster with 0 atk or def points I can take that same monster from my deck and add it to my hand."

"I don't know what good that will do, but I'll let you have your turn with two face-downs. And Paladin sends the top 2 cards of my deck to the grave." Colton explained.

"Oh It'll do plenty good Colton. I'm using it to fuel my spell card Trade-In. This card allows me to discard a level 8 monster from my hand in order to draw 2 cards from my deck." Dale said drawing twice more. "Sweet, I will now summon the Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit in atk mode. (**6/2100/1400**)"

Colton's eyes widen, "You can't do that Tefnuit a level 6 monster!"

"But if you have a monster while I don't then I can special summon this card straight from my hand. The only drawback though is I'm not allowed to attack him with this turn. But that's ok, because I'm tributing him to summon the Hieratic Dragon of Su from my hand. (**6/2200/1000**)" Dale said.

"Oooh, 100 more attack points. I'm so scared." Colton mocked him.

"But since I tributed Tefnuit I can summon a normal dragon type from my hand, deck, or grave, so I choose Wattaildragon in def mode, (**6/0/0**) and but of course it's stats become zero. Now Su attack his Paladin with Blue Hieroglyphic Beam!" Dale said.

"Not so fast Dale," Colton reacted. "I'm activating the trap Lightsworn Barrier, and with it, when you attack the Lightsworn monster I equip with this card I can send the top 2 cards of my deck to the grave to negate the attack. And would you look at that, one of the cards sent was Wulf, Lightsworn Beast."

"So?" Dale said.

"Well when Wulf is sent directly from my deck to the graveyard, I get to summon him. So come on out big guy! (**4/2100/300**)" Colton explained.

"Grr, your light barrier may have saved you there but it won't be around for long because I activate Su's ability. It lets me tribute one Hieratic monster from my hand, like my Eset, to destroy one spell or trap on the field, and I choose that Lightsworn Barrier."

"My barrier. How dare you!?"

"And since Eset was tributed, I'll summon another Seal from my deck. (**8/0/0**) I'll throw down a facedown and it's back to you Colton." Dale said.

"Alright Dale I see how you wanna play, Draw!" Colton said with a flash of light in his eyes. "From my hand I equip Wulf with the Lightsworn Saber, which gives him an extra 700 atk points, bringing it to a grand total of 2800. (**2800**) Now because I have 4 different Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard I can summon my greatest monster!" Colton raised a card into the air and a portal appears from the sky and out of it appear giant white wings and soon after the body of what appears to be a dragon descends from it.

"What's happening?" May asked. "It's Colton's ace monster. The Judgment Dragon." Hilda responded.

"Wh- What is that thing?" Dale says as he tries to comprehend what is happening.

"That Dale, is your worst nightmare, The ultimate being of light, let its final judgment rain heavily upon you. I summon, the Judgment Dragon! (**8/3000/2600**)" Colton shouted.

"If it's a battle of light dragons you want, then that's just what you're going to get Colton." Dale said clearly not fazed by Colton's monster.

"Let's see how much confidence you have after this, Alright Wulf attack that Seal with Lightsworn Charge!"

"Grr I still have two monster left Colton!"

"Well that won't be true for much longer, Judgment Dragon attack Su with your Judging Roar!" Colton commanded.

"I activate my trap card, Hieratic Seal of Protection! This card will prevent you from destroying Su."

"You may have saved your monster, but you didn't save your LPs." Colton warned.

"Ergh. (**Dale 3200**) You may have knocked me down but you haven't knocked me out." Dale said smiling.

"Very impressive Dale, you are surviving, but not for much longer. I lay one card face-down and it's back to you," Colton said smirking.

"Alright Colton are you ready to get your socks knocked off? Ha!" Dale shouted drawing a card. "First I overlay Wattail Dragon and Su to build the overlay network and Xyz summon, The Hieratic Dragon King of Atum. (**R6/2400/2100**)"

"Big Deal," Colton scoffs.

"Oh it is a very big deal. Now check out his sweet ability, I can detach one overlay unit and check out my deck for any Dragon-type monster and summon it to the field, albeit at the cost of a little stat drop. Now you can meet my favorite monster, say hello to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! (**8/0/0**)"

"Ha! You can't be serious. What can your best monster do to me with 0 atk points?"

"For starters I'll have Galaxy-Eyes attack Wulf with your Photon Stream of Destruction!"

"Have fun taking away your own life points!" Colton shouted.

"Oh I don't think so Colton. I now activate Galaxy-Eyes' special ability, which lets it banish itself and the monster it's battling until the end of the battle phase. and now both monsters return to the field except Galaxy-Eyes is back at its full strength. (**3000**) But let's not get ahead of ourselves, because your Wulf left the field, it loses its little power boost. (**2100**)"

"Grr, you'll regret that move." Colton growled.

"Actually, I think you will. I activate the spell card Dragon's Wrath! This card forces me into attacking you with one dragon on my side of the field. Atum attack his now weakened Wulf with Ancient Hieroglyphic strike!"

"Argh! (**Colton 3700**)" Colton said.

"I'll leave my turn at that, you're up. You better get yourself a good draw because next turn I plan on taking you down." Dale said.

"Oh Dale, Don't you realize that there will be no next turn for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that my dragon isn't just a powerful attacker, it has a devastating effect to boot. Check it, all I have to do is give up a measly 1000 life points, (**Colton 2700**) and Judgment Dragon does all the hard work for me. In other words, it destroys every other card on the field! Bow down to my monster! Judgment Dragon, clear the field by showing them your Final Judgment!" Colton shouted.

A storm of clouds and lightning appear above the field getting ready to strike it. "Oh no!, all my cards!" Dale shouted as a bolt of lightning struck the field, leaving only Judgment Dragon to stand.

"And now that all of those troublesome traps are out of the way, Judgment Dragon can attack you directly! Judging roar!" Colton laughed.

"Ahhhh! Oof!" Dale said as he clobbered the ground. "Aww man. (**Dale 200**) That's quite a roar I may need a hearing aid after that one."

"This duel is over Dale, I've wiped your field clean and from I can see you've only two cards left in your hand. Don't even think about using some miraculous spell or trap either, because I'm laying down Seven Tools of the Bandit and another face-down and ending my turn." Colton said.

"Oh I won't need any spell or traps to win this duel Colton," Dale managed to wheeze out. "_That is if I get the right card._" "Draw!"

"It all comes down to this card." May said. "Who will win? Dale or Colton." Hilda replied.

"I will now banish from the graveyard my two seals and a Wattail Dragon to summon the Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh! (**8/2800/2000**)"

"He's still not more powerful than my Dragon,"

"When will you learn to stop talking when it's not your turn? Now I will use Sutekh's effect to banish one of my light dragons to target one card on your side of the field and destroy it."

"Go ahead destroy my dragon. It matters not to me." Colton replied smugly.

"Who said I was destroying your dragon? I'm targeting your face-down card."

"Grr not my Magic Cylinder, oh well now that you've wasted that effect, my Judgment Dragon will just destroy you next turn." Colton said.

"There won't be a next turn, now Sutekh, attack and show him what a real dragon is like." Dale said pointing forward.

"You're mad! You have less atk points!"

Dale then raises his hand and flips the only remaining card in it. Revealing it to be Honest.

"OH NO!" Colton Shouted.

"Having a light deck yourself I bet you know what this card does. I send Honest to the graveyard to increase Sutekh's atk by your monster atk points, giving him a grand total of 5800! Now Sutekh, end his hopes of winning with your yellow Hieroglyphic Explosion!"

"Ahhhhhhhh! (**Colton 0**)" Colton yelled out as he fell to the floor and his life points hit zero.

"And that's game, pretty sweet moves Colton, but your deck just can't out shine mine." Dale said.

"And Dale is the winner!" May shouted. "Let's go congratulate them." Hilda said. "Ok." May said. The two girls got out of their seats and made a full sprint towards the stage.


	17. Arrival of the Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

Arrival of the Shadows.

Garrett and Dawn were riding through the empty streets of the city on their way back to Garrett's house. "Wow Dawn, the streets sure are empty this afternoon huh?" "Yeah, I think it's probably because of the tournament. Everybody in town got tickets because this has never happened here before." She replied. Thinking about the tournament made her mind begin wonder. She started thinking about everything that had happened in the last couple of days and what would happen if Garrett and Dale were defeated.

_'Now that I think about it, out of the group of four we began with only 2 duelists remain. Garrett and either Dale or Colton. If Billy were to defeat them then I don't even wanna think about what might happen.' _Dawn slammed her eyes shut put her head on Garrett's back and tightened her grip around Garrett's waist as if he was going to just vanish. He noticed this and power slid the runner to a stop. Dawn lifted her head up and with a quizzical look asked him. "Hey why'd we stop?" "I stopped for you are you ok?" She immediately blushed and hid her face in his back again. "N-No n-need t-to worry, I'm ok."

Garrett turned his body enough to the side so that Dawn was no longer lying on his back but was instead lying in his arms. He began to rub her back trying to comfort her. "It's ok Cupcake. You can tell me what's bothering you. You can tell me anything." "I know Garrett. I was just thinking about what might happen if Billy were to win the tournament." "Don't worry about that Cupcake. Billy won't win, we'll take him down. Nobody can break apart the bond we share that I can promise." She threw her arms around his neck and shed a few tears of happiness. "Thank you Garrett. I can always count on you to make me feel better." "Right, now then, let's get back to the lab." Garrett turned around and revved his engine up and once again took off into the city.

Back at the stadium, Dale and Colton were shaking hands after the causing the crowd to explode with excitement. "You guys are better than I expected. You managed to beat both me and Hilda in the first round of the tournament." Colton said. Dale shrugged, "It's all in a day's work." Colton sweatdropped. "It's that kind of attitude that will get you in trouble one day you know."

The duo turn around when they hear a soft giggle behind them, "You know that's funny coming from you Colton." Hilda said. "Hue hue hue, very funny." He replied. "I thought it was pretty funny." Dale said still chuckling a bit. "You find two black eyes and a broken nose very funny!" Colton roared. "Play nice boys." Hilda said. "Settle this with your cards not your fists." May added. Dale crosses his arms stubbornly, "We just did and I won." He mumbled. "What was that!" Colton shouted. Hilda sweatdropped, "Just drop it Cookie." "Say where's Garrett and Dawn? I figured they would be with you two?" Dale asked May. "They had to take off in a hurry. Dawn said that the prof. needed something and she took Garrett with her." "Well I hope they hurry back, Garrett's not going to wanna miss this next duel." "Who is in the next duel?" Hilda asked. "It's Billy and Tyler, though I have no idea who they are." Colton answered. "It's probably best if you didn't." May said. "Well either way the semi finals and finals are all turbo duels so I'm going to go and prep my deck." Dale said walking towards the garage area where his runner was located. "Good luck!" May called after him. He turned around and putting two fingers to his head, he pointed at her and smiled, "Don't worry, I got this."

Bursting through the front door to Garrett's house, him and Dawn quickly made their way down to the lab where they were sure to find the Prof. hard at work. "Prof.! Are in you down here? Prof. Charles?" Dawn called out. "Hey Pappy, where are you!?" Garrett followed. "Maybe he's not here?" Dawn asked. "No he is, we just have to wait for him." "My god Garrett, I always knew you had a loud mouth, but I really under estimated you." Prof. Charles said walking down the stairs holding his head with one hand. "Hehe, sorry about that Pappy." Garrett said. "What's going on Prof.? Why did you call us down here?" Dawn asked. "Since I know you kids got your hands full right now I'll get right to the point."

Prof. Charles walked over to one of the safes that were in the room and pulled out the key to it. This was no normal key, however, this key was shaped like a spiral galaxy and contained an intricate design of flames and stars on it. Garrett had only ever seen this key once in his life and that was the day Prof. Charles gave him Stardust Dragon. He didn't know why that key was different from the rest of them or what was locked inside of the safe it went to; but since it reminded him so much of Stardust Dragon, he's come to call it the Dragon Key. "I want you guys to be careful with this ok. This may be the only thing that can stop the darkness in its tracks."

Prof. Charles reached into the safe and pulled out a pendant. It wasn't a very fancy pendant; it was a crystal clear artifact in the shape of a star with a metallic chain to be placed around the neck. Prof. Charles handed the pendant to Garrett, "A necklace?" He asked. "It's beautiful." Dawn cooed. "I call it the White Star Pendent. As you know, the Army of Darkness was sealed away into the Black Star Pendant. In order to be resurrected the 3 souls of the Dragon Keepers must be sacrificed in order to break the seal and release the army from within the pendent. So to help you guys out, I've taken part of the spirits of all 3 dragon's and placed them in this pendent, so now when worn by a pure heart and in the presence of a Dragon Keeper; this pendent will have the powers to counter the Black Star Pendent." "So we can use this to stop the Shadow Keepers." Garrett said. "Just remember that the Black Star Pendant is just as powerful….if not more."

Garrett and Dawn nod knowing what they have to do. "Is that everything Pappy?" Garrett asked. "That's all. Now I'm counting on you to stop this treat." "No need to worry Prof. we can do it." Dawn said with enthusiasm. Prof. Charles leaves the lab to continue with his basic household chores. Dawn turned to Garrett and beamed no longer able to contain her excitement. "Do you know what that means?" She said, big smile on her face. "It means we can finally put a stop to everything that's been going on." Dawn hopped over and gave him a big hug, "Then when it's all over, we can celebrate."

Dawn pulled back but didn't leave Garrett's embrace. She got lost in his hazel eyes again. They seemed to have a certain glimmer in them that she never noticed before. Her eyes shimmered back at him like two beautiful blue sapphires. They could both feel the heat rise to their faces but knew that it was time to separate. They did and Dawn's phone began to ring, "Umm, I should probably answer that." She said slowly. Garrett just nodded dumbly. "I'll be right back." She left the room to answer her cell phone.

_'What just happened? I've never felt that way before.' _Garrett's thoughts were left un answered when Dawn returned to the room, "That was May." "Oh, what did she want?" "The last duel of the first round is starting and it's Billy up against Tyler." "Then we better get a move on." She nodded.

Dale was sitting on the seat of his duel runner looking over the cards in his deck once again. "There," he placed his deck back in the machine. "I think that will work for now." He wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead. "Man being a full time duelist sure takes it out of ya. I need a vacation." Colton walked into the room and went up to Dale. "Hey man finish tweaking your deck yet?" "Yeah for the most part. I'll make the final adjustments after Billy duels with Tyler." "Who is this Billy guy anyways? You and Garrett keep on talking about him like he's a god or something?" "He's a Shadow Keeper." "And that's a bad thing?" "Let's just say that if we don't beat him then the world might actually end." Dale began to push a few buttons on his duel runner and Colton asked him what he was doing. "Now what are you doing?" "I'm calling Garrett." "Oh…..ok"

Dawn was sitting quietly on the back of the runner just admiring the view of the city passing her by at 40mphs. She sighed in contentment and re-adjusted her arms around Garrett's waist. _'Good,' _Garrett smiled to himself. _'She's a lot more relaxed now than she has been the last few trips we've taken. She must be getting use to the feel of my runner.' _ He was about to rev up his engine when Dale's face appeared on the screen of his runner. "Hey Colton guess what." He heard Dale say, "What?" Was Colton's reply, "Shut up." Dale said. Garrett silently chuckled well knowing that neither one of his two friends knew that the call was connected.

"How long is going to take you to figure that thing out?" Colton said walking over to the far wall and looking out the window. "I don't know, this thing never works when I want it to." Dale said. "Hey guys." Garrett's voice said through the machine. "This is why I don't have a duel runner, they always fall apart at the most crucial times." "No maybe it's because I got the parts to this one from your shop." Dale shot back. "Hey guys." Garrett tried again, but they weren't listening. "No no no no no no." Colton said stomping back over to him. "My shop had nothing to do with it. You just don't know how to build right." "GUYS!" Garrett screamed. "Not now Garrett, were trying to settle this debate." Dale told him.

There was a complete silence in the room for a couple of seconds before Dale decided to speak, "Well I guess it does work after all." Dale said. "What's up Gar?" Colton said.

"Not much you guys. Has the last duel started yet?" "Not yet, but it will soon so you better get back here." Dale said. "Calm down Dale, I'm on my way back now." "Where's Dawn? You didn't lose her did you?" Colton asked. "Here I am!" She said poking her head up over Garrett's shoulder. "Were almost back at the stadium we'll see ya then." Garrett said before switching the call off. He revved up his engine and took off into the city once again.

"Alright guys it's time for the last duel of the first round!" The MC shouted into his microphone. "First up we have Tyler Bell. This duelist has a history of using the old but no doubt powerful Blue-Eyes White Dragon's in his deck. Will his opponent be able to overcome the might of this classic deck." Tyler was raised up onto the stage in the same fashion as the 6 duelists before him were. "And speaking of his opponent. Here he comes."

Billy, just like Tyler, came up to the stage using the trapdoor to bring him up. "This is Billy Dixon. Unfortunately we have no past history on this guy so it's anyone's guess as to what cards he'll play."

Dale and Colton were back in the duelist room with their arms crossed waiting for the duel begin. _'This is it. Now's the time to see how good Billy's gonna be.' _Dale thought.

Garrett and Dawn pulled into the parking lot of the stadium and Garrett returned his duel runner to his garage area. "Alright, were back." Dawn said. "Yup here we are." Garrett responded. "I'm heading back up to the stands so I can watch the duel." She was leaving when Garrett stopped her, "Hey Dawn." She stopped and turned around, "Yes what it is?" "I want you to have this." She walked back over to him while he fished around in his pockets. He pulled out the White Star Pendent and presented it to her. "You're giving me the pendent?" "Yeah, I trust you to hold on to it Dawn. Besides it would look better on you than it would on me." She blushed a deep scarlet red, "I. I don't know what to say." "Here allow me." Garrett moved behind her as she lifted up her blue hair so he could get a clear view of her neck. He carefully put the chain around her neck and latched the clasp closed. "There we go. How's it look?" He asked. "Oh it's beautiful thank you so much Garrett." She replied hugging him around the neck. He chuckled, "No problem, Just like our friendship, this star will always shine bright. And you'll always have a little piece of me where ever you go." Garrett said with the last part being a bit of a joke. "Speaking of going, I really should get back to May and Hilda now. Their probably worried about us." "Good idea, I'll go check on Dale and Colton. You know, to make sure they haven't killed each other yet…or worse." Dawn giggled before turning around and making her way back to her seat.

"Dude where is Garrett! He said he would be here before the duel started." Colton bellowed. "Dude calm down. He's probably just outside talking to Dawn or something. Learn a bit of patients would ya." Dale replied. "Hey guys!" Garrett called coming into the room. Dale had a victory look on his face, "See I told ya so Colton." "Whatever." Colton mumbled rolling his eyes.

Dawn had made her way back up to the stands and found May and Hilda with relative ease, "I didn't miss anything did I?" she asked returning to her seat. "No, the duels just getting ready to start." Hilda replied. May however had something else in mind. "Nice necklace. Where'd you get the bling bling." She asked. Hilda looked over and also the White Star Pendent around her neck, "Oh that is nice. It must have cost you a fortune." The girl in question blushed, "Actually Garrett gave it to me." "Aww that's so sweet." May gushed. "So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Hilda asked. Dawn's blush got a million times redder, "NO! He only gave this to me as a symbol of our friendship. Besides I'm sure he only thinks of me as a friend anyways." Dawn said hanging her head a little. May and Hilda looked at each other, "Uh-huh." May said, "If you say so Dawn." Hilda added.

"Ok bro, It's time for me to get my revenge for the jokes and weak duelist insults you've thrown at me." Tyler said.

"I was only speaking the truth Tyler. You haven't won a single duel since you've joined up with our group." Billy replied causally.

"If you think I'm so bad then why don't you make the first move!" Tyler shouted.

"Very well, I summon the monster known as Wise Core to the field in attack mode. (**1/0/0**) I then place two cards facedown and end my turn." Billy said.

Colton's eyes widened, _'That card! That's card I'm missing from the set my father gave me. There's no way he could possibly have it.' _

"It's my turn now. I summon to the field Mirage Dragon in atk mode. (**4/1600/600**) You can't activate trap cards when I attack with my dragon so have at it."

"(**Billy 2400**)…." Billy doesn't even flinch at the fire produced by Tyler's dragon.

"I end my turn with that done." Tyler said.

"Then it's back to me." Billy said drawing a card. "I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted to bring Wise Core back to the field. (**1/0/0**) But that's not all, I also activate the trap card Spark Breaker!"

"I've never heard of that card before." Tyler exclaimed.

"It's a one of a kind card with a one of a kind effect. It has the power to destroy every single monster on my side of the field." Billy explained.

"Oh no!" Colton said. "What is it Colton?" Dale asked. "Billy's about to unleash a monster with the capabilities of defeating even Garrett. I hope Tyler came prepared because if not, then this duel is already over." "What!" Garrett exclaimed shocked.

"What kind of effect is that? Why would you want to destroy your own monsters? Are you trying to lose on purpose Billy?" Tyler laughed.

"No you fool! When Wise Core is destroyed due to a card effect, I can summon these 5 monsters directly from my deck or hand."

"What! Five monsters."

"I now summon Meklord Emperor Wisel infinity, (**1/0/0**) Wisel Top, (**1/500/500**) Wisel Guard, (**1/0/1200**) Wisel Carrier, (**1/800/800**) and Wisel Attack. (**1/1200/0**)."

"So you've managed to swarm your field with weak monsters. So far I'm not impressed." Tyler responded.

"You might be after this, I activate the effect of Meklord Emperor Wisel infinity. My monsters will now combine and give Wisel Infinity all of their attack and defense points. (**1/2500/2500**)"

"Grr this presents a problem." Tyler grumbled.

"This is really bad you guys." Colton said. "And you're telling me!" Dale exclaimed. "Where in the world did Billy get that?" Garrett asked Colton. "He got it from my shop. Those were the cards that my father left behind when he died." Colton explained. "But I thought that Masters INC took over your shop? How did Billy get a hold of them?" Dale asked. "Unless Masters INC gave him the cards." Garrett theorized. "But that would mean that." "This whole company is playing a major role in the Shadow Keepers plans." Garrett stated. "What are you guys going to do? Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity is a dark card It's impossible to beat." Colton asked. "I don't know the meaning of the word impossible." Dale said.

May, Dawn and Hilda were awe struck at the giant Meklord Emperor. "Oh my god, do you see that thing Dawn?" May asked. "Yeah it's huge." She replied. "I hope the boys can take it down." Hilda said. "Me too." Dawn said.

"Now then Wisel, show him the true meaning of power, attack Mirage Dragon with Stainless Steel Slash!"

"Ahh! (**Tyler 3100**)" Tyler shouted.

"I'll end my turn with that done." Billy said with a smirk.

"My move then! I summon Totem Dragon in def mode. (**2/400/200**) Your turn now I'm done."

"Excellent, Wisel take out that monster, attack!"

"Ugh." Tyler groaned.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Billy said.

"My draw! And since the only cards in my graveyard are dragon type monsters I can special summon Totem Dragon back to the field. (**2/400/200**) Now I'll sacrifice my dragon so I can bring out one of my strongest monsters. I advance summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. (**8/3000/2500**)"

"Yeah alright! That dragon has more attack points." Dale cheered, "That's doesn't even matter Dale." Colton said. "What are you talking about?" He replied.

"I hope you enjoyed having your monster Billy, because when your LPs falls so does Wisel Infinity. Blue-Eyes attack that Wisel Top with White Lightning!"

"I activate the ability of my Wisel Guard. He can redirect your attack back to himself." Billy said. Wisel lifted his shielded arm up and protected the rest of his body from the blast launched by Tyler's dragon.

"No way!" Dale exclaimed. "So his monster can protect itself. Regular attacks won't work." Garrett concluded.

"That's fine, you can't match the power of my Blue-Eyes anyways." Tyler said ending his turn.

"We'll just see about that it's my turn again. I'll start off by replacing the Wisel Guard you destroyed last turn with another one. (**1/0/1200**)

"Did you see that?" Dale said. "Yeah, a combo monster, Tyler can chip away at thing all he wants but Billy can keep on fixing it." Garrett said.

_'So if Billy has enough cards in his deck then this thing is virtually indestructible.' _Tyler thought.

"Next I activate the trap card Wise A 3. This card lets me send Wisel Attack to the graveyard and summon Wisel Attack 3 in his place. (**3/1600/0**) And that of course increases the overall attack points of Wisel Infinity. (**2900**)"

"Your monster may be made up of 5 monsters but my Blue-Eyes still has more attack points." Tyler said.

"For now it does, I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Billy said.

"My draw." Tyler said.

"I activate the trap card Machine Mayhem. Now all machine type monsters on my side of the field in Def mode can no longer be destroyed in battle." Billy said.

_'Now his monster is indestructible.' _"I place a facedown and end my turn." Tyler said.

"It's to me again. I play my other facedown card Rush Recklessly. Now my mighty machine gains 700 more points until the end of the turn. (**3600**)" Billy said.

"Its stronger than my Blue-Eyes!"

"How right you are. Go, Stainless Steel Slash!"

"Erg! (**LP2500**)" Tyler grunted.

"I end my turn. (**2900**)" Billy said.

"Back to me then." Tyler looked down into his hand and smirked. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"That's it? You must not value your life too well then. Meklord Emperor Wisel, take out his LPs!"

"Nice try Billy, but I'm not losing to you that easily. I activate my trap card, Negate Attack. As its name suggested, it negates your attack and ends the battle phase."

"How annoying. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"It's my turn and time to finish this duel. I activate the spell card, Cards of Consonance. So I'll discard White Stone of Legend to draw 2 cards. And get this, because I sent the White Stone of Legend to the graveyard I can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand."

"Go ahead, summon another Blue-Eyes. It matters not to me, your only delaying the inevitable." Billy replied.

"That's what you think, but I plan on winning this duel right here. I summon the Debris Dragon in attack mode. (**4/1000/2000**) Now I can special summon one monster from my graveyard that has less than 500 attack points, so I'm bringing back to the field White Stone of Legend. (**1/300/250**) Now I activate the other card I placed facedown Ultimate Offering. So I'll pay 500LPs to have the ability to summon another monster from my hand. (**Tyler 2000**) I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon forth my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon. (**8/3000/2500**) Next I activate the spell card Burst Stream of Destruction! Since I have a Blue-Eyes on my side of the field, every single monster on your side of the field is destroyed."

"How interesting," Billy said. Blue-Eyes white Dragon shot a powerful blast of energy directly at Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity shattering it into a million pieces.

"And since I destroyed Wisel Infinity, all the other parts are going down with it." Tyler said.

The remaining parts of the emperor all exploded leaving Billy's field wide open. "Urg! I'm impressed Tyler. Your actually dueling rather well. Now let's see if you can keep this up in the life or death rules of a shadow game!" Billy shouted.

Billy lifted his right arm high into the air and a black infinity symbol began to glow brightly. The clouds above began to swirl as lightning was flashing rapidly over the stadium. Garrett and Dale's, marks began to glow as well. "Here we go." Dale said. "Billy's making his big move." Garrett said. "We have to get up to the girls or something could happen to them." Colton said. The other two nod and bolt towards the stands.

Kyle was back in the room that him and Tyler had all to themselves. He was sitting in a chair watching the duel on the TV provided, when his right arm lit up red. "What in the world? Why is my mark glowing all of a sudden?" He looked back up at the screen and saw the black mark glowing on Billy's arm. "Billy has a black mark on his arm." He then noticed the stinging sensation coming from his own mark. "He's dangerous, I can feel it. Garrett was right, Tyler needs to be careful out there."

"What's going on? What's happening!?" Tyler shouted. On the ground Billy and Tyler were surrounded by a bigger version of Billy's mark. Nobody could get close to them now and neither duelist could leave either.

"What is this! Is this some kind of trick!?" Tyler shouted once again.

"Your worst nightmare is beginning. This is now a shadow game and if you don't know what that means. It means that if you lose the duel then you'll be sent to the Netherealm for all eternity." Billy explained.

"You've lost your mind." Tyler said.

"No, but you're about to lose to your soul." Billy replied.

"I think you got that backwards buddy. Now that your field is empty I can attack you directly to end this duel. Go, White Lightning!" Tyler commanded.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to defeat me? I activate the trap card Infinity Loop. This card halves the battle damage that I'm about to take from your direct attack." Billy explained. The huge beam of white energy collided with Billy head on knocking him to the ground. The burns from the attack were instantly healed when his body was enveloped by a shadowy aura. He got back up and continued to explain his card's effect. "(**Billy 900**) Now however, I'm allowed to summon back to the field Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity, (**1/0/0**) Wisel Attack, (**1/1200/0**) Wisel Guard, (**1/0/1200**) Wisel Top, (**1/500/500**) and Wisel Carrier. (**1/800/800**) Now I'll once again combine them to make my ultimate monster. (**1/2500/2500**)"

"I got to take him out again! I end my turn." Tyler said frustrated.

_'Come on Tyler, you've got to stay focused. Don't let your anger take control or you'll lose and be sent to the Netherealm.' _Kyle thought.

Garrett, Dale and Colton finally made it up to the three girls and they were relieved to see them. "Garrett!" Dawn shouted getting up and running over to him. She got to him and hugged him tightly not letting go. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. "It's ok Dawn." He whispered trying to comfort her. "Is everyone ok up here?" Dale asked the remaining females. "Were all ok just slightly confused." May said walking over to Dale. "What are you talking about?" Colton asked. "Look." Hilda said pointing to the area behind where Billy was standing.

The entire area was completely burned away with a huge hold in the track to top it off. The walls to where the stands began were also destroyed and some of the people around the area began to scatter running away and screaming for their lives. "It looks like Tyler's attack created real battle damage." Dale said. "Real battle damage!" Colton shouted. "If we don't do something then this duel is going to destroy the stadium." May said. "Oh no!" Hilda shouted. "That's not important right now. We have to get to safety." Garrett said.

Just then Dawn's necklace began to glow bright white and all six teens were surround in a pure white bubble. "Whoa!" Hilda said. "Dawn! How'd you do that!" May asked. "I don't know it was the pendant." She replied. "Well whatever just happened as long as we all stay in this bubble then we'll be safe from any attacks." Garrett said looking down at his glowing arm. Dale followed suit also feeling the intense feeling of safety from his mark.

Back on the duel field Billy just drew another card from his deck.

"It's quite unfortunate that your dragon just so happens to be stronger than my Meklord. That however doesn't faze me. There isn't anything I can do so I end my turn with a facedown card."

"It's my turn. I summon Magna Draco in atk mode. (**2/1400/600**) But I tune him with Blue-Eyes White Dragon in order to synchro summon the Trident Dragion! (**10/3000/2800**)"

Kyle's eyes widened in shock, "A synchro monster! Tyler doesn't use synchro monsters. What is he doing?"

"A synchro monster? That's doesn't scare me." Billy said.

"Well it should because this synchro monster is going to take you down, I place one card facedown and activate my dragon's special ability. I can destroy up to 2 cards on the field in order give Trident Dragion 2 attacks this turn. So I'll just destroy the card I played facedown and Ultimate Offering to give my dragon one extra attack this turn and If I remember correctly your Wisel Guard can only take one attack per turn, so when that goes so does the rest of your LPs." Tyler explained.

"Your right Tyler, according to your logic you should win the duel right here. I, however, still have one card facedown and that card could cost you the duel should you choose to attack me. What will it be Tyler will you attack me or not? " Billy tempted.

"Of course I'm going to attack, you don't scare me. Go Fire Ball Barrage."

"That move costs you dearly. I activate my trap card Wise G 3. Like my other trap, this card allows me to replace Wisel Guard with Wisel Guard 3. (**3/0/2000**)" Billy explained.

"I don't see the point of that my dragon can easily tear right through that little enhancement."

"That's why this little enhancement has the ability to negate its own destruction once per turn."

"I have two attacks so I'll just go ahead and destroy that guard for good." Tyler said.

"It served its purpose and now it's time for your monster to serve it's." Billy said.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"I'll gladly demonstrate, my move!" Billy said drawing another card but not looking at it. "I activate the my Meklord Emperor's most devastating ability."

"Another ability?" Tyler asked.

"An ability that lets me take one synchro monster on your side of the field once per turn." Billy said smiling evilly.

"OH NO!" Tyler exclaimed.

"It seems as though you've finally realized your fate in this duel. Now then Meklord Emperor, take his monster." Billy said.

Tyler's monster was completely absorbed by the terror that was Billy's mechanical monster. "Did you see that Garrett." Dale said. "To be honest I would have rather not seen it." He replied.

"You thief, use your own monster and give me back my own." Tyler said.

"I'm afraid it's no longer your monster, but then again neither are its attack points. (**5500**) Now then Wisel attack him directly, use his own monster against him and attack with Blazing Steel Slash!" Billy shouted pointing forward.

"AHHHHHHHHH! (**Tyler 0**)" Tyler screamed in pain as the fiery blade of the attack sliced through him.

"No! Tyler!" Kyle shouted. Tyler lay on the ground totally unconscious. Billy walked up to him as the infinity symbol disappeared. "Well Tyler you know the rules." His mark began to glow black again and Tyler's body turned into a purple mist and faded away. "Enjoy your stay in the Netherealm fool." Billy said sticking his hands in his pockets and walking away back into the stadium.

"And the duel is over! Billy has emerged as the victor and will be moving on the next round. Speaking of the next round, the 4 remaining duelists will be given 1 hour to prepare themselves before the bracket is set up." The MC yelled into his microphone for everyone to hear.

The white bubble disappeared and marks and necklace stopped glowing. "Well it's over now." Colton said. "Thank god." Hilda responded giving Colton a tight squeeze. He smiled softly and returned the embrace. "Our mission begins now." Dale stated walking back towards the duel lounge. He stopped and looked back, "You should come back down with us, it's not safe for you three to stay up here anymore." Nobody argued, everyone left the area and followed Dale back to the lounge; everyone except for Garrett and Dawn. "We should get going to." He said. She nodded slowly and together they caught up with the rest of their friends.


	18. Blazing Brothers Become One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

Blazing Brothers Become One

"I can't believe this!" Dale yelled out in anger knocking a vase off of its stand shattering when it hit the ground. He was pacing around the lounge, May gave him a worried look. "Dale," she spoke softly, "Please calm down." He abruptly turned to her, "I will not calm down! I wanna know why this company is supplying Billy with these super rare cards!" "You think it's any better for me!" Colton yelled out from where he was sitting on the couch holding Hilda close in his lap she was actually lying across him with her head on the arm of the couch and her feet hanging off the opposite end. "Seeing my dad's best cards being used to take over the world. Not exactly in my top 5 things to witness."

"Look you guys." Garrett called out from where he was leaning up against the far wall like he always does, Dawn was standing there beside him. "It doesn't really matter how Billy got the cards. All that matters is we take him down." "And how do you propose we do that?" Dale questioned. "That thing is pretty much indestructible. You can't use regular attacks to beat it and you know that Billy will protect it from card effects." "Every card has a weakness Dale. All we have to do is find it." Garrett replied to his best friend. "What's the plan Gar?" Dawn asked turning to him. "Let's look at our odds guys." He replied with a knowing look on his face. "We have odds?" Hilda said sitting up but remaining in Colton's lap. "What odds?" Colton asked. Garrett pushed himself off the wall and walked over to where Dale was standing. Dawn walked over and sat on the couch next to Hilda and Colton with May following her lead sitting on the opposite side. "Think about it, what do you guys notice about this upcoming round." Garrett said.

Everyone looked like they were thinking deeply about Garrett's question when suddenly Dawn gasped. "All three Dragon Keepers are dueling!" Garrett smiled at her, "Your exactly right Dawn." "I don't see how that helps us though." Dale said. "It means that no matter what the situation is, Billy will be dueling one of us in the next round." Garrett said. "And you guys are strong enough to take him down." Colton added. Garrett flashed a smile and said, "Bingo Colton." "Now I understand," May said, "You can use your powers as the Dragon Keepers to defeat Billy." Garrett nodded, "Back when the school was attacked by the Card Sharks, I could feel Dale calling out to me, asking me to lend him my powers. That's when my mark completely disappeared from my arm. I know that I was able to give Dale my powers that day and I have a feeling that we can do it again. If the three of us combine all of our powers into whoever duels against Billy in this round." Garrett paused and closed his eyes. "Then we can beat Billy's Meklord Emperor."

Dawn smiled bright and went over to Garrett, "Garrett's right you guys. We're a team and together nobody can beat us! Billy may have power, but we have friendship, and that's the most powerful thing in the world." Dawn smiled at Garrett before turning back to the rest of the group, "Come on guys, there's no need to worry because we're a team. Now who's with me!" Dawn stuck her hand out in the air proud of herself for those heartfelt words, Garrett placed his hand on top of hers, "I'm in." Dale was next, "Me too. I can't let Garrett take all the glory here." The remaining three teens all looked each other before nodding, "Count us in too. We may not be dueling, but you guys need all the help and support you can get." Colton said.

All six friends had their hands stacked one on top of the other, "All right everyone. From this point forward we are the Dragon Warriors and nobody is getting is our way!" Dawn said. Everyone raised their hands into the air at the same time, "Yeah!" they all shouted. Dale broke away from the group, "I'm going to go take one last look over my deck. I wanna be ready when the party gets started." Dale left the room heading for his garage. May chased after him, "Hey wait up! I wanna help too."

Everyone else in the room sweatdropped, "Wow she is really obsessed with that duel runner of his." Hilda said. "Yeah, because it's the duel runner that she's after." Colton replied making everyone laugh. "Well I think it's about time that I head out also." Garrett said turning towards the door. "Where are you going Gar?" Dawn asked. "There's still one incredibly stubborn duelist who I need to get on our team." "Kyle right?" She replied. "Yup, he'll join us, even if it takes some convincing." And with that Garrett left the room leaving behind Dawn, Hilda, and Colton. "Looks like Dale and Garrett are ready for this wouldn't you say." Hilda said. "Yup." Came Colton's reply. "Isn't there anything that we can do?" Dawn asked. "Well I guess we could go back up to the stands and keep an eye out on the crazy stuff that happens. You know help the people that stayed stay safe and what not." Colton suggested. "Good idea Cookie. Let's go Dawn!" Hilda shouted. Her and Dawn left Colton behind to eat there dust. Colton sighed, "Man, girls these days." Colton taking his time went after them.

Bang bang bang! Came the loud knocking sound of somebody banging on the large wooden door that lead to where Mr. Masters was watching the tournament take place. "Dang it!" Kyle swore in frustration, "Masters! Open this door, I know you're in there!" He yelled. Beside Kyle laid the two unconscious security guards that were standing by the door. Kyle gave the door one final hefty kick but it didn't budge a bit. "Looks like I finally found you again Kyle." Garrett said walking up to the younger boy. "You again! What do you want this time?" "I think a better question is why are you up here when the next round is getting ready to start?" "You think I care about this stupid tournament anymore! Did you see what Billy did to Tyler! He stole his soul and I know that Masters is somehow responsible for all of this." "I know how you feel, all of my friends are also in danger of Billy's Meklord Emperor, But if me you and Dale all combine our powers together than we can beat him." "No you don't! You don't know what it's like to lose your best friend right before your very eyes!" "But I do know what it's like to lose my brother."

Kyle didn't reply, he seemed completely frozen in place not knowing what to do or what to say. So Garrett continued, "When you ran away from home I blamed myself. Every night I would lie awake trying to think of ways I could convince you to come back home, but I could never find you." "Garrett….will defeating Billy bring Tyler back?" Kyle asked. "I can't guarantee that Kyle, but I think you may be right about Mr. Masters. I think he's playing a bigger part in all of this then we both know. As soon as Billy gets defeated then he is my next objective. But without your help Kyle, then we can't bring Billy down." "Fine, I'll help your team of losers take down Billy, but after that I'm going back to being a one man team." Garrett smiled, "Welcome to the team Kyle." He grumbled and muttered, "Yeah whatever."

"Ok everybody!" the Mc shouted, "The break is over and the second round of the tournament is officially underway." Dawn stopped in her tracks and looked at the big screen. Colton stopped behind her. "Whoa Dawn! Why'd you stop all of a sudden." "Because I wanna see who's playing who." Colton and Dawn looked up at the big screen over the middle the stage.

"Here are the match-ups for the next round!"

Garrett vs. Kyle

Dale vs. Billy

Garrett and Kyle were watching the big screen from where they were right by Chandler's room. "So me and you are in the first match." Kyle said. "And that means that Dale is dueling Billy." Garrett said. Kyle started walking away towards his garage, "Let's get going, I don't want to be late for when I finally beat you."

Dale and May were in his garage doing the final tune-ups on his runner, when they paused to check out the match-ups. "You're up against Billy Dale." May said. "Good." She shot him a surprised yet confused look, "Wait, you want to duel Billy?" "I do, I have a better chance at winning then Garrett and Kyle do. Billy won't be able to absorb my Xyz monster's with his Meklord." "Speaking of Garrett and Kyle, there dueling next aren't they?" "Yup, now let's just relax and watch Garrett do what he's best at."

"Now the rules for the remainder of the tournament are a little bit different. First of all, the last 3 duels will all be turbo duels, and second of all the regular Speed World will be replaced with Speed World 2. A brand new card that our very own Masters INC has been developing for the last 2 years. But to prevent unfairness, Mr. Masters has instructed me that each duelist may only use each effect of Speed World 2 once per duel."

"Oh wow a new card. That sounds exciting." Hilda said. "Maybe, but will the boys be able to use it to their advantage?" Colton asked. "They'll be fine. Garrett and Dale are master strategist I'm sure they could take any card and make it work in their decks." Dawn said. They were back in their original seats waiting for Garrett to make his appearance.

"And here come the riders now!" The MC shouted. With a huge puff of smoke Garrett and Kyle both ride out of the tunnel and take a few laps around the track before they both line up at the starting line. "I'm gonna fire this duel up! Your unbeaten streak comes to an end here Garrett!" Kyle said with his mark a blazing bright red. Garrett smiled at his brother, "Bring it on Kyle! Let's make this duel one for history books. I'm coming at ya full speed!" Garrett replied his mark shining equally as bright as Kyle's. "On your marks! Get set! DUEL!"

"Go! Garrett!" Dawn yelled out. "You can do it!" Hilda also said. Colton didn't say anything, he only smiled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"The first move is mine!" Garrett shouted drawing his first card.

"I seem to remember you going first in our last match." Kyle said.

"That's correct I did. And I ended up winning that duel also."

"You won't win this time. The fire of my deck can never be extinguished."

"Let's keep our focus Kyle, I'm summoning Quilbolt Hedgehog in def mode. (**2/800/800**) and that ends my turn."

"Those nuts and bolts don't scare me. My go!" Kyle shouted.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 1_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 1_

"I summon to the field my Mad Archfiend in atk mode. (**4/1800/0**) Next I'll attack your gerbil with Shard Shower!"

"Ahh! (**Garrett 3000**)"

"I end my first turn with one card facedown."

"It's my go!"

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 2_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 2_

"I summon out my tuner monster Junk Synchron! (**3/1300/500**) Now I'm using his ability to bring back Quilbolt Hedgehog in def mode. (**2/800/800**) Next I synchro summon Junk Warrior! (**5/2300/1300**) Attack with Scrap Fist!"

"Arg! (**Kyle 3500**) Your not beating this time Garrett!"

"That's the spirit Kyle, never give up because a duel is never over until the last card is drawn."

"I'll do more than just draw cards. I'll decimate you in the process, It's my draw!"

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 3_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 3_

"I activate my trap card, Red Burst. Now by giving up my battle phase I'm allowed to summon twice this turn. So without further ado, I give you Magic Hole Golem in def mode (**3/0/2000**) and Medium Piece Golem in atk mode. (**4/1600/1200**) That's all for me, I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Kyle said.

"It's not like you to toy around Kyle. What's your game plan?" Garrett asked.

"I guess you'll just have to make your move to find out." Kyle replied.

"Ok then." Garrett said drawing his card.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 4_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 4_

"But first I activate my trap card, Synchro Ejection! Now Junk Warrior returns to your extra deck. I know it hurts to see your monster go, but at least he's leaving you with a gift." Kyle said.

Garrett picked another card from his deck, "Alright then I summon out my Speed Warrior in atk mode. (**2/900/400**) Now I'll activate his special ability. (**1800**) So with that small boost your Medium Piece Golem is going to crumble. Go Hyper Sonic Slash!"

"Grr! (**Kyle 3300**) Curse you and your ability to make counter attacks." Kyle said.

"Unfortunately that's all I can do so I end my turn. (**900**) "

"Back to me then." Kyle said drawing again.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 5_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 5_

Kyle's dragon mark burned brighter than ever and he knew exactly what that meant. He sent a sly look right in Garrett's direction. "I'll start by activating my trap card Dimension Switch. This card allows me to remove one of my monsters from play, but then by destroying this card I can return that monster to the field. So say bye bye to Magic Hole Golem. I hope you don't miss him too bad."

_'This isn't good, he's planning a big move.' _Garrett thought gritting his teeth.

"Now that my field is empty I'm allowed to special summon Vice Dragon from my hand. (**5/2400/2000**) There's only one catch, I must half his attack and defense points. (**1200/1000**) Next I'm summoning Draw Resonator in atk mode. (**3/1000/0**) Now Synchro Knight gives Vice Dragon a tune up. I synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend! (**8/3000/2000**)" Kyle yelled raising his glowing arm into the air.

"It's your dragon card." Garrett stated the obvious.

"Yes and with Red Dragon on the field justice will be served. I destroy the Dimension Switch trap card to bring Magic Hole Golem back to the field in def mode. (**3/0/2000**) Now for the effect of my Golem! He can half my dragon's atk points in order to allow it a direct attack on your LPs!

"Ahhhhh! (**Garrett 1500**) Good move Kyle. I never expected that from you." Garrett complemented.

"Spend as much time as I did in the hospital and you tend to learn a thing or two about your deck. I now use combos that I would have never thought possible." Kyle explained.

"Your becoming a smart duelist Kyle. Using your cards to the best of their ability." Garrett said with a smile, "You're going to be tough to beat."

"Now because Red Dragon attacked you directly this turn I can special summon the Nova Spirit from my hand. (**4/1700/800**) This tuner monster has the capabilities to make any monster tuned with it a dragon type monster. So I can now tune him with my Golem to synchro summon Exploder Dragonwing! (**7/2400/1600**)"

"Kyle used this combo against Ash in his last duel. It's his double dragon combo and it's a deadly one. Garrett better be careful." Dale said. "He'll pull through right?" May asked. "Duh, this is Garrett were talking about. He's always has a move to come back on, he's like the master of come from behind wins." Dawn said.

"It's a shame that my dragon's can't unleash anymore pain, so I end my turn." Kyle said.

"Finally it's my go!" Garrett said.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 6_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 6_

"Garrett's in a tough spot here having two powerful dragon's with over 2000 attack each staring him down." Colton said. "Keep on fighting Gar! Don't give up!" Dawn cheered. "See his synchro monsters with one of your own!" Hilda also cheered.

"You're going to regret leaving Speed Warrior on the field because I'm activating the Speed Spell Tuning!" Garrett yelled slapping the card on his runner.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 3_

"So by milling the top card of my deck, I can add Road Synchron straight to my hand. Now I'm summoning him to the field. (**4/1600/1000**) And because I control a tuner monster I can revive Quilbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard. (**2/800/800**) Next I synchro summon Road Warrior! (**8/3000/1500**) Now with Road Warrior's ability I can summon Fortress Warrior from my deck in atk mode. (**2/600/1200**) Now Road Warrior, attack Exploder Dragonwing with Lightning Claw!"

"Erg! (**Kyle 2700**)" Kyle groaned.

"I end my turn." Garrett said.

"My turn!" Kyle said.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 4_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 7_

"I summon the Frequency Magician in def mode. (**2/800/400**) Now my new monster has the ability to give one monster on my side of the field 500 more atk points until the end of the turn. (**3500**) So now I'll attack that Road Warrior with Crimson Flare!"

"Urgh! (**Garrett 1000**)"

"Your move now." Kyle said.

"I draw!" Garrett shouted.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 5_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 8_

_'Aww man, I've got nothing to comeback on right now. Let's see here I've got Fortress Warrior in atk mode and no monsters in my hand. If I know Kyle's playing style then his next move will determine the entire outcome of this duel.'_ "I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Garrett said.

"What!" Dale shouted. "He didn't summon any monsters." May said. "Those 2 facedowns better be game changers or Garrett's LPs won't be sticking around for another lap." Dale replied.

Kyle smirked at Garrett, "So you've finally run out of moves to make. I guess my deck is just too much for you huh?"

"I still have LPs left, so this duel isn't over yet." Garrett said back.

"Your LPs are about to hit zero!" Kyle shouted drawing his card.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 6_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 9_

"To start my turn off I activate the Speed Spell Red Dragon's Ritual!" Kyle said.

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 4_

"Now since I have Red Dragon Archfiend on the field, I can give up my normal summon for the turn in order to draw 5 new cards from my deck." He explained. "But here's the downside. At the end of my turn if I still have a card in my hand then I take 2000 points of damage."

"That's a pretty big risk Kyle." Garrett warned him.

"I got just the cards I was looking for, I activate the Speed Spell, Card Rotator! For the cost of one card in my hand I can switch your warrior into def mode." Kyle explained.

"No!" Garrett cried. "Now he's vulnerable to your dragon's ability."

"That's right Garrett, but next I play the Speed Spell Scarlet Security!" Kyle continued.

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 0_

"This card all but seals your fate. Since Red Dragon is on the field, all of your spell and traps are destroyed." Kyle said.

"Oh no." Dawn whispered. "This isn't good!" Colton and Hilda said at the same time.

"That's just the move I was waiting for! I now activate my trap card Starlight Road! Now I can negate your spell card and pave the way for a summoning. A synchro sized summoning. I bring to the field, Stardust Dragon! (**8/2500/2000**)" Garrett countered unleashing his mighty beast.

"Man that was a close one." Dawn said breathing a sigh of relief. "I haven't seen Stardust in such a long time." Hilda said. "I think we're in for a treat now. These two dragon's are about to do battle." Colton said.

"Garrett sure tricked Kyle into that one didn't he?" May asked Dale. "I should have known that was his plan. With Stardust on the field Garrett's back in this duel." He replied.

"Well now we can't have Stardust on the field. I'll just have my dragon attack yours with Crimson Flare!" Kyle said.

"I expected you to make that move Kyle, which is why my second facedown card is Power Frame! This card negates your attack and evens out the attack points of our 2 dragons. (**3000**)" Garrett countered.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Kyle said. "And since I no longer have any cards in my hand, the effect of Red Dragon's Ritual is now negated."

"Back to me then." Garrett said.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 7_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 1_

"I activate the trap card Red Carpet. Since I have a level 8 synchro monster on the field I can resurrect Draw Resonator from my graveyard. (**3/1000/0**) I then activate my other trap card, Tuner Toolbox. I can now sacrifice tuner monsters on my side of the field in order to destroy an equal number of monsters on your side of the field. So I'll trade in Draw Resonator and Frequency Magician to clear your side of the field and again I'll draw a card thanks to Draw Resonator's effect." Kyle said drawing again.

"Not so fast I use Stardust Dragon's effect to save Fortress Warrior. Go Vanity Sacrifice!" Garrett said.

"Now you've got nothing on your side of the field to do damage to me with. You're better off just ending your turn so your misery can continue next turn." Kyle taunted.

"You won't be beating me that easily, I summon out Nitro Synchron. (**2/300/300**) Next I'll tune him to my Fortress Warrior in order to synchro summon Armory Arm! (**4/1800/1200**)"

"Why would you go and do that? Fortress Warrior was the only thing preventing me from finishing you off." Kyle asked.

"I have my reason's Kyle, but for now I'll place one more card facedown and end my turn so that Stardust Dragon can return to the field. (**8/2500/2000**)" Garrett said.

"Fine, then it's your funeral!"

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 8_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 2_

"Red Dragon Archfiend, show Garrett the error of his ways by attacking that Armory Arm with Crimson Flare!" Kyle commanded.

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This card will negate your attack and then go back facedown for later use." Garrett explained.

"I really hate that trap card of yours, but still you can't even touch my Red Dragon's 3000 atk points so I'll just end my turn and let your torture prolong."

"That's what you think, but this duel is already over!" Garrett shouted.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 9_

_Speed Counters, Kyle: 3_

"I activate the special ability of my Armory Arm! Now he can equip himself to Stardust Dragon and give him 1000 more attack points. (**3500**)" Garrett explained.

"WHAT!" Kyle shouted.

"Yeah!" Hilda shouted, "Good move Gar!" Dawn added.

"Time to take us home. Stardust, attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Cosmic Flare!"

"Ahh! (**Kyle 2200**)"

"Now the other effect of Armory Arm activates. When the monster it's equipped with destroys a monster in battle. You take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points." Garrett explained.

"But that would mean…" Kyle started.

"That this duel is over and I'm once again the winner. Armory Arm, deliver the final blow with Laser Cannon Blast!"

"AHHH! (**Kyle 0**)" Kyle shouted.

Smoke erupted from Kyle's runner as it came to a stop on the track. Garrett pulled his runner up next to his. "That was a great duel Kyle, you really had my on the ropes for awhile there." Garrett said. "Yeah but now that I've been eliminated who's going to bring Tyler back from the Netherealm?" "Leave that to me. Like I said before, As soon as Dale defeats Billy then I'm going straight to Mr. Masters to demand some answers." "You know Billy isn't going to be easy to beat." "I know that, but with the combined powers of all 3 Dragon Keepers he will be stopped. Right here and now." "Then I wish you the best of luck Garrett." Kyle said before riding off on his duel runner. _'Thank you Kyle, were going to need it.' _

"Garrett did it! He won, he beat Kyle!" Dawn joyously yelled hoping up and down in the air. "Now it's Dale's turn to duel Billy." Hilda said quietly. "Trust him baby, he can do it. Remember what Garrett said." Colton told her, "That's right Hilda, there's no need to worry." Dawn said.

"I guess you're up next Dale." May said sadly. Dale lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "Don't worry May. I got this." He climbed on his duel runner and put on his helmet. Bring the machine to life he revved the engine and sped out towards the track with May watching him go and a silver tear streaking her sad face.

Thanks for reading this chapter guys and girls. The next one will be up tomorrow. Please review if you guys like. This is BrighterStars saying see ya later.


	19. Race to Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

Race To Destruction

Bursting out onto the track at full speed was Dale and his duel runner. The crowd watched in amazement as he fly over Garrett's head with incredible skill. He landed took another lap around the track before pulling up to Garrett with a screeching halt. "Nice entrance." The synchron duelist commented. "Nice victory, Kyle seemed a little bit shaken up though." "He'll be fine, the important thing is that I finally got him on our side." "Meaning?" "He's going to lend you his powers if you get into trouble against Billy, and I will too." Dale placed his hand on Garrett's shoulder, "Then when I win can you guarantee me the best turbo duel ever for the finals?" Garrett smiled brightly, "10-4 good buddy."

The two duelists looked around the stadium at all the people who were still there. "I can't believe all these people stayed even after seeing what Billy is capable of doing." Dale said. "He's become powerful that's for sure. But we can take him down." Garrett replied. "You got that right, old bolt brain ain't getting the best of me. Galaxy-Eyes has been itching to tear somebody up." "Then let me give you hand with that." Garrett said pulling a card out of his deck and giving it to Dale. Dale smiled at it and placed it in his deck, "Thanks man, that should help out a bunch." Garrett returned the grin, "It's what friends are for. Now get out there and win this duel!" "10-4 good buddy." Dale said before taking off down the track once again.

"Can you believe that." Billy said watching the two talk from the window we was looking out. Him and Chandler were on the towers top room watching the duel between Garrett and Kyle. "Yea I can, I expected Garrett to make it to the finals which is why I wanted you to fight Dale." Chandler paused before continuing, "I did this for you Billy, now when you get your revenge on Garrett it will be in front of the entire city and for the tournament crown." Billy cackled evilly, "I can already hear his screams as he begs me for mercy." "But first you have to get through Dale." Billy scoffed, "Consider that done, he won't stand a chance against me anyways." "You better defeat him Billy we need him if we're going to accomplish what we've set out to achieve all these years." Chandler said. "Right, soon the very world will be groveling at our feet."

Billy left the room heading toward his garage to get his duel runner. Chandler stayed behind to think to himself, _'This is the beginning of the end. Soon everything will be in place, then nobody will be able to stop me. Hahahaha!' _

_'Ok Billy, come out come out where ever you are, I'm ready for ya.'_ Dale thought gripping the handle bars of his bike. With another puff of smoke Billy's duel runner appeared on the track and he meet up with Dale at the starting line of the course. "You ready to lose your soul Shark-Bait?" Billy said. "Oh my god, your still calling me that? Whatever, let's just see if you can keep up with me!" Dale revved his engine and took off down the track with Billy following close behind. "Please allow me to take things from here." Billy said raising his arm into the air and letting his dark mark shine bright.

Dale, Garrett, and Kyle's mark also started glowing in response. The glowing infinity symbol also appeared around both duelists as they took the first turn around the track. _'Oh great this seal thing again. I better be careful, this thing makes all the battle damage real.' Dale thought._

_'Be careful Dale. With the battle damage being real it will be hard to keep your focus. Billy may be a creep but unfortunately he's good.'_ Garrett thought from where he was standing in the stands. _'Looks like the duel has finally started. You better win Dale.'_ Kyle thought glancing at his now glowing mark. He was once again walking through the halls of the stadium with something set in mind.

"Well you guys it's finally time for Billy to get what he deserves." Colton said. "Do you thing Dale can pull this off?" Hilda asked. "He'll be fine. If Dale takes anything in life seriously it's his dueling." May said. "Come on you guys, let's give Dale all the support we can. Go Dale! You can do it!" Dawn shouted. "Yeah Dale come on!" Hilda cheered. "We believe in you!" May added.

_'Thanks you guys.'_ Dale thought smiling up at his friends. "Alright Shark-Bait. Since this is my shadow game, I'll be making all the rules for it." Billy said speeding ahead of Dale a few paces. "What are you talking about Billy?" Dale questioned. "For this duel you have the option of drawing two cards from your deck instead of the usual one. But you can only use this perk 3 times during the duel. " "I'll try to keep that in mind, now let's turn this duel on!" Dale shouted drawing a card from his deck.

"Hey Gar?" Dawn asked him. "What is it Dawn?" "Why would Billy willingly allow Dale to draw 2 cards from his deck?" "It's probably just a way for Billy to distract him from the duel." Garrett explained. "Oh," was all she said. "Don't lose focus Dale, Keep your head in the game." May yelled out.

"I think for my first move I'll start off nice and easy. I summon the Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode. (**4/1800/1600**) And I'll end my turn with that." Dale said.

"My move!" Billy shouted.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 1, Draw 2: 3_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 1, Draw 2: 3_

"I summon Mystic Tomato in atk mode. (**4/1400/1100**) I then place 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"Not much of a move if you ask me. My turn!"

_Speed Counters, Dale: 2, Draw 2: 3_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 2, Draw 2: 3_

"I activate the Speed Spell, Hieratic Seal of Supremacy."

_Speed Counters, Dale: 0_

"This card allows me to special summon one Hieratic monster from my hand and I choose Su in atk mode. (**6/2200/1000**) Now by tributing an Eset from my hand I can destroy one of those facedown cards.

"The facedown you destroyed was my Wild Tornado card. And if this card gets destroyed while facedown I can then destroy one card on the field, so say good-bye to your Su!" Billy countered before laughing. "Just face it Dale, I know every move your going to make before you can even make it."

"Fine then since I tributed Eset I can summon a Wattail Dragon from my deck in atk mode, but I must drop its attack and defense points to 0. (**6/0/0**) Now I'll attack your tomato with Red-Eyes. Did you see that one coming?"

"Erg! (**Billy 3600**) I did, which is my monster's effect is now activated. If Mystic Tomato is destroyed in battle I can summon one dark monster from my deck in attack mode that has less than 1500 atk points. And I choose Wise Core. (**1/0/0**)" Billy said.

"I think you're the one who's predictable! I saw that coming from a mile away which is why I played my Wattail in attack mode. Go, attack Wise Core with Static Burst Breath!" Dale said.

"I activate my other facedown card, Labyrinth of Uncertainty. This card negates your attack and switches my monster into def mode." Billy countered.

"Very well then I end my turn with one card facedown." Dale said tossing the card into his duel runner.

"Alright! Dale's in the lead!" May shouted. "I knew he could do it." Hilda added. "Just remember that when your dueling somebody like Billy the LPs don't matter. I mean he was able to get Wise Core on the field and it's his turn now." Garrett explained. Colton and May smacked him on the head, "Dude!" Colton scolded him. "Were trying to brighten the mood here!" May yelled at him. Dawn just kind of giggled in an awkward tone.

"My move, and I think I'll just go ahead and draw 2 cards this turn." Billy said.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 1, Draw 2: 3_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 3, Draw 2: 2_

_'Two cards already! He must be looking for a card to destroy that Wise Core with so he can summon his Meklord Emperor.' _Dale thought.

"I hope you know that my deck has more ways to beat an opponent. I don't always use my Meklord, and here's a great example. I sacrifice Wise Core to summon Calius the Shadow Monarch in atk mode. (**6/2400/1000**) And when I tribute summon this monster I can banish one card on the field." Billy explained.

"Go ahead and banish my Red-Eyes see if I care." Dale threw back, _'What he doesn't know is that I have Photon Current facedown. So if he attacks Wattail then he'll be in for a big surprise.'_

"I choose to banish your Wattail Dragon." Billy said.

"WHAT!" Dale exclaimed.

Dawn, May, and Hilda all gasp.

"I do my homework Dale, so I know that your facedown card is probably Photon Current." Billy said smirking.

_'Great, he saw right through my strategy.' _ Dale thought.

"Now I'll have Calius attack your Red-Eyes! Go Ball of Banishment!"

"Ahh! (**Dale 3400**)" Dale screamed feeling the pain of the shadow game.

"That's all, I end my turn."

"My go!" Dale shouted getting fired up.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 2, Draw 2: 3_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 4, Draw 2: 2_

"I special summon the Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit in atk mode. (**6/2100/1000**) I then end my turn with 2 more cards facedown." Dale said.

"This isn't good, Dale is starting to run out of moves to make." Colton said. "Don't count him out yet Colton." Hilda said. "No duel is over until the last card is played and Dale won't give up no matter what." May said.

"Back to me, and I think I'll draw 2 cards again." Billy said.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 3, Draw 2: 3_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 5, Draw 2: 1_

"Since I have at least 4 speed counters I can activate the Speed Spell Mystical Space Typhoon. This will destroy the Photon Current that you have hidden facedown."

"Argh, my trap card." Dale said.

"Looks like Billy was right Dawn." "I see that. I didn't expect him to be this prepared to face Dale. It's almost like he knew he was going to duel Dale in the second round." Dawn replied. Garrett's eyes widened. "This whole tournament must have been a set up then. Mr. Masters must be pulling the strings then." "But why would Mr. Masters want to help out the Shadow Keepers?" Dawn asked. "Maybe he is one. After all, we still don't know who the other two are." Garrett turned and started heading back into the stadium. "Where you going Gar?" "To have a little chat with the man in charge."

"Next I'll activate the Speed Spell Doomsday." Billy called. A huge cannon appeared on Billy's side of the field.

_Speed Counters, Billy: 0_

"It may have cost me all of my Speed Counters, but now each time a monster is sent to my graveyard you'll take 500 points of damage. So now I'll discard Ancient Gear Golem from my hand to special summon Hardened Armed Dragon. (**4/1500/800**)"

Dale was shot by the cannon. "Ahhh! (**Dale 2900**)" Dale yelled.

"But now I'll sacrifice both of my monsters to advance summon Belial the Marquis of Darkness. (**8/2800/2400**) I just sent two more monsters to my graveyard so your taking another 1000 points of damage."

"ERGH! (**Dale 1900**)"

"Dale!" May and Hilda both yelled.

"But that's not all, now Marquis attacks Tefnuit."

"Ahh! (**Dale 1200**) I a-activate the t-trap card Hieratic Seal of Protection. T-This card will p-protect Tefnuit from being d-destroyed in b-battle. But that's not all, since I've taking at least 2000 points of damage this turn I'm free to activate the Daring Assault trap card. This card will allow me to summon one level 5 monster from my deck, so rise Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet. (**5/2000/1000**)" Dale said weakly.

"I place a card facedown and end my turn." Billy said.

"This duel isn't over yet. Dale still has some fight left in him I can feel it." May said. "You and me both May." Hilda replied. Colton saw that Dawn was kind of down and decided to try and cheer her up. "Hey Dawn are you ok? Where's Garrett?" "He went to go talk to Mr. Masters and I'm worries about him." "He'll be ok." "You sure?" "Just remember who were talking about here. Garrett may not be the strongest guy in the world but he won't get himself in trouble."

Dale was panting heavily after taking all that damage to his LPs his mark was even pulsing its color. _'Garrett, if you can hear me buddy. I may need some help with this one.'_ Garrett could feel the pain that Dale was going through thanks to his own mark. _'Stay strong Dale, you can do it.'_ He was right in front Chandler's room and ready to go inside. _'Ok Chandler, I want answers and you're going to give me them.' _

"My move! And I'm using your rules to draw 2 cards from my deck." Dale exclaimed.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 4, Draw 2: 2_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 1, Draw 2: 1_

"To start my turn I activate the Speed Spell Trade-In." Dale said.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 3_

"I'll discard the level 8 Sutech to graveyard in order to draw 2 more cards from my deck. I'll place both of those cards facedown and switch both of my dragons to def mode." Dale said.

"My turn!"

_Speed Counters, Dale: 4, Draw 2: 2_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 2, Draw 2: 1_

"I attack your Tefnuit with Belial again and this time he's getting destroyed."

"Erg!" Dale said.

"Your turn now."

"My draw! And again I'm drawing 2 cards" Dale said picking up 2 cards.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 5, Draw 2: 1_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 3, Draw 2: 1_

"Alright! Let's turn this duel on! I sacrifice Nebthet to summon another Eset in his place. (**5/1900/1000**) and because Nebthet was tributed I can summon the Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord from my deck. (**8/0/0**) Now Eset's ability activates allowing it to copy the level of my seal. (**8**) Next I'm building the overlay network. I overlay level 8 Eset and level 8 seal in order Xyz summon, Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis. (**R8/3000/2400**) Now I use his effect, I'll detach an overlay unit and tribute Savoir Dragon from my hand in order to destroy your Doomsday Speed Spell." Dale shouted.

"Good come back move Dale." "With that Speed Spell out of the way Billy will be at a huge disadvantage." May said.

"Sorry Dale, but while my Marquis is on the field all of your card effects will be transferred to him instead and since I used Hardened Armed Dragon in his summon he can't be destroyed by card effects." Billy said.

"That's fine with me. Your monster isn't immune to battle so I'll just be attacking it with Sun Beam of Destruction!"

Arg! (**Billy 3400**) Don't forget, since you sent my monster to the graveyard you'll be losing some points too." Billy said.

"Ahh! (**Dale 700**)" Dale yelled getting shot by the cannon.

"But I also activate my trap card, Scrap Metal! Since you destroyed my monster in battle I can now summon one machine type monster from my graveyard, So come on back Wise Core! (**1/0/0**)" Billy said.

"Continuing my turn I activate my facedown card Life Point Equalizer. Since your ahead of me in terms of LPs and you just slammed me with direct damage. This card allows me to steal 1000 of your points." Dale said.

"What!" Billy shouted.

"Feel my fury!" Dale shouted.

"Ergh! (**Billy 2400**)"

"(**Dale 1700**) There that feels a little bit better. I end my turn now."

"My turn again!"

_Speed Counters, Dale: 6, Draw 2: 1_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 4, Draw 2: 1_

"I activate the Speed Spell Machine Duplication. This card allows me to summon 2 more Wise Core's from my deck. (**1/0/0**)x2 I overlay my three monsters just like you did in order to build the overlay network. I Xyz summon Wisel Conductor. (**R1/0/0**) I now detach one overlay unit to have my conductor gain the atk points of one machine type monster in my graveyard, like my Ancient Gear Golem. (**3000**)"

"Oh Great." Dale replied sarcastically.

"I attack your Sun Dragon with Electrical Impulse."

"Go ahead and destroy them both. I dare ya." Dale said.

"Too bad for you my monster can't be destroyed in battle."

"Just perfect." His Sun Dragon didn't stand a chance as the electric blast shattered it into a million pieces. "I activate my trap card Hieratic Seal of the Ashes. Using this card's effect I'll send my second seal from my deck to the graveyard."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Billy said.

Meanwhile up in the tower Garrett was fast approaching Mr. Masters room. He ran in through the door and screamed out, "Mr. Masters! I demand some answers and I'm not leaving until I get them." He heard an evil chuckle come from directly in front of him. "Oh Garrett, your still so naive." Garrett gasped and took half a step back. "Chandler! What are you doing here?" "What do you think I'm doing here!" Chandler spat back, "I'm the head of this company and the director of this city!"

Chandler's body was enveloped by a bright light and he began to change form. When the light died down Mr. Masters was left standing in his place. Mr. Masters struggled forward and fell to his knees coughing violently. "Mr. Masters!" Garrett called out going to his aid, "Are you alright sir? I need to get you to a hospital right away." "There's no time Garrett." "What are you talking about sir?" Garrett asked back. "That thing that you call Chandler is merely the spirit of the darkness trying to free itself. And here's my proof."

Mr. Masters revealed the pendent that was hidden inside his shirt and Garrett recognized it instantly. "You have the Black Star Pendent!" "Yes, and I also have this." The weak director's right arm began to glow black in the shape of a gear. "You're a Shadow Keeper too!" Garrett exclaimed. "Not only that, but I'm the leader of them and the most powerful. But listen Garrett the spirit of the darkness is only using my body as a vessel until it has everything it needs to walk the earth again."

"My move, and I'll use the effect to draw 2 cards one last time." Dale said.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 7, Draw 2: 0_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 5, Draw 2: 1_

A flash of pain went through his arm, and he knew that could only mean one thing. _'I drew Galaxy-Eyes, but should I play him? I don't want that dream of mine to come true.'_

"Stop wasting my time fool! And make your move." Billy taunted him.

_'No time for thinking. Right now I have to focus on dueling. Which means I only have one move to make.' _"I'll use the second effect of my Ashes card to return one of my banished dragon type cards to my graveyard, so I'll put Wattail Dragon back into my graveyard. Next I'll activate the Speed Spell Light Redemption!."

_Speed Counters, Dale: 4_

"This card will add Sutekh back to my hand. Next I'll banish my Wattail Dragon and both of my seals in order to special summon Sutekh from my hand. (**8/2800/2200**) Using Sutech's ability I can banish Nebthet from my graveyard to destroy one card on the field."

"So you're going to destroy my Wisel Conductor?"

"No, I'm going to destroy my Ashes card."

"Such a bone headed move since I know you like having your precious seals in your graveyard, and the fact that you wasted your effect on your own card."

"It's not such a stupid move if you knew what happened next. To pay for the destruction of my trap card, I can special summon one Hieratic monster from my graveyard. So return to the field Heliopolis. (**R8/3000/2400**)"

"I don't see what good he's going to do?"

"I originally didn't want to do this but right now I have no other options, I sacrifice both of my dragon's in order to summon forth my ultimate creature. Be born Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! (**8/3000/2500**)"

"How did all this happen?" Garrett asked as the director coughed again. "I don't know how much you already know but….Massive Mniscus was no accident. It was caused by me!"

"Now I'll have my dragon attack and banish your monster. And when our monster's return to the field Galaxy-Eyes will gain 500 atk points for each one of its overlay units. So I think I'll end my turn and bring our monsters back. (**4000**)(**0**)" Dale said.

"I've been waiting ever so patiently for this moment Shark-Bait Your dragon is about to see the shadow's, and when it does then so do you." Billy said drawing a card.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 5, Draw 2: 0_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 6, Draw 2: 1_

"Now that my monster has no overlay units it takes on the same name of Wise Core. I now activate my facedown card Spark Breaker." Billy commanded.

"NOO!" Dale yelled.

"Looks like Dale is in trouble, now." Colton said. "Billy's about to unleash his Meklord." Hilda said sadly. "Let's not worry too much guys, he still has Galaxy-Eyes on the field." May said.

"You know what this card does, it destroys every monster on my side of the field. And I since I destroyed my core with a card effect I can now summon these monsters from my deck or hand. Meklord Emperor Wisel infinity. (**1/0/0**) Wisel Top. (**1/500/500**) Wisel Guard. (**1/0/1200**) Wisel Carrier. (**1/800/800**) and Wisel Attack. (**1/1200/0**)"

"Ahhh! (**Dale 1200**)" Dale shouted getting slammed by the cannon from Billy's Dooms Day card. "This is not good." He mumbled.

"Monsters combine to take your true form."

The 5 monsters on Billy's side of the field suddenly become one and a powerful one at that.

"Now Meklord Emperor Wisel gets the attack and defense points of all the parts used to make it. (**1/2500/2500**) Next I activate the Speed Spell Mektimed Switch."

_Speed Counters, Billy: 0_

"This card costs my all of speed counters and I won't be able to gain any counters while this card is face-up on the field. But now once per turn I can change all monsters on your side of the field into synchro monsters. So I'm changing your Galaxy-Eyes to a synchro monster and then absorbing it." Billy explained.

NO! Galaxy-Eyes!" Dale shouted. He watched in complete horror as his dragon was assimilated by Billy's mechanical mayhem.

"Hahaha. (**5500**) Now I'll use your own dragon's power to take your LPs down to zero. I attack you directly with Stainless Galaxy Slash!" Billy commanded.

"No you won't! I banish Savoir Dragon from my graveyard to negate the battle damage for this turn."

"I end my turn then." Billy said.

The conversation between Mr. Masters and Garrett continued with another twist thrown in. "What do you mean you caused it. Pappy survived the accident and he told me you guys were experimenting on the Black Star Pendent and the machine overloaded and resulted in an explosion." "That's partially true. But what good old Prof. Charles doesn't know is that I sabotaged the machine." "Why'd you do it? That experiment had so much potential for the city." "It was because of your father Garrett."

"My move again." Dale said slowly drawing another card from his deck.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 6, Draw 2: 0_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 0, Draw 2: 1_

"I activate the Speed Spell, Speed up! Since the difference in our Speed Counters is 6 or more I get to draw 3 cards from my deck."

"Your sad attempt to try and comeback from this is amusing, but go ahead and try if you want.

_'I drew the card Garrett lent me. Now I'll get one more chance to win.' _"I summon the Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb in atk mode. (**4/1800/400**) Now I'll have him attack that Wisel Guard."

"Since you destroyed my monster, my Speed Spell activates inflicting another 500 points of damage to you." Billy reminded him.

"Ahh! (**Dale 700**) But since Gebeb destroyed your monster in battle I can summon my third seal from my deck in def mode. (**8/0/0**) I then place one card facedown and end my turn." _'On my next turn I'll be able to even up the playing field. If I can draw the card I'm looking for.' _

"Back to me again."

_Speed Counters, Dale: 7, Draw 2: 0_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 0, Draw 2: 1_

"I'll attack your Gebeb to end this duel. Go Stainless Galactic Slash!"

"I use the effect of the card Garrett lent me, Kuriboh! By discarding this card I can negate the battle damage." Dale said.

"You're really starting to become annoying. I'll replace my fallen guard and end my turn. (**1/0/1200**)"

"My turn." Dale said.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 8, Draw 2: 0_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 0, Draw 2: 1_

"My father!" Garrett exclaimed with surprise etched into his voice. "What did my father do to you?" "Your father and I were never on good terms with each other. Every time a new experiment came up, we would compete for the head scientist position. This one came up and your father got the lead role. I wanted revenge so I purposely overloaded the machine in hopes to get your father fired. I never expected the explosion to be so catastrophic. I woke up with debris all around me; at the time I thought I was the only survivor. I looked up to see the Black Star Pendent glowing with a dark aura surrounding it. The light intensified and the next thing I knew I was unconscious again. I woke up a few days later in the hospital. I felt terrible knowing that the worse accident in city history was caused by yours truly; so I built Masters INC to make amends for it. Soon I started to hear voices and I knew it was the darkness trying to tempt me with wicked thoughts like ultimate power and world domination. At first I was able to resist it but grew stronger feeding off my sorrow and guilt until eventually it was too much and it overcame me." "Then Chandler was born." Garrett replied.

The director nodded but coughed harshly again. "It's too late for me Garrett. Soon my spirit will die and then Chandler will have complete control over my body. My hatred for your father ruined my life, don't let your new hatred for me ruin yours. Promise me that you'll defeat the Shadow Keepers. Promise me that you'll shed a new light over this darkened city."

The director was enveloped in a white light and began to take the shape of Chandler again. Garrett saw this as his queue to get out of there. _'I've got to warn the others of what just happened.' _He ran out of the room back towards the stadium stands.

Dale looks at his Speed Counters, _'I have one more chance to stay in this duel. If I don't get the card I need here then it's all over.'_ I activate the effect of Speed World 2 to draw one more card.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 1_

_'Alright you guys, I need your help with this one.' _Dale thought closing his eyes and placing his two fingers over his deck.

Garrett felt his mark start to burn with power, _'Yes, it's working, Dale is calling for us. My mark is your mark buddy.' _He raised his right arm into the air and the mark disappeared from it. The same thing happened to Kyle's mark, _'Well now. I guess Dale needed us after all.' _

Back out on the track Dale's mark disappeared from his arm, _'Huh? What's going on?' _ The entire mark of the dragon head then started to glow on Dale's back, _'So this is what it feels like when we all come together. I can feel it now, I have the strength to win this!' _ "I….Draw!" Dale called.

"Yes alright, I banish my third seal in order to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand! (**10/2800/2400**) Now using his effect I'm also bringing back Su from my graveyard. (**6/2200/1000**) Now I activate my trap card Two Pronged Attack. This card lets me destroy 2 of my monsters and one of yours. So say good bye to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon."

"Your reckless moves are going to cost you precious LPs." Billy taunted him.

"Erg! (**Dale 200**) I don't care at least now you don't have Galaxy-Eyes anymore." Dale replied

"Grr! (**2500**)"

"I place one card facedown and activate the effect of Red-Eyes Wyvern. Since I didn't normal summon this turn I can banish it to bring Darkness Metal Dragon back to the field. (**10/2800/2400**) And I'll again use his ability, but this time Galaxy-Eyes is coming back. (**8/3000/2500**) _'If I can hold on for one more turn then I can win this duel.'_

"My move." Billy said.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 2, Draw 2: 0_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 0, Draw 2: 1_

"I knew you didn't pay much attention in class but I had no clue you were this stupid. I once again use the effect of my Mektimed Switch Speed Spell. I'll change your monsters to synchro monsters and then absorb Galaxy-Eyes again."

"No you won't I activate my facedown card, Photon Switch! When a Photon monster on my side of the field is targeted for an effect, I can switch your target to another monster on my side of the field instead. So you're getting Red-Eyes not Galaxy-Eyes." Dale countered.

"Now when your monster gets absorbed then my attack points increase. (**5300**) But since I can't attack anyways I end my turn with a facedown card." Billy said.

"Alright it's my turn!" Dale shouted.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 3, Draw 2: 0_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 0, Draw 2: 1_

"It's been a blast Billy but it's time to end this duel. I special summon from my hand the Hieratic Dragon of Wuten! (**8/3000/0**) I can only summon this card if all three of my seals have been banished." Dale said. _'Dale!' _A familiar voice said in his head, _'You!' Dale screamed back. 'Play me, it's the only way you can win this duel you know.' 'I-I can't your evil. You're the one who will turn me into a Shadow Keeper!' 'If you don't play me then your friends will pay with their lives, and you'll be the one responsible for their deaths.'_

Dale looked down and saw that a card in his extra deck had began to glow and a shadowy aura was radiating off of it. _'I have no choice I have to play you. Please forgive me guys.'_ He closed his eyes and slowly reached for the card. As soon as he grabbed hold of it his body was engulfed by a black energy. "ARGHHH!" He cried out.

Garrett had just made it back out to the bleachers when he felt a sharp pain go through his heart. He clenched it and thought to himself, _'Something's wrong Where's all this dark energy coming from?' _He looked out and caught a glimpse of Dale, "Oh no! Dale's in trouble." 

"What's going on? What's happening to Dale?" May said. "I don't know." Dawn said. "Suddenly I've got a bad feeling about this." Hilda said. "Yeah, me too." Colton replied bringing her in for a hug.

The shadowy aura surrounding Dale's body disappeared and he opened his eyes to reveal them glowing purple. The mark of the dragon head disappeared from his back and a brand new mark appeared on his arm. It was black and shaped like a galaxy spiral. Garrett's mark reappeared on his arm and it stopped glowing. "No, what happened?"

"Now then where was I?" Dale spoke in his voice demonic again. "I activate Wuten's special ability using its effect I can bring one of my seals back to the field. (**8/0/0**) I now build the overlay network one more time. Bring forth your ultimate power, Let the universe expand and consume your very soul with great galactic might! I Xyz summon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! (**R8/4500/3000**)"

"Looks like the plan worked perfectly." Billy said into a small device on his helmet, "His transformation has been complete." "Good now finish him off." Chandler's voice spoke through the other side. Billy smirked, "With pleasure."

"With the Neo Galaxy-Eyes, all the cards on your side of the field are now completely useless. So without lets end this duel by attacking Wisel Top with Galactic Supernova Blast!" Dale said with an evil smirk.

"ERGH! (**Billy 0**) I activate my trap card Zero Force!"

Dale's eyes widened in surprise, "But that's not possible. My dragon negates the effects of all cards on the field."

"This card's effect can't be negated while it's facedown. Now I can only activate this card when my LPs hit zero and if I have 0 speed counters. This card prevents me from losing the duel but as a cost I must banish a monster in my graveyard with 0 atk points during every end phase or I will lose the duel." Billy explained.

"Grrrr, I end my turn." Dale said.

"Then to fuel my card I banish one of my Wise Core's." Billy said.

_Speed Counters, Dale: 4, Draw 2: 0_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 0, Draw 2: 1_

"You've fought a well played duel Dale but you just can't match the power of my Meklord Emperor. Time to finish what I started. Attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes with Darkness Burning Slash!"

"AHHHH! (**Dale 0**)" Dale screamed. His bike exploded sending him flying across the track. He hit the ground instantly unconscious.

"DALE!" May screamed flying out of her seat and down towards the duel track. "Wait May!" Dawn shouted after her. "Come back!" Colton yelled, "How could we have let this happen?" Hilda said starting to tear up.

"No May stop!" Garrett yelled. He saw her running for the track and started running after her. She made it out onto the track and went straight to Dale's fallen body. "Dale! Get up, please. I need you to get up!" When Dale didn't stir, she began to weep. "Please Dale." She looked up when she heard the sound of Billy's duel runner fast approaching. "Well it looks like Dale has lost." "What did you do to him Billy!" She shouted enraged. "The same thing I'll do to you if don't get out of my way." "Leave her alone Billy!" Garrett's voice rang out.

Billy expression turned into one of excitement as Garrett walked up to the group. "Just who I wanted to see. I hope you're ready for our duel Garrett because this time I will defeat you." "I'm not dueling you until you return Dale to normal." "You don't have a choice Garrett. I'm sure you know who's in charge here so you know what will happen if you don't duel." Garrett gasped, _'Man, here's right if I don't duel then Chandler will have me lose by default. And I can't let that happen.' _ "Garrett." May said. He turned to look at her, "Do it." "What?" Garrett exclaimed while Billy smirked. "Beat Billy, if not for me than do it for Dale. Don't let his lost go in vain, Defeat Billy once and for all." Billy scoffed, "I'd like to see him try. You have 2 hours to prepare your deck before I finally beat you and send your soul to the Netherealm for all eternity." Billy picked up Dale's unconscious body and they both disappeared into a shadowy mist.


	20. Finals Underway

The Finals Underway

The group of teens were once again waiting around in the duelist lounge. The lounge had sort of become like the groups own personal meeting room after Billy's victory over Tyler. "Alright guys, let's get down to business." Colton said to get the conversation started. "Well you guys, I know who's responsible for all of this." Garrett said. "Who is it Gar?" Dawn asked. "The leader of Shadow Keepers is...Chandler."

May gasped, "Isn't that the duelist that Dale dueled the same day Kyle tried to burn down the school?" "That's right May. Dale told me he won that duel, and that Chandler knew an awful lot about the Dragon Keeper legend. I discovered that he's just the spirit of the Army of Darkness that was released during the incident at Massive Mniscus." Garrett explained. "So then Chandler's the one we gotta stop." Colton said. "But first I've got a score to settle with Billy." Garrett replied.

Dawn stood up suddenly, "Come on everyone! We've all got to pitch in and help Garrett build the best deck that will surly defeat Billy's Meklord Emperor!"

After awhile Garrett figured his deck was good enough and they all took a break. "Thanks for the help you guys, but I think I can take it from here." "Anytime Garrett. It's not every day that you get to see Stardust Dragon rip apart a giant metal monster." Hilda replied. "About that you guys, I think it would be better if you guys weren't here for this duel." "What! Why not." Colton shouted. "Because we all know how unpredictable Billy is and I would hate to see any of you guys get hurt especially without Dale here to protect you with his dragon powers."

"Aww cheer up Cookie, we can just hang out at my house for awhile I've got enough rooms to spare for everybody. Garrett you still remember where I live right?" Hilda asked. "Yeah me and Dale will be right over after this is over." "Good, I'll be sure to see you after you win the tournament." Hilda and Colton left the room but May and Dawn stayed behind, "You really think Dale is going to be ok?" May asked. "I know so May, and I'm going to save him." "Thank you Garrett." "No problem, now you better get going before the others leave you behind." She giggled and nodded before running out the door.

Before anything else could happen Dawn's necklace began to shine bright and in return Garrett's mark activated. The light reflected in his eyes and the next thing he realized he was floating through the clouds but couldn't see the ground below. _'What? Where am I? Is this a dream?' _The sudden sound of a racecar got his attention, he turned his head and saw a little racecar colored red, green, and white on the top and blue on the bottom with the traditional black wheels of course. _'Is that a racecar?' _Then off in the distance Garrett could hear the familiar cry of Stardust Dragon and it sounded like it was flying right towards him, or the car at least. Stardust slammed into the tiny card and it burst into two green rings. _'What's going on? Is this a synchro summon?' _ He again thought. Stardust circled around and flew right through both rings at blinding speeds, Garrett closed his eyes from the wind it kicked up. When he re-opened them he gasped at the sight before him. _'Whoa! Is that a…new dragon?' _

He didn't have time to think because the new dragon began to glow and he was forced to shield his eyes again. This time when he opened them he was back in his garage at the stadium. _'Looks like I'm back in reality now.' _"Garrett are you ok? What was that?" Dawn asked. "I just had a vision Dawn." "What did you see?" "It was a dragon." "Well that's weird." "Yeah but it was triggered by my mark reacting to the White Star Pendent." "Do you think I should stay then?" Garrett nodded, "That's probably smart, the pendent may be trying to tell us something. Plus as long as you're wearing it then the Shadow Keepers won't be able to touch you."

Garrett boarded his duel runner and was about to take off when Dawn stopped him, "Wait Garrett." "What is it Dawn?" "I want you to take this card." She said handing him a card. She continued to explain as he looked over it. "I was a huge fan of Stardust Dragon when I was a little girl so my mom had that card custom made for me. Use it to crush Billy and save Dale." "You got it Cupcake." Garrett gave her a wink and sped out of the garage onto the track for the toughest duel of his life. _'Please win Garrett. Everyone is counting on you.' _ Dawn thought, her eyes shimmering watching him ride.

Racing through the halls on their way out of the stadium were Hilda, May and Colton. They all stopped when they saw another young duelist walking in the hall in front of them. "Kyle? What are you doing here?" May asked. "Since I've lost the tournament I figured that there was no longer a purpose for me to be here anymore." "KYLE!" Hilda shouted running over and giving him the biggest bear hug in the world. "Erg! H-Hilda y-your c-crushing m-me." He barely choked out. She let go of him and smiled at him with twinkling eyes. "Sorry Kyle, but your just sooo cute." "And your just sooo annoying." He shot back. "Anyways," May said, "Since you have nothing to do why don't you come with us." "Were on our way to Hilda's house. Garrett feels it would be safer for us there." Colton said. "Why would I want to hang out with Garrett's lame fan club?" Kyle retorted. "OH NO! Your coming with us whether you like it or not." Hilda said grabbing Kyle by the wrist and dragging him along towards the parking lot. "Nooo! Help me! This is kidnapping for crying out loud!" Kyle screamed. Colton and May laughed following them through the hallway.

Garrett was out on the track waiting at the starting line for Billy to arrive so the duel could get started._ 'I wonder what that vision was all about? That dragon looked really powerful, maybe that's what I need to beat Billy.' _Garrett gave a heavy glare in the general direction where he knew Chandler would be watching. _'As soon as I beat Billy I'm coming for you Chandler.' _Chandler of course could feel the intense glare Garrett was giving him from his look out booth, _'Just try to stop me Garrett, but as soon as you lose this duel. Then my powers will be full again and the world will be mine.' _ Dale walked into the room slowly holding his head in pain. "Aww man, why's my head hurt so much?" He asked. "One's first time in the recovery room is always painful but at least now you'll be able to control your shadow powers at your own command." Dale smirked, "Then I guess I should be thanking you for the sweet pay raise." He said looking at his new mark.

"Welcome back young duelists of the future. It's been a long ride but we've finally made it to the tournament finals. And from what I can see, it looks like Garrett is all ready to face Billy for the tournament crown." Colton, Hilda, May and Kyle were in the stadium parking lot. "Alright finally we can leave." May exasperated. "Who's car are we taking?" Colton asked. "We'll take my car, since it's the only one that can hold all four of us." Hilda said running off into the parking lot. A few minutes later a Hummer H-2 came rolling up to the three remaining teenagers. Hilda rolled down the window and smirked at them wearing her sunglasses. "Oh…my…god." Colton stammered. "I call shotgun." May said hopping in the monster vehicle. "Come on boys, don't be shy." Hilda tempted them. Kyle facepalmed, "How did I end up getting stuck with you guys again." Hilda sent him a smirk, "Just admit it Kyle you know you love us." "I'm not riding in that screaming metal death trap." Kyle replied. Hilda shrugged, "Fine, take your runner. Just try to keep up." "I'll keep that in mind." Kyle said walking away to get his runner. "Yea, more room for me then." Colton said climbing in the back. "Hey May. Isn't Dawn coming with us?" Hilda asked. "No she sent me a text, Garrett wants her to stay here and watch him duel." "It's obvious that he likes her ya know." Hilda said. May giggled, "Uh correction, he loves her." Both girls started laughing out loud.

They were interrupted when Kyle sped past her on his runner. As he drove past he sent Hilda a smirk, and she fell for it hook line and sinker. "So we wants to play dirty does he? Hang on you guys." Hilda stepped on the gas and sped off after Kyle.

Billy sped out of his tunnel and went straight to the starting line. "Alright Garrett, we've waited long enough. Now let's finish this rivalry permanently." "I've never meant this anymore than I do now. Billy, I'm coming at ya full speed!"

"And their off!" The MC shouted as both turbo duelists sped off down the track. "Who will win? Will it be the Synchron Star Garrett Hughes? Or the Meklord Master Billy Dixon!" Billy activated his shadow mark surrounding both duelists in the Infinity Symbol and causing Garrett's mark to activate as well.

"Tell you what Garrett. First one to the first corner gets to go first." Billy said.

"Fine with me." Garrett replied revving his engine advancing in front of Billy by a few paces. It looked like Garrett was going to win, but right when they got their Billy pulled ahead and took the corner first.

"Haha, looks like your runner can't keep up with mine. Oh well my move!" Billy said drawing his card. "I discard one card from my hand to summon to the field Wisel Warrior! (**5/2000/0**)"

_'Oh man. A monster with 2000 atk points on the first turn. You better be careful Garrett.' _Dawn thought.

"My turn!" Garrett shouted drawing a card.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 1_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 1_

"And to start things off I'm going to be summoning my Shield Wing to the field in def mode. (**2/0/900**)"

"Come on Garrett. Play something different for once. I'm getting tired of beating the same old monsters every time." Billy taunted.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn." Garrett said.

"My move then!" Billy shouted.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 2_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 2_

"I'll start by sacrificing my Wisel Warrior in order to summon my Wisel Watch Dog in his place. (**8/2600/2200**) Just in case you were wondering I can summon this monster by tributing one Wisel monster instead of sacrificing two regular monsters." Billy explained.

"That puppy may pose a problem." Garrett said.

"Now I activate his special ability. Once per turn I can take a look at one of your facedown cards, and since you only have one I guess I only have one choice."

"Grr, take a look then." Garrett growled.

"Call of the Haunted I see. So your planning on making a synchro summon next turn. Well I'll just place these two cards facedown to deal with that." Billy said.

"My move again." Garrett said drawing.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 3_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 3_

"Wow three turns into this and nobodies even attacked yet." Dawn said amazed at how the two duelists are strategizing.

"I say it's time for a little action. I summon Searcher Synchron! (**2/300/0**)"

"I activate my trap card, Tuner Explosion! This card will destroy your summoned tuner monster and deal you 500 points of damage." Billy explained.

"Erg! (**Garrett 3500**) I counter that with my Call of the Haunted. Now I'll bring back Searcher Synchron. (**2/300/0**) Now I'll tune him with my Shield Wing to synchro summon Search Warrior. (**4/1000/600**)"

"Looks like I was right." Billy said.

"I'm not done yet though, because when my monster is summoned to the field I can take one tuner monster and add it straight to my hand. So I'm now adding Replay Synchron to my hand."

"I've never heard of that one before!" Billy shouted.

"That's because it's a new card that my friend Colton gave to me. A feeling that you would never know because you don't have any friends. But that's beside's the point it also has a special ability that can be activated this turn. If I already made a synchro summon, I can special summon Replay Synchron to the field in attack mode. (**3/1000/1000**)" Garrett explained.

"Arg!" Billy growled.

"I guess you should have waited to use your facedown card now I'm free to make another synchro summon. I tune my two monsters together to synchro summon Replay Warrior! (**7/2700/2000**)"

"Yes! Good move Garrett! You just totally outsmarted Billy." Dawn cheered from the duelist lounge.

"Now to even us up. Replay Warrior, send that pooch to pound. Attack with Rewind Strike!"

"Ahh! (**Billy 3900**)" Billy yelled.

"Now my warrior can attack you again because it destroyed your monster in battle. So without further ado, I'll attack you directly with Rewind Strike!" Garrett commanded.

"ERGH! (**Billy 1200**) I activate my trap card Damage Equals Power. This card will give me 6 more Speed Counters because you just inflicted more than 2000 points of damage to me." Billy countered.

_Speed Counters, Billy: 9_

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Garrett said.

"My move then." Billy said.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 4_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 10_

"I summon Wise Core to the field. (**1/0/0**) Next I activate the Speed Spell End of the Storm!" Billy shouted.

"No!" Garrett said.

"I know you know how this card works. Now for 8 Speed Counters every single monster on the field is destroyed and we each lose 300LPs for each of our monsters."

_Speed Counters, Billy: 2_

"Ahh! (**Garrett 3200**)" Garrett screamed in agony.

"Erg! (**Billy 900**)" Billy grunted. "But now that Wise Core has been destroyed by a card effect I can special summon all 5 of my Wisel Infinity cards. (**1/0/0**)(**1/500/500**)(**1/1200/0**)(**1/0/1200**)(**1/800/800**) But that's not all now my monster can combine to form it's most frightening form. (**1/2500/2500**)" Billy said.

"Now I'll got a slight problem." Garrett mumbled to himself as Billy's mighty machine made its appearance on the field.


	21. Shining Brighter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

Shining Brighter

The duel between Garrett and Billy was raging on as Billy unleashed his Meklord Emperor. Dawn was still watching the duel from the duelist lounge hoping that Garrett would come out on top. "Don't give up Gar. You can come back from this."

Billy was laughing manically at the look on Garrett's face. "Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity, attack Garrett directly with Stainless Steel Slash!"

"Ahhh! (**Garrett 700**)" Garrett yelled out wobbling a little bit. He regained his balance and was able to continue the duel.

"You may as well just give up now Garrett. Your synchro monsters don't stand a chance against my Meklord."

"Just finish your turn Billy."

"Very well I place one card facedown and it's back to you." He said.

"My draw!" Garrett shouted.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 5_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 3_

"Now that I have less than 1000LPs I can activate my facedown card, Hope Retaliation! This may force me to discard my Quilbolt Hedgehog but now I can gain back 1000LPs. (**Garrett 1700**)"

"Then I'll counter with my trap card, Life Absorption Ray! Now I gain back the same amount of points you just did plus 500. (**Billy 2400**)" Billy said.

"My card has another effect also. I can send one warrior type monster from my deck to the graveyard to add one to my hand with the same level. So I'll send Shield Warrior to the graveyard to add Junk Synchron to my hand. Next I'm gonna summon him to the field. (**3/1300/500**)" Garrett said.

"Make another synchro summon. I dare ya!"

"I will, I use Junk Synchron's effect to bring Shield Wing back to the field. (**2/0/900**) Now I can synchro summon Junk Warrior. (**5/2300/1300**) Now I'll have him attack with Scrap Fist!"

"I'll just have my guard take the hit for me." Billy countered.

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Garrett said.

"Back to me then." Billy replied drawing a card.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 6_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 4_

"I'll start by activating the Speed Spell Super Reload!"

_ Speed Counters, Billy: 2 _

"Now both us toss out our hands and draw 5 new cards." Billy explained.

"Ok then?" Garrett said slightly confused on Billy's strategy.

"Now I'll place a card facedown and replace my fallen guard. (**1/0/1200**) But that's not all next I activate my Meklord's ability to absorb your Junk Warrior."

"Don't think so, I play my facedown, De-Synchro!"

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 5_

"This card will break Junk Warrior down and allow me to summon Shield Wing and Junk Synchron back to the field in def mode. (**3/1300/500)(2/0/900**)" Garrett countered.

"Fine then I'll just activate the Speed Spell Infinity Doom. Now I can skip my battle phase if I have Wisel Infinity on the field to destroy all monsters on your side of the field." Billy said.

"Ah! No!" Garrett cried out.

"That ends my turn." Billy said.

"My draw!" Garrett replied drawing his next card.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 6_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 3_

"First I activate the effect of Speed World 2. So I'll toss out 4 Speed Counters to inflict 800 points of damage to your LPs."

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 2_

"Ahh! (**Billy 1600**)" Billy yelled.

"Next I discard Damage Eater to special summon Quickdraw Synchron! (**5/700/1400**) That then activates the effect of my Quilbolt Hedgehog which I can return to the field because I control a tuner monster. (**2/800/800**) Now I summon Needle Solider in atk mode. (**1/100/100**) Using my three monsters I can synchro summon the Junk Destroyer! (**8/2600/2500**)" Garrett said.

"Alright! I think that move just won the game for Garrett. Now he can destroy up to 2 cards on the field." Dawn said.

"So with his ability I'll be destroying your facedown card and Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity!" Garrett shouted pointing forward.

"I chain my facedown card which is Divergence! Now I can switch your monster's other target to Wisel Carrier instead and he can't be destroyed by card effects." Billy countered.

"I still have my attack for the turn though. So go Junk Destroyer, attack with Fists of Ferocity!" Garrett shouted.

"Wisel Guard will just block your attack again!" Billy reminded.

"But since Needle Soldier was used in the synchro summon, this attack has an extra sharp sting." Garrett said.

When Junk Destroyers Fist made contact with Wisel Infinity's arm it shattered and a shard nailed Billy causing him to swerve and cry out in pain. "You'll regret that move Garrett (**Billy 200**)"

"Now I'm just one attack away from finishing you off Billy. But for now I'll just place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I will not allow you to beat me with lucky moves!"

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 3_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 4_

"First I summon to the field Wisel Guard 3 in def mode. (**3/0/2000**) Next I activate the ability of my Meklord Emperor! So now your Junk Destroyer is mine!" Billy shouted.

"You'll pay for stealing my monster Billy." Garrett warned.

(**5100**) "No actually your gonna pay, with your Life Points. Go Stainless Steel Fist!"

"This isn't over yet, I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. This card will negate your….." Garrett started but was interrupted.

"Yeah yeah I know, then you get play it back on the field for next turn." Billy said with annoyance in his voice.

"That's right Billy." Garrett replied.

"You can't dodge my Meklord forever Garrett. I place another 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"It's my move then."

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 4_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 5_

"I activate the trap card Wisel's Sacrifice. This card will allow me to send my equipped synchro monster to the graveyard in order to gain back LPs equal to half of its atk points and allow me to draw 2 more cards. (**Billy 1500**)(**2500**)" Billy said.

"Garrett's got Billy scared. That must be why he has so many Life Point recovery cards in his deck." Dawn said.

Garrett looked down at his hand for a second to see what cards he had. He closed his eyes and in his mind he saw a combo begin to form. He opened them with a determined look. "I place 2 cards facedown and summon Speed Warrior in atk mode. (**2/900/400**) That's all for me."

"What a waste of my time that move was." Billy taunted.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 5_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 6_

"Your extremely lucky that you can still hide behind that scarecrow of yours. So to make amends for it I play the other card I had facedown, Explosive Blast! Now I can destroy one machine type monster on my side of the field in order to burn you for 400 points of damage, and I choose Wisel Carrier!" Billy shouted.

"Erg! (**Garrett 1300**)" Garrett cried wobbling a bit again.

"Now that I have a spot open on the field I can summon forth my Skiel Carrier 3 in atk mode. (**3/600/200**) But it's not staying because using its ability I can tribute it to summon Skiel Carrier 5 from my deck! (**5/800/400**) with different parts attached, my Meklord Emperor gets some change in attack and defense points. (**1/2500/2100**) I then end my turn with one card facedown."

"My move again." Garrett shouted.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 6_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 7_

_'It's time to put my plan into action.'_ "I activate the trap card, Pre-Mature Tuning! So for the cost of 800 LPs, (**Garrett 500**) I can now bring back the monsters that were used in my last synchro summon as long as there in my graveyard. So that means I'm bringing back Quickdraw Synchron, (**5/700/1400**) and Needle Soldier. (**1/100/100**)"

"Grr." Billy growled, "You always seem to have something to fall back on don't you?"

"Now using my three monster's I'll be making a new monster. One I like to call Road Warrior! (**8/3000/1500**) And get this, if I synchro summon on the same turn that I activate Pre-Mature Tuning my new monster gets 1000 extra attack points! (**4000**)" Garrett said.

"Whoa! Now that's what I call power." Dawn said.

"Say what!" Billy exclaimed.

"The only down side to this is my monster will automatically be banished at the end of my turn. But before we go there I'll have him attack you with Lightning Claw!" Garrett commanded.

"Yeah, Go Garrett! Take us home!" Dawn cheered.

"Remember my Wisel Guard 3? Well he has the power to negate his own destruction once per turn!" Billy countered.

"Yeah but since Needle Soldier was used again. You get hit with piercing damage." Garrett said smirking.

"I have something that will dull the tip of that soldier. During my first turn I had to discard a card in order to summon my Wisel Warrior; and that card was Break-through Skill! By removing this card in my graveyard from play I can negate your soldier's ability for the turn, so my LPs are untouched." Billy countered.

"I had a gut feeling that my attack would fall on deaf ears so I played this other card facedown just to pump up the volume; Go Stardust Savior! When a monster on my side of the field fails to destroy one of your monsters in battle, I can remove that monster from play to special summon one tuner and other monsters from my graveyard that equal up to its level. So I'm bringing back Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior and Shield Warrior all in def mode. (**3/1300/500**)(**2/900/400**)(**3/800/1600**) Now to finish my turn I summon Ghost Gardna to the field in def mode. (**4/0/1900**)"

"Finally it's my turn again." Billy said drawing his card.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 7_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 8_

"You shouldn't have left your LPs so low Garrett, cause now I can finish you off with the power of Speed World 2!"

_Speed Counters, Billy: 4_

"So by removing 4 Speed Counters I can inflict 800 points of damage to your LPs!" Billy said.

Above Billy a giant fireball of dark energy appeared and was fired directly at Garrett. Even as the attack got closer, Garrett didn't seem to be afraid of it. In fact, it looked like he was waiting for it. "Oh no, Garrett look out!" Dawn tried to warn him but knew it was futile.

"Remember that Damage Eater that I discarded 3 turns ago? Well it's time to put him to good use. You see I can remove him from play to recover those LPs instead of losing them." Garrett explained. The holographic form of Damage Eater appeared out of Garrett's graveyard and ate the giant fireball. Afterwards it exploded into a green light that shined over Garrett making him feel better. (**Garrett 1300**) "Ahh, that's better."

"I activate the trap card, Wise T 3. This card will replace the Wisel Top on my field with the Wisel Top 3 in my hand. (**3/600/500**)(**2600)** Now attack that Junk Synchron! Go, Stainless Steel Slash."

"I once again activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Garrett countered.

"Sorry Garrett, but my Wisel Top 3 can negate all the trap cards that you activate during my battle phase." Billy explained.

"No!"

"So that means that pesky tuner monster is getting destroyed again."

"Not it's not, I can use Ghost Gardna's ability to take the hit instead of Junk Synchron."

"Well either way since I destroyed a monster by battle, Skiel Carrier 5 now inflicts 300 points of damage to your LPs."

"Ahh! (**Garrett 1000**)" Garrett yelled.

"That ends my turn." Billy said.

"My go again." Garrett said continuing the epic showdown.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 8_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 5_

Looking at the card he drew Garrett smiled, "It's time for me to get back in this duel. I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior and Shield Warrior to synchro summon, Stardust Dragon! (**8/2500/2000**)" Garrett said raising his glowing blue arm high into the air.

"Yes, Good move Gar. Now let him have it." Dawn cheered again.

"And while Stardust Dragon is on the field I can send Stardust Savior to the graveyard to draw 2 cards from my deck." Garrett looked at the cards he drew and smiled, "Perfect, I summon Bicular in def mode and place one card facedown. (**2/200/200**) Back to you Billy."

"My draw!"

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 9_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 6_

"And you know what that means. Meklord Emperor, take his Stardust Dragon!" Billy shouted laughing like a maniac.

"I activate my facedown card, Emerging Awakening! This card will remove Stardust from play before you have a chance to snatch him. Plus it also inflicts damage to you equal to his level times 100." Garrett countered.

"Argh! (**Billy 700**) I'm still attacking Bicular to inflict another 300 points to you."

"Ahh! (**Garrett 700**) When Bicular is destroyed by battle I get put Unicycular in his place. (**1/100/100**)" Garrett said his voice strained from the pain of the shadow game.

"I place one last card facedown and end my turn." Billy said a smirk starting to grace his lips.

"My move." Garrett said weakly slowly drawing his next card.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 10_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 7_

"And during my standby phase Stardust Dragon returns to the field in atk mode with a little power boost. (**8/3300/2500**) I summon to the field the tuner monster Turbo Synchron! (**1/100/500**) Now I tune Turbo Synchron with Unicycular to synchro summon Formula Synchron! (**2/200/1500**)"

Back down in the duelist lounge the White Star Pendent began shine brightly making Dawn shield her eyes. _'What's happening? The necklace is glowing again.'_ She thought.

"What is this? Is that a new card?" Billy asked.

"That is the least of your worries Billy, for now I tune Formula Synchron with Stardust Dragon to make a brand new monster."

"A new monster!" Dawn shouted. Up in Chandler's look out tower he wasn't expecting to hear Garrett say new monster and it caught him off guard. "Hum, it seems as though I may have forgotten to take into account that Garrett also has the ability to call upon the evolved form of his dragon." "This could be trouble for Billy then." Chandler smirked, "Let's see if his skills as a duelist are as good as he says they are."

Formula Synchron exploded into two green rings just like in the vision and Stardust Dragon began to be enveloped in a white light.

_'It's working. Stardust Dragon is getting stronger. That vision was the key to beating Billy.'_ Garrett thought. Everything seemed to be going in Garrett's favor when all of a sudden Formula Synchron reappeared on the field and Stardust Dragon returned to normal. "What! What happened to my monsters?" Garrett questioned.

Billy smirked, "My trap card happened Garrett. Behold, Mektimed Failure! This handy little trap card can only be activated when you attempt to make a synchro summon. This card stops you from doing so and then automatically ends your turn, but on the bright side it also allows you to draw a card from your deck." Billy explained.

Garrett groaned, "Ugh, but since I successfully synchro summoned Formula Synchron earlier I get to draw another card from my deck." _'Rockstone Warrior That could come in handy later.'_

"My turn again!" Billy shouted drawing card.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 11_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 8_

"Now for the moment I've been waiting for this whole tournament. I use Meklord Emperor's special ability to take your Stardust Dragon."

"Noo!" Garrett yelled out. "Stardust Dragon!"

(**5100)** "Not only are is attack points now mine, but this duel is also. Now attack and rid the field of that Formula Synchron."

"Ahh! (**Garrett 400**)" Garrett yelled out in agony again.

"Garrett! Hang in there, you can do it." Dawn said from the duelist lounge.

"Just to ensure that your next turn is your last one, I'll set one final card facedown and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn again." Garrett said.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 12_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 9_

"Ah!" Dawn squeaked, "What was that feeling that just went through my body?" She grabbed the pendent around her neck and gave it a tight squeeze. "Garrett….you drew my card didn't you? Now use it to finally end this chaos."

_'It's the card that Dawn gave me. With this card I can win this duel, but first I would need to get Stardust Dragon back. And the only way to do that is to draw the right cards on my next turn.'_ "I set two more cards facedown and summon Rockstone Warrior in def mode. (**4/1800/1600**)"

"That's it I guess. Not very impressive for your final move, oh well."

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 12_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 10_

"I activate my trap card Wise A 3. This card will allow me to summon Wisel Attack 3 to the field. (**3/1600/0**)(**5500**) 400 extra attack points and the ability to inflict piercing damage. This duel is over no matter how you look at it. Attack with Cosmic Steel Slash!" Billy shouted.

"Too bad for you when Rockstone battles, all the battle damage becomes 0." Garrett said.

"Your still being slammed for Skiel Carrier 5 though."

"Erg! (**Garrett 100**)" Garrett cried out.

"Somehow you managed to survive so I guess you'll earned one last turn."

_'It all comes down to this draw. The fate of the duel, the fate of the world.' _

The dragon marks on Garrett's arm, Kyle's arm, and Dale's arm all disappeared. Then the full dragon head mark appeared on Garrett's back. "Whoa, check out that mark. That's the same one that appeared on Dale last duel." Dawn said. She again held the necklace tight in her hand, "Come on Garrett finish this. No need to worry." She whispered.

"That's impossible!" Billy exclaimed, "How are you able to use that power when only 2 Dragon Keepers remain."

"Guess again Billy, Dale is still alive and I'm combining all three of our spirits together for this one last draw." Garrett explained.

_'How was Garrett able to call on the power of the Dragon Head with only two marks available? There must still be a little bit of good left in Dale and Garrett found it.'_ Chandler thought. "Where'd my mark go!?" Dale asked. "Garrett is using it to call upon his evolved dragon." Chandler explained.

The top card of Garrett's deck began to glow a bright gold color. "It's my…..DRAW!" He shouted drawing the last card of the duel.

_Speed Counter, Garrett: 12_

_Speed Counters, Billy: 11_

He looked at the card and smiled, "Perfect! First I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By giving up 10 Speed Counters I can destroy one card on the field."

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 2 _

"I hope you're not planning on destroying my Meklord Emperor because with Skiel Carrier 5 on the field you can't destroy it with any card effects." Billy said.

"I'm not destroying your Emperor, I'm destroying MY Stardust Dragon!" Garrett said.

"Ok then? (**3000**) that was a waste of your Speed Counters."

"Not really because now I activate the card I drew, the Speed Spell Pot of Avarice!" Garrett said.

_Speed Counters, Garrett: 0_

" So now I can return Stardust Dragon, Junk Synchron, Turbo Synchron, Replay Synchron, and Searcher Synchron to my deck and then draw 2 cards." Garrett said rallying a comeback.

"Are you quite finished yet?" Billy asked.

"Nope, because now I'm summoning Synchro Explorer in atk mode, (**2/0/0**) and with his effect I can bring Formula Synchron back to the field. (**2/200/1500**) Since I now have a tuner monster on the field I can special summon Boost Warrior from my hand in def mode. (**1/300/200**) Next I activate one of my two facedowns Limit Reverse. This card can bring back a monster from the graveyard with 1000 or less attack points, so return Shield Warrior. (**3/800/1600**) Now I use all four of my monsters to once again synchro summon my Stardust Dragon! (**8/2500/2000**) But why stop there when I can also play my last facedown card. Go Cosmic Promises!" Garrett said.

Dawn blushed, "That's my card. He's using my card."

"Since I have Stardust on the field I can special summon one synchro monster from my graveyard, so come on back Formula Synchron!" Garrett said.

"NO! Stop it! Stop it right now!" Billy screamed.

"I made a promise to someone before this duel began and now I'm gonna deliver that promise! I tune Formula Synchron with Stardust Dragon!" Garrett said.

The mark on Garrett's back began to glow even brighter.

"When the stars align they shine brighter bringing hope to everyone around them. I synchro summon, the Shooting Star Dragon! (**10/3300/2500**)" Garrett said raising his arm into the air.

"No! This can't be happening to me. I'm not suppose to lose!" Billy yelled.

Dawn was gaping at the sight of Garrett's new ace. "Oh wow, I can't believe I'm actually witnessing this first hand."

"Now I can reveal the top 5 cards of my deck and depending on the number tuner monsters I reveal will determine how many attacks Shooting Star gets this turn." Garrett explained.

"What! So that's your new power, multiple attacks?" Billy asked.

"It is. Now let's see what fate has in store for me!" Garrett said drawing the top 5 cards of his deck. "I reveal Junk Synchron, Reinforcement of the Army, Turbo Synchron, Replay Synchron, and Searcher Synchron. That's 4 tuners so that means I get 4 attacks this turn." Garrett explained.

"No!"

"So here I come. Attack number 1 go!"

"Wisel Guard 3 will deflect it and then survive the attack." Billy said.

"Here comes number 2."

"Again Wisel Guard 3 will take the hit." Billy said.

"But this time he's getting destroyed." Garrett said.

"Argh!" Billy flinched.

"And now number 3, target Meklord Emperor Infinity!"

"AHHH! (**Billy 400**)" Billy screamed.

"Looks like your Meklord Emperor has finally been defeated and by a synchro monster none the less. Now there's nothing stopping me from defeating you! Shooting Star Dragon, attack Billy directly with Falling Star Slam!" Garrett said pointing forward.

"AHHHHHH! (**Billy 0**)"

Just like Tyler, Billy's body and duel runner turned into a purple mist and faded away. The crowd or at least what was rest of it screamed in excitement. Most of the audience fled during Billy's previous duels. Garrett rode around taking a victory lap. "And there you have it folks. Garrett Hughes, the Synchron Star has defeated Billy Dixon and won the Masters Cup. Let's hear it for him everybody!" The MC shouted into his trusty microphone. "Garrett won." Dawn whispered. "He won! He won, he won he won!" Dawn ran out of the room and made a full on sprint towards the track.

"Garrett won." Dale said, "He did, Billy failed us." "What do we do now? We still need his dragon mark to achieve our destiny." "And we will get it Dale. Just be patient and trust me. I have a plan." Chandler replied exiting the room.

_'I may have won the tournament, but the battle is far from over. '_ Garrett thought, he quickly dismounted his runner and ran up to where he knew Chandler was waiting for him, as this was going on everyone left in the stadium began to leave knowing the tournament was over.

Garrett ran straight through the halls and literally kicked the door to Chandler's room right off the hinges. "Hey Garrett. I didn't expect to see you here." Dale said turning around to face him Garrett couldn't believe his eyes. Here standing right in front of him was his best friend but something didn't seem right about it. "Dale?" Garrett said slowly, "Is that you?" "Yes Garrett, as a matter of fact, it is me." Garrett smiled, "I knew you were still alive buddy. I could feel you during that duel. May's gonna be happy to hear about this." "I've got to say though, I didn't expect to see you up here." Dale said. "What do you mean?" "I thought you would have left by now, after all you did just win the tournament. Don't you want to go and celebrate?" "And let Chandler wreck the world? I think I'll pass." Dale cracked a smirk and the smile on Garrett's face instantly disappeared. "I can't let you get to Chandler Garrett." "Why not! He's our enemy. If we can defeat him right here then the world will be saved from the Army Of Darkness." "I meant if you want to beat Chandler you'll have to go through me first!" Dale shouted.

Dale's shadow mark began to glow and Garrett was not expecting that to say the least. "Dale, is that a…" He smirked again, "That's right old friend. I'm a Shadow Keeper now and Neo Galaxy-Eyes is my dark card." "What happened to you?" Garrett stammered. "Chandler awoke me to my destiny that's all." "I-I can't believe this." "Prepare to duel Garrett. Unless of course your too afraid to." Dale said activating his duel disk. Garrett shook his head starting to back up a little bit, "No, I won't duel you. I won't send my best friend to the Netherealm." Dale walked a little bit close making Garrett back up again. "You don't have a choice. It's either you or me old friend fate has decided." "Don't waste your effort my young pupil." A new voice said.

Both duelists turned their heads and watched Chandler walk into room wearing a smirk on his face. Dale deactivated his duel disk and smirked himself. "Just in time." Dale said. "What have you done to Dale you fiend!" Garrett shouted. "I haven't done anything to him. He chose to face his destiny on his own and it's time that you face yours." "I will make you regret ever messing with my friends Chandler! I took Billy down and I'll take you down too." "Even without Billy you and your brother are still out numbered 3 to 2." "Even so the Dragon Keepers will still prevail. I won't allow you to destroy the world." "It's too late for that Garrett, I have all the power that I need." He said with adding an evil laugh to the end. Chandler's pendent started to glow and Garrett was forced to shield his eyes from the brightness. "Argh!" He yelled.

Dawn stopped in her tracks when she got to Garrett's duel runner. "Garrett's runner. I sure hope he's ok." Out of the corner of her eye she saw the black glow of Chandler's pendent followed by the sound of a huge explosion. She then saw a body falling towards the ground. "Garrett!" She exclaimed running over to him. "Look out below!" He called out. With a quick flip of his body he was able to land on his feet but then stumbled forward and fell on his stomach. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" Dawn asked rushing to his side. "Yeah I'm good," he said pushing himself up. "I'm afraid to ask what that is." Dawn said pointing up. He looked up from where he fell and saw a dark purple mist spreading out from the window he was blown out of. "Let's not stick around to find out."

The two teens quickly scampered over to Garrett's duel runner and boarded it. Garrett wasted no time revving the engine and speeding out of the stadium and onto the streets of the city. "It's so dark now. What happened?" Dawn asked. "I don't know Cupcake but that fog is gaining on us." What Garrett said was true, the duo was now about 2 inches away from being covered by the dark purple mist then who knows what would happen to them. "Garrett." "Yeah Dawn?" "Now would be a good time to go full speed." "I'm way ahead you." Garrett stepped on the pedal and revved the engine again. As they got closer and closer to the outskirts of the city the mist got closer and closer to catching them. "Hold on Dawn were almost there." Garrett said. She complied and held onto him tighter. As soon they reached the city limits Garrett tried to bring the runner to a stop they were going too fast and they were both thrown the ground.

"Ugh!" Garrett said rubbing the back of his head in pain, "That really hurt." Dawn giggled at him, "Well maybe you should work on that landing and this won't happen next time." "Oh haha," Garrett grabbed Dawn's hand and she helped him to his feet. "At least that purple fog stopped chasing us." Garrett said. "Yeah but look at the city. It's been completely covered." Dawn replied. "I think that's the least of our worries right now Cupcake." "What do you mean?" "Dale's been transformed into a Shadow Keeper." Dawn gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh no! What are we gonna tell May." Garrett looked at the ground, "I don't know Dawn, but I think it's best if we go and meet up with others." Dawn nodded, Garrett extended a hand out to her, "You ready to go Cupcake?" "You bet Gar." Together the two drove off into the dark horizon.


	22. The Ruined City

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or anything that isn't mine. All copyrights go to their respectful owners. This story is for entertainment not profit.

The Ruined City

Word had gotten around pretty quickly that Garrett had won the tournament and became the champion of Mniscus City. The gang had been listening to the play by play of the duel on the radio and were ecstatic to hear the final attack being played. They arrived at Hilda's house a few hours ago and were getting themselves settled in figuring that they would be staying there for awhile. "Alright everybody, gather around and listen up." Hilda shouted out. She was standing in the middle of the living room holding a clipboard in her arms. Kyle walked in from the garage, Colton came down the stairs and May was nowhere to be found. "What is it now Hilda. This better be good for interrupting my training." "Who were you even dueling?" Colton asked. "I don't know but whoever it was they weren't very good I beat them in a matter of two turns with Red Dragon Archfiend." Colton smirked, "Then maybe you need a real challenge Kyle." He smirked right back, "I think I'll take you up on your offer." "You boys can have all the duels you want after I assign you your room." Hilda interrupted them. "Were getting rooms?" Colton said. "What is this, a hotel?" Kyle muttered.

Hilda's estate had four bedrooms in it. May and Dawn would be sharing one, Hilda would get the master bedroom to herself. Kyle and Colton would be in the one down in the basement, and Garrett and Dale would get the other upstairs bedroom whenever they arrived. After Hilda was done explaining everything Kyle had went to his assigned room to take a nap while Colton readied his deck for his duel against him. "Hey Cookie," Hilda spoke up. "Have you seen May anywhere? I haven't seen her since we got here?" "Yeah, I think I saw her up by the balcony." "Thanks Cookie." Hilda gave him a peck on the lips and left looking for May. "Ok Kyle! Ready or not here I come!"

May was right where Colton had suspected. She was staring into the distance with a lot on her mind. _'Please be ok Dale. I don't know what I'd do without you.' _She heard the metal screeching of the sliding door opening and turned around to see Hilda walk out next to her. "Pretty view isn't it?" Hilda asked. "Yeah I guess so." She said sadly. "What's wrong May? You can tell me I'm like your older sister now." "I'm scared Hilda. What if Dale is really hurt and we can't beat the Chandler without him." "Don't worry about that May. Dale may have lost to Billy but were still a team, you can't beat one of us. You have to beat us all."

May gave Hilda a tight squeeze, "Thanks Hilda, I feel a lot better now." Hilda rubbed her back for a couple of seconds before responding, "Anytime May, if you ever need somebody to talk to you can always come to me with your problems." "Ok." The two girls separate from their hug. "I think I know what the real problem here is May." "What?" She questioned. "You're really just afraid that if something happens to Dale you won't get the chance to tell him you love him." May blushed and flailed her arms around anime style, "W-What are you talking about Hilda? I don't love Dale." "Please you're as head over heels for that boy as Romeo was for Juliet." Before May could be cross examined any further the sound of a duel runner was heard coming up the driveway. "Oh would you look at that I think Garrett is back." May said. "Good, maybe he's got some good news for us."

Garrett and Dawn got off his duel runner and Dawn was amazed by Hilda's house, "Well Dawn this is it. Welcome to Hilda's estate." "This place is huge! What did you say her job was again?" "I'm a florist Dawn. They pay me to make the city beautiful." Hilda said walking out with the rest of the gang behind her. "Then you might want to arrange an appointment to fix up Mniscus City." Garrett said. "Why what happened?" Colton asked. "After Garrett won we were chased out of the city by a strange purple mist that surrounded the city. It was the scariest thing, we barely made it out without getting consumed." Dawn said. "Glad to see you guys are ok though." Kyle said. "Garrett," May spoke up, "Did you get Dale back from Billy?"

Immediately he dropped his head the memories of Dale's words flooding back to his mind. _'You don't have a choice. It's either you or me old friend fate has decided.' _"Garrett are you ok?" Dawn asked. "I'll be fine, and to answer your question May, he's a Shadow Keeper now." Her eyes widened and the tears again began to swell in her pretty blue orbs. "He's a….Shadow Keeper?" She choked out before the tears started flowing. Hilda and Dawn went over to try and calm her down, while Colton and Kyle had long looks on their faces, "I think it would be best if we went back inside." Colton said. Kyle and Garrett both nod.

It took over an hour but the girls were finally able to get May calmed down enough that Garrett was able to explain some things. "Alright guys, we need a plan of attack if we're going to win this war. Especially now that Dale's a Shadow Keeper also." Colton said. Garrett looked down again in sorrow, "That was the price he paid for losing Billy's shadow game. He lost his heart to the darkness, and we need to get it back." "Forget about Dale Garrett!" Kyle shouted. "I know it's tragic that he's gone and I get that, but you said it yourself, he's a Shadow Keeper now and there's no saving him. It's our job as Dragon Keepers to protect the world and I'm not letting you screw everything up just because Dale lost his mind and turned evil." "That's not true Kyle and you know it." Garrett shot back, "During my last duel I felt him calling out to me asking for our help. A small part of the old Dale is still in there we just need to bring it out." "Well while you guys mess around trying to bring out Dale's good side again, I'll be busy saving the world from the Army of Darkness. That's my destiny and I'm going to fulfill it."

Kyle walked out of the room, and towards the garage. "Where are you going Kyle?" Hilda asked. "I'm heading back to the city. I'm done waiting around, I'm taking my city back whether Chandler likes it or not." And with that Kyle was gone on his way back to the city to fight the Shadow Keepers head on. "Are you going to let him go Gar? You know he can't face all the Shadow Keepers on by himself." Dawn asked. "I know that Dawn, but once Kyle's made up his mind that's it. There's no changing it." "I sure hope he knows what he's doing out there." Hilda said. "Don't worry Hilda, Kyle can take care of himself. It's May who I'm worried about right now." Garrett replied. She sniffled again but responded anyways, "I'm ok Garrett. Really I am." Garrett walked over to her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know your still worried about Dale May, we all are. But don't worry were getting him back."

Everyone smiled, "Ok Garrett, What's our next move?" Colton asked. "Well as it currently stands Chandler has complete control of the city. If we let him get the remaining 2 Dragon Keepers then he'll have the power to release the Army of Darkness." Garrett explained. "And if that happens then we lose right?" Hilda said, Garrett nodded. "That's right Hilda, but that's why we're not going to let that happen. Over the next few days we'll stay here and ready our decks for the battle to take back our city." "Wait a minute!" Colton shouted, "You said we, does that mean that were all dueling?" "That's right Colton. We're a team so I think it's time that we started acting like one." "Garrett we're not Dragon Keepers though. We won't stand a chance against the Shadow Keepers. You saw what happened to Tyler. Billy sent him straight to the Netherealm." May said. "That's why we're staying here for awhile preparing our decks. Hilda you have some spare cards lying around don't you?" "Yeah, I'll go get them." She said running out of the room.

"This is so exciting. I can't believe we actually get to help Garrett save the world." Dawn said. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get to save Dale and stop Chandler at the same time." Dawn pumped a fist into the air, "Get ready Chandler cause the Dragon Warriors are making a comeback." Hilda returned with all of her extra cards and everyone had the same look on their face. "Ok everybody dig in, and make your deck the best that it can be." Garrett said.

Over the next few days the gang spent most of their time dueling and improving their skills with the help of Garrett of course. They still haven't heard anything from Kyle or from anybody else in the city. The day had finally come, the day that the teens would go back into the city to get take back what was rightfully theirs. "Are you guys all ready for this? Once we leave there's no coming back until this is all over." Garrett asked. "We're all ready Garrett. Just tell us what we're doing." Hilda replied. "Right, me and Colton talked it over last night and we've come up with our plan of attack." The girls nodded and Colton continued, "Garrett, Dawn, and May will be looking for the Shadow Keepers' hideout while me and Hilda search the city for any survivors and take them to safety." Dawn saluted, "Eye eye captain." "Everyone be ready to duel just in case you happen to run into a Shadow Keeper. As soon as we find their base were charging in full speed." Garrett said.

Hilda, May, and Colton all piled into her hummer while Garrett and Dawn boarded his duel runner. "Alright everybody, were taking our city back!" Garrett said. "Yeah!" The others cheered. With a roar of the engine Garrett took off in the direction of the city with Hilda hot on his tail.

"So we've successfully, taken over the city and absorbed everyone's soul into our marks huh." Dale said looking at his shadow mark. "That's right Dale, and with every soul we absorb we get more powerful." Chandler said. The other Shadow Keeper who hasn't been unmasked yet smirked, "Then pretty soon we'll invincible." "But we still need the souls of the other 2 Dragon Keepers if we want to unleash the Army of Darkness right?" Dale asked. "We do, but they will come in due time. Once they've learnt that their families and loved ones have all been sent to the Netherealm. HAHAHAHA!" Chandler cackled. One of the pillars in the back of the room began to glow. "It seems as though one of the Dragon Keepers have entered the city limits." Chandler said. The unknown Shadow Keeper stood up, "I'll handle this one guys, I haven't got to duel anyone since the tournament began." The mystery man left the room and Dale chuckled to himself, "This will be interesting."

Garrett and the rest if the team arrived in the city on the far side immediately taking notice of their surroundings. The city or what was left of it anyways was still covered in this thick purple fog. But that was the least of the groups worries, the buildings were all knocked down and most of the roads had holes torn in them. "This is horrible." May said, "I know, this place is going to need some major reconstruction." Colton commented. "Tell me about it." Hilda replied. "Ok guys, let's get started." Garrett said. "Right, me and Hilda will go this way and see if we can find anybody." Colton said pointing off to the left. "And the three of us will try and find the Shadow Keepers." Garrett replied.

Colton and Hilda walked off in the direction that Colton mentioned earlier. They disappeared from view after a few seconds being completely obscured by the fog. "It's our turn now Gar, where do you want to look first?" Dawn asked. "We'll start at the stadium that's where this mist was sprung from." "Then let's get started!" Dawn shouted. "Ok." May replied solemnly.

In the remains of Prof. Charles' lab Kyle was in a fierce showdown with the unidentified Shadow Keeper. Kyle was in a bit of a tough spot with his Red Dragon Archfiend currently in the graveyard and his LPs were down to a measly 800.

"I hope you enjoyed your time here on earth because you're about to lose your soul to the shadows." The mystery Shadow Keeper said.

"J-Just m-make y-your m-move." Kyle barely wheezed out.

"If you insist. Go attack him directly with Pulverizing Punch!"

"AHHHH! (**Kyle 0**)" Kyle screamed.

He fell to his knees and coughed a couple times before the wicked evil man approached him, "Any last words before you're sent to the Netherealm Kyle?" He reached into his duel disk and pulled out a card. He looked at for a couple of seconds and closed his eyes, then with a smirk he tossed the card to the ground in front of him, "Beating me was the biggest mistake of your life." "Those were some deep words, now good-bye." He shouted raising his arm. The dark mark on his arm activated and Kyle screamed in pain as his body was consumed by the shadows and he faded away into nothing.

Back with Garrett, Dawn, and May. They were just about done searching the stadium deciding that it was time to take their search elsewhere when Garrett's right arm started stinging like crazy. "Ergh!" He screamed falling down to one knee. "Garrett!" Dawn shouted running over to him. "Are you ok?" May asked. "My m-mark, i-it s-stings. I think my mark is trying to tell me something." "Like what?" Dawn asked. "It's Kyle. He's been defeated." May gasped. Dawn laid a re-assuring hand on his shoulder, "No need to worry Gar. We'll get him back, we'll get Dale back to." "You better believe we will Dawn." Garrett winched standing up again.

Then a loud beeping sound emitted from Garrett's duel runner getting the attention of the two girls. "What's that?" May asked. "It sounds like it's coming from the duel runner." Dawn replied. "Let's check it out." Garrett said. The three teens walked over to the speed machine and saw the screen was flashing indicating that he had a new video message. "I've got a message?" He said in a questioning tone. "Should we open it?" Dawn asked. "I think we should. What if it's from Colton or Hilda." May reasoned. "Ok then." Garrett pushed a few buttons on the console and before long Chandler's face popped up on the screen.

_ Greetings Garrett, as you're probably already aware, Kyle has been defeated and his soul captured. This of course leaves you to be the only Dragon Keeper remaining. I'm giving you the choice of coming to me and surrendering, or I'll personally pick you a part piece by painfully piece. l've set up a warp system in the Prof.'s laboratory, it will teleport you straight to my castle so you can surrender yourself to me. You have 24 hours to make a decision. I advise you to make the right on._

"That's awful." May said. "What should we do Garrett?" Dawn asked. "Were going to give Chandler exactly what he wants." He replied, both girls gasped. "You're not giving up are you!" Dawn shouted. He smiled, "Of course not I've got a plan, but first we all need to meet up at the lab." "I'll contact Colton and let him know." May said. _'What are you planning Gar?' _Dawn thought.

"Guys!" Hilda shouted, "Your ok!" She gave Dawn a bone crushing hug knocking the wind out of her. "Nice to see you too Hilda." She choked out. "We got May's message and came straight away. Do you really have a plan to take down Chandler?" Colton asked. "I do, but first. Did you two find any survivals?" Hilda shook her head, "No the whole town is deserted." "It's like everybody has just disappeared." "They haven't disappeared, their souls have all been sent to the Netherealm. That's what this purple mist was about. The Shadow Keepers absorbed everyone's souls and got even stronger than before." Garrett explained. Dawn and May looked down in sorrow. "Is there any way to reverse the effect and get everyone back?" Colton asked. "We have to beat Chandler. He's the one who started all of this so by beating him it should return everyone back to normal." "What about Kyle…..and Dale." May said starting to tear up. Dawn smiled at her and said, "No need to worry May, they'll come back to." "Ok guys, Chandler said that there was a warp panel in here that would teleport us to his castle. We'll go there and put an end to this threat once and for all." "Me and Colton will stay here. After all, someone needs to take the people somewhere when they start coming back."

Garrett, Dawn, and May all joined hands and Colton activated the warp panel. With a flash of light Garrett, Dawn, and May disappeared being warped to Chandler's castle. They appeared right in front of the gigantic front doors of the castle. "This place is huge." May said. "I know, how we ever find Chandler in this fun house?" Dawn replied. "Long time no see." A new voice said. Garrett looked to his right but could only see the outline of a figure standing there with their arms crossed. "I've been waiting for you Garrett."


End file.
